broken pieces
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: Kenshin es Battousai, un temible asesino de los tiempos modernos. Su blanco es Kamiya Kaoru, una chica con misteriosas habilidades. Es posible una relación entre la capturada y el captor?
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Pieces:**

By: **Linay**

Translated by: **O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

**

* * *

**

**-Disclaimer- **

**Rurouni Kenshin **no me pertenece. **Broken Pieces** tampoco sino a Linay-sama (I'm a big fan of her!).

**-Author's notes- **

Feliz de subir el primer capitulo de Broken Pieces, Kaoru-chan se reporta. Finalmente comencé mis vacaciones y tengo muchas ganas de retomar mis fics. Espero que mi inspiración vuelta. Quiero agradecer a Linay por haberme dado la autorización a subir este, y a Caro-san por dejarme seguir con este fic. Ahora, disfruten.

**Capitulo 1: ámbar conoce a azul**

------------

S_oy el único de mi especie. Vivo en mi soledad – solo con las memorias de la muerte que me persigue._

_La inocencia no es más que una farsa. _

_El amor no es nada más que una ilusión._

_Estoy solo._

------------

"¿Lo entiendes?"

"Si señor"

"Ella estará bien protegida"

"Como su pequeño sobre negro me informa"

"No subestimes sus guardianes. Este es un trabajo muy importante"

"No hay nada de que preocuparse señor" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa maligna.

"Battousai" la profunda voz advirtió "Si echas a perder esto-"

"Como ya dije, no tiene nada de que preocuparse. ¿Por qué toda esta información extra, señor? Normalmente usted solo deja el sobre y me deja encargarme de todo"

"Es un trabajo muy importante"

"Es lo que normalmente hago"

Una precavida pausa, como si la otra voz estuviese preguntándose sí el peso de sus palabras había sido completamente comprendido. Kenshin, vestido solamente un par de pantalones negros comunes, y esperó.

"Muy bien," la voz profunda continuó, "Ella estará en la sala este del Centro Medico Takani. Mátala rápido. No lo eches a perder"

Kenshin escuchó el click definitivo, señalando que la línea ahora estaba muerta. Gentilmente depositó el teléfono de vuelta en su base. Suspiró.

Otro día. Otro dólar. Otra persona dejará de respirar esa noche.

Rodando perezosamente su cabeza alrededor, Kenshin caminó a través de su un solo ambiente apartamento hacia la chimenea. Sobre la repisa, un viejo conjunto de espadas japonesas descansaba sobre los decorativos estantes. Kenshin tomó la más larga de las dos espadas japonesas y la levantó del estante ceremonialmente.

Si Himura Kenshin hubiese recibido alguna vez invitados, ellos seguramente habrían preguntado porque en todos los cielos él mantenía tan viejas espadas en exhibición. La espada más larga que Kenshin sostenía en sus manos ciertamente parecía pertenecer a un museo – pero no porque fuese intrincadamente hermosa. La vaina era de madera y estaba rajada. La tela tejida alrededor del mango de la espada estaba gastada y manchada con sudor.

De hecho, la espada se veía como si hubiera sido usada para matar a alguien la noche anterior.

De hecho, había sido usada para matar a alguien la noche anterior.

Kenshin, conocido en las calles de Kyoto como Battousai, se ciñó un simple cinturón marrón a su angosta cintura, y deslizó la más larga de las dos espadas a través de ella. Miró la más corta de las espadas y pensó en llevarla. Sacudiendo su cabeza y haciendo para atrás su flequillo del color de la sangre. El centro medico Takani estaba en la parte más rica y limpia de la ciudad. Las personas limpias y ricas eran usualmente fáciles de matar. No necesitaría una espada extra esa noche.

Recogió una remera de mangas largas que había estado en el respaldo del sillón y se lo puso sobre su delgado y corpulento pecho. El mango de la espada sobresalía del material. Con una gracia inesperada, se puso rápidamente un viejo abrigo al viejo estilo japonés.

Un hombre como él debería sólo usar negro.

Sacudiendo los nervios de su cuello, el Battousai caminó a través d la habitación hacia la puerta. Apagó las luces y emergió de su apartamento, la puerta cerrándose detrás de él.

El asesino más temible en todo el clandestino mundo de Japón empezó su largo recorrido hacía el Centro medico Takani.

------------

"Muy bien, esa fue la última prueba por esta noche" Takani Megumi anunció mientras se levantó para irse.

"Muchas gracias Megumi-san" vino una suave replica.

Megumi suspiró y recolectó sus papeles y notas. "Ten una buena noche de descanso y comenzaremos mañana"

"Si, lo haré"

"Iré a informar a los otros guardias que ya hemos terminado por esta noche" Megumi anunció

"Gracias"

Megumi suspiró hacia la jovencita quien estaba sentada sobre la mesa metálica con sus delicadas manos cruzadas enfrente de ella, todavía como una piedra. La joven de diecisiete años estaba respirando profundamente, aparentemente cansada de todas las pruebas y entrevistas que ellos habían completado. Megumi captó una simpática mirada hacia la cabeza gacha de la chica y salió elegantemente de la habitación.

"Estas pálida"

La joven mujer pelinegra miró hacia su constante compañero, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Estoy bien, Aoshi-san"

Aoshi se levantó de su lugar en la esquina de la larga, blanca y limpia habitación y se acerco a la joven. "Estas cansada"

"Lo estoy" la joven respondió quietamente, alisando sus flequillos hacia atrás. Recorrió con sus dedos su larga y negra cola de caballo.

"¿nos vamos, entonces?"

"Ah" la joven sonrió, "en un momento. ¿Podemos tomar el té primero?"

"Por supuesto," el guardaespaldas de cabellos negros replicó con una inclinación.

En ese momento, la puerta de la amplia habitación se abrió. La cabeza de la joven se movió rápidamente en sorpresa. Aoshi se detuvo, la tetera eléctrica en mano.

Cinco o seis guardias armados llenaron la habitación uno tras otro, cada uno usando un chaleco antibalas y cargando unas semi automáticas muy grandes. Sin decir ninguna palabra, tomaron sus posiciones alrededor de la habitación. Empujándose de la silla, la joven sacudió el sentimiento de temor de su mente y caminó hacia la pared de ventanas, que mostraban la ciudad de Kyoto. Aoshi suspiró y continuó su labor de preparar el té.

"¿Cuánto tiempo va a ser necesario todo esto, Aoshi-san?"

"Hasta que tu guardián legal vea adecuado interrumpir sus servicios" respondió Aoshi calmadamente.

"Es solo que parece..." su voz se detuvo. Apoyó su frente hacia el vidrio de la ventana, "yo solo quiero vivir una vida normal"

"El destino parece dictar otro camino para ti" Aoshi respondió misteriosamente mientras llenaba dos tazas con té verde y las depositaba sobre la desinfectada mesa de metal.

Ella sonrió tristemente y se volvió a sentar a la mesa. Agarrando la taza de té con ambas manos, lo atrajo hasta su nariz.

"Huele relajante"

Aoshi sonrió.

Y entonces escucharon los gritos provenientes del pasillo de afuera.

Aoshi se reincorporó rápidamente. Los guardias se apuraron hacia adelante, alzando sus armas amenazadoramente. La joven pacíficamente depositó su té y cerró los ojos.

Los gritos murieron tan abruptamente como habían empezado. Un aterrador silencio se apoderó en la habitación. Toda la atención estaba centrada sobre las puertas dobles de la habitación. Aoshi tenso, su mente rápidamente identificando cada una de las armas a su disposición.

Entonces las dobles puertas se balancearon, abriéndose violentamente. Una solitaria figura, sorprendentemente baja en estatura, marchó hacia la habitación. Las puertas se cerraron ruidosamente detrás de él, sellando el destino final de los de esa habitación. La figura se detuvo al final de la gran habitación, ojos ámbar viajando sobre cada uno de los individuos – finalmente yendo a descansar sobre la figura femenina sentada en la parte final de la mesa. El blanco ubicado y las defensas analizadas, el asesino giró y asumió una posición no muy frecuentemente vista – la posición de un espadachín entrenado.

Los guardias fueron violentamente golpeados por la falta del habla, al ver la carencia de armas modernas del hombre. En vez de eso, vieron como su manos descubría la vieja espada que había estado escondida debajo de su capa. Que él tratará de pasar a través de las semi-automáticas armas con una antigua reliquia de tiempos pasados era casi ridículo.

Excepto que había habido esos escalofriantes gritos en el pasillo.

Aoshi estudio al hombre en la otra terminación de la habitación. Vestido simple – sólo en pantalones negros, y una remera negra debajo de una saco hasta la rodilla. El saco intrigó a Aoshi – le recordó las remeras usadas por los samuráis en las eras de guerra, mangas anchas y con el cuello cruzado. El ninja notó los protectores negros usadas por el extraño atacante y supo que la espada no era un chiste. Aoshi, a través de ojos calculadores, observó severamente los contrastes aparentes en el hombre. Brillante pelo rojo estaba atado en una coleta alta (otra vez como los samuráis lo hicieron una vez) y flequillos cayendo desordenadamente sobre sus ámbares ojos en forma de cortes. Aunque el hombre cargaba sólo una espada, la experiencia le dijo a Aoshi no subestimar al pequeño asesino. Además, él mismo usaba las artes ninjas para proteger su responsabilidad. Mentalmente, él otra vez recorrió sus armas escondidas.

"Si quieren vivir" el desconocido asesino susurró "váyanse"

Un guardia se aventuró a reír quietamente. Los ámbares ojos miraron rápidamente al hombre que se atrevió. Apuntando su arma al prácticamente desarmado asesino, el guardia abrió fuego con un casi brillo divertido en sus no creyentes ojos.

El hombre murió con la misma expresión grabada en su rostro.

Incluso como las balas llovían a través de vacío aire, el Battousai navegaba arriba del hombre, su espada desenvainada y letalmente firme. Con un silencioso corte, la cabeza del guardia rodaba cruzando el sueño, dejando un sangriento camino detrás del mismo. Demasiado tarde, los otros empezaron a disparar sus armas. Con la velocidad de la luz, Battousai estaba moviéndose rápidamente de hombre en hombre. Antes de que pudieran apenas apuntar, Battousai estaba detrás de ellos. Su espada cortaba al hombre a la mitad, desde el cuello hasta la cadera. Las balas golpearon el cuerpo mientras Battousai corría una corta distancia y exhibía otro cuello abierto. El hombre cayó muerto dentro de la crecida laguna de sangre, ojos mirando la nada.

El ultimo hombre levantó su arma en pánico y apuntó, rociando balas en toda dirección. Demasiado tarde, él escuchó un silbido arriba de su cabeza. Mirando arriba con horror, vio el monstruo pelirrojo moviéndose hacia él, espada levantada. El grito del hombre murió de un gorgoteo así como la espada de Battousai cortó a través de él, sangre salpicando su cara y goteando sus oscuras ropas.

Sin molestarse en limpiar la espesa sangre que goteaba de su oscuro pelo rojo hacia sus mejillas, los ojos ámbares del asesino se paró de su posición de combate y sacudió la sangre de su espada. Ahora todo lo que se entreponía entre él y su blanco era aquel alto hombre de cabellos oscuros.

"vete o muere" el Battousai ofreció otra vez en un susurró mortal.

Fríos ojos azules entrecerraron su mirada hacia el asesino. Como respuesta, Aoshi corrió hacia delante, alejó su brazo y después lanzó algo. Todo lo que Battousai vio fueron varios puntos de luz acercarse rápidamente a él. Se movió velozmente en el aire y varias dagas se incrustaron en la pared detrás de él. Las dagas no habían encontrado la carne pero eran toda la distracción que Aoshi necesitaba. En un resplandor, ambas cortas espadas estaban afuera con un significado contrario a su agarre.

Battousai dio un paso atrás cuando uno de las cortas espadas de Aoshi casi toca la piel de su estomago. Battousai respondía cada uno de las fulminantes cortadas de Aoshi con su espada. Aoshi trataba desesperadamente atrapar la espada del asesino entre sus dos espadas. Battousai sonrió maliciosamente.

"Eres bueno," comentó entre movimientos "Pero no lo suficientemente bueno para protegerla."

Solo cuando Aoshi se lanzó adelante en un poderoso movimiento intentando cortar el brazo donde el asesino tenía la espada, Battousai saltó sobre él, se agachó y blandió su espada en un rápido arco de plata. Aoshi vio el movimiento demasiado tarde como para salir ileso. Sus ojos se agrandaron ante el dolor cuando el acero de Battousai cortó los músculos de su muslo izquierdo. Saltando en el último minuto Aoshi fue capaz de evitar separar su pierna de su cuerpo. En su lugar, colapsó con un aterrador ruido sordo sobre el piso, sus gemelas espadas resonaron juntas sobre el suelo. Battousai se detuvo, le proporcionó una fría mirada y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde la joven seguía sentada, ojos cerrados.

"No" Aoshi se quejo en voz alta, sus manos alcanzando la espada que estaba recostada solo a centímetros. Un espasmo de dolor de su pierna herida le causó una maldición y alcanzó, en su lugar, su pierna. "No te permitiré"

Battousai miró por sobre su hombro al hombre propenso a sufrir, una ceja levantada escépticamente. Él no había conocido otro guardaespaldas como éste. Eligiendo terminar el trabajo a terminar con aquel hombre, Battousai otra vez se dirigió hacia la joven, su espada levantada diagonalmente de su cuerpo.

Lo escuchó acercarse a ella, todavía se negaba a mirar ¿Cómo sería su asesino? Ella había escuchado los resultados de su trabajo sólo momentos antes de que cada hombre había caído. Había estado casi aliviada cuando las maldiciones de Aoshi habían llegado a sus oídos. Eso significaba, que al menos, él todavía estaba vivo.

Presionó sus labios juntos en una triste sonrisa. Por fin terminaría. Alguien había finalmente sido capaz de romper las defensas a su alrededor. Todo terminaría. Cerró los ojos aún más fuerte cuando las pisadas se detuvieron delante de ella. El metálico olor a sangre asaltó sus sentidos de olfato y pudo sentir las ondas del aura asesina que el hombre emitía. Se preguntó otra vez brevemente, como sería ese demonio. Sintió como cobardía pero forzó su cuerpo a quedarse como roca. Moriría con dignidad.

Battousai levantó su espada y se preparó para acertar.

Aoshi forcejeó, maldiciendo locamente pero incapacitado para levantarse.

"¡Kamiya Kaoru!" Battousai anunció fríamente, "Prepárate para conocer tu muerte"

Dejando que su cabello negro cayera como oleada detrás de ella, la joven mujer inclinó su cabeza un poco hacia atrás y abrió sus ojos para mirar la muerte de frente.

En ese instante, furiosos ámbares conocieron a pacíficos azules.

Y el tiempo se detuvo.

**-d-b-**

**Notas de la traductora:** Se me fue muy complicado traducir este capitulo. Intente ser lo más fiel posible y que tenga sentido. Algunas cosas son imposibles de traducir y el resultado no es el mismo. Es una lastima porque al pasarlo al español se pierde como la magia del fic. Espero lograr los mismo sentimientos que tuve cuando lo leí en inglés.

Ahora, no se olviden que este fic no me pertenece sino a la señorita Linay. Creo que una vez que termine alguno de mis otro fics, voy a comenzar a traducir más fics. En la sección de inglés hay muchas buenas historias (Long Vacation, The sword that protects, My model my love, Bound, Dark Waves) Pero una vez que termine de traducer Broken Pieces, le seguira la secuela de **Complete me**, la continuación de la misma.

Ahora el resto de los cuatro capitulos siguientes los voy a subir en seguida, ya que los tengo hechos y además, ya están en la pagina.

Espero que les haya gustado.

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Pieces:**

By: **Linay**

Translated by: **O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

**

* * *

**

**-Disclaimer- **

**Rurouni Kenshin **no me pertenece. **Broken Pieces** tampoco sino a Linay-sama (I'm a big fan of her!).

**-Author's notes- **

Bueno, pensé que iba a tardar menos al subir este capitulo, a pesar de que ya lo tenía traducido. Pero se ve que no:P, no tuve ninguna oportunidad de subirlo aunque quería. Pero acá esta. Y espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: La persecución.**

------

_Yo no debo ser quien sobreviva esto._

_Mi vida es una excusa fugaz._

_Una tendencia pasajera._

_Una desaparecida abominación._

------

Kaoru miró la muerte a la cara. Los ojos ámbar de Battousai se fijaron en los tristes azules de Kaoru y el tiempo se detuvo.

El tiempo se detuvo pero el movimiento no.

Con el grito de un demonio, Battousai bajó su espada en un fluido arco de acero. Los calmados ojos azules de Kaoru se cerraron otra vez.

Un angustiado grito de Aoshi irrumpió su comunión de la muerte. Battousai fue empujado rudamente pasando a Kaoru por un adolorido Aoshi – quien de alguna forma logró lanzarse. Aoshi colapsó una vez más en un ensangrentado montón en el piso al lado de Kaoru.

"Corre," dijo con dificultad y dolor, "Por favor corre, Kaoru-san."

Kaoru volteó sus abiertos ojos de su herido guardaespaldas quien yacía en el piso hacia el asesino pelirrojo quien estaba levantándose del piso rápidamente. El asesino giró su cabeza hacia ellos y Kaoru se sobresaltó ante la mirada de pura furia en los ojos ámbar que estaban ensombrecidos bajo mechones rojos. Su corazón se atascó en su garganta justo cuando decidió que de ninguna forma dejaría atrás a Aoshi.

Mientras Battousai se preparaba para una arremetida hacia Aoshi, Kaoru hizo lo único en lo que pudo pensar. Se levantó, agarró bien su asiento y le lanzó su silla al asesino con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

Battousai tuvo unos segundos para reaccionar, viéndose sorprendido por primera vez. Una SILLA se abalanzaba hacia él? Sin otras opciones a la vista, dejó que su espada cortara la silla en dos pedazos. Mientras las piezas de metal de la silla atravesaban las ventanas de vidrio tras él, vio a Kaoru arrastrar a un cojo guardaespaldas a través de las puertas dobles. Furia reemplazó la sorpresa cuando Battousai vio a su blanco dejar la habitación.

Kaoru actuó en un estado de pánico. Haciendo una mueca cuando escuchó romperse el vidrio de la ventana, cerró las puertas dobles de la sala. Agarrando el bolillo de un policía nocturno muerto cerca de la puerta, lo atravesó por los mangos de las puertas dobles, rezando que mantuviera adentro al demonio. Ella lo escuchó chocar contra las puertas y dio un salvaje grito de temor. Sus ojos volaron a Aoshi quien apenas estaba consciente después de lanzarse hacia el asesino.

_Tengo que esconderlo!_

Ella agarró uno de sus brazos y lo pasó sobre su hombro, arrastrando su ensangrentado cuerpo por el corredor tan rápido como pudo, sus ojos buscando desesperadamente por cualquier tipo de escondite. La puerta de un clóset captó su atención. Entre la confusión por su estado de adrenalina, podía escuchar las bisagras de las puertas dobles cediendo a los frenéticos golpes que estaba recibiendo. Casi tirando la puerta del armario de limpieza, ella metió el pesado cuerpo de Aoshi – no muy gentilmente. Mentalmente se disculpó por su rudo manejo, aunque razonó que él lo apreciaría a largo plazo. Kaoru sacó lo primero que remotamente se le pareció a un arma del armario y luego, metiendo las piernas de Aoshi, cerró la puerta apresuradamente. Luego, sin mirar atrás, se echó a correr por los largos corredores blancos.

Battousai miró las ofendidas puertas, su furia creciendo a cada segundo. Una simple chica había logrado encerrarlo en una habitación. Levantando su espada alto sobre su cabeza, él la bajó furiosamente. La espada pasó entre el espacio de las dos puertas, cortando rápidamente el bolillo. La había movido con tal fuerza que la punta de su espada se clavó en el linóleo piso. Battousai pateó las puertas fuertemente y salió pronto al corredor para ver a su presa desaparecer por la esquina.

Él avanzó y entonces notó el delgado rastro de sangre que se detenía justo ante la puerta cerrada de un armario de limpieza. La miró, seguro de que un guardaespaldas de cabello oscuro yacía inconsciente detrás de la puerta. Él debatió consigo mismo.

_Mátala rápidamente_. Las palabras de su anterior conversación telefónica hicieron eco en su mente. Apresurándose por el corredor, Battousai decidió permitirle a la jovencita esa pequeña victoria sobre él. Después de todo, se había tomado tiempo precioso para esconder al guardaespaldas de él, aunque desordenadamente.

Battousai volteó la esquina y todavía no veía a la joven. Un pequeño destello de sorpresa registró cuando notó cuánta distancia había sido capaz de poner entre ellos durante el momento que pasó decidiendo. Él aceleró, su espada desenvainada y lista. El corredor terminó otra vez, la única opción era voltear a la derecha. Battousai rió interiormente; no había manera de que pudiera esconderse en este edificio. Él volteó la esquina sin detenerse.

Y entonces fue detenido abruptamente cuando algo húmedo y desagradable fue empujado en su cara de una vez. Battousai escupió cuando la rancia y fibrosa masa fue empujada más en su rostro. Luego, de repente la cosa fue retirada de su cara. Su agarre se apretó en su espada mientras retiraba la re-humedecida sangre seca y el oloroso líquido de su rostro. A través de la olorosa niebla vio a la joven girar algo en sus manos y la disgustante masa golpeó fuertemente el costado de su cabeza otra vez. Battousai fue forzado en la pared y escuchó la cosa caer al piso mientras la joven corría otra vez. Sacudiendo el agua sucia de su cabello, se preparó para correr de nuevo, bajando la mirada momentáneamente.

Casi se tropieza.

Tirado a sus pies estaba un trapeador mojador. UN TRAPEADOR! La rabia otra vez superó su sorpresa mientras corría tras la insufrible joven quien, sólo minutos antes, había parecido como una mártir lista para aceptar la muerte en sus manos. Él gruñó irritado mientras gradualmente comenzaba a seguirla.

Kaoru jadeó con pánico cuando escuchó los pasos ligeros del asesino tornarse más fuertes tras ella. Apresuradamente, ella volteó otra esquina y vagamente sintió irritación hacia quien sea que haya diseñado el centro médico. Una nueva puerta se presentó en el campo visual de Kaoru.

Una escalera!

Sin pensar, Kaoru empujó las puertas y se lanzó a bajar corriendo las escaleras. Distantemente, escuchó la penetrante alarma de incendio encenderse como resultado de abrir las puertas de la salida de emergencia. Sin preocuparse realmente, se concentró en su vuelo por las escaleras. Sólo otro nuevo piso de escaleras y estaría en la salida del edificio. Mentalmente contó los vuelos mientras bajaba. Cuatro más. Tres más. Dos más.

Luego de escuchar un golpe tras ella, Kaoru sabía que su tiempo se había acabado. Apenas giró su cabeza y supo que el asesino sólo estaba a unos pasos tras ella. El fuerte brillo de su hoja captó su ojo y el pánico de nuevo dominó su cuerpo.

Battousai bajó las escaleras fácilmente, maldiciendo mentalmente la alarma de incendio. Sabía que su tiempo pronto se acabaría. Sólo unos pasos más. Él levantó horizontalmente su espada, preparándose para acuchillarla cuando estuviera al alcance finalmente.

Kaoru vio el descanso de las escaleras y la salida. Sólo unos escalones. Determinación llenó sus músculos cuando saltó del escalón en un intento desesperado por distanciarse del terrible brillo de la espada del asesino. Por un simple momento, sintió el aire pasar por su cabello mientras bajaba.

Battousai se giró en el aire mientras la chica esquivaba su espada – la hoja atrapó sólo unos rastros de su cabello. Él observó, todavía bajando los escalones, mientras ella intentaba saltar casi un vuelo completo de escalones.

Escasamente fue una sorpresa para él, cuando vio su pie crujir contra el piso de cemento, su rodilla cedió bajo el esfuerzo y su cuerpo cayó hacia delante. Apenas se sorprendió cuando escuchó su grito de dolor y cuando la vio desparramada de costado en el frío y duro piso. Mientras intentaba sentarse y acercar su pierna lastimada a su cuerpo, él disminuyó su descenso, el agarre en su espada se apretó con anticipación.

Cuando él alcanzó el piso, la joven bajó su cabeza y retrocedió levemente, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas en riachuelos. El asesino arrastró la punta de su espada por el cemento mientras se acercaba, el sonido ocasionó que un suave gimoteo escapara de la joven. Satisfecho de que finalmente ella estuviera teniendo las deseadas reacciones de una víctima, levantó su espada y se preparó para entregar una reversa cuchillada que le quitaría su hermosa cabeza.

Entonces la joven levantó su cabeza y sus ojos azules penetraron los suyos, lágrimas aún salían de ellos. La simple expresión en sus ojos fue suficiente para producir una pausa en el movimiento de Battousai.

No era temor lo que vio reflejado en los vidriosos ojos azules.

No era desesperación.

No era súplica.

Battousai hizo la lista de aceptables emociones mientras su brazo se tensaba para un golpe. Entonces lo reconoció.

Los ojos azules estaban enojados. Ella estaba mirando a su asesino y sus ojos azules estaban crispados con mucha rabia.

Battousai estaba pasmado.

Entonces las sirenas de carros de bomberos y seguridad acercándose lo alertaron de la escasez de tiempo. Él volteó hacia Kaoru Kamiya, su brazo aún levantado sobre ella. La mirada de absoluta rabia en sus ojos fue suficiente para llevarlo al límite.

Sin vacilar Battousai bajó su brazo en un vicioso golpe.

Kaoru cayó al piso de cemento, sin vida como una muñeca. Un delgado rastro de sangre bajaba por su cuello. Battousai exhaló fuertemente mientras limpiaba el exceso de sangre de su brillante hoja con su capa. Entonces volteó la espada y limpió la empuñadura, removiendo la sangre de Kaoru desde donde la empuñadura de su espada se había conectado con su cabeza. Él enfundó su espada rápidamente y movió el abrigo sobre ella, ocultando efectivamente la larga arma tradicional.

Agachándose, él inspeccionó la herida en la base del cráneo de su víctima. El escuchar su baja respiración lo convenció de que ella estaría viva lo suficiente para ser interesante, y la levantó del suelo.

Mencionándose vagamente que completaría su asesinato cuando hubiese satisfecho su curiosidad, él lanzó su inconsciente cuerpo sobre su hombro y la sacó por la salida que esperaba alcanzar ella unos momentos atrás.

En silencio, Battousai desapareció en los muchos callejones oscuros de Kyoto - llevando con él, por primera vez, una carga viva.

Las unidades de seguridad que llegaron a la escena del crimen sólo encontraron masas de hombres muertos y un inconsciente guardaespaldas. Misteriosamente, sólo las balas de los guardias habían sido encontradas. Sólo la sangre de los guardias sería identificada. Desconcertados, los oficiales especulaban que una larga espada japonesa tradicional había sido el arma usada para infringir todas las heridas. Confundidos, los detectives rieron y cuestionaron la cordura de los oficiales ya que NADIE usaba más espadas en asesinatos. Y aún si lo intentaran, un espadachín nunca podría superar a media docena de guardias armados.

------

Días después en un hospital, un guardaespaldas despertaba ante rostros preocupados sólo para buscar por su desaparecido encargo. Él maldijo silenciosamente y juró encontrarla y a su atacante.

------

La mañana siguiente, Kaoru Kamiya despertó ante un par de brillantes ojos ámbar.

------

**Notas de la traductora:** Tuve una suerte con este capitulo. No fue tan difícil, no tenía tantos adjetivos que si o sí tenía que buscarlos en el diccionario ni nada por el estilo. Aunque escribe excelentemente bien, la señorita Linay, tiene la costumbre de usa palabras intrincadas. Y me cuesta un montón traducirlas y darla un significado coherente, muchas veces hay que cambiar toda la oración para que dé sentido, pero lamentablemente así, en cierta parte, se pierde la "magia" del fic.

Lastimas, lastimas. Pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo.

En menos de una semana estará el tercer capitulo.

Bai bai!

* * *

Please review so you'll update soon and makes me happy :)

Por favor review de esa manera actualizaré más rápido y me hace feliz :)

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - De jaula a jaula**

------

_Vuelo de un lugar a otro_

_Sin significado, sin ancla que me estabilice_

_Si el significado está perdido,_

_Somos como pájaros sin rumbo_

_Moviéndonos de jaula en jaula_

_Nunca seré libre._

------

"Quién eres tú?"

Era una simple pregunta. Una pregunta esperada. Y aún, Kenshin Himura fue sorprendido por su naturaleza directa. Él se retiró de la joven, habiéndola depositado en la silla de cuero momentos antes. Sus ojos azules lo siguieron mientras retrocedía y se enderezaba.

"Quién eres tú?" repitió la joven, su voz sonaba clara.

Kenshin la miró. No debería parecer una pregunta anormal. De hecho, la mayoría de las personas la preguntaban de personas a quienes no reconocían. Ella, obviamente, no lo conocía de verdad. Así que era una pregunta perfectamente justificable.

Sin embargo, Kenshin encontró completamente absurdo que estuviera preguntándole quién era.

Después de todo, la había secuestrado. Y había sido su atacante. Y la había traído a este departamento desconocido para ella. Así que era absurdo que ella le hiciera esa pregunta tan directamente. Aún observándola en silencio, él deslizó el abrigo manchado de sangre de sus hombros y lo tiró en la mesa de vidrio y metal que descansaba frente a ella.

Kaoru arrugó su nariz ante la vista del abrigo. Luego levantó ojos desafiantes al asesino. Ahí estaba otra vez – esa misma desafianza.

"Quién eres tú?" repitió ella con casi un aire de impaciencia, "No debería ser una pregunta confusa."

Las cejas de Kenshin se levantaron, desconcertado por su aparente falta de miedo. Él vociferó sus pensamientos casi sin pensar: "Por qué no tienes miedo?"

Kaoru ladeó levemente su cabeza. "Debería?" preguntó ella calmada.

En respuesta, Kenshin agarró el mango de su espada y rápidamente desató el cinturón que la sostenía en su cintura. La áspera prenda cayó al piso. Lentamente, Kenshin deslizó la hoja de la funda y luego lanzó la madera a un lado. Con deliberada lentitud, dio unos pasos más cerca de la joven y se inclinó sobre ella, una rodilla descansaba ligeramente al lado de la suya en el cojín de cuero. Con una caricia de pluma, Kenshin pasó el borde de la hoja por la delgada piel de su delicada garganta.

La respiración de Kaoru no se aceleró. Su pecho no se levantó ni cayó con gran fuerza. En vez de eso, encontró sus ojos y habló – su voz serena y continua.

"Hueles disgustante," comentó ella impasiva, el olor de la sangre endurecida a su ropa asaltó sus fosas nasales.

Kenshin no hizo movimiento en desacuerdo o acuerdo con su declaración nada común. En vez, presionó el filo en su yugular. Ella sintió la presión pero el filo no rompió su piel.

"Disfrutas tu ocupación?" preguntó ella, su voz demandante.

Kenshin le frunció sus ojos. De repente se separó. Enfundando su espada rápidamente, se alejó de ella hacia la chimenea. Cuidadosamente levantó la espada sobre el manto con ambas manos y la colocó en el perchero debajo de la espada corta.

"Sí?" persistió Kaoru.

Kenshin le disparó a la mujer una oscura mirada. Kaoru examinó sus ojos, medio escondidos detrás de salvajes mechones rojos. Para ella, sus brillantes ojos dorados destellaron con rabia. Pero debajo detectó una emoción que corrió más profunda. Ella captó la extraña tensión en su furiosa mirada y la reconoció en su mente. Era arrepentimiento? Era tristeza? Dolor? La más cercana emoción que pudo ajustar a la expresión en sus ojos era de dolor.

Dolor?

En los ojos de un asesino?

Kaoru levantó su cabeza y observó al hombre de alta cola de caballo de cerca. "Y bien?"

"Crees que sí?" le respondió el hombre mientras avanzaba furiosamente hacia un bar al otro extremo de la larga suite. Pasó detrás del bar y abrió la nevera de licores, sacando una gran y congelada botella de vodka.

"Haces tu trabajo casi todas las noches, no es así?"

Kenshin bajó la botella de un golpe sobre el mesón después de haberse servido una bebida. Él inhaló profundamente.

"Si es así, de cierta forma," comenzó Kenshin con mal humor, "prueba que disfruto mi ocupación?"

De un solo golpe, Kenshin bebió el vaso medio lleno de puro vodka. Deslizó el vaso vacío por el mesón con practicada precisión. El vaso cayó sobre el borde del fregadero violentamente y chocó contra la tina de metal, casi rompiéndose. Kenshin golpeó con fuerza la barra con la palma de su mano.

_Disgustante_, pensó él, _el sabor es disgustante_.

Kaoru miraba, sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa y alarma. Su repentino arranque de rabia había sido mucho más aterrador que sus calculadas muestras de poder anteriores. Su pura e indómita furia era terrible – y espantosa.

Kenshin inhaló y exhaló profundamente, el sonido de su respiración insoportablemente sonoro en el repentino silencio del apartamento.

"El sabor," vino la gentil voz desde el otro lado de la habitación, "El sabor y el olor deben atormentarte."

A través de ojos medio enloquecidos, Kenshin miró el origen de esa voz. Sus ojos se fruncieron glaseados, con ira irracional cuando encontraron su compasiva mirada.

"No deberías," gruñó él, "No deberías atreverte a-"

El punzante sonido del teléfono lo interrumpió – sorprendiendo a Kaoru y a Kenshin. Ambos miraron el teléfono como si fuera un objeto extraño. Entonces sonó de nuevo, su agudeza lastimaba sus oídos. Kenshin se movió a donde el teléfono colgaba en la pared.

"Qué?" gruñó él en la bocina, halándolo violentamente de su puesto.

Kaoru miraba el rostro de Kenshin mientras conversaba con quien sea que fuera. Las emociones estaban escritas claras como el día en su rostro - primero enojo, después sorpresa. Intrigada, no pudo evitar escuchar sus murmuradas respuestas.

"Cómo lo supo?" Kenshin demandó.

Una mirada de casi tímida pena cruzó sus rasgos por un momento. Pero sólo un momento.

"Sé que lo dijo claro," dijo Kenshin en el teléfono.

Una pausa mientras Kenshin escuchaba.

"Está en mi casa ahora. Debo completar el trabajo?"

Kaoru saltó levemente en su asiento mientras adivinaba las implicaciones de ese enunciado.

"Para qué?" Preguntó él solemnemente.

Una ceja arqueada en incredulidad.

"No me importa," murmuró Kenshin, "Tú eres el jefe. Es sólo que es muy extraño."

Él resopló en el teléfono ante cualquier comentario hecho.

"Eso es absurdo," gruñó él, "Yo nunca-"

El asesino fue aparentemente interrumpido. Esta vez, la pausa fue más larga.

"Si no la quería muerta, por qué dio la orden en primer lugar?"

Una ligera expresión de fastidio pasó por su rostro.

"Sé que no es mi trabajo saber eso. Sólo pienso que fue una noche desperdiciada. Está bien, señor, haré lo que diga."

Kenshin apretó sus dientes. No era un estúpido niñero para algún púber adolescente.

"Lo tengo bajo control, señor," refunfuñó él cerrando sus ojos.

Kaoru miró expectante mientras Kenshin volvía a poner el teléfono en su puesto lentamente. Él se giró lentamente para enfrentar a la joven en espera. Kaoru lo observó con cautela. Su atacante era un verdadero enigma. Era mayor – no había duda de eso. Pero aunque su edad se mostraba a través de su andar y de su comportamiento, sus agudas y definidos rasgos faciales tenían cierta apariencia femenina. Por supuesto, su muy largo y muy rojo cabello atado en una alta cola de caballo se añadía a su extraño atractivo.

"Te quedarás aquí," anunció el hombre tranquilamente, caminando hacia la puerta con propósito.

Kaoru apretó sus labios. "Perdón?"

Kenshin no se molestó en responderle. En vez, deslizó una delgada cadena de su cuello.

Dejando que la cadena colgara, empujó una larga llave en el pesado cerrojo y giró la llave, cerrando la puerta.

Kaoru se asomó sobre los ordenados muebles. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Mi jefe ha decidido que te quedarás aquí por un tiempo," respondió Kenshin calmadamente mientras cerraba otro cerrojo, "Y necesitas estas llaves para abrir la puerta. Y estas llaves-" él levantó la cadena y la dejó caer alrededor de su cuello, "-me pertenecen y permanecen alrededor de mi cuello. Así que no podrás irte."

Él giró para darle a Kaoru una peligrosa mirada. "Y estamos en el decimoquinto piso y no hay repisa – así que no mires afuera a menos que planees saltar."

Kaoru lo miró. "Y qué si-"

"No te molestes en gritar y chillar," respondió él cortadamente a su sobreentendida pregunta,

"Toda esta cuadra le pertenece a mi jefe y está habitada por miembros elegidos." Él pausó y después añadió, "Y los teléfonos están intervenidos, para tu información."

Kaoru hizo una mueca. "Estás seguro de que deberías decirme esto?" preguntó ella en tono de burla.

La mirada que Kenshin le dio la heló. "Realmente importa ahora?" Preguntó él fríamente.

Kaoru no pudo reprimir un escalofrío. Kenshin, por otra parte, se quitó la camisa y la tiró sobre el brazo de un sofá de cuero negro mientras se retiraba. Él desapareció en el corto pasillo y Kaoru escucho el clic del cerrojo de la puerta del baño. Unos segundos después, escuchó el agua correr.

Qué anfitrión, pensó ella secamente para sí.

Recordándose que ella no era una visita, se inclinó hacia adelante y masajeó su adolorido tobillo. Por experiencia, sabía que no sería capaz de correr o caminar sin cojear por un día o dos. Pero no estaba seriamente lastimado.

Suspirando, se dejó caer sobre el sillón de cuero. Sus ojos se movieron lentamente por sus alrededores. Después de todo, qué más podía hacer? El Battousai no parecía el tipo de hombre que guardara un juego extra de las llaves de casa en un cajón por ahí. Y obviamente, tratar de dominarlo con un cuchillo de cocina estaba fuera de pregunta.

El apartamento era simple, aunque bastante espacioso. Ella estaba sentada en el rincón de una muy abierta y cuadrada sala. A su alrededor, algunos sillones de cuero negro y sofás rodeaban una mesa de café de metal y vidrio. El negro parecía ser uno de sus colores favoritos, notó ella, recordando su vestimenta. Al otro lado de ella estaba una cocineta de acero y una barra, completos con banquillos. Un pequeño comedor estaba cerca. A su derecha lejana, estaba la impenetrable puerta. Ella suspiró interiormente. Después escudriñó una puerta cerrada y el oscuro pasillo. Supuso que la puerta cerrada daba a una habitación y el pasillo a algún tipo de baño.

Como si hubiera sido halada, sus ojos se dirigieron a la chimenea y al manto a su izquierda. Sus ojos se posaron sobre las espadas japonesas que estaban en sus estantes decorativos que eran más hermosos que las espadas mismas. Pero el primer visitante real de Kenshin Himura sabía para qué eran usadas las espadas en realidad. Pero aun así, como cualquier extraño haría, su especie de invitada se preguntó por qué demonios había decidido mantenerlas en exhibición en un lugar tan prominente.

Como inspiración?

Como un recordatorio?

Los pensamientos de Kaoru fueron desviados de los arreglos de Kenshin y regresaron a su propio predicamento.

Así que, meditó ella, habían decidido no terminar con su vida – sean quienes fueran ellos. Eso significada, desde luego, que alguien la había considerado lo suficientemente valiosa como para conservarla.

Alguien sabía algo acerca de ella.

La pregunta era - cuánto?

Kaoru cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. Estaba cansada. Cansada de esta persecución interminable. Battousai hubiera hecho mejor en matarla.

De una jaula a otra, pensó ella amargamente.

Pero no, Kaoru se reprendió. Estaba siendo injusta para con Megumi-san y Aoshi-san. La doctora, Megumi Takani, había sido suficiente bondadosa. Y aunque los exámenes y las entrevistas habían sido tan intensos como siempre, Megumi-san la había tratado bien. Y como un ser humano.

Y Aoshi – bueno – Aoshi había estado con Kaoru desde que ella era una niña. Constantemente tras ella, su sombra convirtiéndose en una confortante presencia. Ella esperaba, con todo su corazón, que estuviera bien.

El agua dejó de correr.

Kaoru se tensó y esperó por la aparición de Battousai.

------

Con ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha, Kenshin dejó que el agua caliente corriera por sus mechones y sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Agua rosa se arremolinó hasta el drenaje. Kenshin no se molestó en ver. Ya lo había visto antes.

Con sus palmas planas contra los azulejos de la regadera, Kenshin se inclinó hacia delante y dejó que el agua lavara la sangre. La cabeza de la regadera estaba en lo más fuerte; el chorro de agua caliente era casi doloroso contra su piel. Tensó y destensó los músculos de sus brazos, reflexionando en los eventos de la previa noche.

Si tan sólo la hubiera matado en el momento como se suponía que debía haberlo hecho no estaría ahora en este predicamento.

Si tan sólo la hubiera matado.

Kenshin pasó sus dedos a través de los mechones de húmedo cabello, hebras pegándose a su musculosa espalda.

Ella sería un problema. Podía verlo desde ahora.

Kenshin cerró la regadera y el agua salía del chorro de fondo. Giró las llaves y el flujo del agua cesó. Sacudiendo las gotas de agua de su mojado rojo cabello, Kenshin haló las escarchadas puertas de plástico de la regadera. Secó su largo cabello con la toalla hasta que todo el exceso de agua fue absorbido y entonces secó el resto de su cuerpo rápidamente. Él salió de la ducha y se puso un tradicional bata de dormir japonesa alrededor de su cuerpo.

Y así fue como emergió de baño: vestido sólo en una yukata de dormir azul, con su húmedo y espeso cabello rojo por su espalda. Él entró al área de estar a tiempo para ver a Kaoru tensarse ante su aparición.

"Levántate, por favor." Le ordenó él a la sorprendida joven.

"Por qué?"

"Yo lo digo," razonó Kenshin fríamente, su paciencia delgada como el hielo.

"Necesito ropa," informó Kaoru a su captor.

"Estas usando ropa," le informó Kenshin en respuesta.

"Al contrario de algunas personas," olfateó Kaoru, "No soporto el olor de la sangre. Necesito ropa nueva; la mía está empapada con sangre."

Kenshin frunció sus ojos ámbar. "Alégrate de que no es _tu_ sangre, niña," replicó él en un tono muy bajo y peligroso, "Ahora, levántate, por favor."

Kaoru fijó sus ojos con los del hombre, rehusándose a ceder – pero sólo porque era testaruda. Ella también estaba, muy en el fondo, asustada de estar cerca al hombre. El aura que emitía era terrorífica.

Kenshin se acercó con pasos lentos a donde estaba sentada y la levantó por el brazo. Él la arrastró por el salón y abrió la puerta de la habitación de golpe. Entonces, la empujó dentro del cuarto.

Kaoru consideró la habitación con las cejas levantadas. Una cama de cuatro postes? Un enorme edredón blanco? Grandes y acolchonadas almohadas? Ella se giró hacia el asesino.

"Este es tu cuarto?"

Kenshin la empujó completamente en el cuarto. "Mi jefe amuebló el apartamento," dijo él malhumorado, cerrando la puerta en su cara.

"Ropa?" llamó Kaoru a través de la puerta cerrada.

No hubo respuesta. Kaoru escuchó el sonido de las llaves y un cerrojo previamente no visto se cerró.

"Qué hago si tengo que ir al baño?" preguntó ella.

"Aguántate," vino la tosca respuesta, amortiguada por la puerta, "Esto no es un hotel."

Kaoru se apartó de la puerta y casi gira los ojos.

"Podría haberme engañado", murmuró ella para sí, mirando sus acolchados alrededores una vez más.

Kaoru inhaló. El olor de la sangre en su ropa la estaba irritando en verdad. Cruzando ligeramente el cuarto, ella abrió las puertas de un guardarropa. Varias camisetas estaban apiladas en las repisas.

Camisetas negras? Era un fetiche? Ella suspiró.

Ella pausó por un momento, preguntándose si estaría bien usar una. Entonces resopló. El hombre había matado media docena de hombres, había herido a Aoshi, la secuestró – desgarraría toda su ropa si tan sólo tuviera la energía. Pero decidiéndose por una camiseta limpia, Kaoru se quitó la falda plisada del uniforme de la escuela, blusa y saco y se deslizó dentro la negra camiseta de algodón.

Por un momento, Kaoru se preguntó si debería rebajarse a dormir en la cama de un asesino. Pero su fatiga ganó sobre sus principios por primera vez. Kaoru se trepó en la cama y se acomodó bajo las sábanas.

Para un asesino, duerme cómodamente.

Ese fue su último pensamiento mientras se sumía en un incómodo sueño – alimentado sólo por su extrema fatiga.

Afuera de la habitación, Kenshin se recostó con su espalda hacia la puerta, masajeando sus sienes. Él escuchó el sonido de su guardarropa y el crujido de su colchón.

Era sólo una niña. No podía tener más de dieciséis, dieciocho a lo máximo.

Kenshin se preguntó brevemente por sus extraños cambios de humor.

Ella no entendía la severidad de su situación? No entendía que era su cautiva y no su sobrina de visita?

Era ingenua?

Ultra valiente?

O tal vez sólo era estúpida.

Kenshin suspiró mientras se retiraba de la puerta y se dirigía al sillón. Maldito su jefe por forzarlo a tener a una mera chiquilla con él. Maldito. Con un cansado suspiro, Kenshin se dejó caer sobre el sillón. Descansando sus brazos sobre los brazos del sillón, dejó que su barbilla cayera hacia adelante.

El sueño llegó. Las pesadillas también.

------

Muy dentro en la noche, Kaoru Kamiya se revolcaba bajo la pesadas sábanas. Su cabello negro rodeaba su pálido rostro en un halo bajo la fría luz de la Luna. Sus delgadas y delicadas muñecas se movían agitadamente arriba de su cabeza. Bajo sus párpados translúcidos, sus ojos se agitaban frenéticamente.

Las carreras. El correr. El horrible ir y venir. Los cientos de oscuros y espesos cuerpos presionándose hacia ella, apretándola, arrinconándola. Lo sintió otra vez. Ella luchó por respirar, su aliento errático y laborioso.

La cabeza de Kaoru se movía salvajemente contra la almohada de Battousai.

Entonces, de repente, sus grandes ojos azules se abrieron de golpe, una mirada de puro terror en sus profundidades.

Un grito agudo y escalofriante hizo eco en el apartamento, quebrantando la quietud de la noche.

------


	4. Chapter 4

_

* * *

_

Lectoras y lectores, quiero comentarles que me encuentro muy mal. Recien me acabo de enterar que subieron la traducción de Complete Me, y lamento mucho que pase eso porque, esa secuela explica el final de este fic. Para aquellos que no leyeron el Broken Pieces completo no lo van a entender, y no van a encontrar lo "magico" la "consistencia" de este fic.

_Me da mucha bronca, pena, tristeza, impotencia, que pasé eso... Cuando me enteré me enoje, y ahroa estoy mal, hasta me puse a llorar... me hubiese gustado que leyeran primero este y vieran como es..._

_No se si es mi culpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar... si es así, les pido miles de perdones... no era mi intención, prometo de ahora en más subir con más rapidez... Perdón._

_Aunque ahora, creo que ni siquiera vale la pena seguir subiendo... ya que van a saber el final... lo lamento mucho, pero me siento tan mal..._

_Aunque así sea, confió de que haya alguna que no entiende Complete me, lea este fic. Les juro que van a ver el capitulo 24, el final de esta maravillosa historia por mi._

_Solo por aquellos que puedan aguantar la curiosidad, voy a seguir subiendo. Pero les advierto, no vale de nada leer el final de una historia... se pierde la magia, se pierde todo. El argumento se va a la basura... _

_Muchas gracias por leer_

_O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

* * *

_

**Capitulo 4: Imágenes de locura. **

_Dolor, confusión, tristeza_

_Las siento todas._

_Las pesadillas me persiguen._

_La sangre me abriga y cubre mi mente con su mancha. _

_-------- _

Kenshin saltó de su asiento al sonido del grito escalofriante, su mente caminando y su mano alcanzando su cintura, donde su espada usualmente cuelga. Encontrando ningún mango que agarrar y descubriéndose, perdidamente, atrapado en su ropa de vestir, Kenshin se relajó de su postura.

El apartamento estaba todavía en un tono oscuro Kenshin dedujo que sería las tres o cuatro de la madrugada. Miró a su alrededor, preguntándose si el grito había sido parte de su sueño.

Pero entonces otro grito emergió, quebrando el silencio.

Esta ves, era claro quien estaba gritando. Kenshin caminó hacia la puerta cerrada de su habitación y apoyó su oreja en el marco. Escuchando atentamente, una respiración errática.

¿Se había lastimado a si misma?

¿O estaba ella, como él, invadido de pesadillas?

Kenshin escuchó un repentino crujido en su colchón, señalando que probablemente ella se había sentado rápidamente en la cama. Concluyó que la chica había gritado en su sueño. Otro fuerte crujido. Se había levantado de la cama. Kenshin se preguntó que podría estar haciendo.

Entonces lo escuchó. Los suaves sollozos y su respiración ahogada. La chica estaba llorando.

Llorar significaba que estaba respirando.

Respirar significaba que estaba viva.

Estar viva significaba que realmente no tenía que abrir la puerta a investigar.

Justo cuando se retiraba de la puerta, un ahogado gemido alcanzó sus sensibles oídos. Kenshin suspiró, sus hombros bajos de resignación. Se hundió en el sueño y se sentó, piernas cruzadas con su espaldas apoyada en la puerta. Dejando su cabello escarlata caer hacia sus hombros, movió la cabeza un poco y cerró sus ojos. Racionalizando que esa posición cerca de la puerta le permitiría asegurarse que la chica no se lastime a si misma, se preparó para quedarse. No sería capaz de dormir de cualquier manera, con todos sus sollozos.

Kenshin resopló. Hace solamente unas pocas horas él había intentado matarla por las ordenes de su jefe. Ahora estaba sentado afuera de su cuarto para asegurarse que no se matara. Su vida era una olla de contratiempos irónicos.

Sabía que ella sería un problema.

---------

Kaoru estaba acurrucada en una esquina del suelo de la habitación, sus rodillas bajo su mentón y sus brazos envueltos a su alrededor. Peleó para controlar su respiración y las lágrimas que corrían como ríos sin control.

Kaoru se presionó a su misma, luchando para alejar la inundación de recuerdos.

La acumulación de cuerpos. El sentimiento de ser aplastada y perdida en una masa de crecientes cuerpos. Los terribles sonidos que las horribles criaturas hacían.

El experimento con ratas había sido solo unos pocos días antes y las imágenes estaban todavía molestando los sueños de Kaoru. Después de todas las observaciones que habían sido grabadas, Kaoru había pasado varias horas arrinconada en la esquina de su dormitorio, sus manos sobre sus orejas y sus ojos cerrados fuertemente. Aoshi había pasado una hora buscándola en el compuesto. Cuando finalmente la había encontrado, ella todavía estaba enroscada en la esquina. Había tomado otra hora para persuadirla salir de su escondite. Y aún cuando Aoshi había ayudado a Kaoru a pararse, sus ojos se habían precipitado nerviosamente y ella se movió con ansiedad. Finalmente, Megumi tuvo que llenarla de sedantes – los suficientes para mantenerla exhausta durante el día.

Al día siguiente, Kaoru llegó para las entrevistas del post-experimento con su usual entusiasmo y alegre actitud. Pero Megumi había notado sus sobresaltos en sus acciones. La observación había sido tal como se lo esperaba y los supervisores de Megumi habían estado muy interesados con ese hecho. Las reacciones iniciales del experimento de Kaoru no habían desaparecido simplemente. De hecho, ella todavía permanecía sobresaltada por un tiempo antes de volver a la normalidad.

Pero Megumi estuvo completamente en contra de repetir el experimento. Había discutido larga y duramente con su supervisor, reclamando que Kaoru necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse. Después de una larga y amarga discusión, el supervisor había finalmente cedido y permitido a Kaoru un día escolar y después simples entrevistas y pruebas en vez de repetir el experimento de las ratas.

Ambos, Aoshi y Megumi, habían estado aliviados. Kaoru, obviamente, había actuado alegremente.

Pero su ansiedad había sido notada.

Ahora, arropada en sus propios brazos en la oscuridad de un desconocido dormitorio, Kaoru estaba teniendo problemas en mantenerse alejada de la hiper-ventilación. El miedo que dejo su pesadilla estaba enviándole sus sentidos en la perdición. Peleó consigo misma, forcejeando para alejar las barreras de imágenes y memorias.

En su estado de extrema sensibilidad, escuchó el pequeño sonido de roce de tela contra la puerta de madera de la habitación. Su cabeza se movió con rapidez y miró a la puerta con miedo. Había algo afuera de la habitación.

Kaoru peleó por la racionalidad.

Entonces recordó. Afuera de la habitación estaba solamente el otro ocupante del apartamento. Era su atacante pelirrojo. Su corazón se sobresalto del miedo.

Pero él era humano,

Humano.

Kaoru removió sus lágrimas con el reverso de su mano y se reincorporó con dificultad. Concentrándose en el tenue brillo de luz viniendo de la grieta bajo la puerta, ella se movió lentamente.

Al menos era humano; razonó, tratando de no recordar la mirada de las personas que él había matado.

Con gran dificultad, Kaoru llegó a la puerta y alcanzó con una temblorosa mano tocar la superficie de madera con la punta de sus dedos. Respirando con dificultad, se arrodillo delante de la puerta, dejando que las puntas de sus dedos hicieran un viaje a través de la madera. Presionó su frente en contra de la puerta y escuchó.

Respirando. Despacio, pero respirando.

Kaoru inhaló despacio y después exhaló, tratando de igualar su respiración con la de él. Gradualmente, su pecho se detuvo con esfuerzo incontrolable y fue capaz de respirar a una paz normal. Kaoru volvió su espalda a la puerta incomoda y se sentó, descansando en la dura madera. Se concentró en exhalar e inhalar. Despacio, su mente se calmo y descansó su cabeza hacia atrás y se sumió en un ligero sueño.

Del otro lado, Kenshin se preguntaba que podía estar haciendo la chica. Escuchó sus débiles pasos hacia la puerta. Su errática respiración lo había agitado y había estado casi aliviado cuando escuchó recargarse contra la puerta entre ellos y se durmió.

Entonces, a las cuatro cincuenta y tres de la mañana, Kenshin y Kaoru cayeron dormidos espalda contra espalda separados solo por la puerta de madera de la habitación.

-----------

Megumi se paró en la puerta de unos de las habitaciones del hospital, silenciosamente observando su paciente. Suspiró, moviendo su larga y oscuro cabello sobre uno de sus hombros.

Aoshi había sido llevado hacia la habitación, sangrando en cantidad de un corte en su muslo. El corte había sido profundo y el arma había apenas errado en cortar los tendones. Aun así, pasaría un buen tiempo antes de que Aoshi recuperara su habilidad a caminar. Megumi, como los superiores, habían estado confundidos por las heridas. Balas no podrían haber hecho el corte. Por la apariencia, una larga cortada de una hoja con filo había sido el arma usada. La única arma que coincidía con las heridas de Aoshi era la espada.

Megumi frunció su ceño con el mero pensamiento.

No dudaba que una espada haya hecho las heridas. Pero ella solo conocía a un hombre que podría haber usado una espada en contra de Aoshi de aquella manera. Había solo una persona.

_Battousai_.

El apodo le causaba un sentimiento de pánico situado en el comienzo de su estómago. Battousai era un hombre peligroso, conocido solo por los rumores el clandestino mundo de Kyoto. Megumi, a pesar de sus impecables servicios, era una muy buena conocedora de los acuerdos sucios de los criminales de Kyoto.

Su actual jefe la había reclutado antes de que la corte decida su sentencia. Le había ofrecido un trato: trabajar en un proyecto secreto y absolverse de cualquier crimen. Como la prisión no atraía a Megumi, aceptó.

Pero ahora, si Battousai estaba involucrado, eso quería decir que alguien más poderoso estaba detrás de Kaoru-chan. Y ese pensamiento asustaba a Megumi.

Camino hacia la cama donde Aoshi estaba todavía inconsciente y situó una mano sobre su frente caliente. Dibujando en un profundo respiró, Megumi quería que él se despertara pronto y trajera a su Kaoru de vuelta.

---------

Cuando algunos rayos de sol comenzaron a calentar la habitación, Kaoru despertó de una incomoda posición para dormir. Se deshizo de su posición al lado de la puerta y trató de limpiar sus lágrimas secas.

"¿Estas despierta?"

Kaoru se sobresaltó al sonido de la voz vibrando a través de la puerta. Entonces, inmediatamente, recordó el porque de ella había estado enroscada en la puerta. Se estremeció involuntariamente.

"Si," respondió dócilmente.

Kenshin estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, apoyado en contra de la puerta. Se reincorporó lentamente y comenzó a sacar la llave para abrir la puerta.

Kaoru lo escuchó abrir la puerta y se apresuró a pararse – al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta que solamente estaba usando una remera. Mientras Kenshin estaba dando vuelta la manija de la puerta, Kaoru de repente la empujo con toda su fuerza.

"¡No!"

Kenshin se detuvo. "¿Qué?"

"yo estoy," Kaoru comenzó a tartamudear, su sonrojo crecía, "Yo todavía no... Todavía no estoy-"

Escuchó un largo suspiró de la otra habitación. "Ya has estado en mi guardarropas¿no es cierto?"

Kaoru asintió. Entonces recordó que uno no puede escuchar un movimiento en la cabeza. "Uh," dijo, de alguna manera avergonzada, "¿Si?"

"Entonces," vino la replica, "Solo consigue un par de pantalones o algo."

"¿Tuyos?" exclamó incrédula.

"No tienes que hacerlo si prefieres usar tu uniforme."

Kenshin dejo la puerta abierta y se volvió hacia la cocina. Él había estado despierto desde el primer rayo de luz y ya había cocinado un pequeño desayuno. Sin necesidad de decirlo, el asesino se sentía muy extraño – con proporcionándole comida a su blanco y todo lo demás. Lo confundía hasta el fin. Se sentía como un niñero y un guardia de prisión a la vez.

Levantó el teléfono y marcó. "¿Takasugi-san?" comenzó, "Es Himura. El trabajo necesita ropas y no tengo ninguna para ella."

Una réplica enojada llegó hacia su oído.

"No, no creo que sea muy temprano para llamar, señor," Himura replicó educadamente y después hizo una pausa, escuchando. "Si, señor. A la noche."

Dejó el teléfono en su lugar y se volvió hacía la cocina. Con una cuchara, comenzó a servir la sopa de miso en dos pequeños bowls.

Unos momentos después, Kaoru emergido despacio de la habitación vistiendo una remera negra que había tomado prestada la noche la anterior y un par de pantalones con cordones ajustables – lo único que había encontrado que pudiera quedarle. Con una pequeña sonrisa, reconoció que su asaltante encontraría el desorden que ella había dejado en su guardarropa.

Kenshin la miró mientras entraba al área de la sala de estar. "Buenos días" saludó civilizadamente, aunque sin ninguna sonrisa.

Kaoru alzó su mirada a él y a la cuchara. Se preguntó como se podía transformar de un ultimátum asesino a un ama de casa en un parpadeo. "Buenos días," replicó tentativamente.

"El desayuno esta casi listo," Kenshin dijo educadamente, aunque en un frío, e inexpresivo tono.

Kaoru asintió y encontró algo que observar. También, se sentía fuera de lugar. Usando las ropas de un asesino y siendo servida el desayuno por un asesino era algo que nunca había anticipado. Caminando hacia la repisa, observó las espadas.

Ellas eran, en pocas palabras, antiguas.

Pero había algo hermoso sobre las mortales armas, lo notó. Alcanzó un indeciso dedo y recorrió, a lo largo de la vaina de la más pequeña espada. De pronto, tuvo la urgencia de agarrarla y sostenerla en sus manos.

Kenshin se volvió para preguntar si querría un huevo, con el cucharón todavía en la mano, justo cuando ella alcanzaba a agarrar la espada.

"¡No!" su voz resonó fuertemente a través de la habitación.

Kaoru, sobresaltada, se volvió, su mano helada en su lugar. Kenshin estaba mirándola con una intensidad ferocidad.

"No la toques" ordenó enojado.

Kaoru retiró su mano rápidamente, observándolo. La pasión en sus ámbares ojos la abrumó. ¿Qué podría hacerlo tan protector sobre esas desagradables espadas? En ese momento, no deseaba saberlo.

Kenshin miró cuando ella retiró, lentamente, su mano de la espada, sin tocarla con un respiro, signo de alivio en su interior. Volvió otra vez a la olla de sopa, olvidándose completamente del huevo. Revolvió la olla con el cucharón un par de veces, esperando que sus hirvientes emociones se enfriaran. Nadie tenía permitido tocar sus espadas. Nadie. Nunca.

Esas espadas eran, solamente, su carga.

Cuando Kenshin se volvió con dos bowls en sus manos, su expresión nuevamente sin emociones, encontró a Kaoru todavía helada en su lugar. Caminó alrededor del bar y depositó los bowls al lado de la otra comida en la pequeña mesa de comedor.

Después se paró y esperó.

Y Kaoru continuó helada y observó.

Kenshin contó mentalmente hasta 10, preguntándose como podría hacer que la chica comiera. Finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros, se sentó y comenzó a comer. Ella podría comer después de que él se haya ido ya que todo lo que le importaba era que comiera. Kenshin comió lentamente y con dignidad, masticando cada trozo completamente antes de tragar.

Kaoru miró a su atacante comer, lentamente relajándose. Sabía, instintivamente, que la otra porción de comida era para ella, pero se negaba a comer con él. Entonces, sin ninguna otra fuente de acción más que la de mirar, lo observó comer lentamente. Kaoru estaba maravillada por sus refinadas y meticulosas modales que el asesino comía. También estaba maravillada por el simple hecho que el hombre comía sin siquiera una pizca de emoción, satisfacción o desagrado evidente en sus rasgos faciales. Él simplemente comía – como si fuese un mal necesario para vivir.

Cuando el último pedazo había sido comido, Kenshin se levantó y llevó sus platos hacia el lavadero. Caminó alrededor de la habitación, deteniéndose para mirar a Kaoru quien todavía estaba parada enfrente de la chimenea.

"Come," dijo simplemente.

Entonces, Kenshin caminó por el pasillo hacia el baño. Kaoru, por segunda vez, escuchó cerrarse la puerta del baño.

Inhalando profundamente, Kaoru caminó hacia la mesa y miró la comida. Un bowl de sopa de miso, un pequeño bowl de arroz y un plato de omelette fueron ordenados en la mesa. Kaoru pensó en la comida, con desden al ser ofrecida por un rudo asesino, pero su estómago gruñó fuertemente en protesta. Suspirando, Kaoru empujó la simple silla de madera y se sentó, cuidadosamente agarrando los palillos. Comenzó a comer, masticando la comida lentamente. Sorprendida por su buen sabor, su expresión se iluminó un poco – no habiendo comido desde la tarde anterior.

--------

Kenshin dejo el agua caliente fluir sobre él mientras estiraba los nudos de sus tensos músculos. Terminó una rápida ducha y salió del baño, todavía envuelto en sus ropas de dormir con su cabello mojado nuevamente. Caminó hacia el área del living y lanzó una mirada hacia la chica. Le daba la espalda a él, pero vio como se tensó y su mano se congeló en media mordida cuando lo sintió emerger. Ignorando eso, entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Kenshin arrojó sus ropas de dormir en la cama y se volvió a buscar en su armario, ropa.

Levantó una ceja viendo el lió de ropas derramadas en el piso y su armario hecho un desastre. Ignorando el desastre, tomó una remera negra sin inscripciones y unos jeans. Sin siquiera voltear hacia la espejo, corrió sus dedos en su cabello y se hizo una coleta alta. Hábilmente aseguro su lago cabello rojo con una banda elástica y luego sacudió la maraña de su largo cabello.

---------------

Kaoru terminó su comida y se paró, levantando sus platos. Caminó vacilante alrededor del bar y hacia la cocina. Depositó sus platos en el fregadero y el agua comenzó a correr sobre ellos. Tomando una esponja jabonosa que reposaba al lado del fregadero, comenzó ligeramente a fregar los patos, corriendo agua caliente sobre ellos y depositándolos en el escurridor de platos a secar. Brevemente, con el agua corriendo sobre sus manos, miró hacia los platos del asesino. Sin mucho que pensar, también los levantó y comenzó a limpiarlos. Enjuagó sus manos y secándolas, se volvió con un suave suspiró.

Se volvió y se encontró con la intensa mirada de su captor. Igualó su mirada, olvidando la breve urgencia de explicarse. El hombre la miró.

Entonces, se volvió abruptamente y se sentó en el sillón de cuero que estaba enfrente de la chimenea. Depositó sus brazos sobre el apoya-brazos y observó por un instante las espadas. Dejando caer su cabeza un poco, cerró los ojos y se sentó silenciosamente. Kaoru se mantuvo en su lugar detrás del bar. Después de todo, la situación era confusa. ¿Cómo se supone que uno tiene que actuar alrededor del hombre que trato de matarla, pero ahora no estaba tratando de matarla pero tampoco la dejaría irse?

"No tienes que quedarte ahí todo el día," dijo el pelirrojo tranquilamente por debajo de las sombras de las espadas.

Insegura, Kaoru salió por detrás del bar y se acercó hacia el sillón frente a él. Se sentó en el asiento de cuero, haciendo un mueca a los sonidos que el material hacia. Ella observó al hombre que tenía sentado delante.

Él era un misterio para ella. Un frío, violento y mortal asesino un minuto, pasional ferocidad el siguiente, y finalmente uno tranquilo, sereno y serio. Pero siempre, pensó, un sentido de fría distancia lo rodeaba.

Kaoru estudio al asesino enfrente con curiosidad. Su cabello rojo estaba otra vez en una coleta alta pero sus flequillos todavía caían sobre su cara. Sus labios colocados en una dura línea y sus rasgos estaban rígidos. Por lo apretado que tenía su mandíbula y la inmovilidad de sus parpados, Kaoru supo que no estaba durmiendo. A pesar de que su suéter tejido negro era suelto, Kaoru podía sentir su fuerte, sus delgados músculos que reposaban adentro. Por la rígida posición de sus callosos dedos, podía ver la extrema tensión que apretaba su cuerpo.

Kaoru suspiró, segura de un largo día lleno de silencio incomodo. Se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento elegido debajo de las espadas y observó el techo.

-------------

"Takani-san" un voz profunda resonó en la habitación.

Megumi miró rápidamente desde su asiento al lado de la cama de Aoshi. Su jefe estaba parado en la puerta. Se reincorporó.

"Todavía durmiendo¿no es así?" el alto y oscuro hombre pregunto, "¿Cuándo esperas que se levante?"

Megumi sacudió la cabeza lentamente. "No hasta otro día o dos," respondió en voz baja, "Y aunque sea así, no será capaz de pelear"

El hombre grande suspiró. "Ah chico inútil," se quejó, "Recibiendo una patada en su trasero tan rápido."

Megumi frunció el ceño a su jefe. "Fue Battousai," defendió.

"Bueno, eso es obvio," la alta figura respondió, "¿Y que?"

Megumi lo miró rudamente.

"¿Que?" el hombre dijo con una retorcida sonrisa, "¿Ninguna esperanza en nuestro ninja?"

"¡Battousai es un demonio! Es un milagro que Aoshi esté en una pieza. Si Kaoru no lo hubiese escondido-"

Fue interrumpida por una profunda sonrisa. "Ah," gruñó "Nuestra mapache hizo algo interesante¿no es cierto?"

Megumi suspiró. Obviamente la conversación no iría a ningún lado.

"En cualquier caso," reportó, "Aoshi estará fuera de acción, al menos, por una semana."

Su jefe recorrió con sus dedos a través de su largo pelo hasta su mentón. "Estúpido chiquillo" comentó secamente.

----------

"Takasugi Shinsaku," la secretaría anunció al teléfono, "en la línea uno para usted señor"

"¿Shinsaku?"

"Señor, Battousai tiene al proyecto en su apartamento"

¿Y?

"Quiere ropas para ella"

"Llévale"

"¿Señor?"

"Si, Shinsaku?"

"¿Esta seguro de que este es el mejor arreglo? Podríamos solo mantenerla en una de nuestras casas de seguridad."

"Hay razones para este arreglo, Shinsaku"

"Si, señor"

"Repórtame las condiciones del proyecto esta noche. Y llévale ordenes a Himura cuando hagas tu visita"

"Entendido"

"Entonces¿Deberíamos probarlo un poco esta noche?"

"Si, Katsura-san"

-----------------

Era cerca de las nueve de la noche cuando un seco golpe interrumpió el silencio del apartamento de Kenshin.

Lentamente, Kenshin se levantó de su asiento y caminó a través de la habitación hacia la entrada. Kaoru se quito el medio sueño de sus ojos y peinó sus ojos con el reverso de su mano. Kenshin abrió la puerta y un alto, larguirucho hombre entro sin apuros. El hombre tenía corto y no muy abundante pelo y una generosa porción de barba en su mentón. Obviamente un hombre que se acostaba tarde.

"Entonces," Takasugi dijo agradablemente, alargando las palabras, mirando a Kaoru, "¿Esta es la chica que trajiste a casa la ayer a la noche?"

Kaoru se puso roja y Kenshin comenzó a protestar.

Takasugi lanzó una risotada y caminó hacia Kaoru, sosteniendo una bolsa de shopping plástica. Se paró por encima de su sentada forma y golpeó suavemente su cabeza con la punta de la bolsa rosa. Kaoru se alejó de él, sus ojos precavidos y hostiles. Takasugi simplemente río.

"No seas tan fría, pequeña señorita" río con placer, "Yo soy el hombre que salvó tu lindo trasero. Sep, me debes la vida a mí"

Kaoru lo miró enojada. "No me hables tan familiarmente" siseó.

El hombre dejo el bolso rosa de plástico en su regazo con una risa. Luego se sentó en el largo sofá de cuero.

"Como una fiera¿no parece?" dijo con una tonta sonrisa, "¿Disfrutando Himura-kun?"

Kenshin levantó una ceja impasible.

Kaoru, mientras tanto, comenzó a sacar algunas de las ropas. Una diminuta remera sin mangas rosa, una pollera muy corta de jean, un top negro. Ella miró dentro de la bolsa incrédula.

"¡No puedo usar esto!"

Takasugi rió. "Bueno, ese es un problema. Esas son las ropas que tienes, querida. Úsalas bien – a menos que quieras usar tu uniforme del colegio. Claro," dijo Takasugi, su dedo rascando su regordete montón, pensativamente, "Eso tampoco sería tan malo." Rió fuertemente y después dijo, "¡Vamos, esas son las ropas de mi hermanita!"

Kaoru miró al hombre después buscar la ropa y entrecerró sus ojos. "¿Es tu hermana una prostituta?"

Takasugi colocó su dedo en su mentón y la miró con una sonrisa. "De echo, si. Lo es"

Kaoru agarró la bolsa y se levantó, lanzándole a Takasugi una mirada de repugnancia. Marchó hacia el baño y cerró la puerta de un golpazo.

"Como dije," Takasugi comentó, en su voz entrando un tono serio, "Como una fiera" Se volvió hacia Kenshin quien hacía su camino hacia el sillón. "¿Cómo te estas llevando con ella en el tu apartamento?"

"Llévala a una casa de seguridad," vino la glacial réplica de Kenshin.

"Katsura-san la quiere aquí."

Kenshin suspiró. "Como desee"

"De cualquier manera," Takasugi continuó, sacando un pequeño sobre negro de su bolsillo trasero y alcanzándoselo a Kenshin, "Esto es para ti. Encárgate de ello esta noche"

Kenshin agarró el sobre hábilmente y lo guardo en su boldillo. "¿Otra asignación tan pronto?"

Takasugi encogió los hombros.

"Pero¿Qué voy a hacer con ella?"

"Solo encierra aquí. Los gerentes del edificio se harán cargo que ella no se vaya.

"Bien"

"Oh," Takasugi remarcó casualmente, "Invité a algunos de nuestros colegas a un trago. Deberían estar tirando la puerta abajo en cualquier momento."

"Bien."

-------------

Kaoru giró las canillas del grifo, cortando el flujo del agua que llenaba la bañadera. Después de encerrarse en el baño enojada, Kaoru se había preguntado la medida del baño. Era casi tan grande como la cocina. Había una ducha separada _y_ una gran bañera _y_ un lavado _y_ un cuarto separado con un retrete. Muchas gruesas toallas colgadas de varios tubos de toallas, alrededor de un espacioso baño, cubierto de baldosas. Kaoru se encogió de hombros: todo lo mejor para su baño.

Lentamente se desvistió, dejando que las ropas del asesino cayeran en las baldosas del suelo. Sacó la bata de seda rosa pálido de la bolsa de plástico y la colgó de la percha cerca de la tina. Gentilmente comenzó a aliviarse dentro de la maravillosa agua caliente. Sumergiéndose hasta su mentón, dejó sus músculos se relajaran y respirando calmadamente. Perezosamente, Kaoru levantó sus empapados miembros uno por uno, gozando el sentimiento del líquido sedoso que recorría su piel desnuda.

-------------

Justo como Takasugi lo había predicho, hombre comenzaron a llegar al apartamento de Kenshin. Cada vez, un nuevo estridente hombre llegaba, Kenshin abría la puerta educadamente, dejándolos entrar, y cerraba la puerta otra vez. Justo cuando Kaoru estaba empezando a dormirse en el baño, cerca de diez hombres llenaron el apartamento.

Algunos de los hombres eran grandes y corpulentos; otros eran delgados y con forma de serpientes; y había otros que eran altos y medio musculosos. Algunos hombres estaban en el bar, tomando en sorbos o haciendo fondo blanco con el licor de Kenshin. Los otros estaban esparcidos en varias posiciones en los sofás de cuero, riendo y bromeando fuertemente. Kenshin se sentó en silencio, escuchando, en su sillón, su cara traicionando ninguna emoción.

Kaoru, por otro lado, había sido sacudida de su ligero sueño por unos escandalosos ruidosos. Irritada, se reincorporó de la tina y se sentó en el agua que poco a poco comenzaba a enfriarse. Mechones de su largo cabello negro se aferraban a su espalda y a sus pechos. Se mojó la cara y decidió que su pequeño respiro de realidad había terminado. El agua recorrido su desnuda pierna y dio un paso para salir de la tina delicadamente.

Olvidándose sacar el tapón de la tina, se arropó con la bata rosa de seda alrededor de ella y lo aseguró firmemente a su cintura. Avanzó hacia el piso donde los espejos llegaban hasta el suelo y se miró. Se sacó la coleta de su largo cabello y dejó que su pelo cayese. Su cabello cayó hacia el centro de su espalda, negro y mojado. Se peinó el flequillo, arreglándolos, y deseo un cepillo.

Kenshin agarró la bolsa de plástico rosa que llevaba las ropas indecentes y abrió la puerta. Empujó la puerta un poco más y el ruido de los alborotados hombres la saludó. Esperando algo desagradable, caminó silenciosamente por el pasillo.

Abucheos y silbidos explotaron de los hombres de pronto. Takasugi y Kenshin se voltearon para ver a la chica emerger del pasillo oscuro, su largo cabello negro cayendo por su espalda y su cuerpo a penas ocultado por una pequeña bata rosa. Ella se paró, los pies separados y su mentón levantado, y miró a cada uno de los hombres desafiante. Kenshin paró de suspirar. Ese mimo desafió rápidamente gano otra ronda de fuertes abucheos y gritos obscenos de sus colegas. La chica encabezó hacia la habitación y dio un portazo detrás de si.

"¡Himura¿Qué hay con la pollita?"

"¿Finalmente estas indagando en algunos placeres?"

"Y una estudiante de secundaria después de todo!"

Kenshin les dio a los hombres una mirada oscura y ellos instintivamente dieron un paso atrás,

"No es particularmente sabio probar a Battousai sobre algo tan delicado," Takasugi rió.

"si," un musculoso hombre con largo cabello atado de la misma forma que Kenshin comentó, "Pero ella es todo el placer¿no es cierto?"

Kenshin resistió el impulso de rodar sus ojos y, en cambio, miró al hombre. "No es mi prostituta"

"¿De quien es, entonces?"

"Genji-san" dijo Kenshin antipáticamente, "¿No puedes ser nunca serio?"

El hombre llamado Genji rió, frotando los músculos de sus brazos y empujando aún más hacia arriba las mangas de su apretada remera blanca. "¿No puedes apreciar a una hermosa mujer, Himura-kun?"

Kenshin arqueó una ceja. "¿Quieres decir adolescente?"

"Mucho mejor," dijo Genji arrastrando las palabras. Un malicioso resplandor en sus ojos, "Es mucho más divertido cuando son jóvenes y tiernas."

Kenshin se alejó, dejando ver un poco de su disgusto en su esculpida facción. Genji solo rió, golpeando sus azules jeans ajustados. Takasugi miró la interacción con una ligera sonrisa en su cara. Los dos hacían el mismo trabajo para su jefe y aún así eran totalmente diferentes. Genji era emocionalmente incontrolable, usualmente usando su fuerza para tomar cualquier cosa que quisiese. Kenshin era frío y siempre distante. La interacción entre los dos había sido fácil de predecir.

"bueno" Genji rió mientras se paraba, "Necesito un trago"

Kenshin ni siquiera dio por reconocerlo. En cambio se volvió hacia Takasugi. "¿Por qué lo invitaste?"

Takasugi se encogió de hombros y sonrió abiertamente.

--------------

Kaoru había encontrado un cepillo. Se sentó sobre la cama y lentamente comenzó a peinarse, tratando de ignorar el ruido de afuera. Depositando el cepillo abajo, movió la cabeza a ambos lados y se encogió de hombros un par de veces, tratando de disipar la tensión que había construido rápidamente sus músculos.

De pronto se sobresalto y miró.

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente y una alta figura dio un paso adentrándose a la habitación rápidamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Kaoru se paró en guardia, repentinamente muy nerviosa.

"Hola," el extraño la saludó gentilmente, "¿Cómo estas?"

Kaoru miró fijamente las dagas del hombre, rápidamente midiendo al hombre.

"Soy Genji, " el hombre dijo dulcemente, avanzando una paso adelante, "¿Y vos sos?"

Kaoru se mantuvo en silencio, buscando mentalmente en la habitación un arma. Genji era alto, un hombre musculoso usando una remera blanca ajustada y unos jeans azules. Su largo cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta alta. Continuó mirando al hombre, retrocediendo lentamente cuando él avanzaba un paso hacia ella.

"Entonces," Genji gruñó, el tono dulce saliendo de su voz profunda, "No vas a ser fácil¿no es así?" entonces, sonrió, mandando un escalofrío por toda la espalda de Kaoru. "Más diversión para mi"

Ni un momento antes, Kaoru se movió rápidamente del camino cuando Genji saltó a atacarla. Corrió poniendo la cama entre ellos.

"Cariño," Genji intento persuadir a Kaoru con falsa dulzura, "No te hagas la difícil"

Sin darle alguna oportunidad a reaccionar, saltó sobre la cama y la agarró. Kaoru evadió sus brazos pero él la agarró desde el borde de su bata. Apretó los dientes y lanzó feroz ataque a su cabeza, mientras intentaba mantener su bata cerrada. Genji se movió fuera del camino pero perdió el agarre de su ropa.

"Pequeña perra," gruñó enojado, "No voy a hacerlo fácil para ti ahora."

Con su cara retorcida en una malévola expresión, saltó hacia ella repentinamente y la empujó contra la pared, sus grandes manos sobre sus hombros. Kaoru golpeó la pared con fuerza y su cabeza se golpeó dolorosamente. Intentó un rodillazo en la ingle pero él anticipó el movimiento y empujó su cuerpo contra el suyo rudamente, previniendo cualquier cosa menos una pisada en los pies – cosa que, por supuesto, ella hizo en venganza.

Genji maldijo y puso una de sus manos en su cuello. Empujó su cuello con dureza y ella forcejeó enojada mientras el bajaba su cara a la de ella.

"Ahora," murmuró cruelmente, su caliente respiración sobre su cara, "No seas impaciente. Lo tendrás – no te preocupes."

Kaoru sintió crecer su enojo en su garganta aún cuando luchaba por aire. Su agarre en su garganta la apretaba dolorosamente y puntos comenzaron a danzar ante sus ojos. Aún así, estaba dolorosamente consciente que su mano había dejado su hombre y había comenzado a serpentearse entre el pliegue de su bata.

Su mente gritaba pero su cuerpo no podía hacerlo. Sintió que la desesperación tomaba control.

Tendría que hacerlo.

No había otra opción.

Kaoru forcejeó para levantar su brazo. Desde que Genji sabía que ella no podría, ahora, poner fuerza en cualquier tipo de ataque, él la ignoró mientras ella alcanzaba su cara con la punta de sus dedos.

Kaoru inhaló profundamente, preparándose.

No tenía opción.

Él iba a...

Alentándose a si misma, cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

------------

De pronto un desgarradores y salvajes gritos interrumpieron toda bebida, risa, pensamiento. Todos los ojos estaban en la puerta de la habitación. Algunos rieron a sabiendas, viendo que Genji había 'desaparecido'. Los gritos continuaron – ganando intensidad y volumen.

Kenshin saltó sobre sus pies y caminó hacia la habitación con rapidez. Abrió la puerta de golpe y Takasugi espiaba sobre su hombro dentro del la semi-oscura habitación.

Lo que vieron los sorprendió.

Kaoru estaba agachada sobre el piso en el centro de la habitación, aullando sangriento asesino y tirando su largo cabello. Un salvaje, y loca mirada había en sus vidriosos ojos.

Genji estaba estampado contra la pared; ligeramente pálido y tenía una de sus manos en su cabeza, como si fuera de dolor. Miró hacia Kenshin y Takasugi.

"¿Qué demonios?"

Kenshin lo observó fríamente. Takasugi levantó una ceja. Después los tres se volvieron a Kaoru.

"¿Qué demonios tiene ese chica?" Genji preguntó, molestia y desconcierto en su voz, "Hazla cerrar la maldita boca! Tengo un maldito dolor de cabeza."

Genji fue ignorado. Kenshin avanzó un paso hacia Kaoru quien no paraba de chillar locamente.

Kaoru se levantó sobre sus pies pero se mantuvo inclinada, con ojos salvajes. Tiraba de su cabello locamente y lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su cara.

La sangre. Sentía la sangre llenarla, cubrirla, ahogarla. Escuchó los gritos, las súplicas, el dolor. Llevó sus manos hacia su garganta y después hacía su pecho, como si algo la estuviera comiendo. Sentía el mal dentro de ella. La arañaba en sus adentros, provocándola con imágenes de hombres muertos, llorosas chicas. Tembló ante las sensaciones que se arrastraban por debajo de su piel – dolor causado por sus manos, miedo a su presencia y a la sangre. Oh el hedor de la sangre la estaba volviendo loca!

Kenshin avanzó lentamente, como uno se acercaría a un animal acorralado.

Kaoru lo miró a través de su salvaje, y angustiados ojos.

"Battousai," gruñó amenazadoramente, "Aléjate, Battousai"

Kenshin se detuvo abruptamente, sorpresa escrita en su cara. ¿Cómo lo había sabido? Por su conocimiento, ella nunca había sido conocedora de su sobrenombre.

Kaoru lo miró enojada, sus ojos cansados y rodando hacia atrás su cabeza. Comenzó a gritar de nuevo y a tirarse del cabello violentamente. Kenshin hizo lo único que podía pensar. Marchó hacia ella tan rápido como pudo, alzó la mano y la abofeteó.

La mano de Kaoru fue a su mejilla caliente automáticamente y se encogió contra la pared, alejada de él. El agudo dolor de su mano callosa contra su cara la impresionó a un silencio temeroso.

"Bueno, eso fue interesante," Takasugi comentó, cepillando su mentón con sus dedos.

"No creo que haya terminado todavía," Kenshin replicó, mirando a Kaoru gimotear, lágrimas todavía corriendo por su cara y sus ojos vidriosos y perdidos.

"¿Quien mierda es esa chica, maldición?" Genji demandó enojado.

Kenshin y Takasugi se volvieron a mirar a Genji, Kenshin frunció el ceño, confundido.

"¿Qué demonios?"


	5. Chapter 5

_

* * *

_

Estoy muy orgullosa de mis lectores.

_Leí los últimos reviews y la verdad es que terminé con los ojos llorosos. _

_¿Saben que son geniales? Su apoyo es... FASCINANTE_

_Los quiero un montón. Por eso, seguí con la traducción. Aunque la mayoría tenga una mínima idea de cómo termina._

_Hablé con la responsable de la otra traducción, y no llegamos a nada. Yo tengo un punto de vista y ella tiene otro. _

_Supongo que de ahora en más dependerá de ustedes en leer o no._

_Gracias por todo su apoyo._

_¡Los amo un montón!

* * *

_

**Capitulo 5: Compasión.**

_Consumido por la noche_

_Consumido por su odio_

_Consumido por el deseo de la sangre _

-------

Kenshin y Takasugi miraron, boquiabiertos, a Genji. El asesino de cabellos oscuros devolvió la mirada, agarrando su cabeza en dolor. Genji parecía confundido, perdido y muy, muy enojado.

"¿Qué quieres decir, idiota?" Kenshin justamente enojado, por el aturdido.

"¿Qué mierda te crees que digo, Battousai?" gruñó Genji enojado, "¡Quiero saber quien demonios es esta chica, porque esta gritando y que demonios estoy haciendo en este cuarto de mierda!"

"Quieres decir," interrumpió Takasugi calmadamente la mirada asesina de los asesinos, "¿No te acuerdas?"

"¿Recordar que, loco despeinado?" escupió Genji, "¡Demonios!"

Un profundo gruñido emanó del pechó de Kenshin mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia Genji enojado. Fue detenido por una firme mano en su hombro.

"No," Takasugi ordenó calmadamente.

Kenshin se volvió. "¿Le crees?" cuestionó incrédulo.

Takasugi se encogió de hombros en respuesta. Después, apuntó a Kaoru que estaba estremeciéndose en la esquina, sacudiendo su cabeza exaltadamente y parecía como si volviera a gritar en cualquier momento.

"Primero haz algo con la chica"

Kenshin mandó una última mirada asesina a Genji y se volvió hacia Kaoru. Ella tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire y agarrándose el pecho. Continuó sacudiendo su cabeza, como si hubiera algo que quisiera _sacarse_. Mientras Kenshin se acercaba lentamente, volvió su mirada vidriosa a él. Su expresión estaba entre una enojada y una de súplica.

En un rápido movimiento, Kenshin la hizo caer y la cargo fuera de la habitación. Ignorando sus intermitentes intentos de escapar de su fuerte agarre, la cargo desde el pasillo hasta el baño. Detrás de él, Takasugi emergió, empujando a Genji. Levantando su mano, silencio a los hombres que estaban lanzando vulgares bromas al cambio de opinión de Kenshin. Con una severa sonrisa, agitó su mano hacia la puerta. Los hombres, entendiendo el significado del gesto bastante claro, dejaron de tomar y encabezaron la puerta. Takasugi, segundo en comando de su evasiva organización, sacó un juego de llaves de alrededor de su cuello y la abrió para ellos. Cuando el último alborotador visitante se había ido, Takasugi empujo a Genji afuera rudamente y cerró la puerta. Luego, presionando sus labios en una sonrisa cínica encabezó hacia el baño.

Kenshin abrió la puerta del baño de una patada y miró la bañadera, ahora llena de agua tibia que Kaoru se había olvidado de vaciar. Todavía agarrando una pateadora Kaoru en sus brazos, caminó rápidamente hacia la bañadera. Sin ninguna palabra, arrojó con brusquedad a Kaoru dentro, el agua fría salpicando alrededor ruidosamente. De inmediato, Kaoru inhaló vivamente y comenzó a saltar otra vez. Apretando sus labios, Kenshin la agarró por los hombros y la empujó completamente debajo del agua, soltándola inmediatamente que su cabeza estaba debajo. Empujó hacia arriba las mangas mojadas de su suéter negro y miró como Kaoru emergía, tosiendo y balbuciendo, desde el agua, empujando hacia atrás sus mojados mechones de su cara.

Kenshin se alejó con sus manos en su cadera, esperando para ver sus ojos. Kaoru parpadeó rápidamente, todavía sacándose las gotas de su frente. Kenshin observó sus ojos intensamente y notó con satisfacción que ellos ya no eran extrañamente vidriosos.

Takasugi eligió ese momento para entrar en el baño, con una palillo en la esquina de su boca. Sonrió grandemente, también notando el cambio en el comportamiento de Kaoru.

"Buen trabajo, Himura-kun" dijo Takasugi, golpeando la espalda de Kenshin.

Kenshin se mantenía impasible, todavía observando a la temblorosa adolescente. Kaoru comenzando a notar sus alrededores y su situación, rápidamente se cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Su delgada bata estaba mojada y el débil material se pegaba a su piel, mostrando cada detalle de su cuerpo.

"¿Qué le hiciste a Genji?" demandó Kenshin en voz baja, "¿Cómo sabías el nombre Battousai?"

Kaoru lo miró, sus ojos con destellos de enojo. "¿Por qué no me dejas sola?"

Kenshin entrecerró sus ojos. "Demando saberlo"

Takasugi simplemente se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, observando la interacción con interés. Su grande sonrisa nunca dejo su cara.

"¡Solo déjame sola!" gritó Kaoru, enojada arrojándole agua. Se cubrió su cara con sus manos, inclinándose hacia el agua.

"Sal del agua," comandó Kenshin

Kaoru miró arriba de sus manos. "¿Estas loco?" argumentó enojada, "¿Con ustedes dos viejos pervertidos?"

Kenshin frunció el ceño hacia la complicada chica. "¡Sal!" repitió, filtrándose enojo en su voz.

"Oblígame," le siseó Kaoru.

Kenshin avanzó furioso hacia la bañadera, sus ojos fruncidos de furia. Inclinándose, la levantó desde su antebrazo. Kaoru protesto enojada e intentó soltarse del agarre. Un pie se resbaló de la resbalosa cerámica de la bañadera y su peso se transfirió a su otro pie. Kaoru gritó del dolor, tocando su lastimado tobillo y cayendo hacia delante.

Kenshin agarró a la chica donde el brazo se curva al llegar al codo, empujando una toalla de la repisa y envolviéndola alrededor de sus hombros. Kaoru inhaló rápidamente y lo empujo, agarrando las puntas de la toalla alrededor de ella. Intentó caminar, pero la molestia en su tobillo le hizo hacer una mueca de dolor. Kenshin la tomó por sus hombros y la mantuvo firme en su lugar. Kaoru levantó la vista hacia su cara, con sorpresa registrada en su expresión. Kenshin se alejó, inútilmente sacando el agua de su suéter. Abrió el armario de vidrio y sacó una larga, bata de algodón. Le extendió la bata con un solo brazo. Ella le miró con ojos en blanco. Se cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho tan fuerte como pudo y se encogió de frío debajo de la toalla.

Takasugi rió por lo bajo fuertemente, rompiendo la tensión. "Ah," rió alto, "Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una chica tan modesta. Los estaré esperando en la sala." Movió su mano sobre su hombro y salio del baño.

Kaoru sacó la bata de los dedos de Kenshin delicadamente. "Bueno," dijo, mirándolo, "¿no te vas?"

"No"

"¿Y esperas que me cambie?" demandó, su voz creciendo en una mueca,

"Si," replicó con una grave mirada, "Y apúrate"

Kaoru sintió crecer de furia. "Vos," tartamudeó incoherentemente, "Insufrible, inconsiderado-" casi pateó su pie. "¿Por qué no me dejas cambiar en paz?"

"Porque," dijo Kenshin observándola, sus ojos eran meras rendijas, "Cerraras la puerta y no saldrás antes de que me vaya. Entonces, nunca tendré ninguna respuesta."

Ella abrió y cerró la boca, sin palabras. Ese era, de hecho, lo que exactamente estaba planeando hacer. Kenshin frunció el ceño a su amenaza y le dio la espalda rápidamente.

"Entonces cámbiate," ordenó, "Ahora"

"No te des vuelta" le advirtió, dejando caer la toalla al suelo.

"¿Por quien me tomas?" bufó Kenshin, "No soy ese idiota de Genji."

Kaoru se sacó la bata rosa tan rápido como pudo. Mirando furtivamente al hombre frente a ella, se ató la bata de algodón con fuerza. Kenshin se volvió apenas ella había terminado de atarse. Otro comentario aclamó.

"Enamorados," gritó Takasugi desde la sala, "No hay tiempo para un rapidito. ¡Salgan de ahí!"

Kaoru se puso roja hasta las raíces de sus cabellos. Kenshin arqueó una ceja y se volvió hacia la puerta. Marchó hacia la sala. Kaoru lo siguió a un paso lento, envolviéndose en sus brazos de manera protectiva. Kenshin se sentó, apoyando la espalda en su sillón, Takasugi estaba expandido en el sofá. Los dos hombres observaron a la chica que vacilaba en sentarse, llevando sus rodillas debajo de sí, en el sillón más cercano a la chimenea.

Kenshin abrió su boca para demandar información pero Takasugi le ganó.

"Entonces," dijo Takasugi arrastrando las silabas, "¿Quieres decirnos que paso?"

Kaoru observó al hombre, su enojo creciendo.

"Lo sabías," siseó, "Tu planeaste la maldita cosa"

Takasugi se apoyó con una sonrisa. "Tal vez si; Tal vez no. Pero ahora lo que quiero saber es que y como lo hiciste"

"¿Por qué debería decírtelo?"

"Estas en nuestras posesión, ya vimos lo que paso ahí adentro y no tienes nada que perder de cualquier manera," contó cada razón con sus largos dedos, "Entonces¿Por qué no lo haces fácil para ti?"

Kenshin miró de Takasugi a Kaoru y luego otra vez, apretando sus puños. Algo estaba pasando entre esos dos y él no podía saberlo.

Sintiendo el aura de batalla comenzaba a crecer alrededor del asesino, Takasugi volvió su cabeza para ver a Kenshin. "Himura¿No te gustaría saber que pasó?"

"Si," dijo Kenshin peligrosamente, "¿Qué hiciste y como sabías mi nombre?"

Los ojos de Kaoru no dejaron la cara de Takasugi. "¿Por qué no se lo dices _tu_, Takasugi-_san_?" dijo Kaoru cortante, "desde que sabes todo lo que esta pasando"

Takasugi sonrió ampliamente. "Ah, pero sería mucho más educado si tu lo hicieras," ronroneó.

"Pero tu sabes todo lo que pasó esta noche¿no es así?" gruñó sarcásticamente Kaoru, "Entonces, tu deberías hacer los honores."

Takasugi pausó por un momento y cambió la estrategia. Podía sentir la paciencia de Kenshin extinguirse.

"Querida," dijo frunciendo el ceño falsamente, "no sabía que podías usar tus habilidades tan plácidamente"

Los ojos se Kaoru se agrandaron y miraron al hombre enojados. "Te atreves," dijo a través de sus dientes apretados, "El hombre iba a... a... VIOLARME. Y te atreves a-"

"Él era uno de los nuestros," Takasugi interrumpió con severidad. "es verdad," añadió pensante, "Un miembro estúpido – pero inserviblemente, uno de los nuestro. Y tú" dijo, señalándola, "Le hiciste algo - ¿Qué exactamente?"

Kaoru entrecerró sus ojos sospechosamente. "¿Quién te dijo¿Cómo supieron de mi?"

Takasugi carraspeó y aclaró, "Yo soy el que hace las preguntas aquí, corazón."

Kaoru apretó sus dientes. "No te diré _nada,_" declaró.

"Te sugiero que te expliques," la voz fría de Kenshin atravesó la sala.

"¡Pregúntale a tu jefe si quieres una explanación!" Kaoru le mandó una mirada de enojo y siseó. "No debo nada"

Kenshin se levantó de su asiento lentamente. "Explícamelo ahora. Explica que le hiciste a Genji. Explica que te pasó. Explica como supiste mi nombre. Ahora"

Kaoru gruñó y miró hacia otro lado. Kenshin caminó lentamente alrededor de la mesita de café hacia su sillón, su furia aumentando con cada paso.

"Te recomendaría hablar," advirtió en un mortal susurró.

Kaoru cerró sus ojos y mantuvo su cabeza alejada de él. Kenshin la alcanzó y la agarró por sus cabellos, empujándola hacia arriba dolorosamente.

"Dímelo ahora, anormal," siseó, sacudiendo su cabeza por su cabello, "Dímelo ahora o te cortaré la garganta."

"¡Entonces mátame!" gritó de pronto, negándose a abrir los ojos, enfurecidas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. "¡Mátame entonces y termínalo! No me importa lo que quieras saber. No me importa como intentan usarme. ¡No te ayudaré¡No seré tu juguete!"

Kenshin la lanzó hacia el sillón rudamente. Caminó hacia la repisa y agarró la espada más corta del estante. Enojado removió la saya y se acerco amenazadoramente hacia Kaoru. Alcanzándola nuevamente y agarrando sus cabellos, empujando su cabeza hacia atrás ferozmente.

"Habla" ordenó fríamente, elevando la punta de la espada entre la coyuntura de su mentón y cuello.

"¿Por qué te importa¿Por qué necesitas saber?" explotó enojada, desesperada tratando de arrebatar sus cabellos de su agarre. "Tu eres el único juguete de cualquier manera. ¡Un ciego, patético, inconsciente juguete!"

Kenshin agarró su cabello con más fuerza, mientras sus ojos se agrandaron y apretaba sus dientes de furia.

"Si," Kaoru rió amargamente, "Vi lo que haces. Vi lo que eres a través de esos pervertidos ojos. ¡Asesinas y violas y lo disfrutas! Deseas la sangre. Eres una maquina vacía, sin sentimientos que no puede pensar por si solo y-"

Su aluvión de palabras fue detenido de pronto cuando Kenshin la dejo caer firmemente hacia el piso por su cabello.

"Cállate," siseó.

"¿Porque?" se burló Kaoru, tratando de ignorar el dolor, "¿Por qué no puedes enfrentar lo que eres¿Por qué eres una superficial, cruel asesino como ese pervertido?"

"¡No soy como ese idiota!" explotó Kenshin, lanzando su espada enojada. La espada corta voló de su mano y se incrustó en la pared.

Silencio cubrió la habitación, a excepción de la fuerte respiración de Kenshin. "No soy como ese idiota," repitió en una voz muy baja, "No sabes nada sobre mi, perra"

"Y tu," susurró Kaoru, apretando sus puños en la gruesa alfombra y dejando sus lágrimas caer de su deprimida cara, "No sabes nada sobre mi"

"Sé que-" comenzó Kenshin enojado.

"¿Qué, soy una anormal¿Sabes que soy una anormal¿Eso es?" gritó Kaoru repentinamente, mirando hacia arriba con ojos brillantes debido a sus furiosas lágrimas, "¿Crees que quería las memorias de ese estúpido, violento, desagradable asesino? Pero era la única manera de pararlo. ¿Crees que quería ver como mataba a las personas, como gozaba de su dolor?"

Cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza exaltadamente, lágrimas volando de sus ojos. "¿Sabes lo que las ratas ven? Bueno, yo si. Ellos me hicieron sacarle la memoria a una rata – todo por un estúpido experimento. ¿Crees que pregunte por las memorias de una rata y de un asesino¿Crees que los quería?" se mordió el labio, tratando se controlar el temblor en su voz, "Entonces, NO, no te ayudaré. No seré tu proyecto o tu _juguete_."

Kaoru cerró sus ojos fuertemente, tratando desesperadamente de contener sus lágrimas y ahogando sollozos. Kenshin la observó, con ojos grandes y enojados.

"Bueno," anunció Takasugi, levantándose, "Eso fue interesante." Se volvió hacia la puerta. "Estaré afuera por ahora. Deberías prepararte para tu trabajo," añadió hacia Kenshin.

Kenshin asintió y Takasugi salió del apartamento, cerrando la puerta desde afuera.

"Pensé que tu solo tenías las llaves" dijo Kaoru un poco sarcástica, levantándose.

Kenshin la ignoró completamente y caminó hacia donde su espada más corta estaba incrustada en la pared. Sacó la espada de la pared y empujó hacia la saya con un fuerte _click_. Silencioso, encendió un fósforo, lo lanzo hacia la chimenea y espero que las llamas crecieran.

Mientras tanto, Kaoru se había enroscado y apoyado en el sofá, limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas y regulando su respiración. Se volvió a ver a Kenshin.

Tomó el sobre negro de su bolsillo y lo abrió sacando el papel de adentro. Leyó las palabras y las grabo en su memoria.

_10 p.m. Edificio Shobi, Sanjo Sur. Takeda Kanryu._

Kenshin lanzó el sobre con su contenido al fuego, observando como se quemaba por un momento antes de agarrar su cinturón. Envolvió su cinturón alrededor de su cintura y puso las dos espadas en ella – primero la corta y después la larga. Pasando a Kaoru, tomó su larga capa negra que todavía estaba en la mesa de café de la noche anterior y se la puso sobre sus hombros, cuidadosamente moviendo el grueso material sobre sus espadas. Luego, empujó sus negras muñequeras, cubriendo el reverso de sus manos. Kenshin se deslizó por la habitación y abrió la puerta. Salió sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás.

Kaoru escuchó cerrarse la cerradura de la puerta y dejó su cabeza caer hacia sus rodillas.

Sola, nuevamente.

-----------

"¿Katsura-san?"

"¿Si?"

"Soy yo. Takasugi Shinsaku."

"¿Cómo fue, Shinsaku?"

"Como lo esperado, señor. Ella tomo todo de él – toda la información, todas las sensaciones."

"Interesante. Entonces sus habilidades son, de hecho, mucho más grandes de lo que originalmente pensamos."

"Si. Pero no es capaz de manejarlo."

"Ya veo. ¿Y su interacción?"

"Interesante es decir poco, Katsura-san"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Shinsaku?"

"Él fue afectado profundamente. Nunca lo había visto tan descontrolado."

"¿Enojo?"

"Si"

"Interesante"

"¿Deberíamos moverla hacia una casa de seguridad ahora, Katsura-san?"

"No. Déjala ahí."

"No será capaz de usarla si esta muerta, señor"

"No la matara"

"¿Cómo puede estar seguro?"

"No es capaz"

Una pausa.

"Como lo deseé, señor."

"Arregla el encuentro entonces."

"Si"

Katsura Kogoro colocó el teléfono de nuevo en su base y se inclinó en su asiento. Suspiró profundamente. Era terrible que el fin de sus planes requiera maneras tan difíciles. Pero, tenía que ser hecho.

----------

9:45 p.m.

Battousai se deslizó a través de la noche, atrayendo la atención de los miembros de los clubes y de los borrachos por su impactante cabellera roja pero por nada más. Él los ignoró a todo, haciendo su camino hacia el departamento Shobi.

De pronto una mujer, ligera de ropa, se sujeto a sus brazos, empujando su capa.

"Ven, grandote," cantó seductoramente, "Te daré una noche que recordar."

La prostituta comenzó a deslizar sus manos sus manos en la capa de Battousai. Echándole un vistazo a lo largo hacia el abundante maquillaje de la mujer, él de pronto la alejó rudamente. Ella cayó hacia una pila de cajas de maderas. Sin mirar atrás, él tomó carrera alejándose dentro de la oscuridad.

Battousai encabezó los silenciosos callejones, contando los minutos.

---------

Kaoru lentamente se reincorporó y buscó por el interruptor de luz. Apagó las luces, dejando que la oscuridad llene el apartamento. Se volvió lentamente y encaró las crecientes llamas de la chimenea.

---------

9:59 p.m.

Battousai caminó despacio y rodeó la esquina del final. El edificio Shobi estaba delante de él. Sus ojos ámbares se entrecerraron como si buscara sobre las vacías calles. Vio las puertas del desagradable boliche abrirse y un alto hombre salió, escoltado por dos impotentes guardaespaldas.

----------

Kaoru hizo su camino cuidadosamente, alrededor de los muebles y se arrodilló frente el fuego, observando las hipotéticas chispas y llamas. Dejo su mente vagabundear, las memorias de mucho otros afectándola.

----------

10:01 p.m.

Battousai avanzó hacia la luz de la solitaria lámpara de la calle, directamente en el camino de los tres hombres que habían salido del boliche.

"Tu debes ser el narcotraficante, Takeda Kanryu."

Takeda observó al hombre vestido de negro con interés. Rió suavemente. "¿Estabas esperando por mi?"

"Nada personal," dijo Battousai estoicamente, "Pero me temo que tendré que tomar sus vidas"

"¿De en serio?" Takeda sonrió, "¿Y quien eres?"

"Battousai Himura, Choshu" respondió Kenshin fríamente, sacando su espada con su dedo.

"Que arrogante dando tu nombre a-"

El hombre fue interrumpido inmediatamente, cuando Battousai corrió a su encuentro, su mano en la saya.

------------

Kaoru cerró sus ojos y dejo, lentamente, que las lágrimas viajaran por sus mejillas. Lloró por la muerte, simpatizando con los dolores de la muerte con el calor del fuego delante de sus ardientes mejillas. Dejo todas las extrañas memorias rozar ligeramente su mente. Una sensación en particular encerró su conciencia – locura. Locura y sangre. Tomo la sensación, curiosa como hacia su naturaleza y objetivo. De pronto, su mente se abrumó de las sensaciones con miedo. La locura y el deseo de matar estaban tratando se consumirla, aún cuando ella se negaba.

-------------

El primer guardaespaldas no tuvo tiempo de sacar su pistola de su campera. La larga espada de Battousai salió de un destello de su vaina y, así como pasaba al guardaespaldas, la espada tomó al hombre en un lado, destrozando su estomago e intestinos. El hombre vomitó sangre y cayó adelante, muerto.

El segundo guardaespaldas comenzó a disparar en seguida. Battousai se apuró hacia el hombre, eludiendo las balas. Antes de que el hombre pudiera saberlo, Battousai esta debajo de su brazo levantado. Se agachó y se giró en una sola pierna, su espada balanceándose hacia delante. Giró la vaina a medio balanceo y la hoja cortó a través de la columna del guardaespaldas y cortó hasta su mandíbula. El hombre sin cabeza se desplomó en el suelo en una pila desagradable. Su sangre caía desde su cuello y se roció en la capa de Battousai.

Battousai se paró y observó sobre su hombro donde Takeda Kanryu estaba, achicándose de miedo. Con sangre cayendo de su espada, Battousai se volvió y lo enfrento, con ojos indiferentes.

"No," suplicó Takeda histéricamente, "Puedes tener lo que quieras. Cualquier cosa. Solo digo – ¡Y lo tendré para ti!"

Battousai no respondió. Al contrario, levantó su espada y apuntó contra él, sangre resbalando por su hoja y alcanzando sus manos. Silenciosamente corrió hacia él, sus ojos sobre Takeda. Takeda gritó frenéticamente de miedo y se volvió para correr. Battousai saltó, apuntando su espada hacia abajo. Empujando la punta del mango, Battousai apuntó hacía el cráneo de Takeda correr. El cuerpo de Takeda inmediatamente aflojó. Más sangre salpicando, y golpeando la cara de Battousai. Se limpió la sangre y su espada rasgando la parte de atrás del cráneo de su victima. Battousai aterrizó unos pasos más atrás.

Con ojos entrecerrados, Battousai se paró y, después de remover la sangre de su espada de una sacudida, envainó y lo colocó debajo de su capa. Sin mirar atrás, desapareció en la noche, dejando detrás una calle llena de ríos de sangre y tres cuerpos brutalmente asesinados desparramados.

--------------

Cuando Kenshin abrió la cerradura de su apartamento y abrió la puerta, encontró la habitación semi-oscura. Fácilmente ajustándose sus ojos a la oscura luz, vio la forma arrodillada de una figura delineada por el rojo resplandor del fuego casi apagado. Cerró la puerta detrás de él, y cerró la cerradura con mucho ruido.

Kaoru lo escuchó entrar pero no se movió y mantuvo sus ojos calmos en el fuego. Kenshin caminó a través de la habitación y se sacó la sangrienta capa de sus hombros, dejándola sobre la mesa como siempre. Se sacó sus muñequeras, observando con desagrado como algunas gotas de sangre caían en el proceso. Sacando las espadas de su cinturón, caminó hacia la chimenea y se paró delante de la paralizada figura de Kaoru. Levantó sus espadas y delicadamente los puso en sus respectivos estantes.

"¿Cuántos murieron por tu mano esta noche?" vino la suave y tranquila pregunta debajo de él.

Kenshin observó la cabeza inclinada debajo de él. "No es de tu incumbencia."

Levantando sus ojos azules para conocer los suyos, Kaoru se levantó del piso. Kenshin vio su mirada y sus ojos siguieron los de ella, mientras se paraba frente a él.

"¿No sientes nada¿Remordimientos¿Dolor¿Culpa?"

Kenshin se forzó a seguir observando sus ojos. "No lo entenderías."

"Claro que no," Kaoru sonrió tristemente, y se alejó, "Nunca podría tomar como placer el dolor de los demás como tu."

"No entiendes," dijo Kenshin, su voz de pronto tensa.

"¿No?" preguntó Kaoru, volviéndose a mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa, ""Pero recuerda _Battousai,_ yo sé lo que haces. Todos son iguales. Eres un juguete como ese pervertido de Genji. Un asesino sin sentimientos o conciencia – matando por placer y por negocios.

De pronto, la mano de Kenshin estaba en su garganta y la empujó hacia la pared. Kaoru agarró con sus dos manos sus sangrientas muñecas.

"No entiendes," soltó enojado, "No mato por placer. Mato solamente, para que gente inocente y egoísta como tu nunca tengan que ver violencia en tu superficial vecindario"

"No te creo," dijo Kaoru en un ahogó, desafiante mirando sus ardientes ojos, "Solo eres una inconciente maquina de matar, una maldito pervertido – como el resto."

"¿Eso es lo que crees?" Kenshin dijo a puntó de estallar, las luces naranjas del fuego creaban una forma siniestra en su expresión, "Entonces ¿debería llenar tus expectativas solo por que las tienes?"

Kenshin la giró bruscamente, empujándola contra la pared. Plantó una mano en su espalda y la sujeto contra la pared con dureza. Empujando su cuerpo hacia ella dolorosamente, su otra mano avanzó hacia su bata y lo empujó hacia arriba de su muslo.

De pronto, se congeló.

Kaoru esta en un mortal silencio, su entero cuerpo quieto. Kenshin también estaba congelado en su lugar, su mano todavía en su muslo y su cuerpo presionando el suyo. No podía ver sus ojos, pero podía sentir su incontrolada respiración a través de su espalda y la fuerte palpitación de su corazón.

Y todavía, estaba como una piedra. Kenshin observó, con placer, como una sola lágrima rodar por su suave mejilla. Y después, otra bajaba por su mejilla, juntándose con la primera lágrima en la base de su mandíbula. Luego, el peso de ambas lágrimas formó una pequeña burbuja de agua antes de que cayese de su cara en una perfecta esfera.

Kenshin se soltó de la chica, dando un paso hacia tras con sus manos levantadas delante de él. Observó sus callosas y sangrientas manos. Sintiendo su respiración comenzar a correr, se giró y se apuró hacia el baño. Dio un portazo detrás de él e inmediatamente se escuchó el agua caliente correr. Se sacó la ropa lo más rápido que pudo. Empujando el tapón de la ducha, se apresuró a meterse en el agua caliente. El agua quemando su cuerpo pero no le importo, sacando la coleta de su cabello y abriendo sus brazos hacia el chorro de agua caliente.

Después de que la sangre había sido lavada e ido por la tubería, Kenshin cerró el agua. Se paró en la ducha con sus puños apretados fuertemente, dejando que el agua cayese de su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente – la vergüenza todavía no estaba limpia.

Había asaltado a una adolescente – una chica de probablemente diez años más joven que él. Golpeó una baldosa de la pared con su puño cerrado, ignorando el dolor a través de sus nudillos. Era una mera niña.

Sacudiendo el agua de su cabello, salió de la ducha. Poniéndose una bata azul, abrió la puerta del baño y salio. Se congeló en la entrada de la sala.

Ella todavía estaba parada allí, inmóvil como una estatua. Pero él noto su sobresalto en sus hombros cuando el caminaba. Kenshin avanzó hacia la sala lentamente.

"Ve a la cama," ordenó en voz baja, acercándose a ella y alcanzando una mano tentativa.

Ella se encogió y se volvió, mirándolo con miedo. Kenshin retiró su mano rápidamente. Se alejo lentamente, alejándose de su temblorosa forma. Se hundió en su sillón y descansó sus brazos en el apoya-brazos.

"Duerme," repitió su orden.

Kenshin simplemente se bajo, acurrucándose en el sofá. Kenshin suspiró ineludiblemente e inclinó su cabeza, ordenando a su cuerpo descansar y a su mente dormir.

------------

Kenshin soñó con sangre. Soñó que empuñaba su espada y mataba a todos los que le asignaban. Aliviaba sus muertes, uno por uno. Pero en su pesadilla, los muertos no caían. Ellos se seguían levantando, sus cuerpos destruidos y sangrientos. Los cuerpos volvían hacia Kenshin y él tenía que cortarlos a través para mantenerlos alejados. El olor a sangre era intoxicante, llenando su sistema y nublando su mente. Gritó, cortando los cuerpos, locamente.

Suaves pisadas alertaron a Kenshin, movimiento en su apartamento en las altas horas de la madrugada. Su cuerpo, automáticamente se tensó para saltar mientras esperaba, con ojos cerrados.

Suaves respiros en su cara.

Una ligera tirada de su cadena alrededor de su cuello.

Los ojos ámbares de Kenshin se abrieron, sorprendiendo a una voz femenina. _Por supuesto,_ se reprimió, _es solo la chica._ Todavía, no le soltó la cintura y ella lo empujaba en vano.

"¿Qué quieres?" demandó tranquilamente

"Déjame ir," suplicó enojada, "¡No quiero estar aquí!"

"Lo siento," se disculpó Kenshin indiferente, "No puedo hacer eso."

"¿Porque?" bramó, "¿Por qué fuiste ordenado?"

"Solo cálmate y nada te pasará"

"Quieres decir, hasta que te ordenen matarme otra vez," Kaoru rió amargamente, todavía capturada por la cintura, "O hasta que pierdas tu tranquilidad y me cortes. O tal vez, me estrangules como casi lo hiciste antes."

Él liberó su cintura de pronto y ella cayó al suelo hacia tras. Apoyándose en el sofá, Kaoru observó a Kenshin en la oscuridad. El fuego no estaba completamente consumido, y Kaoru todavía podía ver el perfil de su cara y de su salvaje cabello largo, cayendo por sus hombros. Sus ojos, como gatos, brillaban en el imperceptible resplandor del fuego.

Pero su expresión no era estoica como siempre. Al contrario, Kaoru notó con grandes ojos, que los de él estaban casi cerrados con algún tipo de emoción similar al de culpa. Ella se masajeó su dolorida cintura. Observó como un ligero golpe de emoción pasaba por sus severas expresiones.

¿Estaba luchando con si mismo? Cuando las memorias de Genji la habían embargado, Kaoru había experimentado el momento cuando su mente renuncio al control y a la decencia; cuando él se había dejado caer en el placer carnal y en la emoción. ¿Su captor todavía no había caído tanto?

Kenshin también la observaba a través de las sombras naranjas. Aún en la oscuridad, podía ver sus emociones tan evidentes como el día. La adolescente no era capaz de esconder sus emociones. Ellos siempre estaban escritos claramente en su cara – no importaba que tan raro pareciera. Y en ese momento, confusión llenaba sus oscuros ojos.

Kaoru alejó rápidamente su intensa mirada. Ya no podía compararlo con las memorias de Genji. De alguna manera, eran completamente diferentes aunque tuvieran la misma ocupación. El único pedazo de memoria que Kaoru podía mantener en ambos era la extraña obsesión con la sangre. Su curiosidad la abrumó y sintió obligada a descubrir la naturaleza de la personalidad del asesino.

"Antes," preguntó tranquilamente Kaoru, "¿Qué dijiste?"

"¿Que?"

"Sobre matar así las personas en su superficial vecindario nunca vieran violencia"

Kenshin resopló suavemente en la oscuridad, "No lo entenderías."

"¿Elegiste ser asesino?"

"Si."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque soy lo suficiente hábil para lograr lo necesario"

"¿Necesario para que?"

"Controlar la sociedad," contestó cuidadosamente Kenshin.

Kenshin unió sus dos cejas. "No estoy segura de entender."

"Te dije que no lo harías."

Una pausa silenciosa llenó la oscura habitación.

"¿Lo encuentras difícil?" preguntó Kaoru curiosamente.

"¿Que?"

"Ya sabes," comenzó, "Controlar la locura"

"¿De que estas hablando?"

"Bueno," respondió hablando lentamente en la oscuridad, "Cuando recibí las memorias de Genji, me di cuenta de su locura. Él siempre estuvo al borde de lo inestable. Pero en algún punto, creo que solo enloqueció. O, se hundió en el placer de matar. O algo como eso – su mente era tan terrorífica."

"Si."

"¿Si que?"

"Si," dijo Kenshin tomando un profundo respiro, "Encuentro difícil controlar la locura que viene al ser asesino."

"Ya veo."

Por un par de minutos, lo único que se podía escuchar eran sus respiraciones. La adolescente comenzó a darse cuenta. Usando la mente carnal de Genji como referencia, Kaoru comenzó a apreciar la lucha de la locura del deseo de matar. Kaoru rompió el silencio otra vez.

"¿Disfrutas tu ocupación?"

"¿No me lo habías preguntado antes?"

"Bueno, nunca respondiste"

"Bien entonces," Kenshin murmuró subvente, "No, no lo hago. ¿Satisfecha ahora?"

Kaoru ignoro su último comentario y lo observo desde la oscuridad. "Es fácil ahora¿no es cierto?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"En la oscuridad," explicó Kaoru, "Es fácil para ti hablar en la oscuridad."

Kenshin se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que ella podía ver su silueta de su cuerpo.

"¿Por qué siempre eres tan frío?"

"¿Por qué quieres saber todo tan de repente?"

Kaoru se encogió de hombros. "¿Es para parar el deseo de matar¿Para mantener alejada la locura?"

"Pensé que podrías personalizarme como un monstruo de sangre dría y dejarlo así"

"Nunca te entenderé," suspiró Kaoru, haciendo girar un mechón de su cabello.

"Como te lo repetí, te lo dije."

"Pero," continuó, levantando la vista para encontrarse con sus ámbares ojos en la semi-oscuridad "Habiendo meditado las emociones y memorias de Genji, puedo apreciar tu lucha"

Kaoru arqueó una ceja hacia ella. Kaoru gateó hacia la base de su sillón, manteniendo sus ojos en los de él. Él la observó, dejando que la mascara de impasibilidad dejara su rostro cuando ella se sentó en el piso al lado de su pierna.

"Solo por esta noche," Kaoru le susurró, "Solo por esta noche, déjame comprender su lucha"

Ella alcanzo y dio vuelta una de sus manos. Trazó con sus suaves puntas de dedos sobre su palma, presionando un poco sobre sus callos causados por su espada.

"Mañana," murmuró "Mañana podemos ser enemigos otra vez"

Los dedos de Kaoru, gentilmente dejaron su mano y se volvió a enfrentar la chimenea, todavía reclinada sobre la cadera al lado de su pierna.

"Pero solo por ahora" suspiró, "Dejame ser parte de la lucha por tu cordura"

Gentilmente, y muy cuidadosamente, Kaoru se apoyó su cabeza en la rodilla de Kenshin. Cerró sus ojos lentamente, dejando que su última vista de la noche fueran las crecientes rojas chispas.

Kenshin levantó su palma y la miró. Y luego, observó la cabeza de la chica en su rodilla. Inhalando profundamente, sus dedos recorrieron sus mechones y descansaron en su frente sobre su palma, apoyando su codo en el apoya-brazos. Luego, dejó sus ojos cerrarse, notando confundido, que por primera vez en un largo tiempo, el hedor a sangre no estaba asaltando su mente.

Antes de que cerrara sus ojos completamente, sintió pequeñas gotas donde los ojos de Kaoru estaban descansando en su rodilla. Su mente registrando sus lágrimas, distante. También registró un sentimiento desconocido.

Comodidad.

No importaba, pensó.

Después de todo, iba ser solo por una noche.

* * *

* * *

_Detalle importante. No soy la autora de este fic. Soy la traductora. Hubo un malentendido en los reviews. La autora de Broken Pieces es Linay._


	6. Chapter 6

**Broken Pieces:**

By: **Linay**

Translated by: O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

* * *

**-Disclaimer- **

**Rurouni Kenshin **no me pertenece. **Broken Pieces** tampoco sino a Linay-sama (I'm a big fan of her!).

**-notes- **

Nuevo capitulo. Espero que no hayan esperado mucho. La verdad es que últimamente no me doy cuenta del tiempo. No se sí tardé mucho en actualizar o si tardé poco. Estoy re perdida. Pero bueno, no los entretengo más. :)

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Entre asignaciones.**

_No merezco paz._

_Ni felicidad._

_Ni descanso._

_Y esto nunca lo tendré._

---------

Cuando Kaoru despertó, las luces del mediodía ya estaban filtrándose por la ventana de la cocina intensamente. Parpadeó un par de veces y se acomodó mejor debajo de la suave manta alrededor de sus hombres. Sus ojos se cerraron adormilados. Sintió calidez y seguridad debajo de la sabana.

De pronto Kaoru abrió sus ojos súbitamente y se sentó.

La gruesa manta blanca cayó de sus hombros y se descubrió acurrucada en el sillón de cuero de Kenshin.

Podría jurar que se había quedado dormida en el suelo la noche anterior.

Frotando sus ojos, balanceó sus piernas y dejó que un pie desnudo tocara la gruesa y peluda alfombra. Miró alrededor de la habitación lentamente por alguna señal de su pelirrojo captor. No estaba a la vista. Escuchó por el sonido del agua correr. No había ninguno.

Empujando las sabanas de su regazo, se paró y caminó hacia la habitación. Asomó la cabeza en la habitación y miró alrededor. Nadie. Se movió sigilosamente hacia la puerta del baño y puso su oreja a la puerta. Cuando no escuchó nada, empujó la puerta abriéndola con la punta de su pie. El baño estaba frío y oscuro.

Kaoru juntó sus cejas pensativamente mientras hacia su camino otra vez hacia la sala. Recogió la manta ausente y lo doblo ordenadamente, colocándolo en uno de los brazos del sofá. Mirando a su alrededor, notó que la sangrienta negra capa de Kenshin todavía estaba sobre la mesa. Arrugó su nariz en desagrado.

Sintiendo un gruñido en su estomago, se volvió hacia la cocina y se preguntó que se podría cocinar. Sus cejas se arquearon de la sorpresa cuando sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña mesa. Un bowl de arroz y un pequeño plato de Tofu freído estaban acomodados ordenadamente en la mesa. Kaoru se sentó, mirando a su alrededor una vez más y luego se encabezó a comer su desayuno.

-----------

Kenshin avanzó hacia una cabina telefónica y puso un par de monedas en la rajadura. Levantó el tubo y marcó un número rápidamente.

"Takasugi-san. Estoy en la esquina de Shiji-dori y Hanamikoji-dori, ahora"

"Bien. Estamos en el primer piso de la Casa de Te Ichiriki. Pregunta por mi."

Battousai cortó y salió nuevamente hacia la calle. Escaneó los tradicionales edificios rápidamente y caminó decidido por las calles hacia una exquisita estructura de madera.

-

-

Takasugi cerró su celular y lo colocó en una pequeña mesa frente a él. Miró a su acompañante.

"Esta llegando, Katsura-san"

"Bien."

"¿Intentara decirle todo?" preguntó Takasugi, tomando un sorbo de su taza de té pensativamente.

"No," respondió Katsura con un movimiento en su cabeza, "Eso arruinará todo lo que hemos estado construyendo. Tenemos que dejar que continué."

Takasugi apoyó su taza suavemente, su dedo frotando alrededor del labio de la taza de té.

"¿Vale el riesgo?" preguntó, esta vez con un tono serio en su voz.

"Creo que si," afirmó Katsura, tomando su taza, "Le debemos mucho." Sus ojos se desviaron de rumbo por un momento. "Ah," anunció tranquilamente, "Himura esta aquí"

Ciertamente, Kenshin había empujado la cortina, de la entrada de la casa de té, a un lado y estaba siendo guiado por una mesera vestida tradicionalmente. La mesera hizo una reverencia elegantemente y extendió su brazo hacia una pequeña mesa en el fondo. Kenshin siguió la línea del brazo con sus ojos y encontró a sus dos colegas. Kenshin caminó a través de la habitación y se inclinó levemente mientras llegaba a la mesa. Se arrodilló silenciosamente frente a la baja mesa.

"Ah. Tan a la moda como siempre," bromeó Takasugi, apuntando a las ropas negras sin inscripciones de Kenshin, "Negro como siempre."

"¿Cómo estas?" Katsura preguntó a Kenshin.

"Lo suficientemente bien, supongo" respondió Kenshin tranquilamente.

Una mesera se arrodillo ante la mesa y brevemente depositó una taza de té verde ante Kenshin. Lo tomó con una mano y lo observó. La mesera se retiró inmediatamente.

"¿Y tu asignación?" inquirió Katsura.

"Señor," pidió Kenshin educadamente, "¿Podría considerar moverla a una casa de seguridad?"

Katsura reposó sus codos sobre la mesa y colocó sus dedos juntos. "¿Por qué?" preguntó interesado.

Takasugi sonrió abiertamente y se relajó en su posición, cruzando sus piernas y apoyándose en sus manos. Levantó una ceja a Katsura a través de la mesa.

"¿Paso algo que te haga sentir en esa manera?" preguntó Katsura.

Kaoru levantó la mirada. "Soy tu asesino," contestó cortante, "No tu niñera."

Katsura levantó sus cejas. Había sido por un largo, largo tiempo desde que Kenshin había asumido ese tono cortante con él. Cada vez que interactuaban, Kenshin había sido siempre apagado y educado. Katsura notó con interés el vehemente centello que de pronto apareció en los ojos de Kenshin.

"Pareces un poco agitado sobre la materia," notó Katsura, "Otra vez¿Pasó algo que pudiera haberte tan determinado a cambiar mi ordenes?"

Kaoru miró hacia otro lado, huraño.

"Aha!" sonrió Takasugi, "Algo debe haber pasado. ¿O hiciste algo _interesante_, eh, Himura-kun?"

Kenshin le dirigió una enojada mirada.

"Lo siento, Himura," dijo Katsura, colocando sus manos sobre la mesa, "Pero Kamiya-san debe quedarse contigo."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Kenshin severamente.

"La necesito contigo."

Kenshin observó a su jefe incrédulo.

"De hecho," anunció "Tengo un trabajo para ti esta noche que la involucra."

"¿Cómo, en todos los cielos, podría ser útil?"

"Debería ser obvio," dijo Katsura, en un tono bajo, "Imagínate que se podría hacer si la memoria fuera extraída y borrada."

"¿Cómo lo supo?" preguntó Kenshin en sorpresa.

"Estuvimos manteniendo notas de Kamiya-san por un tiempo"

"Si querías usarla," cuestionó Kenshin "¿Por qué me ordenaste matarla?"

Katsura sonrió, bajando sus ojos. "Cambiamos de idea. Por el momento, ella es una valiosa ventaja para la organización de Choshu."

Kenshin entrecerró sus ojos un poco, sus sentidos afinados notaron una pequeña vacilación en la expresión de Katsura.

"De cualquier manera," dijo Katsura, reincorporándose, "Estoy seguro de que serás capaz de manejarlo." se levantó, "Takasugi te explicará tu trabajo. Buen día"

Kenshin vio la figura de Katsura irse de la casa de té. Katsura Kogoro era un líder de nacimiento – alto y guapo, digno y bien hablado. Su baja voz irradiaba autoridad a pesar de su suavidad. Sus ojos severos pero calmos.

Katsura Kogoro – un poderoso hombre en el gobierno y en la clandestinidad.

"Hey," Takasugi movió su mano delante de los vagos ojos de Kenshin, "¡Hey Himura, para de soñar! No tengo todo el día para decirte lo que quiero."

Kenshin parpadeó y se volvió a mirar a Takasugi. Takasugi pasó un sobre negro a través de la mesa. Kenshin rápidamente puso su mano sobre el sobre y lo sacó de la mesa, guardándolo en su bolsillo trasero.

"Esta noche," dijo Takasugi, "Tendrás un trabajo raro."

"¿Cómo puede ponerse extraño?"

Takasugi se apoyó hacia atrás nuevamente, jugando con sus dientes, ausente con un palillo. "Créeme Himura," dijo vagamente, "Va a ser muy extraño esta noche"

"Trabaje para ti por doce años. ¿Qué puede tener en especial esta noche?"

"Primero, iré contigo," soltó Takasugi, "Y segundo – también la pollita."

La taza de arcilla de Kenshin bajo hacia la mesa en un golpe sordo. Observó la cara de Takasugi en sorpresa.

"¿Y si huye¿O muere?" exclamó

Takasugi rió hacia la violenta reacción de Kenshin. "¿Qué te importa de todas formas?" dijo con una gigantesca sonrisa burlona.

Kenshin entrecerró sus ojos. "No me importa," escupió, "Pero a Katsura-san si."

"Por eso voy" Takasugi sonrió.

"Entonces¿Por qué _va_ ella?"

"Oh vamos, Himura," rió desagradablemente Takasugi, "Deberías ser capaz de saberlo. ¿Sabes lo que le pasó al Genji después del episodio que tuvo con ella?"

Kenshin negó con su cabeza.

"Bueno," explicó Takasugi, "Ese pobre infeliz no podía recordar haber ido hasta tu apartamento. No podía recordar la cara de la prostituta que se apretó en la mañana" masticó el palillo por un momento, "No es como si eso fuese común."

"¿y?" apremió Kenshin.

"Y tu eres un asesino entre las sombras ¿recuerdas?" le recordó Takasugi, sonriendo, "Y llevando a la pollita que puedo borrar la memoria de cualquier testigo puede ser práctico"

"¿Usualmente no matamos a los testigos?"

"No esta vez," respondió Takasugi, "Este es un caso un poco especial. Katsura no quiere que muera civiles innecesarios."

Kenshin suspiró. Sabía que no disfrutaría su asignación esa noche. Pánico comenzó a atar su estomago mientras se preparaba para preparar la siguiente pregunta.

"No es un narcotraficante o un comerciante de armas o una banda esta noche ¿no es así?" suspiró derrotado.

"No," vino la simple réplica de Takasugi.

Kenshin sabía bien que preguntar porque o quien o que. Sabía que cualquier decisión ya estaba hecha – no importaba que brutal fuese – pero eventualmente llevaría a un mejor Kyoto. Sabía que sacrificios eran necesarios. Y también sabía que él había elegido soportar la carga del derrame de sangre de sus sacrificios.

Takasugi se levantó, gruñendo naturalmente mientras relajaba sus piernas flexionadas. "La información esta en el sobre. Pasaré por tu casa. El tiempo esta en el sobre"

Kenshin miró a Takasugi dejar un fajo de dinero en la mesa para la cuenta.

"Y Himura," añadió Takasugi, con una sonrisa irritante, "No te olvides de la pollita."

Sin otra palabra, Takasugi salió sin prisas de la casa de té, dejando a Kenshin con su té y sus pensamientos. Kenshin tomo un sorbo de té, esperando quince minutos antes de levantarse.

Luego, él también dejo la casa de té Ichiriki.

-----------

Aoshi se sentó silenciosamente en la cama del hospital, su boca puesta en una dura línea. Sus ojos cerrados y su corto y negro pelo caían sobre sus ojos. Su respiración era regular y controlada.

Pero en sus adentros era un desorden.

Su encargo había sido robado frente a sus narices. Peor, había sido encontrado en un closet – sin rastros de Kaoru.

"Aoshi"

Aoshi no respondió, perdido en sus pensamientos.

"¡Aoshi!" repitió Megumi, chasqueando sus dedos delante de su cara.

"Megumi-san," dijo Aoshi tranquilamente, levantando su cabeza para mirar la pared. "¿Dónde esta?"

Megumi suspiró y se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama, volviéndose para mirar a la pared más interesante.

"Todavía no la localizamos." Respondió suavemente.

"¿Cuándo puedo irme?"

Megumi gruñó, alejando su cabello de sus hombres. "Tienes considerables heridas. No serás capaz de salir de la cama por otra semana"

"Cuando la mente esta dispuesta-"

"El cuerpo esta débil," Megumi terminó por el, "No, no puedes forzarte. No estarás en uso, de cualquier manera. Fue llevada por Battousai."

"Lo se. Pero la traeré de vuelta."

"Espero que esa estúpida mapache este bien."

"Es probable que este viva," declaró Aoshi tranquilamente, "Sino hubiésemos encontrado su cuerpo."

"¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?" Megumi se inquietó.

"Que sepa, si su cuerpo no apareció hasta ahora, deben haber descubierto un uso para ella"

"Entonces debe estar en el infierno."

Las cejas de Aoshi se profundizaron. "Su habilidad es uno que muchos explotarían sin darse cuenta de los efectos en su cuerpo."

"Eso es obvio," accedió Megumi, su voz con un matiz de furia, "Todavía se esta recuperando del experimento con las ratas."

La mirada de Aoshi se endureció mientras seguía mirando la pared.

"Pero no puedo entender," murmuró, "¿Por qué Battousai no terminó conmigo cuando estoy seguro que era obvio donde estaba escondido? Y lo más extraño ¿Por qué no mató a Kaoru – cuando fue precisamente lo que intento hacer el primer lugar?"

"Tal vez, la encontró demasiado linda" dijo Megumi medio bromeando.

"Lo dudo," respondió Kaoru, "He escuchado rumores de Battousai pero de lo que escuché, no es de los que se dominan"

"Tal vez Kaoru borró su memoria"

"También es muy improbable" razonó Aoshi "Si él hubiera intentado matarla, ella no hubiera tenido oportunidad de levantar su mano."

Megumi dejó un largo suspiro. ""El jefe no parece tan preocupado por alguna razón," comentó secamente, "Pero ¿cuando esta preocupado?"

Aoshi se volvió a verla de pronto. "Eso es inesperado"

Megumi lo miró con sorpresa.

"Kaoru era la prioridad antes de su secuestro. Y ella fue muy cotizada por muchos ojos, creo"

Megumi arrugo el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Nada en particular," dijo Aoshi, volviéndose hacia la pared, "Solo que su reacción es muy inusual."

Megumi digirió los comentarios de Aoshi, tratando de encontrar en su mente una posible explicación. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su voz baja.

"¿Cuáles son las ordenes que tengo?"

"Ninguna – excepto," Megumi profundizo su voz en imitación, " 'sacar tu estúpido trasero ninja fuera de la cama para el fin de semana' o algo así. Aunque," Megumi enfurruñó, "creo que es muy temprano. No saldrás de esta habitación por unos días más. Y si piensas ir detrás de Battousai antes de que lo diga," advirtió, moviendo se dedo delante de él, "No serás capaz de patear."

Aoshi acordó con ella con un seco movimiento de cabeza. Luego los dos se sumieron en un lapso de silencio nuevamente, mirando la blanca, y triste pared de la habitación del hospital.

------------

Era casi las ocho de la noche cuando Kenshin decidió levantarse del sofá nuevamente. Kaoru estaba en el baño, colgando su mojado uniforme de colegio de las barras del baño. Y probablemente tirando agua por todo el piso, también, Kenshin suspiró cuando recordó los eventos de la previa tarde.

Cuando había pisado su apartamento, Kaoru ya lo había estado esperando.

"Quiero limpiar mis ropas," había demandado Kaoru.

Aunque Kenshin le había dado la más fría y mortales de sus miradas, ella no se había decaído. Por supuesto sabía, por sus delicadas manos, que probablemente ella nunca había lavado sus ropas a mano en toda su vida. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando escuchó el agua salpicar sus ropas en la bañadera llena de agua caliente.

Decidiendo que era una batalla en la que era mejor no pelear. Simplemente se retiró hacia su querido sillón a mirar sus espadas y escuchar sus intentos de limpiar la sangre de su ropa.

No podía ayudarla, suponía, pero probablemente ella se habría rehusado a cualquier tipo de ayuda de cualquier manera, y él no se sentía como para darle a una adolescente una lección de ama de casa.

Kenshin realmente se sentía raro.

Aún así, se levantó de su sillón y encabezó el baño.

"Hey," llamó, empujando la puerta con una mano, "Vístete"

Kaoru se volvía de las barras del baño donde había terminado de colgar su pollera. "¿Que?"

"Vístete," repitió Kenshin.

"¡Pero no puedo!" exclamó ella, "Mis ropas están todavía mojadas"

"Entonces usa otras ropas," dijo francamente Kenshin, alejándose.

"Hey!" gritó Kaoru detrás de su retirada forma, "¡Hey vos! No tengo otra ropa."

Después de lanzar un fósforo a la chimenea, Kenshin le apuntó otra condescendiente mirada. "Seguro que sí," dijo, "Takasugi-san te dio las ropas de su hermana."

Kenshin estaba seguro de haber visto vapor salir de su cabeza. Ella se puso sus hombros derechos y salió caminando pesadamente. Él suspiró y sacó el sobre negro.

_Llegando a las 8:30 p.m. Direcciones después._

_Osma Auki. Todos menos la mujer civil._

Kenshin miró al papel por uno momentos más antes de lanzarlo a las llamas. Como prioridad de todo, iba a tener que llevar a la chica. Contuvo un suspiro.

"¡Hey vos!" gritó Kaoru, ladrándole, "¡No puedo usar eso!" Empujó una TOP blanco. "¡Es indecente!"

Kenshin se volvió a verla con una ceja levantada despreocupadamente. "No me importa. Arréglatelas"

La cara de Kaoru convirtió en una cara irritada. "¿Por qué me tengo que vestir de cualquier manera?"

"Porque vienes conmigo"

"¿Por qué?" enfurruñó Kaoru enojada, "¿Así más de tus amiguitos pueden asaltarme?"

"No," replicó Kenshin, observándola con dagas a la chica, "Porque mi jefe quiere que vengas."

"Oh, es cierto," dijo Kaoru, lanzando sus manos al aire y caminando hacia la habitación, "Solo hacer cualquier cosa que tu jefe te dice. ¿No desearías pensar por ti mismo?"

Kenshin practico una gran moderación en ese momento. Furia hirviendo en su garganta y sintió ganas de cachetear a la chica por su insolencia. Pero el mantuvo años de auto-disciplina y se forzó a mirar lejos de ella.

Takasugi llegaría a las 8:30 p.m.

Eso no le dejaba mucho tiempo.

---------

Kaoru dio un portazo a la puerta detrás de ella y lanzó la bolsa de plástico rosa a la cama. Comenzó a sacar varios artículos de ropa afuera, poniéndose por sobre los hombros. Mentalmente, maldiciendo a Takasugi por ser un indecente cretino.

De pronto se detuvo, sosteniendo una pequeña pieza transparente de encaje. Era... era...

"¿Una tanga?" exclamó Kaoru indignada, lanzándolo a través de la habitación.

Si era una broma, Kaoru, definitivamente, no lo encontraba graciosa.

Gruñendo enojada, Kaoru finalmente eligió las más decentes prendas que pudo encontrar. Y para ella, no eran siquiera decentes. Murmurando enojada a sí misma, Kaoru empujo una pequeña pollera de Jean y el TOP ajustado blanco. Revolvió a través de las ropas desordenadas en el piso y encontró sus mocasines negros, que había descubierto en su primera noche allí.

Kaoru alisó las arrugas en su ropa y se miró brevemente en el espejo. El TOP blanco le apretaba el pecho y la pollera de Jean corta le quedaba entre sus caderas y sus muslos superiores. Tembló un poco, preguntándose si tendría frío con tan poco material cubriéndola. Apretando sus labiosse peinó con sus dedos y ató su cabello en una coleta alta. Alentándose a sí misma, salió de la habitación.

Cuando Kaoru salió de la habitación, Kenshin ya se había vestido para la ocasión. Sus dos espadas estaban colgadas en su cintura y su capa negra cubría su cuerpo. Mientras ella salía, él se volvió a verla, su brillante cabello rojo cayendo de su coleta alta y sus ojos ámbares destellantes. Kaoru aguantó el aliento en su garganta al ver al peligroso hombre. Helada, observó.

Kenshin, por otro lado, se volvió a escuchar el sonido de movimiento para ver a la "no-adolescente" chica salir de la habitación. La ajustada, reveladora TOP y la pollera le acentuaba sus curvas contorneaba su cuerpo. Brevemente Kenshin se pregunto si estaba envuelta en algún tipo de deporte. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta y sus negros mechones caían en sus desnudos hombros. Había mucha cremosa y blanca piel mostrando. Kenshin lucho con la urgencia de tragar saliva. En vez de eso observó su helada.

Maldito sea Takasugi.

Afortunadamente un sonido, el de la cerradura de la puerta interrumpió sus miradas.

Kenshin encabezó la puerta un momento después pero no antes de que Takasugi entrara, abriendo la puerta ruidosamente y llenó de energía.

"¿Interrumpí algo?" preguntó, probando. Luego miró a Kaoru de arriba abajo. "Oh dios,"gruñó juguetonamente, "La pequeña mujer se ve muy fuerte esa noche."

Kenshin se sonrojó enojada, su cara arrugándose a una enfadada.

"Hey, Hey!" dijo Takasugi, levantado sus manos, "Es un cumplido pollita. Un cumplido."

"Vos..." Tartamudeó Kaoru, desesperadamente buscando algún devastador insulto para lanzarle.

"Lo bueno vuelve" rió Takasugi secamente, alejando su oportunidad. Caminó alrededor de la habitación sin apuro, "¿Listo para ir Himura?"

"Si," respondió fríamente.

"Bien," dijo Takasugi, desapareciendo hacia la habitación, "Solo déjame sacar algo de aquí."

Inmediatamente, las manos de Kaoru volaron hacia su boca. Kenshin observó con calma.

"Whoa!" gritó de pronto Takasugi de la habitación, "¿Han estada ocupados o que?"

Kenshin caminó hacia la habitación curiosamente mientras que Kaoru se quedo helada en su lugar, sus manos todavía cubriendo su boca.

"Eres un perro," rió Takasugi, agarrando la tanga que Kaoru había tirado al piso, "No me lo imaginaba de ti."

Kaoru se sonrojó mas furiosamente que alguna vez lo hubiera estado.

Kenshin observó a Takasugi mudamente.

Takasugi rugió en una risa, girando la pequeña tanga rosa alrededor de su dedo meñique.

-------

**Notas de la traductora:** Me costó bastante este capitulo, pero no tanto como el séptimo. Voy por la mitad y ya es un dolor de cabeza. Amo a Linay, pero tiene un vocabulario... se me complica bastante elegir la palabra correcta en español.

Pero bueno, espero que les hay a gustado esta capitulo. Es muy bonito y el que viene es más o menos igual de largo que este. La mayoría de los capítulos de Linay son de diez a quince hojas.

Eso es todo lo que les tengo que decir. Este fin de semana voy a actualizar un montón sí todo me sale bien. Quería actualizar algo cada semana pero como que se me complica mucho y además cuando terminó algo quiero subirlo enseguida. Así que lo más seguro es que suba de a poco. Pero no se, no se...

Una cosita más, en uno de los reviews alguien me dijo que para que pudieran leer la secuela de Broken Pieces que suba los 24 capítulos de una. Eto... me encantaría hacer eso, pero imagínate esto. Tardó por lo menos un mes para traducir un capitulo, entre mis otros fics y la universidad. Y son 24 capítulos. Ahora me quedan 18 por traducir. Serían casi 18 meses, un año y seis meses. Obviamente tendría que para todo, y no podrían leer Broken Pieces por un año o más. Primero, no me conviene a mi y mucho menos a ustedes. Por eso no lo hago.

Eso era lo único que les quería decir. Muchas gracias por los reviews, no los contesto por falta de tiempo, pero se los agradezco de verdad.

Ahora sí, estoy alargando mucho esto. Los quiero mucho, dejen mucho reviews, y sean muy felices :)

Bai bai

* * *

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


	7. Chapter 7

_

* * *

_

O.o Kaoru-chan o.O les informa que esta muy feliz.

_Como sabran, antes existía una traducción de Broken Pieces, llamada En pedazos, muy bien, la autora de la traducción no era más que Inuhanya. Estuvimos hablando sobre las traducciones, y llegamos un acuerdo de hacerlo juntas, como si fuésemos compañeras de trabajo. La idea me parece FANTASTICA, así que estoy muy contenta, yo sé que esto nunca lo hubiesemos podido lograr sin la ayuda de Linay-sama - que es sumamente divina y que ambas idolatramos- _

_Por eso, nos dividiremos el trabajo. Este capitulo lo hizo Inuhanya, que es sumamente simpática y espero que nos podamos llevar bien _

_Sin más nada que agregar, me despido._

_Inuhanya y Kaoru-chan, estan contentas de terminar esta historia._

**Broken Pieces:**

By:** Linay**

Translated by:** Inuhanya**

_En Pedazos_

**-Disclaimer-**

Yo no creé a Kenshin y Kaoru! O Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura o Takasugi. Pero los ARRUINÉ para el propósito de mi historia.

**Capítulo 7 - Joven sacrificio**

------

------

_Soy abatido por la tristeza_

_Sangre, como lluvia, inunda mi mente._

------

------

"Cállate insoportable," murmuró Kaoru bajo su respiración, marchando por el angosto corredor del edificio de apartamentos.

Takasugi la ignoró, su estrepitosa risa retumbaba por las paredes. Kenshin permaneció fríamente distante, caminando rápidamente al lado del hombre. Kaoru siguió malhumorada tras ellos, sus brazos cruzados sobre su estómago. Cuando el trío alcanzó el elevador, Kenshin sacó las llaves de su auto de su bolsillo y oprimió el botón. Los brillantes ojos de Takasugi captaron la sorprendida mirada de Kaoru.

"¿Qué?" rió a carcajadas, "¿Crees que lo dejamos caminar todo Kyoto?"

Kaoru se infló con irritación. La puerta metálica se abrió mecánicamente y los dos hombres entraron en la caja de metal. Kenshin colocó su brazo sobre la puerta para detenerla de cerrarse antes de que Kaoru pudiera entrar.

"Oh," exclamó Takasugi bromeando, "Así que ahora que está toda una muñeca eres el caballero perfecto."

Kenshin no se molestó en mirar a Takasugi. En vez, miró expectante a Kaoru, sus ojos enviaron un claro y frío mensaje. Kaoru entró al elevador, echó su cabeza hacia atrás arrogantemente mientras lo pasaba. Kenshin dejó cerrar la puerta y comenzaron su descenso al sótano.

------

"Sí," dijo Katsura en el teléfono a una persona desconocida, "Lo intentarán esta noche. Takasugi sabe qué hacer."

"Sí, sé que es riesgoso," respondió Katsura una aparente objeción, "Pero este era nuestro plan en primer lugar."

Katsura suspiró. "Sé que esta es una de nuestras peores asignaciones para él. Pero debe hacerse. No podemos tener éxito sin eso."

"Bueno, veremos¿verdad?" dijo él, golpeando sus dedos en su escritorio.

------

Cuando se aproximaron a un lustroso auto negro en el oscuro sótano, Kenshin levantó sus llaves y presionó un botón en la cadena. La alarma sonó dos veces y los seguros se abrieron. Haló la puerta trasera del auto y le extendió un brazo a Kaoru, haciéndola entrar en el asiento trasero.

"Qué¿el maletero no?" se burló Kaoru, agachándose levemente para entrar en el auto.

"Eso puede arreglarse para ti, si quieres," respondió Kenshin calmado, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Kaoru resistió la urgencia de sacarle la lengua detrás de la tinturada ventana del asiento trasero. Takasugi se apoyó perezosamente sobre el capote del auto, rió mientras Kenshin entraba en el asiento del conductor y cerraba la puerta. Luego entró también.

Con una hábil opresión de un botón, los seguros de todas las puertas se bajaron.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" resopló Kaoru en voz alta desde el asiento trasero.

Kenshin le disparó una mirada de advertencia a través del espejo retrovisor mientras encendía el motor. Takasugi, por otro lado, se movió en la silla de cuero delantera para mirarla.

"Seguros para niños, querida," dijo él nasalmente. Sus ojos bajaron a sus piernas. "Oh dios," dijo él, bajando su voz a un profundo estruendo. "¿Tu madre nunca te enseñó cómo sentarte apropiadamente?" Rió él, girándose.

Kaoru se sonrojó furiosamente y se sentó derecha en su asiento, juntando sus muslos fuertemente. Intentó halar más su falda por sus piernas. Maldito Takasugi. Maldito.

"Maldito pervertido," murmuró ella entre dientes, lo fuerte suficiente para que él escuchara.

Kenshin cambió de velocidades hábilmente y miró sobre su hombro mientras reversaba el auto rápidamente. Mientras las llantas rechinaban, él dejó sus rasgados ojos ámbar deslizarse para encontrar los de Kaoru. Kaoru mordió su labio instintivamente. La mirada en sus peligrosos ojos habían sido muy obvia: callarse y sentarse. El deportivo negro subió la rampa del parqueadero, Kenshin manipulaba hábilmente el volante, su otra mano descansaba ligeramente en la barra de cambios.

Para sorpresa de Kaoru, su conducción por las calles de Kyoto no asemejó una persecución de T.V. Aunque Kenshin conducía muy rápido, no pisaba el acelerador inesperadamente, o giraba esquinas en dos llantas. Ella observó pasar los edificios con amplios ojos.

"Gira a la izquierda," Takasugi le estaba indicando a Kenshin, "Ahora ve detrás de la Estación Omiya."

Kenshin maniobró el auto fácilmente, guiando el auto por una verdadera masa de angostas y sucias calles. Desaceleró el auto hasta un alto en un sucio callejón. Sacando las llaves de la ignición, él salió del auto. Después de cerrar la puerta del frente, se detuvo frente a la puerta de Kaoru con su mano en la manilla, esperando por que Takasugi lo rodeara. Takasugi rodeó el auto en su paso perezoso. Kenshin abrió la puerta.

"Me siento tan importante," murmuró Kaoru, saliendo y rehusando amablemente la ofrecida mano de Takasugi.

Cerrando la puerta, Kenshin ajustó su abrigo y comenzó a salir del sucio callejón. "No voy a cuidar por ti ahora, Takasugi-san."

"Entendido," respondió Takasugi, inclinándose sobre Kaoru, "Eso es por qué estoy aquí."

De repente, la gran mano de Takasugi estaba alrededor del brazo de Kaoru. Ella protestó al intentar soltarse.

"Escucha muñeca," bromeó Takasugi, aunque su agarre era como hierro alrededor de su brazo, "Tenemos que hacer un trabajo esta noche. Así que sin tonterías ¿Entiendes?"

Kaoru frunció sus ojos y lo miró fríamente. Takasugi sonrió y apretó su agarre. Sin otra palabra, él comenzó a seguir a Kenshin en la oscuridad, llevándola rudamente por el brazo.

"No tienes que ser tan rudo," se quejó Kaoru mientras era arrastrada por el agarre de Takasugi.

Desde la abertura del callejón, Battousai giró de repente, su abrigo se movió alrededor de sus rodillas. La luz de los postes silueteaban su delgado cuerpo y su rostro estaba sumergido en sombra, sus ojos ámbar brillaban misteriosamente en la media luz.

"No tenemos tiempo para tus juegos infantiles," su voz resonó entre la oscuridad, "Quédate quieta y haz lo que te dicen."

El aliento de Kaoru se atascó en su garganta y de repente se sintió muy, muy fría. Ella se estremeció involuntariamente. Takasugi comenzó a avanzar otra vez, alcanzando a Battousai. El asesino permanecía en la entrada del callejón, esperando hasta que Takasugi y Kaoru estuvieran ante él. Aunque Battousai era considerablemente más bajo que Takasugi, era un poco más alto que Kaoru y a pesar de su altura, la estremecedora aura que daba era intimidante.

Battousai dio un paso hacia Kaoru para que estuviera a un simple pelo de ella. Sin bajar su mentón, sus dorados ojos la miraron. Retrocediendo ligeramente, Kaoru intentó mantener contacto visual sin pestañar. Battousai la miró fríamente, advirtiéndole con su brillante mirada no interferir o interponerse otra vez.

Luego giró de repente, los bordes de su abrigo negro golpeó las piernas desnudas de Kaoru, y Battousai dejó el callejón. Sin tiempo pata exhalar, Kaoru fue arrastrada por Takasugi en la calle poco iluminada. Y casi se choca en la espalda de Battousai. Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron.

"Que oportuno," ella escuchó a Takasugi respirar suavemente.

En el otro lado de la calle desierta, una madre y su hijo extrañamente pálido estaban caminando rápidamente entre cuatro hombres grandes.

"¿A dónde nos llevan?" Kaoru escuchó preguntar a la mujer temerosa a uno de los bien armados hombres.

"No necesitas saber," vino la corta respuesta.

La madre, una mujer sencilla con cabello recogido en moño, agarró los hombros de su hijo fuertemente en respuesta, su ansiedad claramente visible.

Su hijo era una historia completamente diferente.

El chico estaba tal vez entre los diez y doce años. Pero para su edad, él irradiaba una calma que no existía en las personas mayores cercanas a la muerte. El chico estaba pálido y su cabello era más liso que el de cualquier niño japonés que hubiera visto. El chico se mantenía erguido, pero sus ojos estaban cubiertos de tristeza.

Como una zambullida en agua fría, la suave pero penetrante voz de Battousai interrumpió las observaciones de Kaoru.

"¿Sohma, Yuki?" la voz de Battousai era tan fría como la muerte.

El chico se detuvo de repente. Su cabeza volteó para mirar al extraño trío. Él tenía ojos violetas.

Kaoru inhaló bruscamente.

"No," ella respiró suavemente y volteó hacia Takasugi suplicante, "No puedes hacer esto. ¡Es sólo un niño!"

El mentón de Takasugi estaba apretado pero no reconoció la súplica de Kaoru. En vez, él miró hacia adelante.

"Por el amor de dios," se ahogó Kaoru.

Las sorpresivas y furiosas preguntas que resultaban de los guardias, también como los lloriqueos de la madre, pasaron desapercibidas para Battousai y el niño. Fríos ojos ámbar y amplios ojos violeta estaban fijos. El chico observó silenciosamente, ni una pizca de emoción destelló en sus grandes ojos púrpura. Y si Battousai estuvo sorprendido ante la identidad de su blanco, no lo mostró. Tampoco mostró arrepentimiento, tristeza o culpa.

"Esta noche," anunció Battousai, agachándose a una posición de ataque con su mano en la empuñadura de su espada, "Tendré que tomar tu vida."

Él podría haber jurado que un indicio de una divertida sonrisa pasó sobre los pálidos rasgos del chico.

"¡Él es nuestro!" gritó uno de los fornidos guardias, rompiendo la comunicación entre Battousai y Sohma Yuki.

El chico, Yuki, pasó a un fondo por el momento y Battousai evaluó a sus oponentes. Antes de que el primer guardia parpadeara, estaba en una creciente piscina de su propia sangre, su cuerpo convulsionaba mientras su sangre brotaba del corte abierto en su mutilado cuello.

Battousai se volvió no más que una mancha negra y roja mientras volaba en el aire hacia el siguiente criminal. El hombre disparó vanamente ronda tras ronda de balas ante el asesino aproximándose rápidamente. Battousai esquivó las balas sin esfuerzo, su velocidad se incrementaba. En un fluido movimiento de su acero, el pecho del gamberro se abrió y su cuerpo superior comenzó a separarse del resto. Incluso antes de que las piezas golpearan el suelo con un enfermante splash, Battousai estaba dirigiéndose hacia el tercer hombre.

El tercer hombre estaba sudando profundamente e intentó desesperadamente levantar la enorme arma automática que sostenía. Battousai preparó su ensangrentada espada mientras corría, alistándola para un golpe. El hombre finalmente logró ajustar el arma con sus rechonchos dedos y disparó, enviando una ronda de balas al asesino. Sin perder el tiempo, Battousai saltó en el aire sobre la lluvia de balas. Bajando, de repente blandió su espada y entonces sangre, no balas, llovió sobre el negro asfalto.

Kaoru fue incapaz de retirar sus ojos de la grotesca escena. Ella de repente se soltó del agarre de Takasugi y volteó hacia el callejón. Ella se agachó en un sombrío rincón y vomitó su disgusto, lágrimas bajaban por su horrorizado rostro.

Takasugi esperó hasta que terminó antes de levantarla y arrastrarla de regreso. Kaoru forcejeó inútilmente en sus brazos.

"Por favor," rogó ella, su auto-respeto perdido en la cara de la sangre, "No quiero ver más."

Takasugi, su rostro inflexible, se rehusó a responder. En vez, él la sostuvo en frente suyo por sus brazos. Kaoru desvió su rostro y se aflojó en su agarre, deseando desesperadamente no escuchar más dolor.

Battousai estaba en medio de la carnicería, encarando al último guardia y la temblorosa mujer y niño tras él. Sus ojos estaban muertos y sin emoción.

"Ah," el cuarto y último hombre comentó, "Debes ser el legendario Battousai."

"Si sabes quien soy," respondió Battousai suavemente, "Entonces sabrás rendirte ahora y hacerlo más fácil para ti."

Una triste risa eructó del hombre del otro lado de la ensangrentada calle. "Por el contrario," dijo el hombre, echando atrás el material de su abrigo para revelar la empuñadura de una espada japonesa, "He estado preparándome para un día como este. Debes ser quien se rinda, Battousai."

Battousai avanzó lentamente, sus brazos balanceándose lentamente a sus lados y su hoja de acero destellando en la luz de los postes de luz. "Estás desperdiciando tus esfuerzos," declaró él fríamente.

En respuesta, el último hombre sonrió y sacó su larga espada de acero de su funda. "He estudiado las artes ancestrales de la espada para este momento," dijo él, sonriendo malvadamente, "Seré un digno oponente."

Los ojos de Battousai brillaron en la media luz. Sin un sonido, él corrió con su espada en una posición de estocada.

"¡Tonto!" gritó el otro hombre con una sonrisa, "La fuerza de mi técnica se defiende contra esos tontos ataques de frente."

La hoja de Battousai se conectó con la de su oponente con un fuerte golpe metálico. Ambos empujaron sus espadas, lanzando al otro un paso atrás. El otro hombre bajó su espada en un vicioso movimiento sobre la cabeza. Battousai bloqueó la espada fácilmente, sosteniendo su propia espada horizontalmente con sus manos. Él blandió su espada por la espada del otro hombre, el metal rechinó bruscamente, y se abalanzó mientras el hombre tambaleaba hacia adelante del impulso. Girando, Battousai apuntó para cortar al hombre en dos. El hombre logró evadirlo en último minuto, pero sólo apenas. Los dos espadachines se circundaron mutuamente corriendo, sus hojas brillaban como plata.

Kaoru observó con ojos abiertos, fascinada e incapaz de desviar la mirada. Battousai se movía con extraordinaria gracia, moviendo su espada en fluidos y suaves arcos de acero. A diferencia del otro hombre, los movimientos de Battousai eran precisos y exactos, su cuerpo actuaba y reaccionaba sin falla visible. Él voló en la noche, su espada danzando en su agarre. Kaoru quedó boquiabierta en silencio. Los ojos dorados de Battousai eran distantes y vacíos, como si realmente no estuviera ahí.

Era hermoso y aterrorizante.

Las espadas chocaron otra vez. Pero esta vez, Battousai tenía al hombre contra la pared. Su competidor estaba intentando desesperadamente de empujar la espada de Battousai con la suya.

"¡No!" chilló el hombre, desenredándose desesperadamente de la espada de Battousai.

Girando de repente con su espada lista para un golpe, Battousai se abalanzó hacia el hombre. Él movió su espada hacia arriba y el hombre levantó su espada horizontalmente en defensa con un violento grito.

Su grito murió en un borboteo de sangre cuando la hoja de Battousai cortó su cuello y rostro. La espada del hombre cayó al suelo en dos piezas, cortada por la mitad. El hombre cayó en el creciente charco de sangre mientras Battousai se enderezaba, sacudiendo la sangre de su espada con un rápido y controlado movimiento. Sus atemorizantes ojos fríos voltearon hacia la madre e hijo.

"¡No!" Rugió Kaoru con furiosas lágrimas, "¡No!" Ella intentó soltarse del agarre de Takasugi violentamente pero él era más fuerte. Con un gruñido, él se movió y sujetó sus brazos detrás de su espalda. Retorciéndose y pateando dolorosamente, ella continuó gritándole a Battousai. Pero sus gritos fueron desatendidos.

El rostro de la madre estaba contorneado de temor y empujó al niño de rodillas, cubriéndolo con su propio cuerpo en un intento por esconder el cuerpo de su hijo con el suyo. Los redondos ojos violetas de Yuki aún brillaban a través de la jaula de sus brazos.

"¡Deja al chico!"

Las lágrimas de la mujer brotaban libremente y se rehusó a moverse, cerrando sus propios brazos más fuertemente alrededor de su hijo. De pie sobre el lastimoso par, Battousai recordó sus órdenes.

_Todos menos a la mujer._

Su espada aún colgaba de una mano, él levantó a la mujer por la parte trasera de su camisa. La madre chilló y forcejeó mientras Battousai la alejaba arrastrándola de niño. Él la depositó al otro lado de la calle. Cuando se levantó e intentó regresar corriendo a su hijo, Battousai golpeó la empuñadura de su espada en su espalda. Ella colapsó en el asfalto sollozando, incapaz de levantarse por el dolor en su espalda. Al próximo segundo, Battousai estaba otra vez sobre el niño arrodillado.

Una vez más, grandes ojos violetas encontraron fruncidos ojos ámbar. El chico miró al hombre por un momento antes de bajar su cabeza ante él.

"Rápido, por favor," vino la calmada y aguda voz de Yuki.

Battousai apuntó la punta de su espada en la base del cráneo del niño.

La madre del niño abalanzó su cuerpo en un desesperado pero vano pánico.

Kaoru cayó de rodillas, sus manos sobre su boca y un grito murió en su garganta.

------

Sus ojos encapirotados, Battousai enterró la hoja en el cuello de Yuki, dañando la espina dorsal y cortando la yugular en un rápido movimiento. La cabeza del chico se retorció hacia un lado clavada al suelo por la espada ensangrentada de Battousai. Él sacó la espada rápidamente y la cabeza del niño se levantó levemente con el movimiento y colapsó sin vida. Sohma Yuki yacía sobre su estómago, sus extremidades extendidas y su rostro hacia un lado. Sus amplios ojos violetas estaban mirando vaciamente en la oscuridad. Pálido cabello estaba pegado a su rostro, humedecido con algo de su sangre. La sangre comenzó a empozarse alrededor de su cabeza como un halo rojo, manchando su cabello y piel. La sangre del joven lentamente se expandía, creando un oscuro círculo líquido alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo.

Battousai sacudió la sangre de su espada y la enfundó rápidamente, mirando sin emoción el joven sacrificio.

La madre se tambaleó hacia adelante inútilmente y luego colapsó de rodillas, sollozando patéticamente.

Battousai giró y volteó a mirar a Takasugi. Mirando el tieso cuerpo de Kaoru, Takasugi vociferó sus órdenes.

"Levántate," ordenó él, sus labios una dura línea, "Y borra la memoria de esa mujer."

En shock, Kaoru permaneció paralizada con sus manos sobre su boca. Luego bajó sus manos y parpadeó lentamente, deteniendo el flujo de lágrimas. Kaoru se levantó lentamente.

Inesperadamente, ella hizo como si obedeciera y comenzó a cruzar la calle hacia la sollozante mujer. Battousai y Takasugi observaron, en trance, mientras Kaoru cruzaba la calle como un fantasma. Cuando estuvo a un pie en frente de la gimiente mujer, ella cayó de rodillas, ignorando la sangre.

La mujer la miró a través de ojos llorosos.

"¿Por qué los dejaste matar a mi hijo?" gimió ella compasivamente.

Kaoru bajó su cabeza levemente, sus ojos gachos y afligidos. Sin una palabra, ella alcanzó su brazo con sus dedos índice y medio extendidos. La mujer retrocedió temerosa, su rostro sucio de lágrimas y sangre.

Battousai, de pie tras la madre, observó cuando Kaoru extendió su brazo y tocó la frente de la mujer con la punta de sus dedos. Luego, sin razón aparente, el cuerpo de la mujer se aflojó abruptamente y cayó hacia adelante. Kaoru atrapó a la mujer en sus brazos cuando cayó. De repente, Kaoru apretó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo desplomado de la mujer y lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Ella cerró sus ojos fuertemente pero las lágrimas aún brotaban, goteando el hombro de la inconsciente mujer.

En su visión periférica, Battousai vio a Takasugi asentirle. Él corrió hacia las dos mujeres.

"Vamos," declaró él.

Lo lagrimosos ojos de Kaoru se abrieron y levantó lentamente sus ojos azules para encontrar los suyos. Lágrimas continuaban brotando de sus vidriosos ojos.

"¿Por qué?" le sollozó ella tranquilamente al asesino, "¿Por qué lo mataste?"

Battousai retrocedió un paso. Ver la expresión de la madre reflejada tan exacta en los ojos de otro lo atrapó fuera de guardia.

"¿Por qué?" continuó Kaoru mientras lloraba, "¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa?"

De repente, Kaoru comenzó a temblar violentamente. Sus ojos se cerraron otra vez y su piel se le puso de gallina. Ella apretó más la inconsciente mujer y continuó sollozando silenciosamente.

"Era tan joven," murmuró Kaoru a través de sus lágrimas, "Nunca mereció nada de esto. No fue su culpa."

Battousai avanzó otra vez y trató de retirar el flácido cuerpo de la mujer lejos de Kaoru. La adolescente, de repente flácida con dolor, le permitió a Battousai alejar a la madre y acostar su cuerpo sobre el concreto. Kaoru envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, ignorando las manchas de sangre en su piel y en su camiseta blanca. Ella continuó temblando, la fría noche envolvió sus fríos brazos a su alrededor. Su pecho estaba destruido con ahogados sollozos y apenas notó cuando Battousai comenzó a levantarla por sus axilas.

Battousai miró a la sollozante adolescente quien estaba temblando de las lágrimas y el frío. A pesar del vacío de sus ojos, verdaderamente estaba confundido por el instantáneo cambio de personalidad de la chica.

"Es porque tomó la memoria de la mujer."

Battousai miró a Takasugi, sus ojos no revelaron nada.

"¿Qué debo hacer con ella?"

"Llévala a tu casa."

"¿Por qué?"

"No ha terminado todavía, Battousai." Takasugi se encogió con una sonrisa seca. "Me voy. Reporta mañana."

Sin otra palabra, Takasugi se alejó, manos en sus bolsillos. Battousai miró otra vez a la temblorosa joven que sostenía frente a él. Sabía que él y Takasugi necesitaban limpiar el área rápidamente. Con la decisión tomada, se preparó para levantar a la chica y llevarla al auto.

Y entonces ella levantó su mirada.

Los ojos de Battousai se abrieron de repente. En toda su vida nunca había visto semejante dolor. Los ojos de Kaoru eran profundas piscinas azules de insondable tristeza. Era extraño cuánto profundo dolor podía ser reflejado en tan jóvenes ojos. Su labio temblaba y más lágrimas silenciosas se derramaban por sus pómulos. Ella gimoteó silenciosamente y trató de abrazarse más fuertemente, estremeciéndose violentamente.

Battousai notó entonces que ella no sólo estaba llena con el dolor de otro; también estaba sufriendo del fuerte aire frío. Él la soltó y ella cayó sin huesos en el asfalto, temblando y sonándose. Rápidamente, retiró su ensangrentado abrigo negro de su espalda y lo colocó alrededor de los temblorosos hombros de la joven. Luego alzó su ligero cuerpo en sus delgados brazos y la cargó lejos del sangriento callejón.

Kenshin empujó su abultada carga en el asiento trasero de su auto, agradeciendo secretamente a quienquiera que hubiera inventado las ventanas oscuras. Sin molestarse en atarla con el cinturón, él cerró la puerta y entró en la silla del conductor. Rechinando las llantas, él salió de las calles laterales a la principal. Corrió hacia su apartamento con controlada velocidad.

"¡Él era como yo!" un repentino grito vino del asiento trasero.

Kenshin miró al asiento trasero por su espejo retrovisor. Kaoru estaba sentada, aún temblando y aferrando su abrigo negro a su alrededor. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y asustados.

"¡Él era como yo!" gritó ella otra vez.

Kenshin maldijo bajo su respiración. Lo último que necesitaba mientras conducía por las calles de Kyoto era una adolescente lunática en el asiento trasero de su auto. Kaoru escondió su rostro en sus manos, aún incapaz de detener el flujo de lágrimas. Su voz subsidió en inteligibles gimoteos mientras colapsaba en sollozos.

Casi estaba aliviado de que parecía que todavía estuviera sufriendo de cualquier loco episodio mental que estaba teniendo. La última vez no había podido dejar de gritar. Esta vez no podía dejar de llorar.

Realmente no sabía cuál era peor.

Para cuando Kenshin parqueó el lustroso auto negro en su usual lugar en el sótano, los sollozos de la chica se habían vuelto leves sonadas y gimoteos. Y sus oídos habían comenzado a pedir silencio.

Él la sacó del auto fácilmente, su cuerpo aún débil con pena. Contento de que no estuviera gritando como la última vez, Kenshin la cargó fácilmente hacia el elevador y pulsó el botón con un dedo libre. Escaneó el corredor con una mirada furtiva, esperando que ninguno de sus vecinos atestiguara la vista cargando una chica escasamente vestida envuelta en su abrigo.

Finalmente el asesino fue bienvenido en el oscuro santuario de su apartamento. Descortésmente, dejó caer a la chica en el sofá de cuero. Kenshin desató las espadas de su cintura y las colocó reverentemente en sus percheros.

"¿Te sientes triste?"

Kenshin volteó y miró a Kaoru. Ella se había sentado, su abrigo negro reuniéndose alrededor de sus hombros desnudos. Sus ojos estaban apagados, observándolo calmadamente. Lágrimas estaban secándose en sus mejillas.

"¿Por qué debería?" preguntó él, volteando para mirar sus espadas.

"Porque tomaste la vida de un niño inocente."

"Nadie es inocente."

"Lo era," dijo Kaoru, sus ojos aún hundidos en la espalda del asesino, "Era sólo un niño."

"¿Y qué sabrías de eso?" demandó Kenshin, girando su cabeza para mirarla con ojos fruncidos.

Kaoru sonrió desanimadamente. "Sé por qué fuiste ordenado matarlo."

Kenshin arqueó una ceja incrédulo. "¿Qué demonios hiciste, entonces?"

Los ojos de Kaoru se desviaron en una vidriosa y lejana mirada. "Era como yo, ese chico. Podía ver en los recuerdos de otras personas. Podía borrarlos."

Kenshin resopló.

Los ojos de Kaoru se intensificaron de repente. "Era como yo," gritó ella de repente, "Y lo mataste."

"Tenía que hacerlo," gruñó Kenshin furioso.

"Lo sé," Kaoru esbozó esa extraña sonrisa, "Porque te dijeron." Ella pausó. "¿Sabes por qué estás haciendo esas cosas?"

"Por un Kyoto más seguro," recitó Kenshin, girando hacia un fuego en extinción, "Los sacrificios deben hacerse."

"¿Aún si el sacrificio es un niño?"

"Sí," declaró Kenshin tranquilamente, las llamas se reflejaban en sus ojos ámbar.

"Quiero hablar con tu jefe," dijo Kaoru de repente.

"Eso no lo decides tú."

"Yo cumplí algo para él," insistió Kaoru tranquilamente, "Deseo hablar con él."

"¿Por qué me molestaría en ayudarte?"

"Porque te diré lo que soy si lo haces."

Kenshin volteó para encarar a la chica. Sus ojos se levantaron serenamente mientras se sentaba, su abrigo aún descansaba en su regazo. Kenshin avanzó hacia el sofá opuesto al de ella y se sentó encarándola, cruzando casualmente una pierna. Él pasó un brazo por el espaldar del sofá y ladeó su cabeza, su roja cola de caballo caía sobre un hombro. Él asintió.

Kaoru cerró sus ojos por un momento, inhalando gentilmente. Cuando levantó sus ojos otra vez, eran distantes - la tristeza aún permanecía en sus profundidades.

"Puedo tomar los recuerdos de las personas. Cuando lo hago, siento sus emociones de ese momento y puedo ver en sus recuerdos," comenzó a explicar Kaoru, su voz baja y calmada, "Sus emociones y sus recuerdos son como un choque de electricidad. Puede ser," aquí ella sonrió tristemente, "Muy doloroso."

Kenshin la observó intensamente, escondiendo con cuidado cualquier sorpresa en sus ojos ámbar. Kaoru continuó, su tranquila voz rompió el silencio del apartamento.

"Cuando tomo la memoria de alguien, siento lo que ellos sienten y veo lo que han visto. Sus recuerdos permanecen conmigo, aunque no necesariamente tengo que hurgar en todas sus vidas. Lo que me afecta más son las emociones que están sintiendo al momento que entro en sus mentes," Kaoru pausó por un momento, sus párpados cayeron levemente, "También puedo retirar la memoria; borrarla. Igual como borré las partes de la memoria de Genji para hacerlo olvidar lo que quería hacerme."

Kaoru hizo una mueca, recordando la noche. Kenshin observó mientras la chica cerraba sus ojos fuertemente, su rostro apretándose. Ella inhaló profundamente unas veces y luego los abrió otra vez.

"Algunas veces," explicó ella suavemente, sus ojos azules tristes, "Es difícil mantener lejos los recuerdos de otras personas de mi consciente - especialmente los violentos y tristes."

"Entonces," interrumpió Kenshin, "¿Esta noche borraste el recuerdo de la mujer del asesinato¿Y de mi?"

"Tomé más que eso," respondió Kaoru, volteando sus ojos cuando frescas lágrimas amenazaban caer de sus ojos, "Tomé el recuerdo de ella teniendo un hijo llamado Sohma Yuki. Ella despertará y no sabrá quién es el niño a su lado. No tendrá recuerdo de tener un hijo."

"¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?" preguntó Kenshin, "¿Tomar los recuerdos de alguien sin su permiso?"

Kaoru encontró los ojos de Kenshin. "¿Tú pides permiso cuando asesinas a alguien?"

"Eso es diferente," dijo Kenshin, su tono enojado, "Hago eso por una razón. Pero no es justo para ti tomar los recuerdos de las personas - tal vez quieran conservar esos recuerdos. Tal vez esos recuerdo podrían darles alegría algún día."

Una incrédula sonrisa destelló en los rasgos de Kaoru brevemente.

"¿Sabías que Sohma Yuki le dio un ramillete de margaritas a una niña que era abusada por su padre?" preguntó Kaoru, su tono divertido.

Kenshin movió su cabeza levemente en respuesta.

"¿Sabías que sacó puras A en sexto grado?"

De nuevo un leve movimiento de la cabeza.

"¿Nunca piensas en las vidas que tomas?" preguntó Kaoru, su tranquilo tono se volvió molesto, "¿Y en las personas para quienes son especiales?"

"No," respondió Kenshin simplemente, "Son sacrificios por un mejor Kyoto. Contrario a lo que puedas pensar, no mato por diversión. Nunca he matado porque sienta que me guste."

Ella levantó la mirada, sus ojos azules otra vez se llenaron de lágrimas. "¿Entonces piensas que hubiera sido mejor dejarla conservar los recuerdos de su condenado hijo¿Con sólo el consuelo de que su pérdida era por un mejor Kyoto?"

"Pero nadie lo recordará," protestó Kenshin calmadamente.

"Yo lo recuerdo," anunció Kaoru, rehusándose a desviar la mirada del asesino mientras lagrimas bajaban otra vez por sus mejillas, "Recuerdo el día que nació. Recuerdo la primera vez que usó su habilidad - para tomar la memoria de una chica que estaba llorando pero no le dijo por qué. Recuerdo el primer dibujo que le dio a su madre. Recuerdo la forma en que le sonrió con ojos inocentes a su madre y le dijo que la amaba."

Kaoru sonrió levemente a través de sus frescas lágrimas, bajando su cabeza y mirando su regazo. "Yo no iba a ayudarte. No iba a hacer lo que querías - aún si me matabas. Pero cuando vi el rostro de esa mujer - supe que no podía dejarla vivir con la pena. Así que la tomé - todo de ella."

Los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron cuando notó la extensión de su habilidad - y de sus acciones. "¿Por qué te harías eso?" preguntó él, genuina curiosidad entró en su frío tono.

Kaoru levantó la mirada de sus ensangrentadas manos. Sus húmedos ojos azules encontraron los duros ámbar suyos. "Reparación," respondió ella con una triste sonrisa, "Como reparación por no ser capaz de detenerte de tomar lo más importante para ella, soportaré su pena por el resto de mi vida."

El silencio que siguió su calmada declaración colgaba como una gruesa sábana sobre ambos. Ninguno se molestó en moverse. En vez, Kaoru miró a Kenshin y él la miró - ella, sentada derecha con sus piernas debajo y con su ensangrentado abrigo a su alrededor, y él, estirado pero tenso como un alambre al otro lado de ella.

"¿Y tú?" Kaoru se aventuró a preguntar suavemente, "¿Cuál es tu reparación?"

Kenshin encontró su calmada mirada azul con la propia dura mirada dorada. Su respuesta fue vociferada sin vacilar - en una tensa y apretada voz.

"Continuaré viviendo."

------

Fin del capítulo 7, continuará!

------

_Quiero agradecer especialmente a Caro-san, Adris-chan y a Meg-ek, que estuvieron dandome todo el apoyo que necesitaba en mis picos de tristeza. ¡Gracias chicas, las quiero mucho!_

_O.o Kaoru-chan o.O_


	8. Chapter 8

**Broken Pieces**

Por Linay

Traducido por Inuhanya

_En pedazos_

------

------

**Capítulo 8 - En un nombre**

------

------

_La soledad de nuestros sufrimientos_

_Es el único amigo que conoceremos._

------

Kaoru estaba sentada en el sofá y observaba morir las llamas, el abrigo negro de Kenshin aún la cubría. Ella podía escuchar el duro sonido del agua del baño. Kenshin se había estado bañando por los últimos cuarenta minutos. Casi podía sentir el húmedo vapor emanando de las rajas de la puerta del baño.

Ella miró la ensangrentada corteza en la punta de sus dedos. La seca corteza marrón ardía en su piel. Podía sentirlo por todos lados – olerlo en su mejilla, endurecido en sus rodillas, incrustado en sus uñas. Le picaba para rascarlo y quitarlo.

La sensación le disgustaba y sentía que la enloquecía.

Kaoru aún estaba sentada derecha, sus piernas dobladas bajo ella y sus manos dobladas pulcramente en su regazo cuando Kenshin emergió del baño, vestido en su, ahora familiar, bata azul marino. Él la miró mientras se dirigía a su silla de cuero, exprimiendo el exceso de agua de sus largos mechones rojos.

Él se sentó lentamente en su silla, considerando su semblante de piedra con fuertes ojos dorados. El silencio colgaba pesadamente sobre ellos como la cálida humedad que se esparcía del humeante baño.

"Me siento tan sucia," susurró Kaoru, mirando sus manos.

"Entonces ve a lavarte," indicó Kenshin, su voz baja.

"Eso quitará el sucio?"

"El agua ayudará," respondió Kenshin.

"No me siento para moverme," musitó Kaoru en voz alta, "Mi cuerpo me disgusta."

"El baño está allá," indicó Kenshin, sin molestarse en apuntar desde que ella no estaba mirando.

"Huelo disgustante," comentó Kaoru otra vez, como si no lo hubiera escuchado hablar.

"Entonces toma una ducha," habló Kenshin como si fuera una errante niña, "Te hará sentir mejor."

Kaoru lo miró lentamente. "Eso es por qué te bañas cada vez?"

"Por supuesto," respondió Kenshin, su dorada mirada resuelta, "Así que ve a tomar una rápidamente."

"Por qué no lavas tu abrigo y las empuñaduras de las espadas?" Cuestionó Kaoru.

Kenshin la miró. "No hay necesidad de lavarlas."

"Pero lavas tu cuerpo para limpiarlo," señaló ella, "Y esas cosas también humean. Entonces por qué no las lavas?"

"Realmente no necesitas saberlo," remarcó él fríamente, "Todo lo que necesitas hacer ahora es limpiarte."

"No puedes darme una respuesta directa?" espetó ella, frunciendo sus ojos. "No puede lastimarte decírmelo ahora, verdad?"

Kenshin presionó sus labios, conteniendo la primitiva urgencia de espetar. En vez endureció sus cuerdas vocales y respondió.

"Limpio mi cuerpo porque puede limpiarse," dijo él, su voz apretada con control, "Pero mi abrigo y mis espadas son instrumentos de muerte – sin importar lo que haga, siempre estarán sucias."

Él miró a Kaoru a través de doradas aberturas. Ella lo miró, pensando sus palabras. A diferencia de las herramientas de su oficio, él todavía sentía que podía limpiarse. Su nocturna ducha caliente, entonces, realmente era un ritual de limpieza – para deshacerse de la mancha de sangre.

Tal vez él no era sólo una herramienta sin mente.

Inesperadamente, Kenshin vio una extraña sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios.

"Ya veo," dijo Kaoru tranquilamente, levantándose de su asiento y dejando que su abrigo cayera de sus hombros desnudos.

"Ves qué?" replicó Kenshin, desviando sus ojos de su elástico cuerpo.

"Tu humanidad," respondió ella suavemente, la ligera sonrisa aún permaneció en su pálido rostro.

Agradecidamente para Kenshin, ella había girado y dirigido hacia el baño antes de que pudiera haber visto la amplitud de sus ojos. Él inclinó su cabeza hacia su cuerpo en retirada, sus ojos ámbar observándola a través de espesos mechones húmedos.

Extraña chica. Muy, muy extraña chica.

------

"La siguiente fase en el plan, Shinsaku," anunció Katsura tranquilamente en su celular, mientras conducía por las calles de Kyoto.

"Tan pronto?" preguntó Takasugi en su teléfono inalámbrico mientras se paseaba en su apartamento.

"Debe ser mañana," respondió Katsura, "Hazlos venir a la Casa de Té Sakura."

"En el distrito Pontoncho?" cuestionó Takasugi incrédulo, "Pero es nuestro andrajoso lugar de encuentro."

"Lo sé, Shinsaku."

"Es una maldita casa de prostitutas," continuó Takasugi, "Ella es una joven de diecisiete años. Los hombres enloquecerán."

"No te preocupes."

"No me preocupe?" exclamó Takasugi, "Estás tomando medidas extrañas, Kogoro. Parece que estás arreglándolo para que ella enloquezca o sea violada. Pensé que era un recurso, por gritar tan fuerte!"

"Ella _es_ un valioso recurso," clarificó Katsura calmadamente, "Y esas son las medidas que deben tomarse para que sea de uso. Confía en mi."

"Confía en mi," murmuró Takasugi, "Confía en mi, dice el hombre. Kogoro, tienes alguna idea de lo que podría pasarle si se muestra en la Casa de Té Sakura?"

"Me equivoqué antes?"

"No," admitió Takasugi, "Pero Battousai es _un _hombre. Habrán _docenas _de hombres en el Sakura."

"Como dije," repitió Katsura paciente en su celular, "Confía en mi Shinsaku."

"Bien," Takasugi se dio por vencido de mala gana, "Pero por qué debemos reunirnos?"

"Necesito hablar con ella."

"No sé si querrá hablar contigo," comentó Takasugi secamente.

"Creo que sí."

"Esto, por casualidad, tiene algo que ver con la maldita asignación que le diste a Himura esta noche?"

"Sin duda," afirmó Katsura.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio.

"Esa fue una maldita asignación, Kogoro."

"Era necesario," respondió Katsura con un suspiro.

"Bueno, quiero saber por qué."

"Mañana."

"Y sé de un empleado pelirrojo que también va a querer saber por qué. Apuesto que todavía está bañándose por tus locas instrucciones."

Otro tranquilo suspiro. "Mañana. Mañana hablaremos. Asegúrate que una habitación tatami esté lista para nuestra reunión. Una habitación tranquila, Shinsaku," especificó Katsura.

"Una habitación tranquila en el Sakura?"

"Sólo arréglalo."

------

El apartamento de Kenshin estaba húmedo con vapor. Kaoru había tomado dos veces una larga ducha como Kenshin y fue un milagro que la pintura no se hubiese pelado por las nubes de humedad que estaban flotando del baño. Kaoru emergió a la sala, envuelta en la bata de felpa que Kenshin le había dado dos días atrás. Ella sacudió su largo y mojado cabello.

"Te sientes mejor?" preguntó Kenshin, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su cabeza gacha.

Kaoru le arqueó una ceja al asesino. Estaba sentado en la silla de cuero, brazos extendidos, su espeso cabello rojo caía sobre sus delgados hombros. Sus labios, como siempre, estaban apretados y sus ojos levemente cerrados.

"Sí," respondió Kaoru con cuidado, "Gracias."

Ella observó mientras su expresión permanecía exactamente igual. Ladeando su cabeza pensativa, se preguntó cómo lograba controlar sus rasgos faciales tan rígidamente.

Tal vez, era el sentido de relajación que usualmente acompañaba una ducha caliente. O tal vez era la humedad en el aire. Podría haber sido fatiga por la hora tan tarde. Pero ahora en el momento, Kaoru decidió dar un paso.

"Ya que estamos hablando así," ella pausó pensativa, "Tan civilizadamente – puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

Sus ojos azules escanearon sus endurecidos rasgos. Ni un músculo se contrajo. Ella tomó esto como un consentimiento.

"Bueno," continuó ella conversadora, enroscando distraída un mechón de cabello oscuro alrededor de un dedo, "Por qué no duermes en la cama?"

La cabeza de Kenshin se levantó de repente, la sorpresa lo sacó de su estado sin emoción. Sus ojos ámbar la consideraban incrédulo. Ella estaba implicando…? Imbécil. Qué demonios estaba implicando la pequeña niña?

Kaoru, quien estaba mirando mientras jugueteaba con los mechones de su cabello, no notó su incrédula mirada.

"Quiero decir," continuó ella levemente, "He dormido en tu cama por media semana. Pero no la extrañas?"

Él continuó boquiabierto ante la adolescente. Ella lo miró, esperando ver insensible rigidez. Sus ojos azules registraron sorpresa cuando captó su expresión.

"Bueno, verás," balbuceó ella de repente, un sonrojo levantándose en sus mejillas cuando adivinó la implicación que sus palabras podrían haber cargado, "Sólo pensaba por qué siempre duermes aquí afuera. No quieres usar tu cama otra vez? Digo," tartamudeó ella. "Sólo pensaba que te gustaría usar tu cama de nuevo. Es cómoda y bueno… No te gustaría dormir otra vez en una cama?" Ella pausó en su cháchara y luego añadió, "Solo por supuesto." Luego rió – o pretendió.

Kenshin cerró su boca mientras cogía el significado de su pregunta. "Oh es eso?" preguntó él, carámbanos se formaban alrededor de sus palabras.

"Bueno, sí."

"Sólo vete a la cama," dijo él fríamente, bajando su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos otra vez.

"Sólo una pregunta," dijo Kaoru. Entonces continuó antes de que pudiera protestar, "Por qué no duermes en tu cama?"

Pero el rostro de Kenshin ya era vacío, sus ojos cerrados como si durmiera. Kaoru suspiró. Sabía que estaba despierto. También sabía que ahora era inútil intentar obtener una respuesta de él.

"Bien," cedió ella mientras giraba hacia la habitación. "Buenas noches, Sr. Secuestrador."

Kenshin abrió un ojo levemente para verla entrar en la oscura habitación. Observó la puerta cerrarse con un fuerte golpe.

Kenshin Himura suspiró. Finalmente lo había dejado solo. La caprichosa adolescente con la extraña habilidad no lo dejaría tranquilo. Constantemente estaba entrometiéndose en su momento tranquilo. Constantemente estaba sorprendiéndolo.

Era una chica extraña.

Era irritante. Era molesta. Era exasperante. Era enloquecedora.

También era intrigante.

------

Cinco dagas golpearon cinco diferentes dianas en un destello de acero.

Aoshi estaba al otro lado del corredor de entrenamiento, su brazo paralizado en la posición de tiro. Se enderezó lentamente, apreciando cada marca de daga.

"Señor," dijo él tranquilamente, ojos inmóviles, "Qué tiene que decirme?"

Desde las sombras de la puerta, un armatoste de hombre emergió con una risa profunda.

"Agudo como tu puntería, no es así," rió él, "Estúpido ninja."

"Estoy listo para ir tras Kaoru Kamiya," dijo Aoshi tranquilamente mientras recogía sus dagas una por una.

"No en el plan."

Aoshi volteó para mirar a su jefe, sus helados ojos se hicieron rajas. "Qué quiere decir?"

"Quiero decir, niño idiota," resopló su jefe, "Que no irás tras ella ahora."

"Por qué no?"

El ancho hombre arqueó una ceja. "No es de ti hacer preguntas como esa."

Aoshi volteó, guardando sus dagas en sus escondidos lugares. "Es extraño," comentó él, "Tomó mucho trabajo adquirir a esa chica. Sin mencionar vidas."

"Y?"

"Murió gente para que pudiera ser traída a ti," respondió Aoshi tranquilamente entre dientes, "Sin mencionar que Megumi y yo pasamos un mes trabajando encubierto para esa escoria, Kanryu."

"Y qué buen trabajo fue ese," rió fuertemente el hombre, "Los compañeros de Kanryu querían despedazarlo por la falsa cocaína que Megumi preparó. Y tú, Sr. Guardaespaldas, hiciste muy fácil arrebatarle a la jovencita."

"Entonces," continuó Aoshi, "Por qué no puedo ir a traerla?"

"Suenas como si te preocuparas por el pequeño mapache."

Aoshi se encogió. "Ni Megumi ni yo esperábamos que estuviera como estaba."

"Y eso significa…"

"Kanryu fue un bastardo brutal para ella. También la lastimó, aún involuntariamente – y se supone que somos los chicos buenos." Aoshi cerró sus ojos. "Sólo es una adolescente. Quién sabe lo que le están haciendo ahora?"

"Otra vez," repitió su jefe, "Por qué suena como si te preocupas por la mapache?"

Aoshi retrocedió rápidamente hacia el otro lado del salón. En una fracción de segundo, una daga se clavó en el centro de un blanco.

"Debería estar aquí," declaró Aoshi, preparándose calmadamente para lanzar otra daga hacia el blanco.

------

Kaoru rodó bajo las gruesas cobijas. Vio un reloj digital a través de ojos borrosos.

7:15 AM

Perfecto. Ella sonrió para sí en su estado medio-despierta. Kaoru salió de la cama y se estiró, crujiendo sus coyunturas.

Era temprano en el día. Los pájaros estaban cantando. El apartamento estaba en silencio y había una cocina esperando por ella! No podía esperar para escarbar en las alacenas y el refrigerador. Hoy sería el desayuno hecho por Kaoru!

Tarareando suavemente, abrió la puerta de la habitación tranquilamente y salió. Miró hacia la sala.

Ningún cabello rojo.

Ella sonrió. Para ella, significaba que tenía todo el lugar para ella. El secuestrador ya se había ido para alguna reunión misteriosa de algún tipo.

Ella se paseó hacia la barra y saltó sobre ella, pasando sus piernas sobre el mesón.

"Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Kaoru se paralizó. Esa voz. Ella levantó la mirada levemente, sus piernas colgaban en la cocina desde el mesón. El asesino de cabello rojo ya estaba vestido en una ceñida camiseta negra y oscuros jeans azul con su impactante cabello rojo en una alta cola de caballo. Y estaba mirándola – sosteniendo un cucharón de sopa.

"Um," comenzó Kaoru tontamente mientras se deslizaba del mesón y aterrizaba de pie, "Sólo intentaba cocinar el desayuno."

"Bueno estás muy tarde para eso," respondió Kenshin fríamente, regresando a revolver la sopa miso con el cucharón.

"Entonces," dijo Kaoru animadamente, "Supongo que puedo ayudar a poner la mesa."

Kenshin apretó sus dientes mientras escuchaba a la joven rodear la cocina, abriendo cajones y alacenas fuertemente.

"No te importa, verdad?" preguntó ella amigablemente mientras rodeaba el mesón con un juego de platos.

Ella colocó los platos en la mesa del pequeño comedor pulcramente y regresó a la cocina para encontrar vasos. Abrió una alacena en la parte de arriba y se asomó en sus repisas, levantándose en la punta de sus dedos.

"Dónde están tus vasos?" llamó ella.

Ella cerró de golpe una puerta de la alacena, girando levemente hacia la estufa. El rostro de Kenshin la amenazó donde la alacena había estado. Kaoru saltó asustada. Retrocedió, una mano sobre su corazón.

"No HAGAS eso!" gritó ella, recuperando el aire, "Podrías asustar a alguien!"

Kenshin, de pie a unos pies de ella, frunció sus ojos ámbar. "Por qué estás siendo tan amable?"

Kaoru se encogió y volteó hacia otra alacena, reanudando su búsqueda. "Por qué no debería?"

Kenshin frunció sus labios ante la espalda de la chica. "Porque es extraño."

"Tal vez para ti," dijo Kaoru, moviendo platos en una repisa alta, "Pero es casi normal para mi ser secuestrada y aprisionada y golpeada y qué no. Y francamente," dijo ella sin rodeos, "Estos arreglos para vivir no son tan malos como algunos de los lugares en los que he estado antes. Excepto que ahora estoy viviendo con un frío y sanguinario asesino en ves de un pequeño y temperamental monstruo traficante de drogas."

"Y eres amable porque?"

"Porque es mucho esfuerzo ser una perra todo el tiempo," Kaoru completó la oración por él mientras abría otra alacena.

"Qué lógico tren de ideas," resopló Kenshin, yendo a un gabinete al otro lado de la cocineta.

Él abrió la puerta tranquilamente y sacó dos vasos altos. Pasó a la chica en puntas y colocó los vasos en la mesa. Kaoru volteó a mirar y medio sonrió, golpeando la alacena con un floreo.

"Ves," gozó ella, "Eso fue MUCHO más fácil."

"Escucha niña, no estés tan feliz por eso."

"Escucha Battousai-"

"No me llames así," dijo Kenshin bruscamente.

"Bueno entonces no me llames 'niña'!"

"Cómo demonios quieres que te llame entonces!"

"Mi nombre estaría bien!"

"Bien," consintió Kenshin, "Kamiya – no me llames así."

"Y," preguntó Kaoru, su tono de repente amistoso otra vez, "Cómo debo llamarte?"

"No me importa," murmuró Kenshin, exasperado.

"Pero no sé tu nombre."

"Himura."

"Está bien," Kaoru sonrió. "Himura-san."

"No te molestes con el '-san'."

Después de un más largo que necesario momento lleno de cuidadosas esquivadas y evitaciones, la mesa finalmente estuvo puesta. Tampoco habían sentido la necesidad de hablar. Kaoru había tarareado tranquilamente para sí y Kenshin simplemente había retenido su rígido silencio. Parecía ser una interacción normal de todos los días – aunque ambos sentían la extrañeza de la normalidad.

Mirándose mutuamente casi con cautela, ambos se sentaron al mismo tiempo. Ambos tomaron sus palitos al mismo tiempo.

"Está buena!" exclamó Kaoru de repente, con una amplia sonrisa.

Kenshin la miró sobre el borde de su tazón de sopa.

"Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?" preguntó ella, curiosa.

Él la ignoró.

"Ah," ella sonrió genuinamente, "Supongo que es ultra secreto!"

"Deja tus juegos," ordenó él fríamente, levantando sus palitos hacia su boca.

La sonrisa de Kaoru se desvaneció lentamente. "Por qué no puedes ser normal por más de dos minutos?" preguntó ella, dolor y rabia mezclados en su voz.

"Estás olvidando dónde estás?" le dijo Kenshin en una suave y fría voz, "No eres mi invitada o mi amiga. Sólo eres un proyecto que mi jefe tiene en mente."

Las puntas de los labios de Kaoru temblaron y bajó la mirada. "Sí," aceptó ella, avergonzada, "Tienes razón. Sólo soy un proyecto. Un experimento."

Sin otra palabra, Kaoru comenzó a comer en silencio. Kenshin no levantó la mirada otra vez pero podía escucharla intentando masticar tan silenciosamente como fuera posible.

Pero el silencio no duró.

"No quieres ser normal?" preguntó Kaoru esperanzadamente.

"No," vino la corta respuesta.

"Por qué no?"

Silencio.

"Oh sí," Kaoru recitó amargamente, "Porque sacrificios deben hacerse por un mejor Kyoto – o eso dices."

Furioso silencio.

"Debe ser duro," comenzó Kaoru a musitar en voz alta.

"De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Kenshin, rabia aumentando continuamente en su voz.

"Bueno," explicó Kaoru naturalmente, "Tiene esta meta – esta idea de un mejor Kyoto – pero tienes todo el trabajo sucio."

El rostro de Kenshin se apretó y su brazo se paralizó justo cuando estaba llevándolo para dar un mordisco. Sus nudillos se blanquearon, los palitos vacilaron en su mortal agarre.

Kaoru se levantó y tomó el vaso de Kenshin. Comenzó a servirle jugo lentamente.

"Quiero decir," dijo ella pensativa, observando con fascinación mientras el líquido naranja chapoteaba en el vaso, "Debes haber tenido un momento duro creciendo. Imagino que debe haber roto tu corazón al principio – matar todas esas personas. Pero entonces tuviste que endurecerte. Eso supongo." Ella bajó el jarro y extendió el vaso de Kenshin, aún invadida de ideas. "Deseo que no hubieras tenido que vivir por eso. Siento pena por ti – la vida debe haber sido cruel."

"No te atrevas," repitió Kenshin, su voz de repente ascendiendo a un grito, "No te atrevas a compadecerme!"

Él bajó su puño en la mesa con increíble fuerza, los palitos volaron de su mano y los platos saltaron del impacto.

Asustada y atemorizada, Kaoru soltó el vaso de jugo de naranja. El vaso cayó al piso y se rompió con un fuerte golpe. El jugo voló en todas direcciones, esparciéndose sobre el piso.

Los enfurecidos ojos ámbar de Kenshin todavía le destellaban intensamente. Kaoru se esforzó por un momento, intentando calmar su entrecortada respiración. Temblando levemente, movió su mano.

Él parpadeó rápidamente, susto salía de su rabia. Kaoru había, con su temblorosa mano, levantado su propio vaso de jugo de naranja colocándolo frente a él.

Luego, sin una palabra, rodeó el bar, recogió un paño limpio y regresó al sorprendido asesino. Sus ojos suaves, ella se inclinó con la limpia prenda en mano. Gentilmente, Kaoru le dio unos golpecitos a la mejilla de Kenshin donde gotas de carnoso jugo de naranja habían aterrizado. Cuidadosamente ella limpió su mejilla y luego, suspirando suavemente, bajó al piso. Ella comenzó a recoger los trozos de vidrio, colectándolos en la toalla.

"Por qué harías tal cosa?" susurró Kenshin, su mano fue a su mejilla.

Kaoru continuó reuniendo los pedazos del vaso, depositándolos en el centro de la toalla. Levantó la vista de repente cuando una sombra cayó sobre ella.

Kenshin estaba sobre ella, una mano todavía tocaba cautelosa la mejilla que ella había limpiado. Sus ojos dorados estaban descaradamente abiertos con confusión. Él cayó de rodillas.

"Por qué?" la voz de Kenshin era ahogada, "Por qué harías tal cosa?"

"Himura," Kaoru dijo su nombre tiernamente, bajando otra vez la mirada, "Sólo eres humano."

Los casi viciosos y callosos dedos de Kenshin atraparon de repente la muñeca mientras alcanzaba un trozo de vidrio.

"No tienes miedo?" siseó él.

Kaoru dejó cerrar sus ojos por un momento. "Estoy más allá de ese tipo de temor."

El agarre de Kenshin en su muñeca se apretó, casi al punto de lastimar.

"No debo ser compadecido," susurró Kenshin roncamente, su rostro escondido por una espesa cortina de mechones rojos, "Nunca debo ser compadecido por mi carga. Nunca."

"Por qué no debo compadecerte por la dura vida que has enfrentado?" preguntó Kaoru seriamente, mirando su gacha cabeza.

"Porque elegí ser lo que soy. Escogí este camino."

Lentamente, Kaoru levantó su mano libre y gentilmente retiró sus rojos mechones, revelando sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y cejas fruncidas.

"De todas formas, puedo verlo en tu rostro," respiró Kaoru suavemente, "Puedo ver que hay más para ti que sólo una espada asesina, Himura."

"Entonces no me conoces," gruñó Kenshin, abriendo sus ojos ámbar para mirar a la chica con toda la amenaza que pudo lograr.

"Himura," sonrió Kaoru, devolviéndole sus palabras, "Deja tus juegos."

Por un momento, él la miró. Ella lo miró con sus claros ojos azules – firme. Kenshin resopló suavemente y soltó su muñeca. Él alcanzó una servilleta y comenzó a limpiar el jugo derramado.

"Tampoco me llames Himura," dijo él significativamente, sin mirar, "Es sólo Kenshin. Así es como quiero ser llamado."

Kaoru sonrió. "De acuerdo, Kenshin," respondió ella, también inclinándose para alcanzar más fragmentos, "Puedes llamarme Kaoru."

Ellos terminaron de limpiar el desastre en silencio y luego se levantaron lentamente, estirando sus rodillas. Kaoru volteó hacia la cocina.

"Nunca he dormido en ella."

"Qué es eso?" preguntó Kaoru, volteando sorprendida.

"Para responder a tu pregunta de anoche, Kaoru," dijo él, sus labios formando su nombre apreciablemente, "Nunca antes he dormido en esa cama. Un asesino no puede descansar."

La sonrisa de Kaoru era triste cuando lo miró. "Quieres decir, un asesino humano no puede descansar."

Ella continuó en la cocina. Kenshin comenzó a levantar los platos.

"Actúas así con todos tus captores?" llamó él, su tono bajo pero no frío.

"No todos," Kaoru sonrió suavemente, sabiendo que Kenshin Himura estaba recordándole su estatus, pero al mismo tiempo, disculpándose.

------

"Oye, Himura!" gritó Takasugi mientras se dejaba entrar en el apartamento, "Tenemos una reunión."

Kenshin apareció de la cocina, escurriendo la espuma de sus manos. Apenas había terminado de lavar los platos de la cena.

"Qué?"

"Tenemos una reunión con Katsura en una hora," anunció Takasugi, tirándose en el sofá, "Así que movámonos!"

"Debo estar preparado?" preguntó Kenshin, entrando en el área social.

"Nah," lo despidió Takasugi, "No necesitarás tus armas. Sólo es una reunión."

Kenshin asintió.

"Takasugi-san," comenzó Kenshin educadamente, "Sobre mi prolongada asignación – tiene una petición."

"Puede esperar. De cualquier forma, qué te importa sus peticiones – ustedes dos progresaron o algo?"

Los ojos de Kenshin destellaron furiosos. "Es una simple petición-"

"Ahora no, Himura. Déjame decirte lo que pasa primero," interrumpió Takasugi, levantando una mano, "A Katsura le gustaría conocer a la pollita. Todos nos reuniremos esta noche."

Kenshin levantó una ceja y asintió. "Muy bien."

"Y ahora," pronunció lento el hombre, "Qué es esto de la petición?"

"No importa."

Takasugi se encogió y levantó, estirando su largo cuerpo hacia arriba. "Y dónde está la pollita?"

"Estoy justo aquí, sucio anciano!" gritó Kaoru desde el pasillo.

Takasugi volteó. Y el palillo cayó de su boca abierta.

Kaoru lo miró, sus manos en sus caderas. "Qué DEMONIOS estás mirando?"

"ESO es sexy. Amo ver pollitas en uniformes escolares," sonrió Takasugi, "Pero creo que mejor te cambias."

"En qué?" demandó Kaoru furiosa, "La ropa de ramera que me diste?"

"Créeme, estudiante de secundaria," advirtió Takasugi con una carcajada, "A donde vamos – un uniforme te dará mucha más atención que la ropa que te di. No sabes cuántas fantasías están deseando ser satisfechas."

"Como sea," kaoru volteó sus ojos, "Pervertido."

Kenshin permaneció en silencio, observando fríamente. En realidad no sabía dónde sería su reunión. Sin embargo, probablemente era verdad que la pequeña y plisada falda negra y la ajustada blusa blanca que kaoru estaba usando serían vistas muy interesantes. También sabía, por otro lado, que ella no se molestaría en escucharlos a ninguno de ellos. Así que, permaneció fríamente en silencio.

"Bien," dijo Takasugi, avanzando hacia la puerta, "No me escuches."

"Gracias," kaoru se sonó, "No lo haré."

------

Kenshin parqueó el pulido deportivo negro en una andrajosa y pequeña calle. Salió del auto y mantuvo la puerta abierta para Kaoru, quien salió levemente.

"No veo a donde van," le resopló Kaoru a Takasugi.

Takasugi sonrió y señaló un edificio. Kaoru entrecerró sus ojos y leyó la señal en la puerta mientras se acercaba el trío: Casa de Té Sakura.

"Y?" gruñó ella, "Sólo es una casa de té."

Takasugi rió mientras abría la puerta y hacía a un lado la cortina de la entrada. "Oh, es mucho más que una casa de té."

Tan pronto como Kaoru puso los pies en el edificio de madera, una ola de humo de cigarrillo y estrepitosos ruidos golpearon su cabeza. Ella se detuvo en seco pero una firme mano en su pequeña espalda la empujó. Kaoru sacudió su cabeza, tosiendo levemente ante la humeante y densa atmósfera.

"Bienvenida a la Casa de Té Sakura," le anunció Takasugi en carcajadas, "La casa de té más honorable en la ciudad."

"Idiota," murmuró Kaoru, aún siendo empujada por Kenshin.

Tan pronto como sus ojos comenzaron a ajustarse a la oscura y brumosa iluminación, comenzó a distinguir figuras. El concurrido club estaba poblado con toscos hombres de todo tipo. Rodeando esos hombres, y algunas veces sobre ellos, había delgadas mujeres escasamente vestidas. La nariz de Kaoru se arrugó con disgusto.

Ella caminó rápidamente, siguiendo los talones de Takasugi y caminando a sólo un paso en frente de Kenshin, cuya mano estaba suspendida en su espalda.

"Oye Shinsaku!" llamó ebria una fuerte voz, "Nos trajiste una nueva mascota?"

Kaoru se tensó de repente, notando al instante sobre qué habían sido las burlonas advertencias de Takasugi.

"Oh mira eso!" gritó otra voz, "Carne fresca! Y también tierna!"

La sangre de Kaoru se heló aunque sus manos comenzaron a sudar nerviosamente. De repente, una maciza figura estaba obstruyendo su paso. Ella retrocedió de repente.

"Bueno, qué tenemos aquí," canturreó amenazante una familiar voz, "Si no es mi pequeña colegiala – viene a satisfacer mis fantasías."

Kaoru se congeló, sus ojos abiertos de temor.

------

Continuará…

------


	9. Chapter 9

**Broken Pieces**

_En Pedazos_

Por Linay

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

**Capítulo 9 - Intoxicación**

------

_Viviendo como un extraño entre otros,_

_Mi mente me atrapa en una danza de angustia._

------

Kaoru prácticamente chocó contra Kenshin, sus aterrorizados ojos azules bien abiertos. El macizo hombre se acercó más a ella, alcanzando una gran mano para agarrar su brazo.

"Suéltame!" gritó Kaoru, haciendo una mueca ante el doloroso agarre que su asaltante tenía en su brazo.

"Vamos nena," canturreó el hombre de cabello oscuro, "Sólo tú y yo. Podemos jugar a la escuela."

Kenshin sintió temblar a Kaoru cuando retrocedió hacia él. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y comenzó a sacudir su cabeza, leves temblores dominaron su pequeño cuerpo.

"Kaoru," respiró él en su oído, lo bajo suficiente para que sólo ella pudiera escuchar.

El hombre avanzó, su mano aún alrededor de su brazo. La respiración de Kaoru se tornó violenta y errática. Kenshin frunció, reconociendo fácilmente lo que la hacía sufrir, mientras miraba la lujuriosa cara del otro hombre.

"Kaoru," repitió él en su oído, su voz urgente.

Ella no pareció escucharlo. En vez, inhaló bruscamente - una señal que, para Kenshin, indicaba el comienzo de un muy fuerte e histérico grito. Sabía que algo tenía que hacerse. Si la adolescente gritaba, todo el club se reuniría a su alrededor. Particularmente a Kenshin no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y tenía el sentido común de saber que Katsura no estaría complacido si su pequeño experimento se volvía tema para chismes. Y ya, podía sentir los ojos de más de unos hombres sobre su pequeña escena.

"Pareces un poco tensa, señorita," el gran hombre de cabello oscuro sonrió, "Tal vez pueda ayudarte con eso?"

Él se presionó más cerca a Kaoru hasta que prácticamente estuvo en sándwich entre él y Kenshin. El asesino de cabello rojo enfocó sus ojos ámbar en el rostro del otro hombre.

"Genji," ordenó Kenshin tranquilamente, "No la toques."

Instintivamente Genji retrocedió un paso, levantando sus cejas sorprendido. "¿Por qué no¿Es tuya, Battousai?"

Kenshin simplemente frunció sus ojos, retando al otro asesino a que continuara.

Genji retrocedió otro paso, soltando a Kaoru de su agarre y levantó sus sudorosas palmas en un gesto aplacador. Cuando estuvo a la extensión de un brazo se detuvo y dejó caer sus brazos. Una mujer cercana casi desnuda inmediatamente se colgó de su brazo.

"Oye Battousai," rió él ahogado, planamente ebrio, "¿Por qué no la compartimos por un rato? Sería más excitante."

"Fuera del camino, Genji," gruñó Kenshin, sus ojos oscurecidos furiosamente.

El ebrio mujeriego se hizo a un lado para aplacar al homicida. Kenshin plantó su mano firme en la baja espalda de Kaoru y la empujó.

"Muévete, Kaoru," dijo él suavemente, inclinándose.

Kaoru comenzó a moverse, intentando desesperadamente ordenarle a sus extremidades a través de una oscura neblina de violentas imágenes. Ella sacudió su cabeza mientras daba temblorosos pasos, aclarando lentamente su mente de los horribles recuerdos de Genji mientras se alejaban gradualmente entre la multitud.

"Battousai!" llamó Genji, sus palabras mal articuladas, "Diviértete con ella, hombre! Un poco de placer no te matará!"

Kenshin volteó ligeramente para dispararle una oscura mirada a su compañero asesino.

"Pero _te _matará a ti, idiota!" se carcajeó Takasugi en frente de todos, "Así que cállate!"

Genji sólo rió ebrio en respuesta, la mujer a su lado enrolló sus brazos a su alrededor. Kenshin, su paso más rápido que el de Kaoru, la guió firmemente. El rostro de la chica estaba pálido y sus ojos miraban vacíos al suelo bajo ella.

"La pollita está bien?" preguntó Takasugi casualmente cuando ellos lo alcanzaron.

Kenshin simplemente asintió, caminando en silencio al lado del hombre. A su alrededor, la multitud se disolvió, permitiéndoles pasar fácil. Aunque él era más delgado y bajo que la mayoría de los hombres presentes, la presencia de Kenshin despertaba cierto nivel de respeto e incluso temor de todos los que posaban sus ojos en él. Era conocido sólo como Battousai - su marca de cabello rojo volteaban cabezas cada vez. Aunque con frecuencia estaba presente en los lugares de reunión de su organización, nunca era escandaloso o ruidoso. Pero era su duro silencio lo que más atemorizaba a sus 'colegas'.

Él era el homicida silencioso. El ejecutor sin sonrisa e insensible. Un hombre para ser temido y venerado.

Takasugi miró al cabeza roja mientras caminaban hacia una tranquila habitación trasera. "A propósito," dijo él, "Desde cuándo los dos amorcitos están en la base del primer nombre?"

Las doradas pupilas de Kenshin se movieron a un lado para considerar a Takasugi fríamente. Las cejas de Takasugi se levantaron y prácticamente pudo sentir erizarse los vellos en sus brazos. El hombre a su lado estaba rabiando con una atemorizante aura de batalla.

"Uh," enmendó él, mirando adelante, "No importa."

Los ojos de Kenshin se giraron hacia su meta. Sabiendo instintivamente que la aislada habitación ante él estaba dispuesta para su reunión con Katsura, retiró sus zapatos y pisó la plataforma de madera. Él levantó a Kaoru mientras deslizaba el shoji.

"Buenas noches, Himura."

Kenshin bajó su cabeza educadamente, esperando a que Takasugi entrara antes de cerrar la puerta. Luego guió firmemente a una semi aturdida Kaoru hacia una mesa baja en medio de la habitación. Con la más reveladora de las presiones en su espalda, pudo hacerla arrodillarse en la mesa. Con gracia, él tomó su asiento adyacente a ella.

"Qué caballeroso de ti," remarcó Katsura naturalmente.

Kenshin no dijo nada y sólo esperó, sus dorados ojos miraban fijamente el rostro de su jefe. Takasugi, en vez de sentarse en la mesa, se recostó contra la pared y se sentó de piernas cruzadas. Él chasqueó sus labios pensativo. Katsura observó a Kaoru calmadamente mientras estaba sentada mirando la mesa de madera.

"Soy Katsura Kogoro," se presentó él, "Líder de la organización Choshu."

Él esperó por una señal de reconocimiento de la estatua de una chica. Nada llegó.

"Dirijo la banda de hombres de afuera," continuó él, "También como a Takasugi Shinsaku y a Kenshin Himura. Dirijo sus movimientos y coordino sus vidas. Ellos sólo siguen mis órdenes."

Otra vez, Katsura estudió a la inmóvil adolescente por alguna reacción. Arrodillada cómodamente, sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas en los pliegues de su negra falda escolar y su cabeza gacha, largo cabello negro caía de su alta cola de caballo. Parecía un poco pálida.

"Algo te pasó allá afuera?" preguntó él, "Estás bien?"

Los ojos azules de Kaoru se levantaron de repente, su precaución evidente. Ella miró abiertamente el cincelado y apuesto rostro de Katsura. Una chispa de reconocimiento iluminó sus ojos.

"Tú," declaró ella, "Te he visto en la televisión pública. Y lideras una banda de asesinos."

Takasugi chasqueó sus labios fuertemente. Kenshin se tensó. Katsura le ofreció una graciosa sonrisa.

"Sin duda," dijo él complacido, "Entonces me has reconocido. Además de ser el líder del evasivo e ilegal círculo Choshu, también soy un oficial del gobierno. Sirvo a la gente de Kyoto en más formas que una."

Kaoru ladeó su cabeza pensativa, arqueando una delicada ceja. "Cómo?"

"En el gobierno, puedo construir campos de juegos, pasar leyes, organizar la vida pública," explicó Katsura, abriendo sus brazos, "Pero las calles de Kyoto son peligrosas y corruptas. Cuando las políticas fallan, los hombres del grupo Choshu me ayudan a limpiar las calles."

"Por medio del asesinato."

"Y varios otros métodos."

"Entonces también roban y acosan?"

"Algunas veces," Katsura sonrió cortésmente, "No hay otra forma. Para luchar con el mal del bajo mundo, debemos emplear sus métodos contra ellos - por el bien de los civiles de Kyoto."

"Y por los niños?" preguntó Kaoru, su voz brusca.

"Los sacrificios nunca son fáciles de hacer."

"Cómo le haces tal cosa a un niño?" demandó Kaoru, sus ojos llameando.

"El niño era un instrumento, como tú. Estaba siendo usado por los restos de un anillo de drogas para reunir información y borrar evidencias," dijo Katsura arrepentidamente, "No hay otra forma para acabar esa organización."

"Aunque creo que matar está mal," replicó Kaoru enojada, "No hubiera sido moralmente mejor matar al líder del anillo de drogas?"

"Ya lo matamos - Himura lo hizo. Kanryu ha estado muerto por casi una semana pero sus seguidores todavía están intentando desesperadamente revivir el grupo," Katsura pausó cuando vio los labios de Kaoru apretarse en reconocimiento del hombre.

"Kanryu," respiró ella involuntariamente, un leve temblor corrió por su cuerpo.

"Así que lo recuerdas," observó Katsura, "Tomo que tu amistad con él no fue placentera?"

"Qué sabes de él?" preguntó Kaoru entre dientes.

Kenshin, desde ojos cubiertos, notó cómo Kaoru retorció dolorosamente sus dedos en la almidonada tela de su falda mientras hablaba. Un recuento de su conversación en el desayuno destelló en su mente.

_Es casi normal para mí ser secuestrada, aprisionada y golpeada._

La imagen de los golpeados ojos azules de Kaoru regresó a Kenshin cuando vio a Kaoru agarrar los pliegues de su falda sin piedad. Kanryu debe haber sido cruel.

"Era un traficante de drogas, un proxeneta y un asesino. Estoy seguro que lo sabes." Dijo Katsura planamente, "Y no podemos ponerle un fin a su legado en otra forma."

"Entonces," siseó Kaoru, frunciéndole sus ojos a Katsura, "Mataste a un pequeño niño."

"Fue un sacrificio, sí," reconoció Katsura, sus ojos arrepentidos, "Infortunado pero necesario."

El rostro de Kaoru se torció lentamente de rabia a tristeza, sus ojos azules vidriosos con lágrimas contenidas. "Por qué," preguntó ella, su voz afligida, "Por qué lo mataste."

Kenshin vio su repentino cambio de humor. Miró rápidamente y vio sus ojos por un momento. Sus tristes profundidades estaban como lo habían estado la noche anterior - cuando había tomado la memoria de la madre. Clasificando el poco de información en su mente, Kenshin desvió sus ojos para mirar a Takasugi - sólo para encontrar que Takasugi ya estaba observándolo con pensativos y divertidos ojos marrones. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Takasugi le dio una leve sonrisa. Kenshin de nuevo dejó caer su cabeza.

"Por qué," ahora vino la plana voz de Kaoru, "Por qué hiciste tal cosa?"

"Lo que habíamos logrado en meses, los poderes de Sohma Yuki lo deshizo en unos días. Los rivales no recordaban más sus rencores, los testigos no podían recordar la evidencia, y el grupo de Kanryu ya ha eliminado a nuestros espías y frustrado nuestros planes," explicó Katsura, "No podíamos permitirlo."

"Era tan joven," se lamentó Kaoru, "Nunca mereció nada de esto. No fue su culpa!"

Katsura observó el rostro de Kaoru intensamente, como si buscara algo, "Qué quieres decir?"

Kaoru cubrió su rostro con sus manos. "Él no iba a ayudarlos pero los hombres estaban amenazándolo. Iban a matar a quien más amaba si no hacía lo que decían. Así que tuvo que hacerlo. No quería pero tuvo," susurró ella entre sus dedos.

"Cómo?" urgió él.

"Iban a matarme si él no los ayudaba!" gritó Kaoru, levantando la vista de repente.

Tres pares de cejas se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

"Tú?" preguntó Katsura, "Iban a matarte?"

Kaoru se dio cuenta rápidamente, recuperando el control de su voz. "Quiero decir," clarificó ella, "su madre. Iban a matar a su madre."

"Y puedes recordar esto de sus recuerdos?"

Kaoru juntó sus cejas, cuando una idea cayó sobre ella. "Fue una prueba," siseó ella furiosa.

"Perdón?"

"Estabas probando mis habilidades. Usaste al chico y a su madre para ver lo que podía hacer."

Katsura bajó su cabeza levemente y luego levantó la mirada otra vez, remordimiento nublando sus nobles rasgos. "No, Kamiya-san," dijo él suavemente, "El chico tenía que sacarse del cuadro en cualquier caso. Pero explorar tus capacidades fue un bono."

"Si eso fuese verdad - no me mataste porque soy como Yuki?"

Katsura sonrió suavemente. "Lo intentamos."

"Y ahora?" demandó Kaoru.

"Sentimos que serías de más uso para nosotros viva que muerta."

Kaoru rió amargamente. "Las personas son sólo herramientas para ti, no es así Katsura-san. Solía admirar el trabajo que hacías por las personas. Pero ahora," dijo ella con mofa, "Veo lo que realmente eres. Usas a otras personas para hacer tu trabajo sucio. Personas como yo. Como tu precioso Battousai."

La cabeza de Kenshin se levantó para mirar el determinado perfil de Kaoru. "Asumes demasiado," dijo él mordaz, "Tu ingenuidad es-"

Katsura levantó una mano para detener cualquier furioso comentario que Kenshin estuviese por hacer. "Está bien, Himura," dijo él educadamente, "Está parcialmente en lo correcto. No es así?"

Kenshin hizo como si fuera a protestar pero Katsura le gesturizó guardar silencio. "Aún estabas en entrenamiento de artes marciales cuando Takasugi te notó," recordó Katsura, "Y te pregunté su serías capaz de matar con tu técnica. Apenas tenías 15 años, creo."

"Pero creí en ti," dijo Kenshin fuertemente, "Y elegí ser tu asesino de las sombras."

"A pesar de eso," insistió Katsura calmadamente, "Eres mi instrumento. Eres el hombre – no, el asesino – que no puedo ser por mi perfil público. Necesito que cumplas las tareas que no puedo hacer."

"En efecto," dijo Takasugi de repente, "Nosotros arruinamos tu vida para que Katsura pudiera ser el hombre de la gente - el chico bueno."

"Es por un mejor Kyoto. Los sacrificios son un mejor Kyoto," respondió Kenshin.

"Lo son sin duda," afirmó Katsura tristemente, "Y tu paz mental, Himura, es uno de esos sacrificios."

"Eso es estúpido," intervino Kaoru de repente, "Nadie tiene que ser un sacrificio. Nadie tiene que morir. Nadie tiene que ser infeliz."

"Tu idealismo es refrescante," respondió Katsura, "Pero está fuera de lugar. La realidad no siempre es lo que queremos que sea."

"Pero las personas - incluso personas como Battousai - tienen derecho a la felicidad y a la seguridad."

"Realmente crees eso?" preguntó Katsura, una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

"Por supuesto!" Insistió Kaoru resuelta.

Katsura mantuvo sus firmes ojos azules con su inquisitiva mirada por un momento. Entonces le inclinó su cabeza a Takasugi.

"Shinsaku," requirió él, "Por favor llévalos al club por un rato y luego regresa. Debo hacer algunas llamadas. Cuando termine," le dijo a Kenshin, "Enviaré a Shinsaku para llamarte."

Kenshin bajó su cabeza brevemente y se levantó, guiando a Kaoru por el codo. Takasugi también se levantó y el trío salió de la habitación y entró a la humeante oscuridad del club.

Katsura esperó hasta que el shoji se cerrara y luego sacó su celular de su bolsillo. Lo abrió y marcó rápidamente.

"Funcionará," dijo él cuando alguien respondió del otro lado.

"Estás seguro?"

"Seijuro," le aseguró Katsura, "Lo veo en sus ojos."

"Eso está bien?" resopló el otro hombre, "como si alguien pudiera ser emparejado con ese idiota. Qué te hace pensar que ella ayudará?"

"Lo hará," respondió Katsura suavemente, "No podrá rehusarse, estoy seguro de eso."

"La chica es una idealista, verdad," declaró él más que cuestionar.

"Sin duda."

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Takasugi reapareció, tomando su asiento de nuevo en la pared. Katsura lo reconoció con un asentimiento.

"Seijuro," dijo él, "Tengo que irme. Actualízame con noticias de tu lado cuando hablemos de nuevo."

El celular fue cerrado y regresado al bolsillo de Katsura.

"Y," él se dirigió a Takasugi, cruzando sus manos, "Qué están haciendo?"

"Están en el club," respondió Takasugi, jugueteando con el palillo en su boca, "Sentados en el sofá y luciendo como un par de estatuas."

"Háblame de tus hombres."

"Los hombres Choshu?" pensó Takasugi en voz alta, girando su cabeza, "Haciendo su trabajo. Himura es excepcionalmente eficiente como siempre. Genji está ebrio o con una ramera pero hace el trabajo. Nuestros queridos hackers están en los computadores veinticuatro horas, siete días. Nuestros comerciantes de armas están conectados con nosotros. Los criminales están… bueno, son criminales. Así que básicamente," dijo él con una amarga sonrisa, "Tu armada de basuras y sucios está bien y andando."

"Asumiré que eso significa que las cosas van como se planearon."

"Y," preguntó Takasugi distraídamente, "Qué es esta basura sobre la chica Kamiya? Qué estás planeando, Kogoro?"

"El instrumento será usado en más formas que uno. Estoy seguro que puedes ver los beneficios de tener a alguien como ella en nuestra organización."

"Seguro que sí," respondió Takasugi, "Pero por qué está con Himura? Probablemente estaría más segura en otro lugar. Me temo que explotará y se comerá a la pollita."

"Lo dudo," respondió Katsura reflexivamente, "Ella es nuestra reparación por arruinar la vida de Kenshin Himura."

Takasugi rió. "Creo que ella está arruinando su vida por nosotros."

"No es muy bonito ahora, estoy seguro," dijo Katsura suavemente, "Pero ella será la llave."

------

Kaoru se sentó en la silla giratoria opuesta a Kenshin, cada músculo tenso con ansiedad. Rodeándola estaban los más bajos y nauseabundos especimenes de la civilización. Tenía miedo de levantar la mirada por temor de ser saludada por un lujurioso y ebrio o por algún indecente momento íntimo de alguna pareja. Así que estaba sentada, espalda recta y manos apretadas en su regazo, mirando las cenizas de cigarrillo regadas por la pequeña mesa frente a ella.

Kenshin, por otro lado, estaba sentado con un brazo colgado por el espaldar del sofá borgoña y la otra mano sosteniendo una botella de cerveza en la mesa. Sus brillantes ojos dorados observaban con leve diversión mientras Kaoru mordía su labio avergonzada cuando una pareja chocó con su silla. Sin embargo, la diversión dejó sus ojos, cuando sus sensibles oídos captaron la conversación de unos ebrios cercanos.

"Es nueva aquí? No he visto antes una chica así de joven aquí."

"Qué sexy pollita!"

"Bonito uniforme, huh?"

"Oh, te gusta así, no?"

Un frunce se formó en los labios de Kenshin cuando vio a otros hombres acercarse gradualmente a la mesa. Los estúpidos ebrios - eran como buitres atraídos a la carroña. Pronto, supo que estarían sobre ellos. Kaoru, todavía fuertemente apretada, inhaló cuando sintió la cálida presencia de cuerpos tras ella.

"Hola dulzura," dijo lujurioso un hombre macizo.

Kaoru se congeló.

"Quieres jugar conmigo?" continuó él, enroscando un mechón de su cabello con su dedo.

"O con los dos al mismo tiempo?" rió otro hombre, halando el cuello de su blusa blanca, "Yo podría ser el director y él el profesor."

"Y yo seré el hombre de clase alta!" gritó un hombre compacto, golpeando su palma sobre la mesa.

Kaoru saltó levemente en su silla y trató de ignorar el indecente e indeseado estímulo que estaba recibiendo.

"Y tú, mi pequeña rosa," el primer hombre se agachó para susurrar en su oído, halando un mechón de su cabello, "Eres la lujuriosa colegiala. Te enseñaremos una lección. Qué tal?"

El aliento del alcohólico en su rostro fue nocivo para Kaoru - se sintió humillada, enojada y asustada al mismo tiempo. Sus uñas se clavaron en sus palmas dolorosamente. Quería saltar y gritar pero su temor la paralizó en su asiento.

"Qué tal nena?" sonrió el pequeño hombre, inclinándose sobre ella.

Una sudorosa palma subió por su muslo.

Kaoru hizo una mueca, inhalando un angustiado respiro.

Un par de ojos destellaron dorados en la oscuridad.

"Quita tus manos de ella," vino una voz tan dura y fría como el acero.

Sacados de su lujuria, el grupo de hombres levantó la vista de repente para ver a Battousai sentado ante ellos. Su rostro estaba en las sombras pero sus ojos fruncidos brillaban misteriosamente.

El temor instantáneamente apagó su lujuria. Los hombres retrocedieron al unísono, murmurando disculpas inteligibles o levantando sus manos rendidos. Cuando el aire y el área se habían limpiado de su hedor, Kenshin dejó caer sus ojos sobrenaturales en Kaoru.

"Ven," ordenó él, inclinando su cabeza hacia el asiento a su lado.

Asombrada y atemorizada por el total poder de su intensa mirada, Kaoru se levantó sin pensar y se sentó al lado de Kenshin en el sofá. Kenshin dejó caer casualmente su brazo derecho alrededor de sus hombros. Luego tomó un largo sorbo de su cerveza.

"Qué estás haciendo?" le siseó Kaoru, recuperando su sentido de propiedad e intentando retirar su brazo.

Kenshin la miró mientras vaciaba su botella y la bajaba fuertemente. En vez de soltarla, presionó sus dedos dolorosamente en su hombro. Luego la acercó más a su lado.

"No te quejes," dijo él calmadamente, llamando al mesero con su mano libre, "Es mejor de esta forma. Ahora no regresarán."

El mesero estuvo sobre ellos en un destello. "Baily's con leche para ella y otra cerveza para mi," ordenó Kenshin.

El hombre se escabulló rápidamente.

"Mira," dijo Kaoru acalorada, "No necesito tu ayuda-"

"Sólo cállate," interrumpió Kenshin bruscamente, "No estoy haciendo esto por ti. Esos hombres me molestan."

El mesero, que estaba trabajando a full velocidad, depositó un vaso de lechoso líquido blanco con hielo en frente de Kaoru y una botella abierta de cerveza en frente de Kenshin. Kenshin empujó el vaso hacia Kaoru y luego levantó su cerveza con su mano libre.

"Bebe eso," ordenó él, llevando su propia bebida a sus labios.

Kaoru llevó el vaso a su nariz y lo olió delicadamente. "De ninguna manera," dijo ella levantando su nariz, "No voy a beber eso."

"Bébelo," repitió Kenshin, colocando su botella en la mesa, "Te relajará un poco."

"Quién dice que quiero relajarme?" Discutió Kaoru tercamente.

"Yo," respondió Kenshin, un borde molesto entraba en su tono.

Kaoru le hizo una mueca y levantó el vaso hacia sus labios. Ella sorbió delicadamente y movió el espeso líquido lechoso en su boca antes de pasar. Sabía casi a chocolate y se deslizó por su garganta suavemente. Gentilmente levanto otra vez el vaso y tomó más de la interesante bebida.

Ella estuvo por bajar su vaso cuando Kenshin empujó el fondo del vaso, forzándola a pasar más. Ella comenzó a balbucear en protesta y algo del licor bajó por su mentón. En un segundo, notó que Kenshin no cedió e intentó resoplar tanto del líquido como pudo antes de que se derramara un poco más.

Kenshin observó mientras se tomaba la bebida, levantando más y más su vaso hasta que la última gota hubiese sido bebida. Luego retiró el vaso y lo colocó en la mesa con ostentación. Kaoru secó el goteante líquido con el revés de su manga, el alcohol quemaba incómodamente su garganta.

"Bien," comentó Kenshin, regresando a su cerveza.

"Bien?" chilló Kaoru, "Por qué fue eso?"

"Estabas muy tensa," respondió él, recostándose, "Esto aflojará tus músculos. De lo contrario, eres casi dolorosa para sentarse al lado."

"Eres increíble," dijo Kaoru, su voz no salió exactamente como esperaba, "Eres… Eres-"

Ella dejó desvanecer sus palabras cuando una extraña y cálida sensación dominó su estómago. Ella tomó unos profundos respiros y recostó una pesada cabeza contra el brazo de Kenshin.

"No eres una buena tomadora, supongo?" comentó Kenshin, diversión coloreando inusualmente su tono.

"De qué estás hablando?" dijo Kaoru levemente, girando su cabeza para encontrar sus ojos.

Una rara sonrisa se asomó en los duros rasgos de Kenshin. "De qué crees que estoy hablando?"

Kaoru lo miró con amplios y enmudecidos ojos. "Por qué yo…" ella titubeó, "Creo…" ella se desvaneció otra vez, mirándolo con su boca levemente abierta.

Los extremos de la boca de Kenshin subieron más mientras observaba su inducida confusión. Su cuerpo estaba derritiéndose en el sofá, los tensos músculos aflojándose. De repente, ella se inclinó, su hombro sobreponiéndose en su pecho y su nariz a pulgadas de la suya.

"Tus ojos," dijo ella, sus maravillados e inocentes ojos alcanzando los suyos, "Tus ojos son hermosos."

Kenshin fue sorprendido y realmente lo mostró al parpadear rápidamente varias veces.

Kaoru sonrió perezosamente y dejó su cabeza hundirse entre su hombro y su cuello. Ella clavó su frente en su cuello y suspiró.

"Pero son aterrorizantes," dijo ella, su voz amortiguada por su camisa.

Kenshin miró la complexión de la chica, dejando a sus ojos trazar sus rasgos ahora tranquilos. Estaba respirando continuamente, probablemente en algún lugar entre dormida y despierta.

Kenshin captó un repentino movimiento en su visión periférica. Levantó la vista y vio a Takasugi ondearle entre la multitud. Sabía que era hora de regresar con Katsura.

De todos los momentos para ella estar ebria.

Con un suspiro, él envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la alzó con él mientras se levantaba. Su cabeza cayó a un lado, descansando en su pecho. Kenshin curvó su brazo bajo sus axilas y la acercó más, arrastrando su cojeante cuerpo mientras caminaba hacia la parte trasera del club.

"Qué estás planeando?" Rió Takasugi mientras Kenshin caminaba lentamente.

Kenshin miró al hombre, deseando que pudiera golpearlo para callarlo. En vez de eso, estaba cargado con una adolescente no - tan - leve intoxicada - quien ahora estaba rodeando sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Está apetitosa!" exclamó de repente un hombre mientras la carga de Kenshin era halada repentinamente del lado.

Kenshin volteó para ver a Genji halando el brazo de Kaoru, su rostro contorneado con deseo. "Puedo tenerla por un rato, Battousai?"

Un profundo gruñido retumbó en la garganta de Battousai mientras regresaba forzadamente a la chica hacia él.

"Tan posesivo," lo reprimió Genji ebrio, "Compártela, maldición."

La multitud se alejó del par instintivamente. Incluso Takasugi retrocedió, observando con interés.

Genji avanzó desafiante, el alcohol había echado a perder su sentido del juicio. "Déjame quitarla de tus manos por un rato," dijo él, agarrando un puñado del largo cabello de Kaoru.

Él jaló.

Kaoru gritó.

En un borroso destello, Genji estuvo tirado en el piso con unos largos mechones de cabello entre sus dedos. Kenshin miraba hacia otro lado, Kaoru escondida tras uno de sus brazos.

"Tú," la mortal y fría voz de Battousai sonó en el silencio que siguió, "Qué demonios pasa contigo?"

La cabeza de Kenshin giró lentamente, para que sólo fuera su fiero perfil pudiera verse. Miró a la chica a su lado y retiro sus brazos gentilmente, volteando para encarar a Genji. Kaoru cayó de rodillas sin su apoyo, sus nebulosos ojos abiertos con temor.

Battousai, sus ojos fríos y sus labios dispuestos en una dura línea, dio pasos agonizantemente lentos hacia Genji, quien estaba luchando por levantarse. Justo cuando se levantó del piso, Battousai lo abofeteó. Genji de pie, levantó una mano para tocar su golpeada mejilla. Incoherente rabia estaba escrita sobre todo su rostro.

"Qué de-"

Antes de que Genji pudiera maldecir, estaba de nuevo en el piso.

"Enfádate," siseó Battousai, avanzando, "Enloquece de rabia. Será como cazar un cerdo salvaje para mi."

Justo como lo haría un animal, Genji se abalanzó y movió salvajemente hacia la cabeza de Kenshin. Pero Battousai lo había esquivado casi prematuramente, y estuvo detrás del hombre en un instante. Su antebrazo hizo contacto con la nuca de Genji y Genji cayó al piso.

"Levántate," ordenó Battousai, su voz vacía de emoción pero sus dorados ojos brillaban con rabia.

Él le dio una rápida patada al costado de Genji, este último no pudo rodar a tiempo.

"Levántate!" gritó él, agarrando el cabello del otro hombre y lo levantó.

"Himura!" bramó Katsura desde la parte de atrás del club. Estaba afuera de la habitación, silueteado por la luz.

Kenshin soltó la cabeza de Genji instantáneamente. Ignorando por completo los gruñidos de dolor del otro hombre, Kenshin pasó sobre él hacia Kaoru.

Katsura observó entretenido. Tan ilógico como pudiera parecer, su sombra asesina nunca antes había estado involucrada en una pelea con sus compañeros hombres.

Kaoru, levemente intoxicada, levantó sus brazos hacia Kenshin como lo haría una niña. Kenshin se agachó y la levantó envolviendo posesivamente un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Él volteó para encarar a Katsura y esperó instrucciones.

Katsura contempló la escena con gran sorpresa. La pelea había sido por la chica? Él dejó sus ojos moverse rápidamente para encontrar la mirada de Takasugi. Un rápido movimiento de la cabeza confirmó sus sospechas. Él miró a Kenshin.

"Sólo llévala a casa, Himura," indicó él, su voz desconcertada, "Llamaré para hablar con ella mañana."

Kenshin asintió, moviendo silenciosamente a Kaoru en sus brazos. Él volteó y dejó la casa de té Sakura, la multitud apartándose ante él.

Katsura lo miró, completamente sorprendido. Ante la pérdida de palabras, volteó y entró a la aislada habitación, invitando a Takasugi.

------

En otro momento, Kenshin se encontraba pateando la puerta de su apartamento con esta chica descansando fláccidamente en sus brazos. La llevó hacia la habitación con la total intención de soltarla en la cama y luego tener una buena noche de sueño para él.

Pero Kaoru decidió despertar. Comenzó a retorcerse violentamente en sus brazos. Para evitar ser golpeado, él la soltó. Pero en vez de soltarse, Kaoru se deslizó hacia el piso con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de sus rodillas. El asesino se movió, tremendamente incómodo de repente.

"Dónde estamos?" preguntó Kaoru, levantando su mirada con brillantes e inocentes ojos azules.

"En mi casa," respondió Kenshin, mirándola.

"Por qué?"

"Por qué qué?"

Su delicado entrecejo se arrugó, otra vez confundida. Ella ladeó su cabeza y lo consideró alegremente. Kenshin la miró. Su mirada era casi infantil pero incitaba tantas sensaciones inactivas en su cuerpo. Sus ojos. Eran hermosos.

"Me ayudas a levantar?"

Kaoru miró a Kenshin con una amplia y sincera sonrisa. Kenshin alcanzó y la levantó del piso. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

"Estoy cansada," se quejó ella, aún sonriendo.

"Por supuesto que sí," murmuró él, intentando alejarla de su cuerpo por la cintura.

"Estás cansado?" preguntó ella separándose de él pero dejando sus muñecas cerradas alrededor de su cuello.

"Sí, lo estoy," dijo él distraídamente, halando sus brazos de sus hombros por sus muñecas.

"Entonces," Kaoru sonrió traviesa con un brillo en sus ojos azules, "Vamos a la cama!"

De repente ella agarró las muñecas de Kenshin y lo haló torpemente a la habitación.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos.

------

Fin del capítulo 9, continuará!

---  
---


	10. Chapter 10

**Broken Pieces  
**

_En Pedazos_

Por Linay

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

**Capítulo 10 - La esencia de lo inalcanzable**

------

_Bailo la música de la miseria_

_La miseria escribirá mis recuerdos._

------

Kaoru despertó con un aturdido dolor de cabeza, retorciéndose incómoda entre las sábanas. Luchó por abrir sus ojos, preguntándose cuándo había sido dolorosa la luz del sol. Ella rodó sobre su costado, su cabeza punzaba incesante. Distantemente recordó cosas de la noche anterior.

La casa de té que se había vuelto distantemente indecente.

Genji resurgiendo.

Katsura explicando su filosofía del asesinato.

Bebiendo esa dulce bebida lechosa.

Kaoru juntó sus cejas pensativa, sus ojos entrecerrados ante la dolorosa y brillante luz entrando por la ventana. El resto de sus recuerdos eran más bien borrosos e inciertos – una situación desconcertante para alguien quien ha vivido y revivido vívidos recuerdos, y no sólo los suyos. Vagamente recordó otras escenas en pedazos.

El olor del cuello de Kenshin.

El furioso brillo en sus ojos amarillos.

El gemido de dolor de Genji.

La sensación de ser presionada completamente contra…

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron involuntariamente cuando recordó el último recuerdo y se levantó – sólo para caer dolorosamente contra su almohada, su cabeza pesaba una tonelada.

"Despierta al fin?" una voz familiar llenó sus oídos.

Kaoru se llevó al borde de la cama y se asomó con borrosos ojos azules. Sentado con su espalda en la pared y con su cabeza roja agachada estaba Kenshin. Él levantó su mirada, ojos pequeños con fatiga.

"Qué…?" La voz de Kaoru era molesta.

Kenshin levantó una ceja. "No recuerdas?"

Kaoru se entornó y frunció sus cejas, forzando a su cabeza para recordar. Su semblante mostraba obvia preocupación – que había estado haciendo la noche anterior? Y por qué Kenshin había dormido con ella en la habitación?

"Yo…?" preguntó Kaoru, su voz vacilante y aprehensiva, "Nosotros…?"

Kenshin estudió su retorcido rostro mientras luchaba por recordar sus acciones. Midiendo de su confundida apariencia, dedujo que no podía recordar algo vergonzoso.

"No," dijo él simplemente, levantándose lentamente y desviando la mirada.

Kaoru miró su delgada figura, aún vestida en la ropa de anoche. Su mueca de confusión aumentaba mientras un recuerdo se rehusaba a salir a la superficie. Kenshin la miró con escondida molestia.

"Cómo te sientes?" preguntó él.

Una serie de incomprensibles murmuraciones siguió.

"Eso pensé," dijo él, "Espera aquí."

Kenshin salió de la habitación y Kaoru rodó otra vez de espalda, irritada. Él pensaba que iba a ir a algún lado con este maldito dolor de cabeza? Y el hombre hizo tanto ruido cuando abrió la puerta! Estaba haciéndolo a propósito? Cada sonido – desde el balanceo de la puerta hasta el irritante gorjeo de los pájaros – molestaba los crudos nervios de Kaoru y sonaba insoportablemente fuerte en sus tímpanos. Ella contrarrestó una ola de nauseas, su estómago hacía volteretas. La presión detrás de sus ojos era casi insoportable.

Mientras tanto, Kenshin estaba en la cocina, sacando el vaso más grande que pudo encontrar. Lo llenó con agua fría y luego escarbó en un cajón por algún Tylenol extra-fuerte. Se maldijo en silencio por no darse cuenta que una joven de diecisiete años como su prisionera no podría aguantar esa pequeña cantidad de alcohol.

Luego, Kenshin se maldijo por preocuparse.

Él sacó las dos pastillas de Tylenol y lanzó la botella de nuevo en el cajón, cerrándolo furioso. Pausó. Y dejó cerrar sus párpados. Y entonces se permitió recordar lo que ella no podía.

_Los ojos de Kaoru eran hermosos. E inocentemente invitadores._

_Él la dejó llevarlo a su habitación, sus ojos capturados por su cálida mirada azul. Ella rió, logrando cerrar la puerta en su estupor al entrar._

"_Ven!" lo invitó dulcemente, halándolo por las muñecas._

_La intoxicada adolescente se tropezó y cayó de espaldas en la cama, llevando a Kenshin con ella. El asesino se encontró suspendido sobre su postrado cuerpo, sus manos plantadas a cada lado de su cabeza. Ella rió otra vez, su risa era como un repique musical. Él se tensó, no sintiéndose particularmente en control mientras estaba extendido sobre la elástica joven._

"_Kaoru," respiró él suavemente, intentando enderezarse._

_Pero la joven envolvió sus brazos alrededor y cerró sus manos en su espalda, previniéndolo de levantarse sin lastimarla. Kenshin frunció. Kaoru le sonrió._

"_Déjame ir, Kaoru."_

"_Por qué?" Ella era infantil, como siempre._

"_Porque quiero dejarte dormir. Necesitas descansar."_

"_Por qué?" Una alegre y achispada burla._

"_Estás ebria y no sabes lo que estás haciendo."_

"_Por qué?" Obviamente era un juego para ella._

"_O lo que estás haciéndome," añadió él bajo su respiración, negándole alivio a su cuerpo al mantener concientemente sus caderas lejos de las de ella._

"_Qué estoy haciéndote?" preguntó ella, su tierno rostro se arrugó preocupado._

_Maldición, la chica tenía buen oído. Kenshin no respondió. En vez, alcanzó atrás y trató de soltar sus dedos de su parte trasera. La situación estaba volviéndose tremendamente molesta e incómoda para el asesino. Kaoru ladeó su cabeza, observando con una leve sonrisa en su rostro._

"_Qué estás haciendo?"_

"_Intentando quitar tus manos de mi," respondió Kenshin, deliberadamente brusco._

"_Por qué?"_

_Kenshin pausó para bajar la mirada y le frunció. Suficiente de bromear, quiso transmitir. Pero por un pequeño segundo, fue incapaz de ponerlo en su fría y cruel apariencia._

_Su expresión de marfil era angelical, cabello de medianoche esparcido alrededor de su cabeza y sobre sus hombros. Pero lo que lo golpeó por un momento era la sinceridad pura que reflejaban sus cristalinos ojos azules. Sinceridad y completa vulnerabilidad._

_Él fue atrapado fuera de guardia sólo por un segundo. Al siguiente, estaba mirándola con furiosos y fruncidos ojos ámbar. Concentró su energía en crear un atemorizante frunce que hubiese aterrorizado a un endurecido gamberro._

_Pero Kaoru – Kaoru simplemente le sonrió con tristeza._

"_No," susurró ella tiernamente, "No tienes que ser así todo el tiempo."_

_Los ojos de Kenshin se expandieron de repente. En su corto momento de confusión, Kaoru envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo haló con toda su fuerza. El estupefacto asesino aterrizó sobre ella, su rostro anidado en su cabello y su cuerpo fuertemente presionado contra el suyo. Sus suaves curvas ahora eran dolorosamente obvias para él._

"_kaoru," advirtió él peligrosamente, sintiendo el calor elevarse en su cuerpo._

"_Hueles…" Interrumpió Kaoru, su voz pensativa._

_Kenshin hizo una mueca al lado de su cabeza, pensando en cómo ella siempre comentaba de su repugnante olor. Cómo estaba cubierto en el hedor de la sangre. Cómo había sido ensuciado y usado como una herramienta asesina._

_Kaoru presionó su nariz en su cuello, inhalando y exhalando profundamente. Su frío aliento cosquilleó en el cuello de Kenshin y despertó todas formas de respuestas corporales del hombre. Él les agradeció a los dioses que la joven estuviera bastante ebria para notar el indecente bulto presionando contra su calor._

"_Hueles," continuó ella, su voz adormecida, "Como el bosque. Como los pinos."_

_Todo el cuerpo de Kenshin se calmó dentro del improvisado abrazo de la adolescente. Sus músculos eternamente tensos respondieron al calor de su cuerpo y comenzó a escuchar sus latidos. Sintió los brazos de Kaoru soltarse titubeantes a su alrededor. Sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a acariciar su espalda lentamente, consoladoramente – aunque despertaban sensaciones primitivas en el hombre sobre ella. Kaoru ladeó su cabeza para que sus mejillas estuvieran sobrepuestas. Kenshin forzó sus ojos para darle una mirada a su expresión._

_Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Pero su rostro estaba libre de temor._

"_Cómo huelo?" susurró ella suavemente, su voz pesada con sueño._

_Kenshin se permitió presionar su rostro en su cuello. Inhaló profundamente._

"_Hueles," susurró él, "Hueles dulce."_

_Consintió Kenshin, sabiendo que probablemente nunca tendría otra oportunidad. Moldeó su cuerpo sobre el suyo, saboreando la sensación de su cuerpo bajo el suyo._

_Gradualmente, las caricias de Kaoru disminuyeron. Su respiración se normalizó y, finalmente, sus brazos se deslizaron de la espalda de Kenshin. Casi vacilante, Kenshin se levantó sobre sus codos. Se inclinó sobre ella y estudió su rostro durmiente. Tentado, dejó bajar su rostro lentamente hacia ella, inhalando más de su dulce aroma. Gentilmente, tocó su mejilla con la suya, explorando la sensación de su suave y tersa piel contra la suya._

_Él inhaló profundamente._

_Y luego suspiró._

_Reluctante, se separó de ella, sabiendo que era imposible para él sentirla o incluso olerla de nuevo tan de cerca. Él deslizó sus brazos bajo ella y haló todo su cuerpo sobre la cama, colocándola gentilmente en medio de la cama y las sábanas sobre ella. Se sentó en el borde de la cama por un momento, estudiándola._

_Retirando un suelto mechón de cabello de su mejilla, se levantó. Presionó sus labios. En ese momento, Kenshin sinceramente esperaba que nunca tuviera que derramar su sangre. Era todo lo que podía prometer._

_Él cayó sentado al lado de la cama, su mente hormigueando. El sueño no lo clamó sino hasta muchas horas después._

Era tonto, todo. Un asesino no tenía espacio para tales sensaciones suaves.

Kenshin sacudió su cabeza, levantando el vaso de agua y las pastillas de Tylenol. No había tiempo para tal sentimentalismo. Anoche había sido un error. Uno que no repetiría.

Él se precipitó a propósito en la habitación, haciendo a Kaoru rodar su cabeza para mirarlo.

"Tienes que ser tan ruidoso?" se quejó ella gruñona.

Kenshin se rehusó responder. En vez, extendió el vaso de agua.

"Bébela," dijo él, sacando las pastillas, "Y tómate estas."

Más que discutir, Kaoru luchó por levantarse para sentarse pero sus extremidades se sentían tan tiesas y pesadas como plomo. Ella debatió patéticamente por unos minutos. Kenshin observó distante, rehusándose a ayudarla en cualquier forma. Finalmente, Kaoru pudo levantarse recostándose contra la cabecera. Kenshin dejó caer las pastillas en su palma abierta y le alcanzó el agua. Luego, sin otra palabra, salió de la habitación.

Kaoru ignoró su brusca actitud, su dolor de cabeza literalmente era lo único en su mente.

------

"Megumi?"

"Sí, señor?" preguntó Megumi Takani, levantando la mirada de los papeles apilados en su escritorio.

"Necesito los resultados de las pruebas de Kaoru Kamiya y los papeles médicos."

"Señor?"

"Me gustaría mirarlos esta semana. Tráelos, sí?"

"Pero señor," protestó Megumi, "Sus archivos llenan tres gabinetes!"

"Oh eso es estúpido," dijo su jefe, "Entonces sólo tráeme los papeles médicos que escribiste durante su tiempo en posesión de Kanryu-"

"Posesión! Señor, objeto-"

"Eso es lo que fue, Señorita," interrumpió él abruptamente, "Así que tráeme esos y también los resultados de sus exámenes más recientes."

"Para cuándo?"

"Ahora, por supuesto."

"Por supuesto," repitió Megumi, retirándose de su escritorio.

"Oh y," su jefe dijo sobre su hombro mientras giraba para dejarla excavar la información, "Tráeme tus notas de su presente condición física y mental."

------

Takasugi avanzó perezosamente hacia la puerta del apartamento de Kenshin. Aunque tenía la llave del apartamento, eligió golpear.

"Oye!" llamó él a través de la pesada puerta, "Abre, Himura!"

La puerta se abrió tranquilamente un segundo después. Kenshin la mantuvo abierta para su inesperado visitante, anunciándole silenciosamente entrar. Takasugi se adentró lentamente, mirando alrededor curioso.

Kenshin cerró la puerta y regresó a su silla, acomodándose en el asiento de cuero lentamente. Takasugi se desparramó en el sofá y pasó una mano por su corto y enmarañado cabello.

"Y," comenzó él casualmente, sus oscuros ojos muy observadores, "Dónde está la jovencita?"

"En la habitación," respondió Kenshin impasivo.

"Cuándo despertó?"

"Hace horas."

"Resaca?"

"Casi ida."

"Alguna otra razón por la que deba estar cansada?"

Kenshin le disparó a su superior una dura mirada. "En lo absoluto," respondió él significativamente, enfatizando cada palabra.

"Ah bueno," Takasugi suspiró, recostándose con una sonrisa, "Eres un santo."

Kenshin lo consideró fríamente, preguntándose si el hombre estaba perdiendo su memoria o su juicio.

"De cualquier forma," dijo él, lanzándole un sobre negro a Kenshin, "Ocúpate de esto."

Kenshin atrapó fácilmente el pequeño paquete y asintió.

"Oh y a propósito," remarcó Takasugi, "Katsura va a llamar."

Otra vez, un silencioso movimiento de cabeza del asesino. En ese momento, el teléfono sonó fuertemente.

"Hablando del diablo," respiró Takasugi mientras Kenshin se levantaba rápidamente para responderlo.

"Sí, señor," dijo Kenshin respetuosamente en el teléfono, "Ella está aquí. Un momento por favor señor."

Kenshin fue rápidamente a la habitación y abrió la puerta, sosteniendo el teléfono inalámbrico. Takasugi giró su cabeza levemente para ver el oscurecido interior de la sala, kenshin colocó el teléfono en la cama, sin mirar o hablarle a la joven quien yacía en su cama leyendo un libro.

"Qué compañerismo," comentó él mientras Kenshin regresaba a sentarse molesto en su silla.

"Cállate," resopló Kenshin.

Desde el interior de la habitación, pudieron escuchar la suave y femenina voz de Kaoru. Takasugi observó el rostro de Kenshin. Aunque estaba nulo de emoción como siempre, Takasugi sabía que estaba esforzándose para escuchar la conversación por la concentrada mirada que tenía.

Luego vino el conocido pito de apagado del teléfono. La joven emergió de la habitación vacilante, usando la bata azul. Sus ojos se desviaron de Kenshin y se apresuró en silencio a regresar el teléfono a su base. Lanzando sólo una mirada sobre su hombro a los hombres, regresó a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Takasugi volteó hacia Kenshin, quien estaba mirando inútilmente a la chimenea. "No se hablan?" preguntó él, provocando, "Qué pasó durante su estado ebrio?"

"Nada," Kenshin respondió apretadamente, "No pasó nada." Y seguiría de esa manera, se juró.

"Interferirá con tu trabajo?"

"Por supuesto que no," respondió el asesino fríamente.

Takasugi levantó una ceja. Kenshin se levantó para alistarse para su asignación.

------

Estaba oscuro, pero Kaoru no encendió la luz. Estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas en la cama, mirando por la ventana. Pensaba en la conversación que tuvo con Katsura Kogoro, debatiendo consigo misma. Trozos de su conversación entraban y salían de su mente.

"_Sé que no puedes ser forzada a ayudar a la organización Choshu pero espero que veas que es lo correcto – aún si piensas que estás siendo usada como una herramienta," comenzó Katsura._

Al mismo momento, Battousai estaba detrás de la esquina de un edificio y esperaba por que las voces acercándose se aproximaran más. Su largo abrigo negro cubría su suéter negro, espada y oscuros jeans. Su llameante cabello rojo estaba recogido en una alta cola de caballo.

"_La gente muere en las calles todos los días. Así es como es. Pero algunas de esas personas no tendrían que morir si nos ayudas."_

De repente, él se giró y quedó en frente del pequeño grupo de políticos. Buscando en el grupo con agudos ojos ámbar, ubicó a su blanco: el ministro Takamatsu. Sin una palabra, Kenshin voló sobre el pavimento, su mano en la empuñadura de su espada. En un fluido destello de acero, la garganta del político se abrió y sangre se rociaba violentamente. La cabeza gris del hombre, atada sólo por unas pulgadas de piel y tejido, se echó hacia atrás mientras el cadáver caía en el pavimento. Kenshin volteó para mirar a la gente gritando a su alrededor.

"_Battousai mata personas porque le digo que debe hacerlo. Pero algunos mueren por su mano porque no puede haber testigos de su existencia. Nadie puede verlo en acción y vivir para contarlo."_

Con sus ojos vacíos y duros, Battousai se lanzó, atacando metódicamente a cada uno de los sorprendidos y horrorizados hombres. Aunque el los hombres moribundos gritaban de dolor o terror, el único sonido que escuchaba era el rápido sonido del acero atravesando carne y hueso. Sangre brotaba y llovía a su alrededor, bañando la calle. Un hombre, que se había deslizado y había sido cortado por los pulmones y no el corazón, estaba intentando huir gateando, gimiendo mientras escupía espesa sangre. Con sus labios en una siniestra línea y sus ojos encapotados, battousai clavó su espada en la espalda del hombre, terminando su vida en una enfermante explosión de sangre.

"_Sin embargo, tienes el poder para salvar sus vidas."_

Dándose la vuelta, Battousai movió su espada bruscamente, la sangre de sus víctimas voló de la hoja en gotas carmesí.

"_Si pudieras ir con él y borrar la memoria de aquello que sólo son testigos de los asesinatos, salvarías sus vidas. Esto es lo que quiero."_

Rato después, Kenshin estaba subiendo en el elevador de regreso a su piso. Los mechones de su cabello rojo estaban bañados en sangre,

"_Hay algo más que quiero pedirte."_

Él salió del elevador. Sus pasos eran fuertes y rápidos y usaba una expresión de helada eficiencia.

"_Kenshin es un hombre duro y ha vivido una vida dura – y esto es mi culpa. Ayudé a hacerlo el asesino que es."_

Kaoru reflexionó las palabras cuidadosamente mientras se sentaba en la oscuridad de su habitación. Miraba en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno, moviendo sus dedos fuertemente juntos. Él era un misterio para ella. Era un asesino y un criminal. Pero de hecho había recordado unas escenas de la noche anterior. La forma en que había presionado su rostro en su cuello y no escapó de ella. Entonces tal vez…

"_Pero tal vez puedes ayudarlo."_

Ella fue sacada de repente de su ensueño cuando la puerta del apartamento fue desbloqueada, abierta y cerrada otra vez. Los pasos que escuchó eran ligeros pero disciplinados. Sabía que era él. Kenshin había regresado.

"_No importa que no lo entiendas ahora. Sólo quédate con él. Y sé tú misma."_

Kaoru decidió. Ella se deslizó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió lentamente, mirando en el salón principal. Kenshin estaba alcanzando para reubicar sus espadas.

"Bienvenido a casa," susurró ella suavemente.

Con su rostro frío y vacío, Kenshin giró para mirarla mientras dejaba caer lentamente su brazo a su lado. La miró bajo sudorosos mechones rojos.

"Vete a la cama," dijo él tranquilo pero autoritario.

"Estás bien?" preguntó ella genuina.

"No hagas preguntas estúpidas," respondió Kenshin, girándose dolido.

Kaoru agachó su cabeza levemente. "Entonces, buenas noches," dijo ella débilmente.

Sin presionar el asunto, ella desapareció en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tranquilamente tras ella. Kenshin dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo. Algunas veces ella era impredecible, y terriblemente confusa. Él cerró sus ojos y tomó varios respiros profundos, intentando endurecer su resolución para evitar a la joven a toda costa.

Un suave y gentil golpe sonó en su puerta. Girando sorprendido, Kenshin se dirigió cansado hacia la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Una alta y hermosa mujer vestida en un escaso y ajustado vestido negro estaba en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo sensualmente.

"Himura-san?" ronroneó ella.

"Sí?"

La mujer lo pasó entrando al apartamento, balanceando sus caderas. Kenshin cerró la puerta, volteando para ver a la mujer instalándose en su sofá.

"Qué quieres?" preguntó él sin rodeos, aún de pie en la puerta.

La mujer se inclinó, exponiendo su escote, y sonrió. "Amo esa cruda y peligrosa cualidad en un hombre," dijo ella, lamiendo sus labios. Ella lo llamó con un dedo.

Kenshin avanzó y se detuvo en el sofá. Sin solicitarlo, la mujer envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y comenzó a restregarse contra ella. Sus acciones despertaron favorables sensaciones en el cuerpo de Kenshin pero él permaneció impasivo.

"Oh cielos," canturreó ella, "Supongo que tendré que usar todas mis habilidades para trabajar esta noche."

Aún frotando su pecho contra sus testículos, la mujer levantó la mirada seductoramente y lentamente comenzó a bajar las tiras de su pequeño vestido negro.

"Por qué estás aquí?" preguntó Kenshin, intentando ignorar el efecto que sus suministros estaban teniendo en su cuerpo.

"Fui enviada por un amigo," ronroneó ella, arrodillándose en el sofá y subiendo sus manos bajo su camisa.

"Cuál amigo?" preguntó Kenshin, conteniendo un gruñido.

"Qué," respondió la mujer, hocicando su cuello y empujando sus senos contra su pecho, "Ninguno otro que Takasugi Shinsaku."

"Takasugi," murmuró Kenshin, cerrando sus ojos. Ese maldito idiota retrasado de mierda. Internamente, Kenshin parloteó tantas maldiciones como pudo.

Externamente, la mujer estaba comenzando a plantar abiertos besos en su cuello. Kenshin apretó sus puños y trató de concentrarse en encontrar una forma para deshacerse de ella. Su cuerpo, sin embargo, estaba recordando y saboreando algo, o más bien alguien, más.

Otro cuerpo. Más pequeño, más musculoso pero aún curváceo. Moldeado contra el suyo. Manos gentilmente acariciando su espalda. Una dulce esencia penetrando en sus fosas nasales.

_Si sólo…_

La mente de Kenshin estaba vagando e imaginando situaciones alternas.

_Si sólo…_

Sus sentidos no sintieron el crujido de la puerta de la habitación.

_Si sólo pudiera ser ella._

Pero escuchó el asustado grito que vino del otro lado del salón. Su cabeza se levantó de repente, su shock hizo que la mujer se detuviera por un momento y volteara. Kaoru estaba mirando al par, sus ojos amplios como si le doliera y su mano sobre su boca.

Las tres figuras permanecieron tan calladas y silenciosas como piedras hasta que una profunda y gutural voz interrumpió.

"Quién es ella?" preguntó la mujer, mirando a Kenshin.

Honestamente, él luchó por una respuesta. Podría decir que era su prisionera o su asignación y sería la verdad. Pero eso probablemente lastimaría a Kaoru. Pero entonces, no sería mejor romper su corazón y terminar con esto? Y por qué de repente tuvo la distintiva sensación de que Kaoru estaba dolida por esta otra mujer? Por qué demonios le importaba?

El asesino estaba con la lengua atada.

Kaoru no esperó por su respuesta. En vez, se precipitó a la habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe.

"Y?" preguntó la sofocante mujer, masajeando el pecho de Kenshin, "Quién era esa niñita?"

Kenshin bajó la mirada, rabia comenzaba a girar en sus ojos ámbar.

La mujer no se molestó en levantar la mirada. En vez, comenzó a aplastarse contra él. "De cualquier forma, ahora que los niños se han ido a la cama," dijo ella desdeñosa, "Vamos a divertirnos."

Kenshin, repentinamente repulsivo y enfurecido, agarró a la mujer por sus hombros y la tiró rudamente en el sofá. La mujer levantó la mirada sorprendida y en anticipación.

"Oh? Así que te gusta rudo?" ella sonrió sexy, "Échate sobre mi, entonces."

Kenshin señaló la puerta. "Fuera," gruñó él.

"Perdón?" preguntó la mujer, incrédula.

"No voy a repetirlo," gruñó Kenshin, su mirada terrible.

La mujer resopló y se levantó, acomodándose. "Y yo pensé que se supone serías un hombre," murmuró ella, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Kenshin se adelantó y la abrió. Ella pausó antes de salir y levantó la mirada para hacer un crudo comentario. Este murió en sus labios, sin embargo, cuando encontró su atemorizante mirada amarilla. Kenshin no esperó a que se recuperara. Descortésmente la empujó y cerró la puerta tras ella.

"Kaoru!" gritó él, girando para mirar la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

Por supuesto, no hubo respuesta. Ni un sollozo. Kenshin frunció sus ojos impaciente, su razón y control estaban nublados por extrañas emociones.

"Maldición," rugió él, "Sal, Kaoru! No me hagas entrar a obligarte."

"Déjame en paz!" vino una amortiguada respuesta desde la habitación.

Con su rostro retorcido de rabia, Kenshin se precipitó hacia la habitación y golpeó la puerta. "Derribaré la puerta," advirtió él, su voz baja.

"Bien," espetó Kaoru, "De cualquier forma es tu estúpida puerta."

Maldita adolescente. Kenshin comenzó a golpear más fuerte la puerta, sin importarle si era razonable o normal o prudente. Su instinto simplemente le decía una cosa, y estaba determinado a seguir a sus agallas más que a su cabeza en el momento. Justo cuando estuvo por bajar su puño en la superficie de madera, la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Una muy enojada Kaoru estaba en el marco, ojos azules brillaban con rabia.

"Basta!" gritó ella, "Tú… bárbaro!"

Kenshin le movió un dedo, una desconocida mezcla de emociones volátiles dominaban su auto controlada imagen.

"Ahora escucha," él le siseó, "No entiendes lo que fue-"

"Y no quiero," interrumpió Kaoru, haciendo como si fuera a tirar la puerta en su cara.

Kenshin colocó su pie en frente de la puerta para que no pudiera cerrarla. Kaoru empujó contra la puerta furiosa, pateando inútilmente su ofendido pie.

"No he terminado," hirvió Kenshin, "Qué derecho tienes para ir altiva y poderosa y pretender ser moral y-"

"Porque _soy _moral comparada a ti," gritó ella resentida, "Asesino mujeriego!"

"Yo no iba a fornicarla, maldición," espetó Kenshin, "Pero aún si lo fuera – no es tu maldito asunto! Soy un hombre, maldita sea."

"Entonces ve a fornicarla," espetó Kaoru, su rostro retorcido entre un sollozo y un gruñido, "Y déjame en paz!"

"Mierda!" gritó Kenshin de repente, golpeando la puerta con suficiente fuerza para dejar una abolladura.

Kaoru se congeló, detenida por la intensidad de su mueca. Kenshin dejó su puño donde aterrizó, respirando irregularmente.

"Eso no es lo que quise decir," dijo Kenshin entre respiros, mirando a Kaoru.

Ella levantó su mentón, estudiándolo con fruncidos ojos azules. "Qué es ella para ti?"

"Te importa?"

"No."

"Entonces por qué preguntas?"

"Quiero saber."

"Una prostituta que alguien contrató para mi," dijo Kenshin, moliendo furioso su puño en la puerta.

"No sabía que eras ese tipo de persona," dijo Kaoru con desdén.

"No lo soy," dijo Kenshin tranquilamente, "Al menos no más."

"Entonces por qué-"

"No la quería," interrumpió él, "Quiero que lo sepas."

"Te importa?" preguntó ella, imitándolo.

"No."

"Entonces por qué preguntas?" Un toque de mofa hubo en su voz.

"Recuerdas algo de anoche?" preguntó Kenshin tranquilamente.

"Por qué?" preguntó Kaoru a cambio, reluctante a decir que recordaba estar presionada a él.

Kenshin la miró y lentamente retiró su puño de la puerta. Kaoru inhaló bruscamente. Sus nudillos estaban hinchados y hendidos del impacto. Ella lo rodeó hacia la cocina y rápidamente sacó unos cubos de hielo, envolviéndolos en un paño. Regresó a Kenshin y agarró su muñeca. Sorprendentemente, la dejó. Con precaución, ella presionó levemente la compresa de hielo sobre sus nudillos.

Kenshin la observó pasivamente, sus ojos encapirotados.

"No recuerdas nada?" preguntó él otra vez, suavemente.

Kaoru no lo miró y no respondió. En vez, pretendió estar absorbida observando el hielo y sus nudillos. Kenshin levantó una ceja mientras ella lo ignoraba deliberadamente.

"Por qué no estás asustada?"

"Debería estarlo?" preguntó ella, su voz calmada.

"Podría matarte."

"Y?"

Lentamente, Kaoru levantó sus ojos para encontrar la mirada del asesino, sus manos aún atendiendo su puño lastimado. Se observaron mutuamente por unos momentos, intentando averiguar lo que pasaba por la mente del otro.

"_Tienes _miedo de mi?" preguntó Kenshin seriamente.

"Algunas veces," Kaoru se encogió, "Tienes miedo de mi?"

Kenshin resopló, aún manteniendo contacto visual. "Por qué debería temerte?"

Una forzada sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kaoru. Ella extendió una mano y la dejó suspendida en frente de su pecho. "Bueno," dijo ella lentamente, "Siempre te pones tan agitado cuando estás a mi alrededor."

"Eso es porque eres molesta y te desprecio."

"Así es?" preguntó Kaoru, presionando su mano en su corazón. Ella dio un paso adelante, todo el tiempo manteniendo el hielo en sus nudillos. "Ahora soy molesta?"

Kenshin no respondió. En vez, se concentró en mantener su respiración bajo control. Maldita niña.

"Si no me tienes miedo," persistió Kaoru, acercándose a él, "Entonces por qué siempre me alejas?"

"Yo-"

"Me odias?" preguntó Kaoru, dando otro paso, "Me desprecias? Qué es lo que te molesta tanto de mi?"

Ella ahora estaba a una simple pulgada de él, una mano firmemente presionada en su pecho y la otra extendida tras ella para mantener el hielo en su mano. Kenshin la miró llanamente intentando ignorar el calor proveniente de su cuerpo, sus labios era una siniestra línea.

"Entonces aléjame ahora," susurró Kaoru, su rostro a sólo pulgadas del suyo, "Aléjame si realmente me odias."

Las manos de Kenshin se cerraron alrededor de los brazos de Kaoru en un movimiento a la velocidad de la luz y ella se tambaleó hacia atrás, el hielo cayó de su mano.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para respirar, Kaoru se encontró contra la pared, sus brazos sujetados en la blanca superficie por los férreos puños de Kenshin. Todo el cuerpo de Kenshin estaba presionado contra el suyo, su rostro enterrado en su cuello. Estaba jadeando caliente en su delicada piel y sintió el vello en la base de su cuello erizarse con la sensación. Sus antebrazos estaban levantados con sorpresa y su pecho levantándose con ahogados respiros. Pero el subir de sus senos fue detenido por el duro pecho de Kenshin contra el suyo.

El hielo yacía derritiéndose en el piso, abandonado.

Los callosos dedos de Kenshin dejaron sus brazos y metió sus brazos tras ella. Dobló un delgado brazo alrededor de su espalda y uno alrededor de su cintura, halándola ceñidamente hacia él al mismo tiempo que él se empujaba sobre ella.

"Tú…" dijo él en su cuello, frustrado, "Perra."

Kaoru parpadeó sus ojos azules en shock y confusión. Kenshin continuó aplastándola contra él, sus labios moviéndose incomprensibles sobre la tersa piel bajo su mentón. Ella se estremeció ante la sensación, su cuerpo despertándose a él. Kenshin empujó su nariz en su cuello, y luego en su cabello, inhalando profundamente su dulce aroma.

"Cómo me haces esto…" susurró él incomprensiblemente en su sedoso cabello.

Estremeciéndose con pasión apenas controlada, las rudas manos de Kenshin bajaron de la espalda de Kaoru a sus firmes muslos. Podía sentir el corazón de la joven correr mientras presionaba su peso contra ella, prohibiéndole moverse. Una callosa mano pasó por sus mechones de espeso cabello negro y sujetó la parte de atrás de su cuero cabelludo. Retiró su rostro de su cuello y haló hacia atrás su cabeza, mirando su rostro mientras su otra mano agarraba su cadera. Sus calculadores ojos ámbar examinaron sus sonrojadas mejillas, sorprendidos ojos azules y gruesos labios. Él acercó su rostro al suyo, oliendo delicadamente y dejando que sus rojos mechones rozaran sus mejillas.

Sin miedo. Sin pánico. Sin repulsión ante su toque. Sólo sorpresa.

"No podemos hacer esto," dijo Kenshin en una fría y clara voz de acero.

Él la agarró por los hombros, lanzándola lejos mientras retrocedía. Kaoru, herida, lo miró aturdida. Por unos momentos, él la miró con una mirada hambrienta y primitiva. Luego se dio la vuelta y salió hacia el baño, dejando a Kaoru recogerse del piso.

------

Fin del capítulo 10, continuará!

------


	11. Chapter 11

**Broken Pieces  
**

_En Pedazos_

Por Linay

Traducido por Inuhanya

_Para resumir los últimos 10 capítulos en pocas oraciones: En el presente, Battousai es enviado para asesinar a Kaoru Kamiya. En vez, termina llevándola a su apartamento. Aoshi, el guardaespaldas de Kaoru, y Megumi, la doctora, están impacientes por recuperarla. El jefe de Battousai, Katsura Kogoro, que es político y líder de la organización ilegal Choshu, anuncia que kaoru es un recurso valioso ya que puede tomar los recuerdos de otras personas. Kaoru acompaña a Kenshin (y a su supervisor, Takasugi) cuando mata a Sohma Yuki. Ella toma los recuerdos de la madre del niño. Incluso mientras la tensión aumenta entre Kaoru y Kenshin, Katsura ha convencido a Kaoru de ayudar a la organización en orden de salvar las vidas de testigos potenciales de ser asesinados. Junto a las complicaciones y angustias, la interacción entre Kenshin y Kaoru se estira tan tensa como alambre…_

------

**Capítulo 11 – Preparándose para continuar**

------

_Incluso cuando estoy de pie_

_Me siento caer_

------

"Oh?" Takasugi sonrió, levantando su mirada de su café, "Estás atípicamente retrasado, Himura. La niñita se demoró mucho en la ducha?"

Kenshin, entrando silenciosamente al apartamento de Takasugi, permaneció sobre el hombre sentado y lo miró. Levantando una ceja, Takasugi se puso de pie, levantando todos sus seis pies de altura antes de voltear hacia la cocina.

"Puedo ofrecerte una taza de café?" preguntó Takasugi casualmente, "O ya tomaste uno de la señorita? O tal vez de la madame que te envié anoche?"

"No lo hagas otra vez," la voz de Kenshin llegó desde atrás, goteando con fría malicia.

"Hacer qué?" Takasugi volteó, sus ojos maliciosos.

El rostro de Kenshin estaba duro como piedra pero sus ojos positivamente oscurecidos con rabia apenas contenida. "Soy tu empleado. Mato por ti," gruñó él entre dientes, "Pero no presumas saber lo que quiero."

Takasugi se sentó de nuevo elegantemente, colocando una fresca taza de café negro ante una silla vacía. "Quién dijo algo sobre saber lo que quieres?"

El cuerpo de Kenshin se tensó de la rabia que contenía por dentro. "La maldita prostituta, Takasugi-san," hirvió él.

"Yo envié eso?"

Los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron y sus pupilas se contrajeron aterradoras. Takasugi levantó una mano, aplacante.

"Bien," enmendó él, "Pero antes te gustaba ese tipo de cosas."

"Ahora no."

"Por qué no?"

Con su boca una fría línea, Kenshin dio una muda amenaza. "Qué te importa? Hago mi trabajo."

Takasugi aplastó su alborotado cabello negro con sus dedos y se recostó en su silla. "Así lo haces, Himura," sonrió él, "Así lo haces."

Un crujiente y limpio golpe sonó en la puerta. Takasugi se levantó rápidamente y pasó al rígido asesino. Kenshin giró su cabeza para ver la puerta abrirse.

"Buenos días," saludó Katsura Kogoro a los hombres en su calmada pronunciación desde el marco.

Su líder entró en el salón, compuesto y limpio. Se sentó elegantemente en el asiento previamente puesto para Kenshin, ajustando diestramente su saco.

"Esto no tomará mucho," les informó Katsura, retirando la taza de café, "Hay algo que necesita ser atendido. Infortunadamente, requerirá alguna preparación y me temo que estamos escasos de tiempo mientras hablamos."

El refinado político ladeó su cincelado perfil para encontrar los ojos de Kenshin. "El resultado final, por supuesto, te involucra, Himura."

Kenshin le dio un movimiento de cabeza apenas perceptible, reconociendo su parte en el acto.

Katsura volteó para mirar a Takasugi, quien estaba fingiendo una relajada actitud como siempre. "Esto involucra al hombre de negocios americano, Allan Morton. En realidad es un traficante de armas, alimentando los restos del anillo de crimen de Kanryu con inmensa potencia."

"Todavía es una espina en nuestro costado, aún desde la tumba," remarcó Takasugi secamente.

"Debemos ocuparnos de él esta noche," dijo Katsura, un leve tono de urgencia entró en su voz normalmente compuesta, "Antes de que tenga una oportunidad para arreglar la transacción de armas."

"No es problema," Takasugi giró su cabeza para mirar al asesino, "Verdad Himura?"

Todavía dirigiéndose a Takasugi, Katsura continuó, "Pero este Allan Morton es notorio por sus despilfarradoras salidas en Japón. Él, todo el tiempo, estará rodeado por rameras y guardaespaldas. Esta noche tendrá una fiesta privada en una suite en el Hotel Moriya. Sólo las rameras y sus guardias estarán presentes. De eso es lo que debes ocuparte, Takasugi."

"Sí, sí," despidió Takasugi, "Prepararé a nuestras alcahuetas para asegurarnos que todas las prostitutas en la ciudad sepan partir justo antes del turno de Himura. Tomará algo de tiempo llevar la información así que iré a hacerlo."

Él comenzó a levantarse pero Katsura levantó una mano para detenerlo. "Eso es lo que quería. Pero hay algo más," él levantó la vista y encontró la mirada ámbar de Kenshin, "Kamiya-san es requerida."

Kenshin miró el determinado rostro de su jefe. "Para qué?"

"Allan Morton está obsesionado con rodearse con sexo," explicó Katsura en perfecta calma, "Y todas sus 10 guardaespaldas son mujeres – vestidas como prostitutas."

"Y?"

"Y no deseo matarlas con la espada."

"Qué quieres, entonces?"

"Kaoru Kamiya borrará sus recuerdos y traerá reportes de los otros negocios de Morton."

"Dudo que esperarán pacientemente en fila para hacer explorar sus mentes por una adolescente."

Katsura suspiró. "Eso precisamente."

"Una solución, alguien?" Interrumpió Takasugi.

Un momento de silenció colgó en el aire sobre los tres hombres. Katsura conocí su plan, y aún sabía que no sería bien recibido. Finalmente, levantó sus ojos y habló.

"Takasugi llevará a Kamiya-san a conocer a todas las prostitutas involucradas para que así las reconozca en la fiesta de Morton esta noche. Durante la fiesta, ella borrará los recuerdos de todos menos la guardaespaldas jefe porque siempre está muy cerca de Morton. Precisamente a las 2 A.M., nuestras rameras se irán repentinamente y dejarán entrar a Himura. Himura inmovilizará a la jefe para que Kamiya-san pueda limpiar su mente. Entonces, Himura, matarás a Allan Morton."

Dos pares de incrédulos ojos se abrieron ante el rostro perfectamente serio de Katsura.

"Eso," anunció Katsura, inclinándose, "es imposible."

Los rasgos de Kenshin se endurecieron, sus ojos se perforaron en los de Katsura y buscando alguna indicación de que pudiera ser persuadido para cambiar sus órdenes.

Takasugi, mientras tanto, continuó delirando. "Primero que todo, la chica Kamiya es lo suficientemente competente para manejar no UNA, sino DIEZ guardaespaldas? Puede defenderse? Oh y a propósito, es una maldita fiesta de PROSTITUTAS," él golpeó una mano en su frente, "Ella NO usará la ropa que necesitará en orden de mezclarse. O falta de ropa, digo."

Katsura, sus ojos fijos en los de Kenshin, respondió calmadamente, "Creo que Kamiya-san es muy capaz de manejar lo que he planeado. Y tendrá que cumplir con el vestuario. También tengo fuentes que dicen que es muy capaz manejando una espada. No lo crees, Himura?"

Kenshin consideró la seriedad en los ojos de Katsura con escepticismo. "No lo sabría," respondió tranquilamente.

"Bueno," respondió Katsura tranquilamente, aunque su voz resonó con autoridad, "Tengo que averiguarlo. Quiero que te asegures que tenga un arma y pueda usarla."

"Nadie toca mis espadas sino yo."

"Entonces que Takasugi encuentre un arma ajustable a ella, y asegúrate que pueda usarla." La voz de katsura no tenía espacio para discusión.

La única respuesta que recibió del asesino fue una dura y desaprobadora mirada.

"Shinsaku," dijo Katsura volteando hacia Takasugi, "Ve a fijar las reuniones con las alcahuetas, encuentra ropa para Kamiya-san, tráele algunas armas y luego regresa al apartamento de himura. Luego llévala a conocer a nuestras mujeres y dale instrucciones."

Takasugi asintió y se levantó, su salida se registró oscuramente como un ruido de fondo.

"Himura," ordenó Katsura, "Vas a entrenar a la joven en alguna forma de autodefensa-"

"Señor-"

"Eso es lo que harás," digo Katsura, su firme autoridad desenmascarada, "y luego exactamente a las 2 A.M. estarás esperando afuera del penthouse del hotel Moriya."

Sin esperar una respuesta, Katsura se levantó y acomodó su saco. Él giró para irse, deteniéndose sólo por un momento.

"Esto debe hacerse," dijo él suavemente, "Por la seguridad de Kyoto."

Y luego Kenshin dejado solo en el apartamento de Takasugi.

------

Megumi marchó en la oficina de su jefe y tiró una gruesa carpeta en su escritorio. "Los reportes médicos de la chica mapache, presumo," comentó el hombre con una seca sonrisa.

"Por supuesto, señor," respondió Megumi, "Y puedo tomar esta oportunidad para recordarle que kaoru ha estado perdida por una semana y no ha hecho absolutamente nada sobre eso?"

"Querida, no es tu trabajo pensar en eso."

"Ella es mi paciente."

"No en el momento, no lo es."

Con un fuerte resoplo, Megumi pasó su cabello sobre un hombro y salió de la habitación.

Su jefe sacó un sobre de Manila debajo de una pila de desordenados papeles y guardó las carpetas. Con unos lamidos, los reportes médicos fueron sellados en el sobre. Levantando una pluma, el hombre escribió un nombre en el centro del sobre: para Katsura Kogoro.

Mientras escribía ociosamente sus propias iniciales, "H.S.", en la esquina del sobre, levantó el teléfono y gritó, "Envíen un mensajero a mi oficina. Tengo un paquete que necesita ser entregado inmediatamente."

------

"No voy a tocar eso!"

"Sólo tómalo ya!"

"De ninguna manera."

"Escucha, niña. Es por tu propio bien."

Kaoru le volteó sus ojos a Takasugi. "Si verdad. Pero aún no voy a tocar esa cosa."

"Maldición! Estás retrasándome el horario, señorita."

"Como si me importara."

Kenshin observó la discusión mientras se recostaba contra la lejana pared del apartamento. Takasugi estaba sacudiendo un arma ante Kaoru mientras ella estaba de pie con sus brazos cruzados, sacudiendo su cabeza resueltamente.

"No tomate el arma, la vara o el maldito rociador de pimienta. Apuesto que no tomarías un palillo si te lo ofreciera!"

"Dije que no voy a tocar ninguna de tus armas y es en serio."

"De acuerdo," demandó Takasugi, su tolerante comportamiento estaba perdido con frustración, "Qué llevarás contigo?"

"Un bokken."

"Un _bokken_?" dijo Takasugi incrédulo, "Quieres una espada de madera? Cómo demonios funciona eso? Y cómo demonios esconderás una espada de madera bajo tu disfraz?"

Takasugi levantó un dedo. "Escucha, tu-"

"No importa el arma," llegó voz mortalmente fría desde el otro lado del salón.

Kaoru y Takasugi voltearon de su debate para ver a Kenshin enderezarse. Su interrupción hizo a Takasugi levantar una ceja y el corazón de Kaoru dio un brinco. Aún agitado de la previa noche pero rehusándose a dejarlo continuar, Kaoru lo miró e intentó enmascarar el manojo de confundidos nervios pulsando en su pecho.

La noche anterior, Kenshin la había dejado en el piso e ido a la ducha. Lentamente ella había ido a su habitación , asustada, excitada y confundida. Sin embargo, en las horas que pasaron, el calor que había poseído a su captor se había caído en una helada pared de hielo. La ignoró, la evitó y se rehusó a mirarla. Kaoru se sintió invisible.

"Sólo continúen," dijo Kenshin, su voz calmada rompió sus pensamientos, "No importa el arma."

"Katsura dijo-"

"Le enseñaré algunas habilidades de combate mano a mano."

Kaoru abrió su boca para protestar violentamente pero su voz murió en su garganta cuando vio la oscura mirada que Kenshin estaba disparándole.

"Bueno, bueno," dijo Takasugi, "No me importa." Él alcanzó por una conocida bolsa rosa. "Vamos a la parte más interesante de esta misión, sí?" dijo él con una desviada sonrisa, sacando el disfraz de Kaoru.

------

"Señor," anunció la recepcionista de Katsura, "Este paquete llegó para usted por correo expreso."

Katsura levantó la mirada de sus papeles. "Sólo déjelo en mi escritorio."

La recepcionista se deslizó por la oficina y dejó un grueso sobre de Manila en el poblado escritorio de caoba de Katsura. Katsura lo miró cuando las pesadas puertas se cerraron. Su ojo captó las iniciales "H.S.", hizo a un lado su trabajo y levantó el sobre. Con un rápido desliz de su abrecartas, el sobre de Manila se abrió y sacó un grueso documento.

"Kaoru Kamiya," leyó él pensativo.

------

"Oigan niños!" Llamó Takasugi mientras salía, "Regresaré en dos horas. No hagan nada retorcido mientras me voy! Esperen hasta que regrese."

La puerta se cerró y un molesto y tenso silencio los cubrió. Kaoru se giró rápidamente, mirando cautelosamente a Kenshin. Kenshin la miró, sus ojos enmascarados por ámbar. Entonces, lentamente, comenzó a acercarse a la chica. Kaoru frunció.

"Qué?" demandó ella, sus tripas apretándose involuntariamente ante su aproximación.

Kenshin no respondió, pero continuó su lento y amenazante viaje por el salón.

"Qué crees que estás haciendo?" preguntó Kaoru defensiva, su estómago saltó a su garganta.

Deteniéndose a unas yardas de ella, Kenshin preguntó, "Es correcto que tienes entrenamiento en espadas?"

Kaoru movió su cabeza desafiante, "Sí, es correcto."

"Cuál es el estilo?"

"Kamiya Kasshin Ryu," respondió Kaoru, levantando su mentón.

"Nunca escuché de él."

"No esperaría que alguien como tú lo hubiera escuchado."

"Por qué?" Su voz era fría y temerosamente calmada.

"Porque el Kamiya Kasshin Ryu enseña que la espada protege la vida. La espada no es para matar sino para proteger a los que amas."

Kenshin rió seca y casi amargamente, "Eso es imposible."

Kaoru se volteó, mirándolo por el rabillo de su ojo.

"Esta noche tienes un papel importante que jugar en nuestra misión," dijo Kenshin suavemente.

"Y?"

Antes de su siguiente toma de aire, Kaoru sintió una ráfaga de viento en la parte de atrás de sus rodillas. T luego estaba sobre su espalda, mirando al techo.

"Eres muy lenta," llegó una voz inexpresiva desde arriba.

Kaoru se arrojó y se levantó, sus mejillas ardían con rabia. "Porqué fue eso?"

"Necesitas poder defenderte."

"Puedo cuidar de mí misma, muchas gracias."

_Negocios, _se repitió Kenshin mientras golpeaba los pies de la jovencita bajo ella con un rápido barrido de su pierna, _sólo son negocios._

"Obviamente no puedes," comentó Kenshin burlonamente.

Kaoru apretó sus labios en una apretada línea, poniéndose de cuclillas en anticipación. Sin una palabra, Kenshin se abalanzó y agarró su brazo, retorciéndolo detrás de su espalda. Con un grito, Kaoru pinchó su estómago con su codo libre y pisó su pie. Kenshin saltó en silencio, soltándola. Ella giró para encararlo, jadeando suavemente.

"Básico y crudo," remarcó él, su rostro una máscara de hierro, "Pero suficiente."

Sin una advertencia, se lanzó hacia ella de nuevo, esta vez con un agarre de ahogo en su garganta. En silenciosa aprobación de su próximo movimiento, Kenshin dejó a Kaoru patearlo en las espinillas y se alejó. Sin titubear, él dirigió un puño a su rostro de porcelana. Kaoru azotó con su antebrazo, desviando su golpe. Los dedos de hierro de Kenshin, sin embargo, bajaron hacia su antebrazo. Su otro puño voló a su estómago. Kaoru cerró sus ojos y se preparó para el impacto.

Pero el impacto nunca llegó. Bajando la mirada, vio que su puño se había detenido a milímetros de su estómago.

"Nunca cierres tus ojos," indicó Kenshin, mirándola a través de sus rojos mechones.

Kaoru asintió y se separó, su psique se deslizó en las rutinarias clases de artes marciales. Instantáneamente, Kenshin lanzó un puño hacia su rostro, repitiendo la exacta secuencia.

Así continuaron los dos danzando en un combate mano a mano; Kenshin lanzando asaltos y Kaoru intentando defenderse. Cuando Kaoru tenía éxito en bajarle su guardia, él retrocedía en silencio, y comenzaba una nueva secuencia de ataques. Cuando Kaoru fallaba, él repetía el ataque hasta que lo lograba. Y durante todos los ataques, él la examinaba como si lo hiciera a través de un distante vidrio.

Kaoru, por otro lado, lanzó su mente y cuerpo en la danza, olvidando quién era el hombre ante ella. En su mente, ellos estaban en un salón de entrenamientos de pulida madera, el sonido de sus colisiones hacían eco en las paredes. Ella enfocó su energía en la defensa, su frustración la incitaba a continuar.

Kenshin la observó a través de sus ataques sin costuras. Mientras era verdad que la atacaba con sólo la mitad de su fuerza, tampoco suavizó sus golpes. Kenshin obligó a su sangre enfriarse y a sus ojos ignorar la vitalidad ante él. Detuvo sus oídos a sus gruñidos y gritos, cegó sus ojos a sus separados labios rosa y tensos músculos jóvenes y mató el calor que amenazaba extenderse por su cuerpo. Era como una máquina inanimada de helado metal comparado con su exuberante esfuerzo.

_Sólo son negocios, _su voz se envolvió como una cadena de hierro a través de su sangre, _Negocios. Nada más que negocios._

------

"Maldición," murmuró Takasugi bajo su respiración mientras caminaba hacia el apartamento de Kenshin, "Las malditas cinco en punto."

Takasugi golpeó en la puerta ruidosamente, moviendo su pie impaciente. Le había tomado media hora llegar al centro por el tráfico, tres horas contactar a todos los alcahuetes y arreglar por que específicas prostitutas se reunieran en la Casa de Té Sakura para una sesión informativa y casi cuarenta y cinco minutos regresar a su edificio. Por supuesto, Takasugi pensó secamente, probablemente le tomaría el doble de ese tiempo obligar a la polla Kamiya en su escaso disfraz.

Él escuchó un susurro en el cerrojo y asumió su anterior personalidad tan pronto como la puerta se abrió. Kenshin estaba ante él, su suéter negro arremangado hacia los codos y rastros de su flameado cabello rojo cayendo de su cola de caballo. Takasugi se asomó en la semi-oscuridad del salón y ubicó a Kaoru, estirada en el sofá con su cabello oblicuo y su pecho pesado.

"Ocupados o qué?" Takasugi logró una seca sonrisa, "Les dije esperar por mi."

Kenshin le disparó una oscura mirada e hizo que él entrara. Llevándose en el salón, balanceando la bolsa rosada, Takasugi apareció ante Kaoru con una malvada sonrisa. Kaoru se levantó sobre sus codos.

"De ninguna manera."

"Sí, querida," Takasugi sonrió, dejando caer los contenidos de su bolsa sobre su regazo.

Descortésmente quitó la semi ropa interior fuera de su regazo y al piso. "Te lo dije antes y te lo digo otra vez," dijo ella vehemente, "NO hay MANERA de que me vaya a poner eso."

Takasugi se agachó en frente de ella y levantó el vestuario. "Esas son las órdenes, querida," dijo él, sonriendo perversamente, "Y además, esta ropa le costó una fortuna a mi hermana." Él levantó un pequeño top negro y una falda de jean que era tan grande como el otro.

Kaoru pasó saliva. "No había una camiseta de tiras ahí? Podría usar eso."

Con sus dos dedos meñiques, Takasugi balanceó un brillante liguero rojo. "Oh no, querida," río él, "Eso esto. También debes usar esto – sólo en caso."

"En caso de qué?" chilló Kaoru, un furioso rubor acaloraba sus mejillas.

"Sólo en caso," Takasugi sonrió levemente con burla.

"Pero-" comenzó muy sonrojada Kaoru.

"Escucha," dijo Takasugi, dejando caer su tono e inclinándose, "Si no quieres que diez mujeres mueran esta noche por la espada de Himura, será mejor que te pongas esto."

Kaoru se infló y reunió la ropa en una mano. Ella se precipitó al baño, murmurando todo el tiempo.

Takasugi se levantó y estiró. "Y," le preguntó a Kenshin, "Terminaron algo?"

Kenshin avanzó hacia la chimenea. "Probablemente estará bien en tanto como no arme peleas."

"Entonces," pronunció Takasugi, "No hiciste nada."

Kenshin pasó sus espadas por su cinturón. "No puede pelear con todas las diez. Pero puede con una o dos, tal vez."

"Bueno," dijo Takasugi con un movimiento de hombro, "Si eso es lo mejor que pudiste hacer. Oye!" preguntó él cuando Kenshin se colocó su abrigo, "A dónde demonios vas?"

"Afuera."

"Pero aún es de día."

"Y?"

"Bueno," dijo Takasugi, "No quieres verla en su nuevo traje."

"No," dijo Kenshin cortamente, girando sobre sus talones.

"Oh dios," Takasugi silbó, "No estamos quisquillosos."

"Déjame en paz," dijo Kenshin oscuramente, guardando las empuñaduras de sus espadas bajo su abrigo y alcanzando la perilla.

"No olvides aparecer a las 2 A.M."

"No lo haré," afirmó Kenshin, saliendo por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

"No olvides no dejarla matar."

La respuesta de Kenshin fue el duro tirón de la puerta.

Takasugi sonrió suavemente y volteó hacia la puerta del baño, donde escuchó a Kaoru chapucear con el cerrojo. La puerta del baño se abrió lentamente y un pie descalzo emergió tímidamente.

"Vamos, sal dulzura!" gritó Takasugi.

"Cállate!" vino la instantánea respuesta de Kaoru. Ella salió del baño, una larga toalla envuelta alrededor de sus hombros.

Takasugi se levantó. "Y cómo demonios alguien va a creer que eres una prostituta si actúas tan tímida?"

"No soy una prostituta," espetó Kaoru.

"Esta noche lo serás."

"Estaré _pretendiendo _ser una prostituta. No _seré _una prostituta."

"Estás caminando en una delgada línea," Takasugi rió, avanzando hacia ella rápidamente.

"Dónde está Kenshin?" preguntó Kaoru, mirando alrededor.

"Salió," respondió Takasugi, retirando de repente la toalla de sus hombros.

"Oye!" Gritó Kaoru en protesta, envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor.

Ella lo miró con todo su poder, intentando abrir un hueco por su pecho. Takasugi sólo miró su pequeño cuerpo, evaluándola. El top negro apenas cubría sus senos y revelaba su suave vientre escandalosamente. La falda de jean de corte bajo abrazaba sus caderas cómodamente pero se detenía a pocas pulgadas bajo sus nalgas.

Takasugi sonrió apreciativamente. Kaoru se estremeció.

"No está mal," comentó él astutamente, "Sólo tendremos que conseguirte unas sandalias altas y te mezclarás bien. Aunque, muy mal que tus tetas no sean más grandes."

Las fosas nasales de Kaoru se abrieron furiosamente. Takasugi rugió con carcajadas. Ignorando su rabia, él la sacó del apartamento por su antebrazo.

------

Kenshin permaneció en el río que separaba los distritos en Kyoto, mirando en sus oscuras profundidades. A pesar del hecho de que sus brazos estaban cruzados y sus dedos doblados en nudos, su semblante era de piedra como siempre. Sus ojos ámbar estaban clavados en las imágenes que revoloteaban por el agua. Él observó silenciosamente mientras las ramas de árboles cercanos ondeaban en perversas formas sobre el agua, mientras nubes oscuras escondían el sol, mientras personas ondeaban y desaparecían sobre la superficie del agua.

Pero su inexpresiva mirada flotaba con más frecuencia en una imagen en particular. Una forma oscura, ondeaba en las desordenadas ondas. Y una cumbre que se elevaba de negro traslúcido, una rojiza mancha ondeaba con las olas mientras el viento ondeaba el cabello. Sus ojos observaron la pálida máscara bajo él, viendo el rostro distorsionado y retorcido para igualar el espejo del agua. Los ojos de Kenshin se hundieron pasando su reflejo, para penetrar las oscuras profundidades debajo.

Y se despreció a sí mismo.

------

Kaoru apretó sus puños, dejando clavar sus uñas en sus palmas. Takasugi andaba con paso largo a su lado mientras se dirigían a su cita con las prostitutas, bajando la mirada con frecuencia para leer las expresiones en su rostro. En el momento, era obvio que estaba luchando por ordenarle a sus tobillos no tambalear y a sus pies no tropezar. Caminar en tacones altos probaba ser una novedad para la joven mujer pero lo soportó bien, bajando la mirada para revisar por agujeros en el cemento que pudieran ocasionar su caída. Caminar en ropa tan ajustada y reveladora también era un reto y ella alternó entre revisar el pavimento y bajar o subir su falda y top.

Ellos alcanzaron la famosa Casa de Té Sakura. Kaoru pausó momentáneamente en la entrada, visiones de previas pesadillas pasaron por su mente. Pero presionando sus labios y endureciéndose para los silbidos y pitos que llegarían, hizo a un lado la cortina y entró para encarar su promesa a Katsura.

------

Fin del capítulo 11, continuará!

------

Queremos pedir disculpas, este último capítulo vino con atraso, por algunos problemas. Esperemos que las cosas se solucionen.

Hasta la próxima actualización.


	12. Chapter 12

**Broken Pieces  
**

-_En Pedazos-_

Por Linay

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer**: Yo no creé a Kenshin & Kaoru! O a Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura o Takasugi. Pero los distorsioné para los propósitos de mi historia.

------

------

**Capítulo 12 – Espacios de pecado**

------

------

_Caigo sin cesar_

_En los espacios del pecado_

------

Aún a la luz del día una neblina de humo llenaba el aire de la Casa de Te Sakura. Siendo sólo media tarde, unos pocos ebrios estaban sentados perezosamente en las desparramadas mesas. Kaoru tosió por el salón principal de la casa de té, siguiendo a Takasugi hacia la parte trasera.

Adelante a unos pasos, Takasugi retiró una segunda cortina y llamó, "Siendo llegar tarde mis queridas!"

Kaoru se estrelló tras él, sus ojos entrecerrados ante las repentinas luces brillantes en el salón trasero.

"Maldición," ella escuchó maldecir a una voz femenina, "Podría haber hecho unos buenos cien en el tiempo que esperamos por tu patético trasero."

Takasugi rió. "No te preocupes dulzura, te pagaremos un buen dinero por esta noche."

Kaoru parpadeó insegura, aclarando sus ojos y miró alrededor. Frotó sus ojos y quedó levemente boquiabierta ante la inesperada vista.

El salón trasero pasaba a ser más grande que el salón principal. Aunque el techo era bajo, era amplio, brillantemente abierto con pulidos pisos de madera y sólidas paredes de madera. Mesas y sillas plegables estaba amontonadas altas en un extremo del salón.

Sin embargo, más conmocionante que el aire limpio, era la vista de más de treinta mujeres desparramadas en el espacio - escasamente vestidas. Unos pocos hombres grasientos también ocupaban la habitación, vagando alrededor de las mujeres como abejas.

La mirada de Kaoru se disparó hacia Takasugi, quien estaba mirando divertido a una pequeña mujer fuertemente maquillada usando nada sino un brassier y una falda.

"Mejor nos pagas bien," estaba diciendo ella en una ronca voz de cigarrillo, empujando un dedo en su pecho, "Porque estamos aquí perdiendo tiempo. Y tú sabes muy bien que para nosotras, el tiempo es dinero."

Takasugi sonrió e invitó a Kaoru. La mujer captó su gesto y volteó sus ojos azules hacia Kaoru.

"Es ella?" preguntó ella, su voz infestada con desprecio. "Esta es la perra en cubierto por la que nos hiciste esperar? Maldición," dijo ella, recostándose y sacando una cadera. "Probablemente podría sacarle los ojos a ese niña en tres segundos. Por qué demonios es tan especial que estamos desperdiciando tiempo aquí?"

Takasugi palmeó el erizado cabello negro de la mujer como si fuera un lindo perro. "Tendrás tu dinero," dijo él, "Sólo cállate."

Kaoru miró ampliamente a la mujer, olvidando por el momento su propia ropa indecente. La mujer miró a la chica con una burlona sonrisa.

"La perra no tiene un decente par de tetas," medio resopló ella.

Un furioso sonrojo acaloró las mejillas de Kaoru y se obligó a mantener su nivel visual.

"Oh vamos," rió Takasugi, llegando al lado de Kaoru y tomando su codo entre dos de dos, "Sólo porque tus tetas están comenzando a caer, no significa que tengas que criticar a este joven y fresco capullo."

Kaoru le volteó sus ojos a Takasugi, abriendo su boca para soltar furiosas protestas. Takasugi bajó la mirada y comenzó a guiarla por el codo.

"Ahora no, querida," arrulló él falsamente, "Vamos a terminar con esto, sí?" Él señaló a la amargada prostituta ante ellos. "Como ya eres conocida con esta, vamos a comenzar aquí. Esta es la mujer conocida como Mimi. Es una prostituta," explicó él en una voz paternal, "No le hagas nada."

"Como si pudiera," se infló la mujer.

Takasugi ignoró el comentario y haló a Kaoru, quien había recordado su aversión por los tacones, dentro del grupo de mujeres escasamente vestidas.

"Esta es Annie, Jessica y Mary," dijo él, apuntando a tres chicas a la vez, "Como puedes suponer, ellas atienden a los hombres de negocios americanos, de ahí sus nombres."

Annie, una mujer alta y delgada en un vestido entubado, rió roncamente, "A los viejos les gusta poder pronunciar los nombres mientras gimen durante una fornicada."

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron otra vez y su sonrosado sonrojo comenzó a formarse en sus mejillas otra vez. La prostituta llamada Jessica, una sensual mujer, sonrió con pucheros y se acercó a ella.

"Oh cielos," canturreó Jessica, "Eres la belleza inocente." Ella trazó una manicurada uña por su mejilla. Mirando a Takasugi, remarcó sugestivamente, "Esta traerá un mercado. Tal vez después de que esto termine podrías dejarla trabajar con nosotras por un tiempo?"

Kaoru se echó hacia atrás de repente, miedo protestaba en sus ojos azules. Takasugi rió de buena gana.

"Infortunadamente tenemos otros planes para ella," sonrió él.

Jessica se encogió y retrocedió un paso. Kaoru se estremeció.

"Querida," Takasugi le dijo a Kaoru, "Dale una buena mirada a todos los rostros aquí. Son las mujeres que dejas solas."

Intentando enfocarse, Kaoru escrutó cada rostro. "Pero," comenzó ella titubeante, "Qué si… tú sabes… su maquillaje?"

"No te preocupes cariño," Dijo Jessica en su empalagoso tono, "Todas nos vemos iguales, mantendremos el mismo maquillaje, así es."

Kaoru asintió, aún mirando. Takasugi la llevó, nombrando cada chica y dejando que Kaoru memorizara cada rostro. En un estado entre la curiosidad y el shock, Kaoru intentó enfocarse en sus rasgos físicos en vez de imaginar sus emociones. Silenció sus crudos comentarios y se rehusó a encontrar sus evidentes ojos directamente.

"Oye," la voz de Takasugi y un ligero codo en su costado la despertaron de su soledad, "Escuchaste?"

Ellos estaban caminando por el salón hacia el último pequeño grupo de mujeres. Todas las otras habían partido a atender sus asuntos después de haber sido presentadas y recibido instrucciones.

"Por qué?"

"Necesitas saber esto."

"Por qué necesitaría saber sus nombres," siseó ella, "Sólo necesito conocer sus rostros."

Takasugi respondió suavemente, "Nunca sabes cuando podrías necesitar la ayuda de alguien."

"Su ayuda?" susurró ella incrédula.

"Nunca sabes," dijo Takasugi críptico, girando para destellarles una sonrisa a las damas a las que estaban acercándose.

"Kaoru," dijo él, "Esta es Amanda y Linda."

Kaoru estudió la piel de porcelana de Amanda, alta nariz y corto cabello marrón. Ya cansada y levemente molesta por las intensas miradas que había estado recibiendo de todos, Kaoru notó despectivamente que los ojos de Amanda eran pálido y traslúcido marrón.

Takasugi aún estaba hablando inútilmente y Amanda estaba respondiendo con risitas infantiles, mostrando sus amarillentos dientes. Kaoru se giró hacia la siguiente chica y comenzó desde los pies, esperando más de lo mismo.

Lo primero que Kaoru notó de esta chica, Linda, era que el brillante rojo de esmalte en los dedos de sus pies estaba astillado en varios lugares. Kaoru se atrapó en una idea despreciativa sobre la higiene personal de las prostitutas. Le siguió delgados, casi flacos, tobillos y muslos. Una pequeña y barata falda colgaba de caderas pubescencias y Kaoru se encontró jugando a la cínica y preguntándose por qué la mujer no podía costearse mejores ropas ya que estaba durmiendo con cada hombre rico por dinero. Sus ojos subieron lentamente, Kaoru notó con disgusto la protuberancia de un vientre levemente redondeado.

Al menos podría intentar lucir atractiva, pensó Kaoru vengativa.

Largos mechones de cabello negro caía desde atrás de la delgada espalda y hombros de la chica, apenas cubierta por un top blanco. El blanco y suave cuello mostraba los desvanecidos puntos de tono azul, como si dedos se hubieran estrellado en su tráquea no hace mucho.

Se lo merece, pensó Kaoru.

Y entonces Kaoru se detuvo. Qué había estado pensando? Se regañó a sí misma por condenar a la mujer frente a ella. La joven era una extraña. Una desconocida. La mente de Kaoru se inundó con una sensación de pena por pensar mal de la chica sin intentar entender sus circunstancias.

Es muy fácil echar la culpa.

Después de todo, Kaoru se admitió, ella estaba intentando ayudar a una organización y a un asesino. En una forma retorcida, eran iguales. Linda estaba vendiendo su cuerpo y Kaoru sintió como si estuviera vendiendo su alma. Tal vez la mujer era mejor que ella.

Ella levantó la mirada para considerar el rostro de Linda y supo instantáneamente que había estado equivocada.

Primero, en vez de ojos mirando despectivo, Kaoru se encontró con unos párpados gachos. El hecho sólo la asustó. Luego el resto del rostro de Linda comenzó a materializarse en el rango de visión de Kaoru.

Uno podría haber dicho que Linda era bonita. Poseía un rostro ovalado enmarcado por largos y espesos mechones de cabello negro que caía en rizos sobre sus descubiertos hombros y casi desnudo pecho. Sus delgadas cejas se arqueaban sobre sus delicadamente gachos ojos y sus llenos labios rojos se pronunciaban debajo de una pequeña nariz.

Podría haberla considerado bonita de alguna forma si no hubiese sido por el hinchado golpe morazul sobre un ojo, el mellado corte en su labio inferior y la línea roja de una horrible costra que iba desde su sien hacia su mejilla.

Ante de que pudiera ayudarse, Kaoru inhaló fuertemente.

"Horrible vista, no es así?" Irrumpió la ruda voz de Amanda.

Los ojos de Linda se levantaron rápidamente para mirar a Amanda. Igual de rápido, la bajó otra vez. En ese singular momento, Kaoru supo que los ojos de Linda era de un azul-gris nada común.

"Es cierto perra," resopló Amanda, sin risa.

Kaoru volteó para mirar a Amanda, un brusco reproche formándose en sus labios. "Por qué estás hablándole así?" demandó ella, tomado instantáneamente el lado de Linda.

Amanda sonrió, y dijo en una voz devota de emoción, "Por qué? Qué demonios te importa, Srta. Remilgada?"

"A ti no, eso es por qué."

Amanda rió. Fue un seco y áspero sonido que hablaba de años de infelicidad. "De dónde sacaste a esta niña?" le preguntó a Takasugi, quien extrañamente había quedado en silencio. "Métete en tus malditos asuntos," le dijo a Kaoru.

La rabia de Kaoru explotó. "Es mi asunto si estás maltratándola."

"Maltratando?" Amanda rió tristemente, "Todas hemos sido maltratadas todas nuestras malditas vidas. Muy mal que no hayas estado por ahí para salvarnos entonces."

Amanda agarró el brazo de Linda con sus delgados dedos y Kaoru pudo ver a Linda hacer una mueca incómoda. La mirada de Takasugi cayó al piso y sólo los fieros ojos marrones de Amanda y los azules de Kaoru permanecieron a nivel.

"Por qué no le dices," Amanda sacudió a Linda, quien aún se rehusaba a levantar la mirada, "Dile por qué estás tan golpeada. Ella piensa que no lo merecías."

Linda soltó su brazo desesperadamente, desviando su rostro. Su mano vacilante fue instantáneamente a su redondeado vientre. Amanda sonrió cruelmente.

"Incluso ahora," siseó Amanda, levantando una mano para abofetear a la chica.

El golpe resonó por el corredor con agonizante claridad. Linda dejó que su rostro permaneciera lejos, una leve mano roja brillaba en su mejilla. Amanda estaba mirándola furiosamente, como si fuera un enfurecido y abusivo padre.

"Por qué no lo escupes," hirvió Amanda, "Sólo di su nombre y te dejarán en paz."

Linda bajó su cabeza otra vez, su mano aún cubriendo su estómago.

"Takasugi-san," el suave susurro de Linda era una súplica y un reproche, recordándoles a todos ellos de su presente situación.

"Sí bueno," respondió Takasugi, levantando su cabeza y su sonrisa brillante, "Debemos irnos. Gracias señoras."

Girando en sus talones y tomando a Kaoru por el codo, comenzó a marchar. Kaoru miró sobre su hombro mientras era sacada forzadamente del salón trasero, logrando captar una visión de Linda antes de que la cortina se cerrara.

Ella estaba de pie como una mujer mayor, su mano sobre su vientre y sus melancólicos ojos azul grisáceo levantados para verlos salir.

"Bien ahora," estaba diciendo Takasugi, "Voy a mostrarte un mapa del penthouse donde será la fiesta para que puedas imaginar dónde esconder a las inconscientes guardaespaldas."

Distraída y jugando con un mechón de su cola de caballo, Kaoru preguntó, "Quién era ella?"

"Quién era quién?"

"Linda."

"Una prostituta."

"Bueno, obviamente," Kaoru suspiró, exasperada, "Pero por qué estaba golpeada?"

"Por qué quieres saber?" preguntó Takasugi, levemente burlón.

"Sólo por diversión."

El tono burlón de Takasugi cayó a algo más serio, más ilegible. "Ella es una prostituta que trabaja para un proxeneta que se hace llamar Dante. Tenía un novio y se embarazó. Una prostituta embarazada no se vende tan bien así que han estado intentando sacarle el nombre de su novio."

"Oh," dijo Kaoru, "Entonces por qué ella no habla para que dejen de golpearla?"

"Tal vez lo ama."

"Y?"

"Y si ellos averiguan quién es el novio, lo extorsionarán por dinero para pagar por el tiempo que no hará dinero para ellos. O lo matarán si no puede pagar. O lo expondrán a los medios sólo para desquitarse."

"Me parece que si el novio la ama, debe salir."

Takasugi se encogió. "Tal vez no puede. Es difícil echar la culpa."

Kaoru bajó la mirada y abrazó su pecho. "Siento pena por ellos," dijo ella suavemente.

Takasugi miró la cima de su cabeza y rascó su oído.

"De cualquier forma," dijo él, reasumiendo su tono obstinado, "Todo esta unión está haciéndome daño. Vamos a largarnos, mi despierta amiga tetona."

Kaoru se coloreó y apretó sus dientes. "Anciano pervertido!"

"Bien estamos de nuevo en el camino."

------

Las débiles luces y la fuerte música estaban dándole a Kaoru un dolor de cabeza. Ella vagó sin entusiasmo por el llamativo penthouse, intentando escanear discretamente los rostros de las mujeres danzantes. Girando, carne desnuda por doquier. Sentado en el centro de la habitación en un sofá de cuero blanco estaba el único hombre en la suite. Allan Morton tenía una mujer en su regazo, varias mujeres aplastándose a sus costados y más de unos pocos grupos intentando llamar su atención desde la espalda.

Kaoru no sintió nada sino repulsión por el hombre. Cuando Katsura había mencionado que Allan Morton estaría rodeado por mujeres todo el tiempo, ingenuamente había asumido que por lo tanto era del tipo joven y vistoso negociante. Por el contrario, Allan Morton había pasado a ser un hombre de cabello gris, con nariz de cerdo y gordos cayendo protuberantes de cada parte visible de él.

Kaoru resistió la urgencia de frotar sus sienes e intentó recordar lo que Takasugi le había dicho sobre trabajar en cubierto como una prostituta.

"Nunca luzcas perturbada o molesta," le había indicado, "Siempre pretende ser estúpida y ligera. Contonea tus caderas cuando camines."

Aquí él había intentado agarrar sus caderas para mostrarle y ella lo había rechazado. "Nunca empujes a un hombre," rió Takasugi, "Una prostituta pagada nunca haría eso. Siempre haz feliz al cliente. Si alguien te da problemas, sólo sonríeles seductora. Déjalos sentirte animada o algo."

Ante la mortificada mirada de Kaoru, Takasugi sonrió y continuó. "Eres una prostituta, no es así? Escucha, estarás en una habitación llena de mujeres. El único hombre será Allan y de lo que escucho, aléjate de él. Si no puedes, sólo síguele la corriente y no dejes que nadie sospeche de que no eres lo que estás pretendiendo ser. De lo contrario estarás muerta y no podremos ayudarte hasta las 2 AM."

Él pausó para un efecto dramático.

"Si no puedes pensar en nada, sólo sonríe."

La sonrisa había sido una instantánea expresión facial cuando Kaoru había entrado a la suite. Mientras las mujerzuelas hacían fila para entrar, una mujer alta sentía las ropas de cada mujer y hendiduras, buscando por armas. Obviamente, esa mujer había sido la primera guardaespaldas identificada. Y Kaoru apenas había podido disimular un rechinamiento de incomodidad. Sin embargo, había logrado producir de alguna manera una sonrisa y escabullirse.

Sin embargo, entrar había sido el primer obstáculo y ahora diez más obstáculos yacían por delante. Gradualmente, mientras Kaoru fingía bailar, catalogó cada rostro que reconoció. Girando lentamente en la pulida pista de baile, escaneó el rostro de cada mujer.

Al extremo del salón, de pie a cada lado de la puerta, había dos mujeres desconocidas. Ambas eran mujeres altas y delgadas vestidas en apretados shorts negros y tops. La mirada de Kaoru se desvió de ellas para no ser atrapada mirando. Mientras le sonreía a nadie en particular, Kaoru se reprimió por no darse cuenta antes que algunas guardaespaldas obviamente estarían cuidado las salidas.

Seguro, mientras Kaoru se asomaba entre cuerpos para mirar hacia las tres ventanas, ubicó a una desconocida mujer posicionada en cada una.

Eso hacía cinco. Cinco más por localizar.

Una idea surgió en Kaoru. Ella miró a una de las ventanas. La guardaespaldas ahí, una bomba rubia, estaba usando apretados shorts azules y un top. Los ojos de Kaoru de dispararon a la otra ventana. Esa guardaespaldas, una pequeña morena, también estaba usando una versión de lo mismo. La tercera ventana lucía una musculosa mujer en shorts y un top.

Las guardaespaldas de Allan Morton tenían un uniforme.

Kaoru apagó un salto de alegría. Intentando contener su hábito de empujar entre las multitudes, Kaoru intentó balancear sus caderas hacia una localización más central en la pista de baile, ganándose unas conocidas miradas de prostitutas que reconoció de la Casa de Te Sakura. Como sus tacones eran tan altos, no tuvo necesidad de levantarse de puntas para ver sobre la mayoría de las cabezas de las mujeres. Desde su nuevo mirador, fácilmente ubicó otras cuatro mujeres en shorts y tops. Esas también eran mujeres que definitivamente no había visto en el Sakura horas antes. Sacudiendo su cabeza en realización, Kaoru notó que las cuatro guardaespaldas, aunque dispersas entre la multitud, formaban un círculo alrededor de la actual posición de Allan Morton.

Por supuesto! Las primeras cinco guardias formaban un perímetro externo y las cuatro guardias que apenas había identificado formaban un perímetro interno. Ahora la única que quedaba por encontrar era la guardaespaldas jefe. Kaoru arriesgó una suposición de que ella estaría justo donde estaba Morton.

Kaoru secó el sudor de su frente y volteó para mirar a Morton. Su rostro cayó inmediatamente.

De pie directamente tras el disgustante hombre estaba una alta y esbelta mujer vestida en un brillante par de shorts rojo y un top rojo. Alrededor de las caderas de la mujer, una ajustada funda contenía un arma y un largo cuchillo de cacería. La guardaespaldas jefe de Morton era una mujer exquisita con ondulado cabello y agudos ojos verdes que recorrían la habitación incesantemente.

Kaoru revisó su frunce y se giró, recordando que no necesitaba preocuparse por la guardaespaldas jefe por el momento. Kaoru regresó sus ojos azules hacia una de las ventanas, estudiando a la rubia guardaespaldas. Mirando rápidamente su reloj, Kaoru supo que sólo tenía un poco más de una hora para completar su labor. Inhaló profundamente y enumeró para sí los diversos lugares escondidos que Takasugi había identificado como lugares para posiblemente pelear y esconder a la inconscientes guardaespaldas. Tan pronto como Kaoru comenzó a moverse entre los cuerpos danzantes, los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a hacer eco por su cuerpo y la fuerte música y los retorcidos cuerpos parecieron desvanecerse.

El reloj había comenzado y ella tenía muy poco tiempo.

------

Battousai, vestido de negro, se precipitó intencionalmente por las calles iluminadas de neón - aunque en realidad no había tenido propósito en lo absoluto. De hecho, había estado vagando por la ciudad con paso determinado desde el anochecer, esperando impacientemente porque llegara la hora del encuentro. Sus medidos pasos ayudaron a aliviar la tensión que juntaba sus músculos. Pero su mente estaba vagando inaceptablemente.

Sus órdenes eran estar en la puerta del penthouse de Morton exactamente a las 2 AM. Su cerebro le decía esperar. Su cuerpo decía lo contrario. Por primera vez desde el comienzo, Battousai sintió la urgencia de correr hacia a escena del crimen.

Infortunadamente, tenía la inteligencia para reconocer las razones para sus sentimientos de urgencia.

_La maldita niña._

Su incompetencia gritaba por él. Battousai corrió por las arenosas calles, ignorando todo a su alrededor. La maldita niña estaba confinada a meterse en problemas. Ella arriesgaría la misión, lo sabía.

_Pero eso sólo era por la misión?_

Kenshin se detuvo en seco, haciendo que un joven se estrellara en su espalda.

"Oye," el medio ebrio hombre mal pronunció furioso, "Qué de-"

La repentina mirada amarilla que Battousai le envió sobre un hombro vestido de negro hizo al hombre tambalearse hacia atrás. Kenshin, aún de pie en una de las calles más ocupadas en Kyoto, se regañó. Sólo fue esta mañana que había decidido evitarla a toda costa y sacarla de sus pensamientos. Como un asesino no había lugar en su mente, mucho menos su corazón, para emociones frívolas. Sus ojos se fruncieron concentrados y mirando ciegamente al pavimento, Battousai pesó sus opciones. Si corría hacia el Hotel Moriya antes de la hora, ella podría pensar que estaba haciéndolo por ella. Pero entonces podría detenerla de arruinar la bien planeada asignación. Incluso con su pequeña lección de autodefensa, seriamente dudaba que ella pudiera dominar a tantas guardaespaldas entrenadas. Por otro lado, si NO iba directo al Hotel Moriya, arriesgaba a dejarla destruir sus oportunidades de llegar a Morton. Si ella fuese a ser descubierta, las guardaespaldas de Morton lo alejarían. Battousai frunció.

_Por supuesto que su preocupación sólo era por la misión._

Con un determinado movimiento de su cabeza, Battousai entró en un suave y controlado trote hacia el Hotel Moriya, Allan Morton y…

_Kaoru Kamiya._

------

Conscientemente, Kaoru estaba andando entre las danzantes prostitutas, intentando recuperar el aliento. Había un feo golpe hinchándose en su muslo y unos pocos rasguños sobre su desnuda piel. Su pecho estaba agitado de la última pelea. Pero más que nada, su mente le dolía con todos los capturados recuerdos. Casi una hora había pasado y sólo había logrado deshacerse del perímetro externo de guardaespaldas.

La primera guardaespaldas realmente había sido la más difícil de engañar. Siguiendo el consejo de Takasugi, Kaoru había pasado intencionalmente a una guardaespaldas en la ventana y pretendido estar escondiendo algo en su camisa. Después de meterse en una alcoba escondida, había sido cuestión de poner el anzuelo y esperar. Cuando finalmente la guardaespaldas entró a la alcoba para investigar, Kaoru había borrado sus recuerdos con un toque en su frente. La primera guardaespaldas había caído y Kaoru había arrastrado su inconsciente cuerpo a un extremo de la habitación secreta.

Una por una, las otras guardias habían sido engañadas para descubrir a dónde habían desaparecido sus compatriotas - sólo para serles arrebatados sus recuerdos y la conciencia. Aunque la primera había sido fácil de derrotar, Kaoru se cansó grandemente. Para la quinta, su mente y músculos estaban exhaustos.

Aunque cada una tenía extraordinarias habilidades de lucha, todo lo que Kaoru necesitó hacer fue tocar sus frentes y concentrarse. Así, tuvo que dejar que cada una la atrapara en orden de acercarse. Luego, haciendo uso de las lecciones de Kenshin, Kaoru las había enfrentado y lanzado hacia su meta.

Parpadeando ardientes lágrimas de su más última adquisición, Kaoru había salido de la alcoba y escondido entre las bailarinas, intentando tener un vistazo de las próximas cuatro guardias que derrumbaría.

Puntos negros bailaron frente a sus ojos del peso de cinco nuevas mentes dentro de la suya. Sintiendo una ola de mareo sobre ella, Kaoru luchó por permanecer de pie.

Una fría mano en su brazo la sostuvo. Kaoru la miró, asustada.

Sensuales ojos la miraron debajo de espesas pestañas.

"Vamos," respiró Jessica, "No dejes que te gane."

Kaoru parpadeó a la prostituta, sus ojos redondos. "Tú-"

"Creo que debes meterte algo de vida." Sin otra palabra, Jessica se deslizó detrás de la adolescente de largas piernas y envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura, balanceándose gentilmente con la música.

"Qué estás-"

"Shush," murmuró Jessica, subiendo sus dedos por el cuello de Kaoru, "Sólo traga."

De repente, los dedos de Jessica se metieron entre los labios de Kaoru. Kaoru sintió una gredosa pastilla tocó su lengua. Mientras tosía en la palma de su mano, Jessica de retiró silenciosa y rápidamente. Mirando la pequeña tableta blanca, Kaoru leyó fuerte.

"Tylenol."

Ella miró sobre su hombro a Jessica. Pero la mujer se había mezclado en la multitud. Ella miró alrededor, confundida.

"Es una ayuda," alguien sopló en su oído.

Kaoru casi salta. Luego escaneó por alguien quien pudiera estarle hablando.

"De Takasugi," un tranquilo susurró desde su izquierda.

Kaoru se giró de golpe pero nadie estaba mirándola.

"Dijo que podrías tener dolor de cabeza," otro murmullo desde atrás.

Ella se giró para atrapar al hablante pero era muy invisible. Kaoru miró al Tylenol. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Finalmente, echó hacia atrás su cabeza e introdujo la pastilla, tragando con un gulp.

Sacudiendo los nudos de su cuello, Kaoru lentamente atravesó la multitud - hacia las guardaespaldas en el centro.

------

Battousai estaba subiendo las escaleras, su mano en la empuñadura de su espada. En pocos momentos, estaría afuera de la puerta del penthouse. Su rostro estaba puesto, sus ojos fríos y sus movimientos suaves. Sus pensamientos, por otro lado, eran una confusa valoración de contradicciones. Aún dudaba que debiera estar en el hotel.

Él se detuvo instantáneamente en la cima de las escaleras, silenciando su conversación interna. Como una sombra, Battousai se deslizó por la puerta y al lujoso lobby de terciopelo rojo.

------

Kaoru se acercó a una de las guardaespaldas, su espalda hacia Allan Morton. No necesitaba captar su atención o la atención de su pelirroja guardaespaldas. Prácticamente estaba frotándose contra la bomba rubia de guardaespaldas cuando se detuvo a preguntarse qué hacer. Cómo demonios sacaría a esta mujer fuera de vista?

Al final, su elección fue hecha por ella.

"Estás un poco cerca, señorita," la profunda voz de la mujer interrumpió los pensamientos de Kaoru, "Las rameras debes restregarse contra el jefe, no a mi."

Kaoru levantó la mirada, sus ojos mostraban planamente su molestia. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, una respuesta salió de sus labios, "Qué pasa contigo, Madam Amy Smith?"

Los ojos de la rubia guardaespaldas se abrieron furiosos. "Cómo supiste mi nombre, perra?"

Kaoru, luchando por una felina sonrisa, intentó reír. "Um, no puedo creer que lo acertara en el primer intento!"

"No lo creo," la guardaespaldas, Amy Smith, resopló, agarrando el brazo de Kaoru en un doloroso agarre. Amy levantó su brazo para llamar a la guardaespaldas jefe al lado de Morton. Kaoru se giró rápidamente, dándole a la pelirroja una vista de la parte de atrás de su cabeza pero nada más.

"Vamos, perra," la profunda voz de Amy sonó amenazante, "Vamos a dar un paseo."

Kaoru fue llevada mientras Amy la halaba por la multitud de bailarinas hacia las puertas dobles de roble. Cuidando de no dejar que la guardaespaldas jefe viera su rostro mientras pasaban el centro de la habitación, Kaoru miró alrededor a las otras tres guardaespaldas quienes estaban observándola salir calmadamente. Mientras ella y la enorme rubia comenzaba a pasar otra guardaespaldas, Kaoru de repente lanzó su peso contra la mujer.

"Idiota!" gritó la rubia, manteniendo un hiriente agarre en su brazo.

Con un corto movimiento de cabeza, la otra guardaespaldas agarró el brazo de Kaoru. Consciente de que estaba creando una escena, Kaoru pateó a ambas captoras. Girándose dolorosamente en su agarre, pudo dar un par de buenas patadas. Se ganó un puño en el estómago y dos más guardaespaldas se dirigieron hacia ella.

Obviamente, al Sr. Morton no le gustaba ver peleas. Con rápida eficiencia, las cuatro guardaespaldas rodearon a Kaoru en un instante, empujando y halándola hacia las puertas.

"Imagino que Leila y Lily tomaron un descanso justo cuando las necesitamos para tirar la basura," resopló Amy mientras abría las puertas.

Kaoru contuvo una satisfecha sonrisa. Luego fue lanzada sobre la alfombra roja de manos y rodillas fuera de la suite. Amy y otra guardaespaldas estaban frente a ella y otras dos detrás. Kaoru las catalogó mentalmente: estaba Amy, la rubia, para comenzar. La otra con ella era una baja morena. Tras ella, Kaoru vio una pálida mujer con desteñido y corto cabello blanco y otra mujer bronceada con cabello marrón a la altura de los hombros.

"Chicas, quieren regresar a la fiesta?" preguntó Amy a las dos detrás de Kaoru.

"No podemos divertirnos un poco?" respondió la mujer de cabello blanco con una malvada sonrisa, "Esta perra no tomará mucho en desaparecer."

Las enormes puertas de roble se cerraron, amortiguando los palpitantes ritmos y las brillantes luces.

"Quieres hablar?" Amy sonrió tímida mientras sacaba una daga, "O gritar?"

Kaoru levantó la mirada del piso, sus ojos desafiantes. "No podrás hacerme gritar," declaró ella segura.

"Así es?" Amy se agachó y agarró un puñado de la cola de caballo de Kaoru. "Pareces un poco sobre confiada," siseó ella, levantando dolorosamente el rostro de Kaoru hacia el suyo.

Kaoru hizo una mueca de dolor y levantó un retorcido dedo. Amy sonrió, echando hacia atrás mechones de dorado cabello.

"Rogando?" ella chasqueó sus labios ante la patética forma en que la joven estaba levantando sus dedos para tocar su frente.

Las otras tres comenzaron a reír, disfrutando la vista. Sin embargo, sus carcajadas murieron abruptamente cuando su camarada de repente caía al piso. Sorprendidas del pánico, miraron a la pequeña niña de cabello negro, quien estaba luchando por levantarse y jadeando fuertemente.

"Qué demonios?" gritó la morena furiosa.

Kaoru logró levantarse sobre sus pies, encorvada y temblando. La morena se precipitó hacia ella, sus puños posicionados para golpear. Pero mientras la mujer lanzaba su peso hacia adelante, Kaoru se hizo a un lado y colocó sus manos sobre la espalda de la guardaespaldas. La mujer cayó pero antes de que Kaoru pudiera alcanzar su frente, otra guardaespaldas brincó sobre ella. La pierna de Kaoru derribó a esa.

"Hay tres de nosotras, sabes," comentó cruelmente la bronceada mujer mientras sus camaradas se levantaban en un círculo alrededor de Kaoru, "Y tú no podrás ganarnos a todas nosotras."

Kaoru estaba en medio de su mortal círculo y se enderezó hasta toda su altura, mirando a cada una con determinados ojos azules. Su pose era admirable, considerando que estaba débil y excedida en número.

"Probabilidades levemente injustas."

Todas las mujeres giraron instantáneamente hacia la profunda y masculina voz. Desde la sombra de un rincón escondido, una delgada figura emergió.

"No lo creen?" preguntó Battousai, de pie casualmente con una mano levemente envuelta en la empuñadura de su espada.

"Quién eres tú?" demandó la morena.

"El peso que toca la escala," dijo Battousai tranquilamente, sacando su enfundada espada del cinturón en su cintura.

"Qué demonios significa eso?" tartamudeó la mujer, "Y qué puedes hacer con una espada enfundada?"

Battousai cerró sus ojos por un instante, sólo por un instante. Al próximo estaba del otro lado de la habitación y la morena yacía en el piso tras él, inconsciente.

"Kenshin!" protestó Kaoru.

"Haz tu trabajo!" le siseó Battousai, mientras la bronceada guardaespaldas se lanzaba hacia él.

Kaoru intentó asentir entendiendo pero encontró que su cuello repentinamente estaba siendo apretado desde atrás. Ella agarró la cadena que la otra guardaespaldas estaba envolviendo alrededor de su cuello. Con un fuerte grito, Kaoru lanzó su codo en el estómago de la otra. La mujer sólo tiró más fuerte. Luchando por inhalar, Kaoru envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la cadena y de repente cayó al piso, lanzando a la guardaespaldas sobre su cabeza. La guardaespaldas se giró a medio aire, intentando aterrizar de pie. Pero Kaoru agarró rápido la cadena y haló tan duro como pudo para que la mujer no pudiera ganar apoyo. Más bien, se tambaleó hacia adelante y cayó de cara con un estrépito. Soltando la cadena, Kaoru se agachó para rodar a la pálida mujer.

Mientras alcanzaba con sus dedos, un puño se cerró alrededor de su muñeca. Los perturbados ojos grises de la pálida guardaespaldas se abrieron de repente.

"Qué demonios eres?" siseó ella, su voz baja y sus ojos grises duros.

Kaoru retrocedió instintivamente, soltando su muñeca del agarre de la guardaespaldas. La mujer se lanzó hacia adelante y apuntó para atrapar el cuello de Kaoru en la curva de su brazo y la forzó al suelo. Pero justo cuando su brazo se conectó, Kaoru empujó su cadera detrás de la mujer y, usando el contacto que ya tenía, empujó a la mujer. La mujer de cabello blanco cayó hacia atrás y Kaoru cayó sobre ella, a horcajadas. Sin otro momento de vacilación, Kaoru se inclinó y firmemente presionó las puntas de sus dedos en la frente de la pálida mujer.

Instantáneamente un estremecedor choque se disparó desde la punta de sus dedos y sintió como si estuviera siendo absorbida en un infinito túnel de colores y sonidos. Kaoru apretó sus dientes mientras era atrapada en una corriente de intensas emociones y escenas. Llevada por sus dedos por un agujero negro de imagen y sonido, buscó la fuerza para sobrevivir la carga de sensaciones. Ella irrumpió como si fuera la cresta de una ola, estrellándose contra las afiladas piedras de la vida. Los dolores recibidos y enfrentados, las amargas verdades aprendidas y vividas y la dura disciplina de un guardaespaldas asaltaron el consciente de Kaoru y lanzó su mente hacia convulsiones. La sacudió hasta el corazón y luego la sacó, como la ballena Jonah en la arena. Ella yacía, desnuda y quemada, en las arenas de un continente desconocido. Y luego, el vacío del silencio.

Toda una vida en un minuto.

Kaoru dejó abrir sus ojos. Vaga y lentamente, levantó sus pesados párpados y enfocó sus cansados ojos. Dos luces amarillas? Arrugando sus cejas, levantó la mirada. Un gato estaba mirándola? Ella parpadeó, enfocando sus borrosos ojos.

"Kaoru?"

Battousai estaba inclinado y mirándola. Kaoru miró pasando sus brillantes ojos ámbar para ver las luces del techo. Ella se levantó sobre sus codos y se sentó. Mirando alrededor, vio a las tres guardaespaldas contra una pared - inconscientes pero atadas.

"Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera?" preguntó Kaoru, frotando su frente.

"Lo suficiente," respondió Battousai cortamente, levantándose abruptamente.

Kaoru le disparó una oscura mirada a su espalda y se levantó lentamente. "Ahora qué hago?"

Battousai miró el enmarcado afiche en la pared. "Lo que se supone debes estar haciendo," su tono era medido y frío.

Kaoru resopló, luego presionó sus labios y miró su espalda. Battousai permaneció en silencio, su cuerpo rígidamente plantado en frente de un vulgar afiche y sus ojos fijos en la mezcla de colores. El incómodo silencio se extendió entre ellos como un océano.

"Oh bien," Kaoru se infló, girando hacia las puertas.

Kenshin casi suspira. "Espera," ordenó él tranquilamente.

Kaoru pausó justo cuando sus dedos estaban rozando la perilla. "Qué?"

Battousai se giró rápidamente y se precipitó hacia ella, sus ojos mirando algo detrás de su cabeza. Kaoru se encontró tomando un profundo respiro involuntariamente mientras la intensa presencia de Battousai se acercaba.

"La guardaespaldas jefe te vio?" preguntó Battousai cortamente.

"No mi rostro," respondió Kaoru defensiva.

"Entonces te vio siendo sacada del salón?"

"Sí, y qué?"

"Te reconocerá."

"Cómo lo sabes?"

"Cualquiera con medio cerebro sumaría dos y dos, niñita."

Kaoru levantó sus hombros furiosa. "NO soy una niñita, tú-"

"Suelta tu cabello."

Kaoru retrocedió un paso. "Qué? Por qué?"

Los dorados ojos de Battousai se movieron desde el punto detrás de su cabeza y se fijaron en los de Kaoru. "Deja suelto tu cabello para que no te reconozca desde atrás."

"Eso es estúpido."

"Cubrirá tu espalda y tu camisa. Hazlo."

"Oh bien," Kaoru suspiró y levantó sus brazos para deshacer su cola de caballo.

Inmediatamente, Battousai se giró y marchó hacia el otro lado de la habitación para mirar la horrible pintura otra vez. Kaoru deshizo el lazo en su cola de caballo y sacudió su cabello, dejando los oscuros mechones caer sobre sus hombros y por su espalda. Ella masajeó su cuero cabelludo levemente y suspiró.

Battousai, mirando el reflejo en el vidrio del afiche, observó cuando Kaoru levantó sus delgados dedos para echar su largo cabello sobre sus hombros. Observó cuando se agachaba para bajar el borde de su falda de jean y luego se enderezó para subir más el pequeño top negro. Kaoru rozó sus delicados dedos sobre la suave piel de su pecho y estómago, como si hubiese motas de hilo en su ropa. Él observó silenciosamente mientras giraba su elegante cuello blanco para mirar su apretado trasero. Estrechando y estirando sus delgadas piernas, la 'pequeña' niña giró para mirar su espalda. Battousai, aunque pretendió no hacerlo, miró su reflejo.

"Bueno," anunció Kaoru, abriendo sus brazos, "Cómo me veo?"

"No me importa cómo te veas," dijo Battousai en un tono inexpresivo.

Él observó cuando sus infantiles cejas se arrugaron en respuesta. Se encogió y volteó. Un repentino golpe de luz y música estalló desde las puertas de roble cuando Kaoru tranquilamente una raja y se deslizaba. Luego la enorme puerta se cerró tranquilamente y Battousai fue dejado para mirar un desvanecido reflejo en el oscuro silencio.

_No podemos hacer esto, _susurró él, pronunciando la sentencia en sí mismo.

------

Kaoru se obligó a concentrarse en pretender ser algo que no era y en mantener sus ojos desviados de la guardaespaldas jefe. La resonante música y las destellantes luces constituían una desagradable atmósfera después de la fría oscuridad del lobby. Se movió lentamente por la multitud, lentamente acercándose al centro de la suite donde esperaría por el momento acordado. Sobre la música, Kaoru podía escuchar la estruendosa risa de un viejo. Ella contuvo un temblor.

"Esa!" estaba gritando la voz, "Tráeme esa de allá!"

"Quién?" una femenina voz sonó cerca, "Esta?"

"No! Izquierda! Izquierda!"

Kaoru volteó levemente para ver a una de las prostitutas moviéndose y apuntando a las bailarinas. Ella se movió para detenerse al lado de otra mujer y señaló.

"Esta?"

"No!" gritó Allan Morton, "Izquierda! IZQUIERDA!"

"Pero señor," sugirió la prostituta, moviendo sus manos por la cintura de la mujer, "Esta es tan hermosa y refinada. Por qué necesitaría otra?"

El rostro de Morton se arrugó en una furiosa mueca. "NO!" gritó él como un niño malcriado, "La de la izquierda! IZQUIERDA!"

La prostituta, resignada, se detuvo al lado de Kaoru y apuntó. "Esta?"

"Sí!" llamó el hombre en mal japonés, "Tráela. La quiero ahora."

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron mientras se sintió siendo empujada en dirección del disgustante hombre. Ella escuchó una murmurada disculpa de la prostituta empujándola. Kaoru luchó con la urgencia de hacer una mueca de disgusto. En vez, una sonrisa sin entusiasmo tiró de los extremos de sus labios. De repente se sintió muy desnuda.

"Ah!" exclamó Morton, sus borrosos ojos saltaron, "Esta joven y tierna!"

Con una gorda mano, Morton se lanzó a la falda de Kaoru y haló. Para evitar perder su falda, Kaoru se sentó - y encontró su trasero descansando en las rodillas de Morton. Su aire se le atascó en su garganta.

"Hermosa," lloriqueó Morton, oliendo su cuello con su nariz de cerdo.

Kaoru intentó no moverse o mirar la negra mole que se asomaba debajo de su cabello grisáceo. Luchó duro por mantenerse tranquila mientras sentía sus grasosas y sudorosas palmas subir por sus piernas. El viejo rió.

"Me pregunto qué hay por aquí?" preguntó él, deslizando un dedo por su falda.

Kaoru no pudo detenerse. Ella se rindió a un convulsivo escalofrío, retiró su mano de su pierna y se levantó, bajando la mirada. Gradualmente, sin embargo, su indignante mirada miró a su alrededor. Morton estaba mirándola curioso como si fuera un niño que hubiese perdido su juguete. La guardaespaldas pelirroja estaba arqueándole una ceja. La piel de Kaoru comenzó a hormiguear. Ella miró rápidamente a la guardaespaldas jefe, esperando que ella comenzara a notar que las otras guardias estaban perdidas. Morton, su sudoroso agarre sorprendentemente fuerte, haló a Kaoru por la muñeca. Él la miró a la cara y ella desvió sus ojos.

"No eres una prostituta del todo!" exclamó de repente Morton.

El cuerpo de Kaoru de enfrió.

"Sin duda no lo es," una suave y femenina voz llegó desde arriba.

El corazón de Kaoru se paralizó. Levantó la mirada para atrapar a su traidora en su mirada. Pero, con sorpresa, encontró sus ojos calmadamente con unos azul grisáceo - los previamente melancólicos ojos de Linda.

------

Continuará…

------


	13. Chapter 13

**Broken Pieces  
**

-_En Pedazos-_

Por Linay

Traducido por Inuhanya

--------

**Disclaimer**: Yo no creé a Kenshin & Kaoru! O a Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura o Takasugi. Pero los distorsioné para los propósitos de mi historia.

------

------

**Capítulo 13 – Manos similares**

------

------

_Aquí aún persisto _

_Tocado por manos similares_

------

_"Me amas?" _

_Una profunda y barítona risa llegó del hombre desparramado a su lado en la sucia cama doble. "Amor? Qué extraña palabra sale de tu boca!" _

_Ojos azul grisáceo miraron el amarillento techo. "Me amas?" _

_Una pausa se extendió entre sus desnudos cuerpos. _

_"No sé lo que es el amor," respiró el hombre amargamente, levantándose hasta quedar sentado, "Tú?" _

_Linda se levantó para arrodillarse a su lado. Gentilmente, tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y la colocó en su cuello - donde los horribles golpes que el proxeneta le había dado aún estaban hinchados. _

_"Esto es amor," susurró ella en la noche. Ella movió su palma hacia su cicatrizada mejilla. "Esto es amor." Finalmente, Linda colocó su mano abierta en su redondeado vientre. "Y esto," dijo ella suavemente, "Esto también es amor." _

_Una pensativa sonrisa iluminó los labios del hombre. "Entonces te amo," respondió él. Se inclinó y presionó sus labios gentilmente sobre los suyos, el contacto entre ellos quemó como carbón caliente. _

------

Linda miró a la joven quien estaba atrapada en el disgustante abrazo de los brazos del comerciante americano, Morton. Su rostro estaba retorcido con sospecha y ansiedad. Linda continuó.

"Sin duda," anunció ella, nivelando sus ojos con los de Morton, "Ella no es una prostituta."

Ella escuchó el grito ahogado de kaoru desde abajo pero mantuvo sus ojos en Morton. "Sólo pensé que debía saber, señor," continuó Linda, su voz clara y condescendiente. "Que esta mocosa no es digna de estar aquí. Cualquiera de nosotras amaría recibir tanta atención como le ha dado. Pero ella piensa en sí misma muy alto como para ser una verdadera ramera. Ella obviamente no merece estar en su presencia."

Antes de que Morton pudiera dar un plano asentimiento, Linda alcanzó y levantó a Kaoru por su brazo. Kaoru, su rostro golpeado con una mezcla de shock y confusión, sólo pudo tambalearse torpemente sobre sus pies.

"Déjeme llevarla para que pueda enseñarle una lección," le dijo Linda a Morton, "Le enseñaré a mostrar apropiado respeto a un hombre como usted lo merece."

Sin esperar por una respuesta, Linda volteó y arrastró a Kaoru por el mar de mujeres. Como una indirecta, una horda de hermosas mujeres se acomodó sobre Morton, arrullando, riendo y efectivamente distrayéndolo lo suficiente para que Linda remolcara a Kaoru a una distancia segura.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Linda empujó a Kaoru tras un vulgar pilar de mármol. Kaoru posó su espalda contra la vidriosa superficie, sus amplios ojos exploraban el rostro de la mujer ante ella.

"No preguntes," dijo Linda, su voz cayó a un gentil susurro, "En verdad no importa."

"Pero Linda," comenzó Kaoru, perpleja pos el inesperado giro de eventos, "Pensé que ibas a delatarme."

Una agria sonrisa pasó brevemente por los pálidos rasgos de Linda. "Las prostitutas hacen las mejores actrices, sabes?"

Kaoru continuó mirando abiertamente, buscando la complexión de la otra mujer.

"El maquillaje hace maravillas, no?" Linda habló otra vez, su suave y musical voz un bálsamo para los oídos de Kaoru.

"Ah," Kaoru aceptó, recordando los vívidos golpes y cortes que había visto en su rostro temprano en la mañana. "Oye, Linda," dijo Kaoru, justo cuando Linda estuvo por girarse, "Por qué los dejaste hacerte eso?"

Linda la encaró completamente, dando un paso más cerca. "Algunas veces," dijo ella en una voz rica en dolor, "No podemos elegir los pasos antes nosotros."

"Pero por qué no? Por qué no luchar?"

"No puedo," vino la franca respuesta, "No hay otra forma."

Kaoru mordió su labio. "Si él te amara-"

"Me ama," interrumpió Linda, "Pero no puede moverse de su camino. Y tampoco yo puedo. Demostramos nuestro amor continuando de esta manera."

Kaoru movió su cabeza, "No entiendo."

Linda suspiró una suave sonrisa y tocó suavemente la mejilla de Kaoru. "Espero que nunca tengas que entender esta manera de amar."

Kaoru juntó sus cejas apretadamente, admirando y aún compadeciendo a la mujer ante ella. Los fríos dedos de Linda rozaron levemente su mano.

"Regresarías un favor?" preguntó Linda tranquilamente.

Parpadeando, Kaoru asintió enfática. Linda levantó gentilmente la mano de Kaoru, palma arriba. Una sonrisa levemente nostálgica revoloteó sobre su rostro mientras ella presionaba en los dedos de Kaoru un pequeño y frío objeto. "Por favor, dale esto a alguien por mi."

Antes de que Kaoru pudiera mirar o preguntar a quién, Linda retrocedió y se giró. Ella le dio una alentadora mirada a Kaoru. "Cuídate," dijo ella, "Y permanece fuera del camino de Morton. Casi es hora."

Kaoru miró su reloj rápidamente, su pregunta murió en sus labios. Sin duda, el tiempo estaba sobre ellas. El pequeño objeto plateado fue guardado en un pequeño bolsillo.

"Y a propósito," susurró Linda, sólo una sombra de su rostro visible a través de su espeso cabello negro, "Mi _verdadero _nombre es Uno."

Y luego ella desapareció en la multitud, su largo cabello ondeando tras ella.

------

Battousai, sus ojos dorados brillaban a media luz, marchó determinante hacia las enormes puertas dobles de roble. Sin dudar, abrió las puertas con ambas manos. Luz y música salió de las puertas abiertas, llenando el lobby. De repente pero con increíble unidad, las mujeres que llenaban la humeante suite comenzaron a salir, pasando a Battousai sin una mirada o roce, y salieron del lobby.

El asesino no miró a ninguna de las prostitutas. Sus fruncidos ojos estaban fijos en los sorprendidos rostros de Allan Morton y su guardaespaldas. En un minuto, la suite y el lobby estuvieron vacíos – salvo por la golpeante música, el traficante de armas, la pelirroja guardaespaldas, el asesino y una temblorosa joven detrás de un pilar.

"Qué demonios!" El cuerpo de Morton botó mientras se levantaba.

"Corten la maldita música," rugió su guardaespaldas, mientras sacaba su arma y le apuntaba a Battousai. La música murió abruptamente.

"Allan Morton," la voz de Battousai era baja, "He venido por tu vida."

"Al diablo," rugió Morton, señalando a la esbelta mujer a su lado, "Deshazte de él ahora!"

Frunciendo sus ojos verdes, la guardaespaldas apuntó y disparó. Battousai voló de su punto justo cuando una humeante bala se incrustó en el piso tras él. Desenfundando su espada en un fluido arco plateado, él comenzó a acelerar hacia su blanco en saltos y brincos, la lluvia de balas del arma del guardaespaldas no lo rozaron.

Kaoru emergió detrás del pilar, temblando. Sus azules ojos buscaron a Kenshin mientras se acercaba más y más a la guardaespaldas. Sus dientes se apretaron en concentración, la pelirroja estaba disparando rápidamente, sin golpear pero logrando mantener al asesino lo lejos suficiente. Kaoru miró hacia el sofá de Morton. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente. Él no estaba ahí.

"Te tengo!" una ruda voz salió tras ella, "Pequeña perra!"

Kaoru giró para ver a Morton, morado de rabia, amenazador tras ella. Con sorprendente velocidad, Morton clavó sus dedos en su cabello y haló, haciéndola hacer una mueca de dolor. Ella estuvo por luchar para soltarse de su agarre cuando sintió la fría punta de acero bajo su mentón.

"No te muevas," Morton echó saliva al hablar, "O te mato."

Kaoru se paralizó, sus ojos girando a un lado para intentar tener una visión de Kenshin. Por las rebotantes balas, supuso que aún estaba ocupado. De repente, fue tirada hacia delante dolorosamente, su cuero cabelludo punzaba. Morton comenzó a arrastrar a Kaoru de su cabello por el piso. Ella se tropezó ciegamente, agarrando infructuosamente su cabeza. Apretando su agarre en los espesos mechones, Morton la tiró al piso y se inclinó sobre ella, su rodilla posicionada en su garganta.

"Alto!" gritó él.

La guardaespaldas se paralizó. Battousai dirigió una mirada de reojo en su dirección – entonces también se paralizó a media acción.

"Heh," jadeó Morton, "Así que después de todo tienes una debilidad. Entonces quédate quieto ahí," ordenó él, "Mientras mi guardaespaldas toma tu arma – o dejaré que muera esta pequeña melocotón."

La mujer comenzó a bordear su camino hacia Battousai para cumplir con la orden de su jefe. Sin embargo, inmediatamente, el asesino se relajó y giró hacia Morton.

"Y qué te hace pensar que me importaría si la matas?" preguntó él con desdén, deslizando su espada sobre un hombro.

"Qué?" dijo Morton, envolviendo su brazo alrededor del cuello de Kaoru en una llave, "Insensible bastardo. No te importa si corto la garganta de tu mujer?"

"Mi mujer?" Battousai levantó una ceja, su voz suave, "Qué te hace pensar que era mi mujer?"

Kaoru se blanqueó ante sus palabras, indeseadas lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Él estaba ahí de pie, tan relajado y tan despreocupado, sus ojos vacíos de preocupación. De repente enojada por razones desconocidas, Kaoru juntó sus cejas. En un furioso movimiento, agarró el antebrazo de Morton y mordió duro en su gorda carne. Él gritó iracundo y ella se liberó de su brazo – inconsciente a la violenta corriente de aire que la pasó y al enojado grito que se tornó un angustiado chillido. Secando las cálidas lágrimas, ella se abalanzó lejos del hombre.

"Señor!" un violento grito.

Kaoru miró atrás de repente. Sus ojos abiertos con horror. Kenshin estaba agachado sobre el prono cuerpo de Morton. Ambas manos estaban en la empuñadura de su espada, empujándola en el pecho de Morton. Ese viento violento, había sido el arremetido ataque de Battousai. Kaoru desvió la mirada de la espantosa vista – sólo para encontrarse con el humeante cañón de un arma. La guardaespaldas pelirroja presionó la cálida punta en la frente de Kaoru.

"Asesino!" gritó la mujer, mirando a Kaoru, "Ahora te quitaré esta mujer."

Battousai se levantó lentamente, sacando fácilmente su espada de la caja toráxica del muerto. Él miró sobre un hombro. A menos de un metro, Kaoru estaba agachada a los pies de la otra mujer, su cabello oscuro caía sobre sus hombros rozando el piso.

"Por qué molestarse?" preguntó él, su voz una fría puñalada en la tensa atmósfera.

"Idiota," murmuró la mujer, ladeando el arma.

El arma se disparó, haciendo eco en las paredes de la habitación.

Kaoru aún estaba agachada en el piso pero sus manos estaban sobre sus oídos y sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados. Ella abrió la boca levemente, intentando bloquear el metálico olor de la sangre. Unas pocas gotas hirviendo cayeron en su cuero cabelludo desde arriba, pero aún se rehusaba a mirar.

Sobre ella, cálida sangre goteaba lentamente de la empuñadura de la espada de Battousai. El asesino aún estaba inclinado en un ataque, sus ensangrentadas manos sujetaban la espada que era empujada a través de la guardaespaldas pelirroja. Sus ojos miraba vaciamente al techo y sus brazos aún estaban levantados en el aire de cuando Battousai había desviado su disparo. Bajando sus ojos, Battousai retrocedió, sacando su larga espada del bajo pecho de la mujer mientras lo hacía. Ella cayó al piso en frente de Kaoru, el arma resonó en la piscina de sangre en el piso y salpicó gotas rojas en la cremosa y blanca piel de Kaoru.

"Levántate," ordenó Battousai, mirando hacia las puertas y dejando colgada su espalda a su lado, sangre bajaba por el acero.

Kaoru permaneció inmóvil, jorobada y cerrada a él. Él no la miró.

"Levántate," repitió él, su voz más ruda.

El joven murmuró algo incoherente bajo las capas de cabello que cubrían más de su cuerpo que la ropa. Presionando sus labios en una apretada línea, Kenshin levantó a la joven del piso por su brazo.

"Qué?" demandó él.

"No puedo!" gritó ella suavemente, desviando la mirada. Sus ojos cayeron y permanecieron en la ensangrentada espada que aún sostenía en su otra mano.

"Kaoru," Kenshin bajó su voz, "Recupérate."

Kaoru volteó hacia él. Él inhaló bruscamente. Debajo de espesos mechones de cabello negro, dos asustados y abiertos ojos azules lo miraban de un liso y suave blanco – manchado por motas de sangre. Su labio inferior temblaba levemente.

"No pudo evitarse," explicó Kenshin, "Ella te habría matado."

"Y te hubiese importado?" su voz era tan suave, tan melodiosa, tan íntima.

Battousai soltó su brazo abruptamente. "Katsura te quiere viva," dijo él bruscamente, girándose.

"Ya veo," respondió Kaoru tranquilamente, "Entonces por qué molestarte en matarla si no te importaba realmente?"

Kenshin se giró bruscamente y, adornando su voz con veneno, espetó, "Es tu culpa! No hiciste tu trabajo. Eso es por qué ella tuvo que morir!"

Su mirada felina se frunció en sus ojos azules, disponiéndola a explotar en uno de sus ataques. En vez, ella se giró de mal humor. Manteniendo su cabeza alta, para no ver el cuerpo bajo ella, avanzó cautelosamente hacia la puerta.

------

Linda, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su pecho, cruzaba la oscura calle dirigiéndose hacia su burdel. Fue sólo después de unos minutos que se dio cuenta que un sedan negro estaba siguiéndola. Ella apresuró sus pasos. No sería atrapada hasta que alcanzara ese punto. Con largos y agraciados pasos, Linda bajó por la calle hasta que alcanzó una peque floristería que hacía de una útil tienda familiar. Con apenas un descanso en su andar, casualmente sacudió sus dedos hacia el callejón entre la tienda y el siguiente edificio, un plateado brillo desapareció en la intemperie ahí.

Luego, gradualmente desaceleró sus pasos. Unos momentos después, se detuvo. Tras ella, escuchó el auto abrir sus puertas y pasos se apresuraron para darle la bienvenida. Con un suspiro y una forzada sonrisa, la mujer se giró hacia sus atacantes. Pero antes de que pudiera decir su gracioso comentario, fue derribada en el desigual asfalto por un rudo puño. Aunque su cabeza golpeó el pavimento, fue levantada y arrastrada al baúl del auto. Nadie limpió el chorrito de sangre de su mentón mientras la empujaban en el baúl. Y luego cerraron la puerta y Linda se sumergió en oscuridad.

------

"Estás seguro de esto?"

"Él necesita saber si nuestro plan va a tener éxito."

"Parece injusto para Kamiya."

"La vida es injusta."

Un suspiro. "Y nosotros estamos añadiéndole."

"Es el camino que hemos escogido."

------

Kaoru pasó a Kenshin para entrar a la oscuridad de su apartamento. Su tenso silencio atravesó dolorosamente sus interacciones. Descaradamente ella evitó contacto visual, sacudiendo su mano de su brazo cada vez que él intentaba guiarla en una dirección particular. Presionando levemente sus labios cada vez, Kenshin fue incapaz de pensar en una forma para hacer más fácil su trabajo.

"Tienes hambre?" le preguntó él mientras cerraba la puerta otra vez, su voz desprovista de entonación.

Sosteniéndose en su silencio, Kaoru envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y se deslizó en una incómoda posición en el sofá.

"Y bien?" Esta vez su voz se levantó bruscamente.

"No preguntes si no te importa," vino la suave respuesta.

Frunciendo su rostro, Kenshin la pasó para arreglar sus espadas sobre el manto. Se precipitó a la cocinilla, tirando su abrigo sobre el espaldar del sofá mientras lo hacía. Girando hacia el bar para llenar un vaso con licor, su ojo captó una abultada carpeta que no había visto ahí cuando se fue.

Halándola hacia él mientras se servía un sorbo de fuerte licor, leyó la nota a mano pegada en frente.

_Información de tu actual asignación. Léela. – Katsura _

Tomándose el licor en un trago, Kenshin abrió la carpeta y examinó rápidamente los encabezados en la primera página.

_Reporte Médico: Kaoru Kamiya _

Desinteresadamente, Kenshin reconoció sus estadísticas vitales y la descripción física general. Cambió de páginas rápidamente, sus ojos escaneando los párrafos. El escrito, aparentemente todo por una Megumi Takani, era rizado y seco con un subyacente tono de sarcasmo.

_La habilidad del sujeto fue aplicado en ratas. Como se esperaba, el sujeto se puso extremadamente agitado. Infortunadamente, este experimento no produce información nueva o útil. El supervisor debe considerar tomar el lugar de la rata; sería similar y el dinero no se desperdiciaría en comprar ratas de laboratorio. _

Volteando la página, Kenshin escaneó un resumen de un experimento más reciente.

_Sujeto expuesto a las mentes de expertos espadachines y artistas marciales. Más que volverse hábil en dichas habilidades, el sujeto sucumbió al dolor y alucinaciones de pesadilla. Entrevistas hechas después de suficiente tiempo de recuperación indican que el sujeto había adquirido conocimiento de las habilidades. Sin embargo, el sujeto parece mucho más impactado por visiones de crímenes pasados. La demostración de las adquiridas habilidades fue cancelada porque el sujeto fue secuestrado. _

Kenshin frunció. Así que a esto era lo que la niña había sido sometida el día que él había sido enviado para asesinarla. Brevemente, recordó su primera impresión de ella como blanco.

_De pacíficos ojos cerrados… _

Ella primero había estado tan dispuesta a morir, sus ojos azules encontraron los furiosos ámbar suyos con inaudita calma.

_… a violenta, casi cómica resistencia… _

Luego, todo por el último intento de su guardaespaldas por salvarla, poniéndose en peligro, ella había entrado en acción – lanzándole una silla. Sus esfuerzos, aunque de una naturaleza poco ortodoxa, habían sido efectivos por un tiempo.

_Y finalmente, ojos furiosos. _

Él no había podido entender cómo se había transformado de una víctima dispuesta en tan furiosa presa. No había entendido su habilidad para evadirlo. Su puerilidad mezclada con su feminidad lo excitó y lo irritó al mismo tiempo. No podía comprender su empática naturaleza. Y, para su disgusto, no había podido entender su calmada aceptación de su presente situación con él.

Él la escuchó exhalar fuertemente. Levantando la mirada, la vio levantarse del sofá de cuero y estirarse – aparentemente inconsciente del hecho que su cuerpo estaba expuesto tan planamente hacia él. Ella comenzó a balancear sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que una leve sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

Kenshin bajó la mirada y pasó las páginas.

_Resumen de Lesiones/ Inhabilidades _

El título inmediatamente captó su ojo. Cuando comenzó a leer los bruscos y furiosos trazos, sus ojos ámbar se abrieron.

_Múltiples contusiones, dos costillas fracturadas, una muñeca fracturada, numerosos daños en la cara, brazos, muslos, espalda. _

Era una descripción del estado de Kaoru cuando había sido secuestrada de la clandestina organización de Kanryu. Megumi no había librado a su lector de los sangrientos detalles del estado físico de Kaoru. La rabia en la escritura era casi tangible.

_Hay razón para creer que la paciente ha tenido varias heridas en el pasado que se han curdo. La paciente tiene numerosas quemaduras de segundo grado en su estómago y espalda – evidencia de tortura. Carbón caliente o hierros pueden haber sido usados. _

Kenshin podía escuchar tararear a Kaoru levemente mientras continuaba estirando sus elásticas extremidades. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la página, su mente incapaz de casar a la chica bárbaramente torturada en la descripción con la animada adolescente en su sala. Él continuó leyendo, morbosamente absorto.

_Las heridas físicas de la paciente se curarán. Los mejores tratamientos han sido ordenados. Sin embargo, no hay medicina efectiva contra el abuso mental y emocional que ha sufrido. La inhumana tortura y el abuso sexual la marcarán completamente de por vida. _

Kenshin se detuvo frío. Leyó la frase otra vez, sus ojos mirando la página.

_… y abuso sexual… _

Sus ojos se fruncieron y se levantó.

Kaoru estaba casi bailando, estirando sistemáticamente sus extremidades una a la vez. Ella había sacudido su shock y elegido ignorar la sangre endurecida en su piel y ropa. Mientras aflojaba los músculos en sus hombros, brazos y piernas, se permitió tararear suavemente. Estirarse era una familiar práctica para ella – ayudaba a aclarar su mente. Levantándose en la punta de sus dedos, levantó sus brazos, liberando su respiración y dejando que las horribles visiones salieran de su consciente. Ella inhaló y abrió sus párpados levemente. Sus flexibles músculos inmediatamente se tensaron y su aliento se atascó en su garganta.

El asesino estaba de pie directamente frente a ella, sus ojos dorados fruncidos sobre su rostro. Una arrugada hoja de papel colgaba de sus dedos. Kaoru se forzó a exhalar lentamente y bajar sus talones.

"Qué?" preguntó ella, luchando por mantener su tono continuo.

"Explica esto," ordenó Kenshin, levantando el papel y balanceándolo ante su rostro.

Por un momento, los ojos de Kaoru escanearon la página. Luego desvió sus ojos, incómoda.

"Qué hay de eso?"

"Es verdad?"

Kaoru resopló. "Crees que inventarían ese tipo de cosas por diversión?"

"Qué te hicieron?"

"Por qué te preocupas?" se infló Kaoru.

De repente él estaba en su rostro, el papel descartado en la mesa. Sus callosas manos flotaban a cada lado de sus hombros y sus rasgados ojos perforaban implacables los suyos. "Quién te violó?"

El rostro de Kaoru se apretó y tragó el duro nudo que se había formado en su garganta. "Ellos me colgaron y también quemaron agujeros en mi," espetó ella, "Es eso lo que quieres saber?"

"No," declaró Kenshin fríamente, su voz cayendo en un bajo gruñido. Sin tocarla, el cerró sus manos alrededor de sus mejillas. "Quiero saber quién te violó."

Incapaz de desviar su rostro sin tocar sus manos, Kaoru bajó su mirada. "Eso no importa."

"Dime de todas formas," su voz era baja e imperativa.

Kaoru tragó otra vez. "Todos ellos lo hicieron," respiró ella, "Todos ellos seguidamente. Nunca supe quienes eran. Fue…" ella tembló levemente.

Kenshin miró sus ojos gachos, sus manos aún tensas a cada lado de su rostro. Podía ver la guerra sostenida sobre sus rasgos. Abruptamente, un frunce oscureció el rostro de Kaoru y ella sacó su mentón.

"Eso es lo que querías saber?" acusó ella, "Cómo me degradaron y me humillaron con una tortura peor que la muerte?"

"Nada es peor que la muerte."

Ella rió. Una baja y seca carcajada que nunca antes había escuchado de ella. "Hay bastantes cosas peores que la muerte," dijo ella amargamente, la rabia en sus rajados ojos plana, "Y todo por una habilidad que ellos querían guarnecer. Frío concreto una noche, hierro caliente la siguiente, y luego un paquete de viscosos y buenos-para-nada idiotas que-"

"Entiendo," interrumpió Kenshin, separándose y girándose.

"Oh genial," dijo Kaoru, goteando sarcasmo, "Ahora tengo un insensible y sanguinario asesino al que le disgusto."

Kenshin ignoró su comentario y continuó por el corredor, entrando al baño. Retirando fácilmente su camisa, él se inclinó y abrió el agua caliente para llenar la bañera. Alcanzando con un delgado brazo, derramó una buena cantidad de dulce jarabe en la bañera, haciendo que la densa espuma creciera inmediatamente.

"No puedo creer que estuvieras mirando mis archivos!"

Él escuchó su enfurecida voz cuando entró en la sala. Ella detuvo su diatriba tan pronto avanzó hacia ella.

"Qué?" demandó ella enojada.

Él no respondió. En vez, Kenshin estiró un desnudo brazo para rozar sus rudos dedos contra la nuca de su cuello. Ella se echó para atrás pero él dejó a sus dedos moldearse alrededor de su nuca. Sus ojos entrecerrados estaban calmados mientras la halaba. Estupefacta, Kaoru sólo pudo mirar vaciamente mientras la distancia se cerraba entre ellos.

"Esa noche, dijiste," comenzó él, lo cerca suficiente para que su aliento soplara calor en sus pestañas, "Dijiste que simpatizarías con mi lucha sólo por una noche. Y que al día siguiente seríamos enemigos otra vez. Recuerdas?"

Kaoru parpadeó la leve humedad dejada en sus pestañas del calor de su aliento. Sus labios estaban casi tocando su nariz y sus rojos mechones estaban rozando su rostro. La presión de su mano en su nuca tampoco se había aflojado. Ella hizo lo único que pudo pensar. Tragó.

"Sé que recuerdas esa noche," retumbó Kenshin suavemente, "Cuando elegiste dormir a mis pies y consolarme con tu cabeza en mi rodilla."

Él dejó caer su mano lentamente de su cuello hacia su espalda. Él giró a un lado y la empujó gentilmente entre sus paletas, guiándola hacia el baño. "Esta noche," dijo él tranquilamente, "Déjame hacer lo mismo por ti. Mañana, podemos ser enemigos otra vez."

Aún pasmada, Kaoru se dejó ser llevada al humeante baño. Cerrando la puerta tras ellos, Kenshin permaneció tras ella. Kaoru volteó hacia él, encontrando finalmente su voz.

"Qué estás haciendo?" su voz vaciló entre miedo y rabia.

Él se giró, encarando la puerta. "Quítate la ropa y entra en la bañera," ordenó él, "No miraré."

Kaoru dudó por un momento pero su tono no dejó espacio para discutir. Rápidamente, casi apresurada, retiró la ensangrentada ropa que la vestía y entró en el enorme estanque. Lentamente, se sumergió en la espumosa y humeante agua. Inhalando, se echó hacia atrás en una sentada posición, el agua pasaba su clavícula. Tan pronto como Kenshin la escuchar exhalar, se giró otra vez y colocó un banquillo al lado de la bañera. Se sentó por un momento, observando sus ojos cerrados y enrojecido rostro.

Kaoru abrió sus ojos lentamente, el notable hecho que un hombre medio desnudo estaba sentado a simples pulgadas de aquí entorpecía por el calor de la bañera.

"Qué-"

"Tranquila," ordenó Kenshin, aunque su tono no llevaba reprimenda, "Cierra tus ojos."

Kaoru no pudo hacer nada sino obedecer. Agradecido de haber descartado su camisa antes, Kenshin alcanzó por la humeante bañera para sumergir un trapo enjabonado en el agua y cerró la llave. Gentilmente, comenzó a frotar la prenda por el rostro de Kaoru, removiendo las ásperas manchas. La tensa reacción de Kaoru fue relajada lentamente por el agua caliente. Cuando Kenshin levantó su desnudo brazo para frotarlo con el trapo, Kaoru ya estaba relajada y cómoda. Él frotó diligentemente, incluso entre sus dedos. Como una muñeca de trapo, la cabeza de Kaoru colgó a un lado – aún cuando Kenshin estaba bajando en la bañera para frotar sus muslos y pantorrillas. Él trabajó en silencio, cuidadosamente cercando su vista e imaginación. Del peso de sus extremidades, sabía que la joven ya estaba dormitando bajo sus suministros.

Los párpados de Kaoru se sentían más pesados que en mucho tiempo. El contacto de Kenshin junto con el agua caliente estaba ayudándola a deshacerse de la degradación que había cargado consigo. Desatadas lágrimas se deslizaban lentamente de sus adormilados ojos.

El baño. Era un lujo que posiblemente no podría merecer.

Kenshin observaba con distantes ojos ámbar cuando unas lágrimas se perdieron en la mejilla de la joven mujer. Soltando el trapo, él alcanzó para secarlas cautelosamente, reemplazando su salado aroma por el fresco olor de la espuma. Él se inclinó sobre la bañera, alcanzando para rodear a Kaoru con ambos brazos. La sacó de la bañera, envolviendo su bata azul sobre su cuerpo tan pronto como emergió del agua. Ella estaba recostada contra él, pesada con somnolencia. Él envolvió la bata a su alrededor y sacó su flácido cuerpo de la tina. En el mismo movimiento suave, Kaoru estaba colgando en sus brazos, su rostro acomodado en su pecho. Sin esfuerzo la cargó del baño a la habitación, acostándola gentilmente en el colchón. Él bajó las gruesas cobijas hasta su mentón y observó con la expresión vacía mientras ella giraba sus hombros cómodamente. Sus dedos se aventuraron por su mejilla de marfil, retirando mechones de cabello. Luego se contuvo. La había ayudado con su lucha al asearla.

Mañana serían enemigos otra vez.

Pero esa noche Kaoru durmió profundamente, un hombre sombrío permaneció junto a ella atento.

------

Él estaba solo en la oscuridad de su apartamento, bebiendo vodka de un vaso. La seca sonrisa que siempre adornaba sus rasgos estaba perdida.

"Takasugi-san," un susurro por debajo de la puerta, "Linda ha desaparecido. Nunca llegó a su burdel."

"_Me amas?_"

Su voz lo perseguía, perforando los párpados de sus ojos cerrados.

"_Yo no sé lo que es el amor. Tú?_"

La dulzura de su piel. Los golpes estropeando su perfección. La luz en sus ojos azul grisáceo cuando le sonreía. Las oscuras bolsas bajo sus ojos. La dulce melodía de su voz, disolviendo sus preocupaciones en la misma forma que ella suavizaba las arrugas de la manga de su camisa mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

"_Esto es amor._"

Takasugi apretó sus dientes y cerró sus ojos. Amor. No se supone que el amor nos salva? Llena nuestros mundos con indescriptible felicidad y alegría? Él resopló suavemente y terminó el alcohol, dejándolo quemar su garganta y sazonar el dolor. Ellos se habían llevado a su único amor. Su Linda. No, se corrigió él, su Uno. Sabía que estaba engañándose. Ambos habían sabido que terminaría mal. Pero aún así, se habían aferrado dolorosamente a los pocos y fugaces momentos de intimidad juntos. Al final, el amor los había destruido.

"_Entonces te amo._"

Takasugi se apoyó contra el bar, su mano apretaba el vaso hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Luego de repente, estrelló el vaso en la pared y dio un impío grito. El vaso se quebró y cayó al piso, tintineando como campanitas, sonando como la ruptura y el esparcimiento de tantos sueños sin esperanza.

------

Fin del capítulo 13, continuará!

------

**Pedimos perdón por el atraso, pero deben entender que nosotras también estamos ocupadas. Esten completamente que Broken Pieces va a terminar en el capitulo 24 y ustedes van a leer esos capítulos. **

**Esperemos que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Hace una cinco días que tendríamos que haber subido este capitulo pero fanfiction esta funcionando muy mal ultimamente. Ojala se solucione pronto.**

**Agradecemos por todos sus review.**

**Hasta la próxima entrega**

**13/24**


	14. Chapter 14

**Broken Pieces  
**

_En Pedazos_

Por Linay

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

**-Disclaimer**-

Yo no creé a Kenshin & Kaoru! O a Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura o Takasugi. Pero los distorsioné para los propósitos de mi historia.

* * *

------

------

**Capítulo 14 – Un paso adelante**

------

------

_Peones viviendo y muriendo,_

_Jugamos el juego_

------

Sueños de flores lavanda nevando entre cedros. Un pacífico lugar. Un silencioso lugar. Kenshin sintió como si estuviera flotando, suspendido perezosamente en un mundo de olores dulces y gentiles caricias. Los dedos de sus pies tocaban el suelo cubierto de pétalos. Enroscado a sus pies yacía el elástico cuerpo de una mujer durmiente, pétalos esparcidos sobre su desnudo cuerpo. Se arrodilló a su lado y trazó su dedo por su lechoso brazo.

Algo faltaba. Algo que debería haber estado presente en su sueño estaba ausente. Permanecía mirando entre el viento de pétalos. Realización descendió sobre él como el sol.

No había pesadilla. Ni sangre.

Kenshin levantó su rostro hacia la dulce brisa e inhaló, un sentimiento cercano a la alegría llenó sus sentidos.

------

Cuando Kaoru despertó, fue casi por un inusual olor. Sus fugaces sueños dejaron rastros de bosques profundamente arbolados y montañas de jabonosas burbujas. Ella inhaló profundamente y encontró que algo aún olía suavemente a cedro junto con jabón. La rara área gris entre el sueño y el despertar era plácidamente incitante. En vez de abrir sus pesados párpados, olió sus alrededores cuidadosamente, girándose para que su suelto cabello fuera sostenido bajo su mejilla.

El dulce aroma de lavanda de repente fue muy fuerte. Un ligero frunce apareció en la frente de Kaoru. Extrañamente, el aroma parecía provenir de su cabello. Imposible, por supuesto.

Ella se giró hacia el otro lado, sumergiéndose en el calor de las cobijas. Inmediatamente, el olor leñoso se incrementó dramáticamente. Otro nudo en su ceño. Entonces, algo se movió a su lado.

Los ojos de Kaoru inmediatamente se abrieron, terminando el delicioso adormecimiento. Ante sus ojos, yacían un par de jeans negros. Excepto que los jeans no estaba vacíos. Sus ojos subieron desde las piernas hacia un desnudo pecho y fuertes brazos cubiertos en largos mechones de rico cabello rojo.

Instantáneamente, Kaoru se quedó muy quieta, el origen del aroma a cedro ahora era dolorosamente obvio. A simples pulgadas de ella, Kenshin estaba sentado en la cama con su espalda contra la pared. Sus ojos azules subieron para ver su rostro y sus cejas inmediatamente se elevaron. Su rostro finamente destacado estaba ladeado y descansando contra la pared, su fiero cabello suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros y espalda. Sus ojos estaban levemente cerrados y estaba respirando continuamente.

Podría ser que estuviera dormido?

Kaoru parpadeó y luego se miró a sí misma, moviendo levemente las cobijas a un lado. Sólo pudo quedar boquiabierta sorprendida ante el rosado brillo de su piel. Levantando su cabeza para oler sobre su hombro, se dio cuenta que ella misma era el origen del delicioso aroma jabonoso. Examinándose un poco más, se encontró envuelta en lo que parecía ser la bata azul de Kenshin.

Su rostro se enrojeció mientras recordaba gradualmente las íntimas condiciones de la noche anterior. Moviéndose bajo las cobijas, Kaoru cerró sus ojos y esperó por que el hombre dejara la cama.

Desde arriba, los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron lentamente. Con su pecho aún se levantándose y cayendo con los satisfactorios rollos de descansado sueño, Kenshin observó el bulto humano bajo las cobijas con vaga diversión. Era extrañamente entretenido ver los suaves rastros de cabello negro escapando de su cobija y las apretadas manos cerradas alrededor de las sábanas escudando su rostro.

"No es saludable estar tan tensa en la mañana," comentó él suavemente mientras se levantaba fluidamente.

"Desde cuando tienes sentido del humor?" espetó Kaoru a su espalda en retirada, asomándose sobre las cobijas.

Girando por la esquina hacia la cocina, Kenshin pensó en su pregunta. Desde cuando HABIA tenido sentido del humor? Pensándolo, cuándo había tenido tan pacífico sueño? Rotando sus hombros, Kenshin sacó una olla de un gabinete y comenzó a llenarlo con agua. Desayuno.

----

"Katsura!"

"No, Shinsaku. Sabes que es imposible."

"Sólo estoy pidiendo permiso para recuperarla."

"Y como dije," Katsura suspiró, "Sabes que es imposible."

Takasugi se paseaba en la oficina, una mano pasando perpetuamente por su desordenado cabello. "No puedes esperar que me siente aquí y no haga nada!" murmuró él entre pasos bruscos, "Por amor de dios, sólo déjame ir a liberarla de ellos."

Katsura suspiró otra vez y se levantó. "Shinsaku," dijo él planamente, "Piensa racionalmente."

"Racionalmente?" lanzó él, "Cómo puedo pensar racionalmente cuando la que más amo probablemente esté siendo golpeada mientras hablamos?"

Rodeando su escritorio, Katsura se acercó al agitado hombre y colocó sus manos en sus hombros. "Sabes que entiendo," dijo él suavemente, "Y sabes que debes soportarlo por causa del todo."

"Mi inocente Uno debe sufrir-"

"Sí," interrumpió Katsura, su voz brusca, "Qué crees que pasará si entras allá y la rescatas?"

Takasugi apretó sus dientes frustrado. Sabía que si fuese a hacer algo para ayudar a Uno, _ellos _lo sabrían. Sería seguido hacia Katsura y la organización Choshu. Serían expuestos, arrestados, disueltos. Todo lo que cuidadosamente habían construido sería destruido.

"Malditos," dijo Takasugi amargamente entre dientes.

"Lo serán," reconoció Katsura de mala gana, "Pero sólo si nos ceñimos al plan. Si te revelas ante _ellos, _seremos destruidos. Si la organización Bakufu descubre que la organización Choshu está contra ellos, seremos eliminados. Aún no estamos listos para eliminarlos."

"Si sólo," Takasugi respiró, sus ojos ardiendo con inminentes lágrimas, "Si sólo-"

"No pueden haber arrepentimientos, Takasugi Shinsaku. Elegimos este camino. Tú y Uno eligieron este camino cuando se enamoraron. Ellos la atraparon por sus conexiones contigo."

"Cómo podemos construir paz si no podemos proteger a los que amamos?"

Katsura se giró, sus ojos calmados, compuestos y fríos. "La paz no es para nosotros sino para los que estás detrás de nosotros. Su paz será construida sobre nuestros cuerpos y los cuerpos de los que amamos."

Takasugi resopló y miró por la ventana para observar los tonos rojizos del amanecer.

Un mundo de rojo.

------

Todo lo que Uno podía ver era rojo. Y todo lo que podía escuchar era esa fría voz, instigando continuamente.

"Dime, mujerzuela," susurró entre sus gritos, "Qué se trae Choshu?"

Al principio, ella había protestado con ingeniosos remarques. "No son tus aliados?" "Por qué no sabes lo que están haciendo?" Pero entonces el mar rojo había llenado sus ojos y sólo podía escupir sílabas.

"Te preguntaré otra vez," vino el susurro, "Qué están haciendo a nuestras espaldas?"

"Nada." Un jadeo.

"Otra vez?"

"Nada!" Esta vez fue un grito de dolor.

_Oh dios déjenme descansar._

"Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Linda."

"Tu verdadero nombre."

"Linda."

Otra vez hubo ese horrible hedor de carne quemada. Y luego esos agudos gritos.

"Nombre?"

"Linda!"

Los gritos se elevaron otra vez mientras el olor de ennegrecida carne quemada la hizo vomitar. Su propia carne y voz.

Pero sus susurros se habían detenido. Sólo sus gritos permanecían. Y de repente sintió a su voz morir dentro mientras caía de rodillas. Uno levantó la mirada y vio, a través de una niebla rojo, los más hermosos ojos azul grisáceos. Algo estaba apresurándose de ella. Era un río; su vida se derramaba por su amado. Uno cayó desde el hermoso cielo gris.

_Esto es amor._

Ella cayó en un mar rojo.

------

Desde el baño, Kaoru podía escuchar a Kenshin vertiendo el agua sobre los platos del desayuno. Estaba levantando la ropa de la noche anterior, alisándola y doblándola en el proceso. Mientras alisaba la minifalda que había estado usando la noche anterior, sus ágiles dedos pasaron sobre un bulto en un pequeño bolsillo. Kaoru sacó el duro objeto con el pulgar y el índice, girándolo hacia la luz.

Un delgado aro plateado. Linda, o mejor Uno, había presionado un pequeño anillo en sus dedos la noche anterior. Kaoru frunció, recordando el requerimiento de Uno de entregarle el objeto a alguien. Pero a quién? Desechando la idea de su mente, Kaoru deslizó el delgado anillo en su propio dedo índice.

Mientras tanto, Kenshin estaba metiendo los platos limpios en el escurridor. Los dos habían comido un modesto desayuno de sopa miso y pescado, luego separado amigablemente hacia otra labores. De alguna forma, se habían instalado en un semi cómodo silencio.

Mirando a un lado, él vio a la chica acurrucarse en su sofá de cuero, recogiendo los holgados pantalones que estaba usando. De hecho, estaba usando sus pantalones sudadera, la correa atada para que el material se ciñera a sus esbeltas caderas. Presentemente, estaba hojeando una vieja revista que había estado tirada al lado del sofá.

Él había sido el que sugirió la sudadera, aunque no en una forma verbalmente coherente. Ella había estado llevando sus platos al lavaplatos cuando había desaparecido en la habitación por un momento. Cuando emergió de la cocina, Kenshin había tirado los pantalones en los sorprendidos brazos de Kaoru. Ante su perpleja mirada, sólo se había encogido de hombros y murmurado de mala gana que no necesitaba ocupar su bata azul todo el día. Ante su murmuración, se había encogido y obedecido. Nada de explosiones ni objeciones. Cuando había reaparecido después de cambiarse, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Como una imagen sacada de contexto, parecían como dos compañeros de habitación en sus asuntos diarios y no como un asesino y su temperamental cautiva.

Mientras cerraba la tapa y retorcía el agua de sus manos, Kenshin se preguntó brevemente si estaba perdiendo un límite que tenía sobre ella. La joven parecía tan relajada y cómoda. Era antinatural. Por otro lado, no podía negar que se sentía mejor con la presente y sencilla atmósfera. Casi se sentía como si sus músculos lentamente estuvieran soltándose.

El teléfono sonó. La chica saltó y se lanzó sobre el espaldar del sofá. Retiró el teléfono de la base antes de que Kenshin terminara de secar sus manos en una toalla de cocina.

"Hola?" dijo ella dulcemente en la bocina, subiendo una tira de su top blanco, "Por supuesto, aquí está."

Ella alcanzó el teléfono hacia la extendida mano de Kenshin, ignorando su desaprobadora mirada. "Sí?" preguntó Kenshin, "Qué pasa, Katsura-san?"

Kaoru enroscó un mechón de cabello negro alrededor de su dedo índice, observando el impasivo rostro mientras conversaba.

"Escuela?" estaba diciendo él incrédulamente, "Pero Katsura-san, eso es prudente?"

Kaoru pudo escuchar a Katsura hablando desde donde estaba. Sus instrucciones duraron unos minutos, Kenshin frunció pero asintió todo el tiempo. Luego, sin palabras, le pasó el teléfono. Kaoru lo aceptó con una ceja levantada pero lo presionó en su oído.

"Hola?"

"Kamiya-san," dijo Katsura, su profunda voz parcialmente amortiguada por el teléfono, "Cómo te sentirías para asistir a la escuela por un día?"

"Me encantaría!" dijo Kaoru, de repente ansiosa, "No he ido por casi una semana y la gente ya podría haber pensado si algo me pasó."

"Eso es precisamente lo que no queremos," continuó Katsura, "Pero debes aceptar ciertas restricciones."

"Está bien por mi," respondió Kaoru, desechando sus continuas sospechas a favor de la idea de regresar a la escuela que se había perdido con frecuencia.

"Primero que todo," enumeró Katsura, "Debes aceptar tener a Himura-san a tu lado todo el tiempo."

Kaoru frunció pero no se interpuso.

"Segundo, debes dejar que Himura-san actúe como tu tutor – ya que hay algunos arreglos que deseo que haga en tu nombre. Ya he confirmado esto con tu escuela."

El frunce de Kaoru se profundizó pero el prospecto de ir a la escuela era muy bueno para rechazar, sin importar las restricciones.

"Finalmente, debes darme tu palabra de honor de que no intentarás escapar de Himura-san."

Kaoru permaneció en silencio por un momento, reflexionando el requerimiento. Escapar? Escapar a dónde y a quién? Aunque había presenciado tantas escenas grotescas en compañía de Kenshin, sus circunstancias no eran peor que cuando estaba al cuidado de Aoshi. De cualquier forma, siempre había sido una prisionera.

"Bien," aceptó ella.

"Por tu honor?"

"Por mi honor," repitió Kaoru gravemente, "No intentaré escapar de Kenshin."

"Gracias, Kamiya-san," respondió Katsura, "Aprecio tu cooperación."

A eso, Kaoru no pudo responder. Ella asintió enmudecida mientras Katsura vociferaba su despedida y colgaba. Ella reubicó el teléfono suavemente, sin intentar contener la radiante sonrisa que comenzó a emitir de su rostro. Iba a ir a la escuela.

------

"Oye chico ninja!"

Aoshi pausó sus movimientos y miró sobre su hombro hacia el umbral de la puerta del salón de entrenamiento.

"Prepárate," dijo su fornido jefe, "Y vete."

Aoshi se enderezó. No necesitaba preguntar la razón para su despliegue. "A dónde?" preguntó él crespamente.

"Secundaria Fujiya," vino la corta orden, "Ella estará hoy en la escuela. Battousai estará cuidándola."

Levantando una fría ceja pero dejando sorda su pregunta, Aoshi esperó en silencio por más información.

"Tráela aquí," ordenó Hiko Seijuro, "Y no hagas patear tu estúpido trasero ninja mientras estés en eso."

Los ojos azules de Aoshi se fruncieron mientras se tensaba ante la referencia de su previo fracaso para protegerla. Su jefe esbozó una siniestra sonrisa.

"No estés tan tenso, ninja bobalicón. Sólo haz tu trabajo."

Con sus pasos cortos y precisos, Aoshi Shinomori se dirigió hacia su colgadero de armas. Inexpresivo y frío, guardó varias armas pequeñas en sus tobilleras, brazaletes y cinturón. Finalmente, levantó reverentemente dos cortas espadas idénticas. Una en cada mano, las levantó brevemente por sus largos mangos luego las giró elegantemente y las guardó detrás en su espalda, cruzadas. Agarró su largo abrigo beige de su perchero y lo colgó sobre él, arrojando el cuello para que el mohoso forro naranja fuera visible.

Mientras salía del salón y entraba a la encrespada mañana, sus pensamientos se volvieron enfocados, determinados y mortales. Hoy, pensó él, rescataría a Kamiya-san de las garras del demonio Battousai y luego lo mataría por su pecado. Sería simple, rápido y letal.

------

Kaoru estaba recostada en el asiento de cuero del deportivo negro de Kenshin, alisando los pliegues en su negra falda escolar. Kenshin conducía en silencio; el único sonido era el ocasional cambio de cambios. Su silencio casi se había vuelto compañero. Kaoru comenzó a mirar por la ventana, observando pasar el vecindario. Habían entrado en el elegante lado de la ciudad, donde las casas tenían puertas aseadas y costosos autos parqueados en sus entradas.

"Sabes cómo llegar a mi secundaria?" preguntó ella tranquilamente.

"Sí," afirmó Kenshin cortamente.

"Secundaria Fujiya?"

Un breve asentimiento.

"Cómo?"

"Katsura-san."

Kaoru inhaló, intentando estar tan tranquila como fuera posible. Kenshin miró hacia la chica a su lado. Sus manos blancas estaban cerradas apretadamente en su regazo, sus ojos fijos en un escenario que pasaba. Había insistido en planchar su chaqueta escolar y su falda y comprar unas medias nuevas en el camino. Sus músculos faciales, notó él, estaban tensos.

"Estás nerviosa?" preguntó él de repente.

Ella se giró para mirarlo sorprendida. "Por qué preguntas?"

Él se encogió, regresando al camino. "Casi estamos ahí."

Kaoru asintió, acomodando su falda una vez más. "Vas a entrar?"

"Por supuesto," respondió él, "Ese fue nuestro acuerdo."

La alta estructura de ladrillo apareció delante de ellos entre arreglado árboles. La Secundaria Fujiya era pequeña como las escuelas, sólo unos cientos de estudiantes asistían – todos ricos y de élite. Los edificios de ladrillo eran hermosos y se elevaban magnificentes en el pequeño oasis de naturaleza. Kenshin entró en el parqueadero principal. Apagando el motor, abrió las puertas y miró a la joven.

"Lista?" preguntó él.

Kaoru asintió lentamente y abrió la puerta del pasajero. Cuando sus mocasines tocaron el pavimento, Kenshin ya estaba a su lado, extendiendo una mano. Levantando la mirada, tomó su mano cautelosa y se levantó del bajo asiento. Mientras permanecía de pie, alisando su planchado uniforme y enderezando su cuello blanco, Kenshin cerró la puerta de auto y luego estuvo ante ella, observando sus pensativos movimientos. Kaoru subió sus medias azul marino hasta las rodillas y luego se enderezó, pasando sus dedos una última vez por sus ordenados mechones y cola de caballo.

Entonces notó la mirada que su chaperón estaba dándole. "Qué?" preguntó ella, casi defensivamente.

Las oscuras cejas de Kenshin se juntaron levemente bajo sus rojos mechones. "_Estás _nerviosa," afirmó él.

Kaoru soltó una aguja carcajada. "Bueno, por supuesto! Estoy retrasada para mi primer día de escuela en toda una semana!"

Ella se movió de un pie a otro bajo su escrutinante mirada. Kenshin, mientras tanto, continuó adivinando sobre su última fachada. Había pensado, de sus expresiones anteriores, que estaba jubilosa por estar regresando a su escuela. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía estar completamente lo contrario. Él mismo había pensado que ir un día a su escuela sería desastroso; incontestables preguntas vendrían ciertamente. La historia que Katsura le había dicho sustentar a las autoridades escolares parecía lo creíble suficiente pero, aún así, Kenshin había tomado cuidado extra para parecer indescriptible y no amenazador. Había escogido su regular conjunto negro pero había optado un abrigo negro más que el tradicional abrigo japonés que usualmente usaba en las misiones. En vez de llevar su larga espada, sólo había colgado la espada corta en su cinturón. Su llameante cabello rojo estaba recogido en una alta cola de caballo, no diferente a la de Kaoru.

Pero a pesar de su anterior emoción, su cargo ahora estaba recogiendo nerviosamente los invisibles pelusas blancas en su blazer escolar, la valiente joven que había estado cuidando tan celosamente se perdió a una nerviosa estudiante. Eso lo confundía. "Por qué estás tan nerviosa?" inquirió él, su voz baja.

Otra aguda carcajada. "No lo estoy!" protestó ella, aún mirando su uniforme, "Amo la escuela!"

Lentamente, Kenshin avanzó hacia Kaoru y dobló un brazo alrededor de su cintura, presionando la palma de su mano en su espalda. Con sorpresa escrita sobre todo su rostro, Kaoru miró los inexpresivos rasgos de Kenshin, sus intensos ojos ámbar a pulgadas de los suyos.

"Me confunde," dijo él, su voz suave, "Que tengas tanto miedo."

"Miedo?" Kaoru comenzó a tartamudear, echándose atrás.

"Sí," repitió Kenshin, acercando más su rostro al suyo, "Miedo de cosas tan triviales como la escuela cuando nunca tuviste miedo de mi."

"Bueno, quién tendría miedo de ti?" espetó la niña.

Una sonrisa tiró de la comisura de los apretados labios de Kenshin. Empujó sus dedos por el cabello a un costado de la cabeza de Kaoru y dejó su palma suspendida cerca de su mejilla. Kaoru se paralizó.

"Palabras tontas," reprimió él en una suave voz. "Especialmente de alguien que ha visto la muerte en acción. No te avergüenzas de estar asustada de cosas tan pequeñas?"

Kaoru desvió sus ojos de su intensa mirada. "No es miedo," respiró ella.

Kenshin deslizó sus dedos por su mejilla y tomó su mentón en su índice y pulgar, forzándola a someterla otra vez a su perforadora mirada amarilla. "Entonces qué es, Kaoru?" Su nombre fue una orden y no una caricia. "Dime ahora. Tu vida sólo está en mis manos."

"Mi vida no le pertenece a nadie sino a mi," respondió Kaoru, su voz delicada y determinada, "Pero qué sabes, es temor. No miedo. Conoces la diferencia?"

"No." Kenshin continuó escrutándola. "Nunca he sentido ninguna emoción."

"Algún día lo harás."

"Tal vez." Ella pudo sentir el indiferente tono en su voz. "Pero por ahora…"

Su respiración se aceleró cuando él la acercó más, para que sus pechos estuvieran casi rozando contra el otro.

"Ten valor," dijo Kenshin, su voz tan baja como un susurro, "Y avanza valientemente."

Él la soltó de repente y se giró, dándole espacio para calmar su acelerado corazón. Kaoru miró la espalda del hombre, desacelerando lentamente su respiración. Kenshin miró sobre su hombro a la niña que había vivido más vidas que cualquier adulto. Una confusa combinación.

"Vienes?" preguntó él, su voz calmada.

Kaoru asintió rápidamente, saltando para alcanzar sus rápidos pasos.

------

Desde la ventana de una alto edificio de ladrillos, Katsura Kogoro se giró hacia su asociado, Hiko Seijuro.

"Va bien, no crees?"

"Lo veremos," vino la brusca respuesta, "El día apenas ha comenzado."

------

La oficina de escuela era estéril y blanca. Kaoru estaba sentada tan tranquila como pudo, observando las manecillas del reloj de la escuela avanzar. Kenshin estaba dentro de la oficina del director, discutiendo los arreglos para la escolaridad de Kaoru. De repente, la puerta de la oficina se abrió. La secretaria y Kaoru levantaron la mirada para ver al hombre pelirrojo salir al lado del director. Kaoru se levantó.

"Ha sido un placer hablar con usted, señor," estaba diciendo el director al serio Kenshin, "Todo los arreglos serán hechos como lo discutimos." El director se giró hacia Kaoru. "Sentimos escuchar de su recurrente enfermedad, Kamiya-san."

Kaoru sólo asintió enmudecida.

"Pero estamos seguros que tus profesores estarán felices de proveerte con material para estudiar en casa."

Mirando furtivamente a Kenshin, quien permanecía serio, asintió otra vez.

"Bueno, entonces," anunció el director, "Disfruta tu día en la escuela y te veremos la próxima semana!" Él se giró y tomó la mano de Kenshin.

Kenshin le dio al director un simple y corto asentimiento y luego avanzó para tomar a Kaoru por el codo. Ninguno de ellos miró atrás mientras la sacaba de la oficina. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras ellos, ambos captaron el comentario del director a su secretaria.

"Extraña niña, esta."

"Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será," respondió la secretaria.

------

Kenshin deslizó la puerta del salón de clases para Kaoru y entró con cuidado a la iluminada habitación, apretando los cuadernos a su lado. El salón estaba lleno con adolescentes riendo, todos vestidos igual. Ante el sonido de la puerta, la mayoría de los estudiantes les dio una mirada en su dirección, esperando al profesor. La inesperada llegada de Kaoru causó varias expresiones, todas de las cuales Kenshin anotó mentalmente. Una estudiante corrió de repente, su corto cabello negro botando.

"Kao-chan!" exclamó ella con una risita, "Otra vez te has ido por mucho tiempo!"

Kaoru asintió. "Ah, Tomomi-chan," reconoció ella simplemente.

"Bueno," Tomomi rió, "Guardé las notas de matemática para ti." Ella sacó un manojo de papeles y se las alcanzó. "Pero sabes lo mala que soy en inglés y en literatura así que no me molesté con esas notas." La presumida adolescente rodeó a kaoru para mirar a Kenshin.

"Quién es ese?" preguntó ella, moviendo sus ojos.

"Mi acompañante," respondió Kaoru.

"Kao-chan!" reprendió Tomomi levemente, "No te he visto por una semana y eres tan fría como siempre!"

Kaoru sonrió distantemente. "Siempre eres tan atenta, Tomomi-chan!"

"Ah," Tomomi continuó hablando, "Hirazawa-kun y Horimoto-kun siempre están preguntando por ti! Pero no es como si supiera dónde estás ni nada." Ella encogió sus hombros, solicitando una explicación.

"No," respondió Kaoru, pasando a la pequeña compañera y evadiendo la pregunta, "Pero no necesitas preocuparte por mi."

Silenciosamente, Kenshin la siguió mientras caminaba hacia un escritorio cercano a la parte trasera del salón. Se sentó y arregló sus utensilios de escritura. Él se detuvo sobre ella, colocando un dedo en su escritorio. Kaoru levantó la mirada, sus ojos azules pensativos.

Para que sólo ella pudiera escuchar, Kenshin habló suavemente. "Qué es ella para ti?"

"Lo verás," dijo Kaoru, un fantasma de una sonrisa pasó sobre sus labios.

La puerta del salón se abrió otra vez.

"Buenos días, estudiantes," anunció un alto profesor mientras entraba en el salón.

"Buenos días," respondieron los estudiantes, regresando rápidamente a sus escritorios.

"Tengo un anuncio," continuó el profesor, "He recibido un mensaje del director. Kamiya-san," él la señaló con la palma abierta, "Nos acompañará durante el día. Estará presente una vez a la semana con su acompañante, quien se quedará atrás."

Todos los ojos estaban en Kenshin mientras tomaba una silla en la parte de atrás del salón. Unas pocas risitas y susurros se levantaron como niebla en el salón. Pero los ojos de Kenshin estaban en kaoru y los ojos de Kaoru estaban en el profesor.

"Bienvenida, Kamiya-san," concluyó él, "Ahora, por favor abran sus cuadernos."

Durante la siguiente hora Kenshin examinó el salón como un halcón, memorizando cada rostro y rasgo mientras continuaba mirando a Kaoru, tan pronto como el profesor comenzó a enseñar sobre historia japonesa, ella comenzó a escribir dementemente. Observó su cola de caballo subir y bajar mientras alternaba entre estudiar el tablero y escribir sus notas. La concentrada mirada que portaba le dijo a Kenshin que estaba absorta de atención, absorbiendo cada palabra con sabor.

Sentado perfectamente erecto y callado, sólo los felinos ojos de Kenshin recorrían el salón. Mientras Kaoru se sumergía en la lección, los otros estudiantes estaban suspirando y susurrando mutuamente mientras la espalda del profesor estaba girada.

"Por qué está aquí?" Un vil comentario de una chica bellamente adornada.

"A quién le importa?"

"Pero dale un vistazo a su nuevo acompañante. Dios, no es sexy?"

"No sé," una risita, "Me gustaba más el otro. Alto, oscuro y guapo – ese es más mi estilo."

El otro? Kenshin dedujo que el antiguo guardaespaldas de Kaoru también la había acompañado a la escuela en ciertas ocasiones.

"Estás loca! Mira ese cabello rojo! Es hermoso."

"Qué injusto," un gimotea, "Por qué esa polla de baja clase tiene a todos los buenos?"

La punta del lápiz de Kaoru se rompió de repente. Con labios apretados, Kenshin observó mientras ella sacaba otro lápiz de su lapicero y comenzaba a escribir otra vez. Obviamente no era sorda.

"Estudiantes," la voz del profesor sonó, "Por favor esperen tranquilamente por el próximo profesor. Kamiya-san," añadió él, "Regresaré con tus materiales de estudio en un momento." La puerta se cerró cuando el profesor de historia dejaba el salón.

"Oye! Horimoto-kun!" Un estudiante masculino gritó desde el otro lado del salón a un pequeño compañero de gafas, "Tu extraña novia regresó. Ve a darle un beso!"

"Sí! Horimoto," otra chica se burló, "Debes estar contento de que esté de regreso desde que es la única que habla contigo!"

"Hah," una cruel risa, "Y protege tu tonto trasero!"

La clase estalló en risas y carcajadas. Horimoto estaba sentado temblando en su asiento, mirando sus papeles.

"Déjenlo en paz!" Una conocida y autoritaria voz femenina.

Los ojos ámbar de Kenshin regresaron a Kaoru, cuyos dedos estaban apretados en su lápiz furiosamente.

La atención de la clase inmediatamente dejó a Horimoto y se movió hacia Kaoru. La chica sentada junto a ella se inclinó y habló fuertemente.

"Oye, Kamiya-san," dijo ella en un tono falsamente privado, "También estás acostándote con ese tipo?"

El rostro de Kaoru se blanqueó. "Cállate, Miyazaki-san."

"Oh!" gritó un compañero, "Debes estar celoso, Horimoto! Ella está revolcándose con alguien más!"

"Pero por qué un tipo sexy como él querría acostarse con nuestra extraña residente?" la chica sentada más cerca de Kenshin preguntó ácidamente. Ella se giró y le guiñó a Kenshin. "Por qué no la echas y vienes a mi casa esta noche?"

Sin embargo, Kenshin no la miró. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Kaoru. Lentamente, su oscurecida mirada se movió por el salón. Extrañamente, notó él, la presumida chica Tomomi estaba usando una mirada de cruel fascinación. Sólo podía imaginar cómo sus sugestivos comentarios punzarían los dolorosos recuerdos de Kaoru. Le enfurecía que otros pudieran alimentarse tan fácilmente de su pasado. Otra joven recostándose casualmente en una ventana captó su atención.

"Kamiya-san," siseó su sarcástica voz, "Por qué siempre tienes tratamiento especial? Nosotros no vemos nada especial en ti. Perteneces con los perdedores y los aprovechados. Haznos a todos un favor y aléjate."

Kaoru giró sus incesantes ojos azules hacia ella justo cuando un estudiante estrelló sus pegajosas manos en el escritorio de Kaoru.

"Oye, Kaoru nena," se burló él sugestivamente, "Tal vez si entramos al armario, aprendas a relajarte un poco. Qué dices?"

Kaoru se levantó de su asiento, rabia brotaba de ella en ondas. "Qué te hace pensar que estaría atrapada contigo? Espetó ella, "O quieres que patee un afeminado trasero como la última vez que intentaste tocarme?"

"Tú eres la que siempre se exhibe con hombres mayores!" acusó él con mofa, meneando su dedo en su rostro mientras sus compañeros se burlaban de él, "Apuesto que no eres más sino una mujerzuela barata que se acuesta con todos los disponibles en orden de entrar a esta escuela con tratamiento tan especial."

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron con rabia. Ella se abalanzó violentamente, dándole a su compañero con el revés de su mano con fluida fuerza. El salón quedó en silencio.

"Idiota…" siseó el joven, limpiando la comisura de su boca. "Perra!" su voz se elevó mientras levantaba un puño.

"Regresa a tu asiento."

"Qué demon-" el joven miró detrás de Kaoru de donde la fría orden había venido. Su furiosa eyaculación fue interrumpida, sin embargo, cuando vio a la intimidante figura levantarse de su asiento y acercarse.

"Siéntate," ordenó Kenshin otra vez, su voz baja y peligrosa. Con sus dorados ojos no dejando el petrificado rostro del joven, Kenshin rodeó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kaoru y la haló en su pecho. "Ahora."

Descaradamente, el joven se escurrió en su escritorio y se sentó, sus ojos fijos en el atemorizante hombre. La puerta del salón se abrió y dos profesores entraron.

"Ah, Kamiya-san," dijo uno, "Bienvenida!"

"Creo que ha tenido suficiente por un día," respondió Kenshin por ella.

El profesor se encogió, levemente confundido. "Sí tú lo dices."

"Los materiales, por favor," Kenshin se dirigió al profesor de historia, aún sin abandonar su agarre en Kaoru.

"Por supuesto," respondió el profesor, avanzando y colocando un delgado libro en la extendida mano de Kenshin.

Él lo tomó y gradualmente deslizó su brazo de alrededor de los hombros de Kaoru. Sin otra palabra, salió de la clase, empujando a Kaoru delante de él por su baja espalda.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, la clase exhaló un colectivo suspiro de alivio – sin haber notado que habían dejado de respirar. Cómo podría un pequeño hombre ser tan atemorizante?

------

"Kaoru." era la voz de Kenshin, llamándola. Pero ella estaba alejándose, sus pasos cortos y fuertes. Cómo podría alguien haberle dicho cosas tan crueles, a alguien. Las palabras habían punzado, cavando profundo en su pasado y encendiendo recuerdos pasados. Sus burlones rostros sacaron un fuerte frunce mientras subía marchando por las escaleras.

"Kaoru." Otra vez, pero esta vez una reprimenda. "Alto."

Ella se giró sobre sus talones en el último escalón, mirándolo. "Qué?"

"Estabas animada de ir a la escuela esta mañana."

"Y?"

"Qué pasó?"

Los hombros de Kaoru se hundieron. "Realmente nunca he sido popular," dijo ella suavemente.

"Pude verlo."

Kaoru miró su inexpresivo rostro. "Muchas gracias."

"Entonces por qué quisiste venir?"

Kaoru suspiró y se giró. "Amo la escuela. Amo los libros y las notas y el tablero. Amo sentirme como una estudiante." Ella bajó la mirada. "Amo sentirme normal." Ella subió otro paso y colocó su mano en el pomo de la puerta en la cima de las escaleras. "Y tengo pocos amigos realmente. Mayormente personas que toleran," rió ella. "Pero los otros…"

Kenshin también subió otro escalón. "Eres valiente."

Ella lo miró, sorprendida. "Qué?"

"No huiste de ellos," reiteró él, inexpresivo como siempre, "Eso es admirable."

"Un cumplido?" rió ella, "De ti?"

"Vamos," dijo Kenshin, alcanzándola.

"Todavía no," Kaoru sonrió. Ella agarró la extendida mano de Kenshin y jaló, abriendo la puerta. Cegadora luz del sol los rodeó cuando salieron por la puerta al techo del edificio. Otro majestuoso edificio de ladrillo se asomaba a la izquierdo. Mirando alrededor desde el techo, pudieron ven los verdes árboles y el césped del campus extenderse ante ellos. Kaoru sonrió ante el sol, agarrando fuertemente la mano de Kenshin.

"Este es mi lugar favorita," explicó Kaoru, extendiendo su otro brazo en una amplio círculo. "Hermoso, no es así?"

Kenshin se giró para mirarla, el sol creaba un halo de luz en su brillante cabello negro y un resplandeciente brillo en su perfil. "Ah," respondió él tranquilamente, "Hermoso."

"Sabía que vendrían aquí." Una fría voz hizo eco desde arriba, atravesando el cálido aire.

Ellos se giraron, el dueño de la fría voz invisible.

"Verás," dijo la voz otra vez, "Te conozco. Y he venido a llevarte de regreso." Una sombra cayó desde el cielo. Y de repente Aoshi estuvo ahí, agachados ante ellos. Él se levantó lentamente, su abrigo beige ondeando levemente en el viento.

"Battousai," anunció él, su voz fría y mortal, "Cómo te atreves a tocar a Kamiya-san con tus sucias manos. Aléjate de ella."

En vez de obedecer, Kenshin se detuvo frente a Kaoru, escudándola con su cuerpo. Con su mano derecha, sacó la corta espada de su cadera y se agachó, manteniendo el arma tras él por la funda.

Los ojos azules de Aoshi se fruncieron con fría furia. Ese gesto. Esa pose protectora. "Morirás hoy," dijo él, sacando las espadas gemelas.

------

Desde arriba, dos pares de serios ojos observaban desde una ventana.

"Espero que el chico ninja no lo arruine."

Katsura Kogoro estaba callado y áspero.

"El juego ha comenzado, no?" preguntó Hiko Seijuro, realmente no esperando una respuesta.

"Sin duda, sí."

------

Desde el techo abajo llegó el agudo sonido de acero desenfundado y el angustiado grito de una joven mujer.

_Ten valor, y avanza valientemente._

------

Fin del capítulo 14, continuará!

------

**Nota de Inu:** Antes que nada quiero enviarles un saludo muy especial a todos y agradecerles por todos esos lindos comentarios, en verdad que los aprecio mucho. También quería disculparme pero me fue imposible mandarle este capítulo a Kao-chan antes de Navidad pero en verdad me fue imposible hacerlo debido al trabajo, espero que me perdonen por eso pero aprovechando un huequito el día de hoy por fin pude mandarlo… Espero que lo disfruten y que hayan pasado una FELIZ NAVIDAD y también les deseo un FELIZ AÑO!!!!... Cuídense mucho y hasta el próximo año… MUAJAJAJA!!!... (Tranquilos que sólo es cuestión de días… jeje)…

**Notas de O.o Kaoru-chan o.O:** Felices fiestas!


	15. Chapter 15

**Broken Pieces  
**

_En Pedazos_

Por Linay

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer**: Yo no creé a Kenshin & Kaoru! O a Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura o Takasugi. Pero los distorsioné para los propósitos de mi historia.

------

------

**Capítulo 15 – Peones en batalla**

------

------

_Peones viviendo y muriendo,_

_Jugamos el juego_

------

Desde arriba, formaban los tres vértices de un triángulo: dos guerreros y una mujer, entrelazados en la batalla. Desde arriba, dos austeros pares de ojos observaba, esperando ver cómo se desenvolvería su complot.

Ambos oponentes estaban de pie, apenas jadeando, a cada extremo de la azotea, sus armas desenfundadas y listas. La cúspide de su triángulo, Kaoru, estaba apoyada contra la reja, una horrorizada mano estaba suspendida sobre su boca abierta. Su anterior grito de angustia no había despertado nada de Kenshin y Aoshi sino las duras e inexpresivas expresiones de sazonados peleadores.

Ningún hombre dijo una palabra, ninguna palabra tenía significado en su batalla de voluntades. En vez, sus espíritus hablaban a través de la violencia.

Aoshi, sus fríos ojos azules ilegibles, estaba recto con sus espadas gemelas agarradas fuertemente en cada mano. Estudiaba atentamente a su oponente, notando lo fuerte que se tornaba su respiración. Battousai, que permanecía con igual rigidez, sostenía sólo su corta espada en una mano. A través de sus espesos mechones rojos, la capa más delgada de sudor comenzaba a brillar por su frente. Fue olvidado el sol, el campus verde, el edificio de ladrillo. Fueron olvidadas sus ya numerosas heridas. Olvidada estaba la joven mujer observándolos. Sus mentes se elevaron sobre todo eso en orden de evaluar al otro y atacar sin piedad.

Aoshi movió sus espadas gemelas en un agarre de revés. "Eras más fuerte entonces," comentó él fríamente, "Pero ahora tengo la ventaja."

Kenshin permaneció en silencio, sus labios juntos y sus dedos envueltos fuertemente alrededor de su espada absurdamente corta. A pesar de su habilidad, con sólo la espada corta sabía que Aoshi, con dos espadas, sin duda tenía la ventaja. Sus ojos ámbar se movieron brevemente hacia Kaoru, quien estaba mirándolo, una expresión de terror dibujada en su cara.

"Débil." Llegó el susurro.

Kenshin apenas salió del camino de la espada de Aoshi. En el breve instante que había mirado a Kaoru, Aoshi se había abalanzado con fuerza letal. Kenshin llegó a un alto, frunciendo ante su descuido.

"Ella te ha embrujado con pereza?" preguntó Aoshi, su voz casi burlona.

"No uses palabras tan fantasiosas e innecesarias!" Gritó Kenshin, abalanzándose violentamente.

Sus metales se estrellaron fieramente con fuerza tenaz. Para Kaoru, parecía que las sombras de sus espadas se clavaban en su propia carne. Atrapada entre los dos, descubrió entre gritos ahogados de terror que deseaba que ninguno de los dos ganara. Porque la victoria requería que uno muriera. Aunque originalmente estuvo vinculada a Aoshi, encontró que no podía desearle la muerte a Kenshin.

Aoshi la había capturado de Kanryu.

Kenshin la había capturado de Hiko.

Aunque ambos eran captores, ninguno era odioso. Aoshi había sido alguna vez una presencia calmada y un fiel compañero. Kenshin se había vuelto…

Los heridos ojos azules de Kaoru llenos de lágrimas, observaban la pelea de captor a captor y la batalla de guardián a guardián.

Con ambas manos en la empuñadura de su espada, Kenshin se giró en medio del aire y osciló la espada en un latigazo mortal. Aoshi atrapó la espada entre las suyas. Chispas volaron mientras las espadas forcejeaban contra la otra. Kenshin lanzó su pie a la sección media de Aoshi y salió de la trampa, aterrizando a unos pies. Se levantó instantáneamente, su corta espada puesta en una posición de inicio.

"No te dejaré tenerla," gruñó él.

"Suena casi personal," respondió Aoshi fríamente.

"Obviamente lo es para ti."

"Con más razón para que yo gane!"

Ninguno sabía titubear, ambos se abalanzaron simultáneamente, estrellándose violentamente. El agudo sonido del metal gritó en los oídos de Kaoru, obligándola a caer de rodillas. Ella observaba, a través de sus lágrimas, mientras los dos hombres intentaban matarse mutuamente.

Ella vio a Battousai moverse entre los intrincados movimientos de Aoshi, intentando acercarse lo suficiente para usar la corta espada. Kaoru sofocó un grito cuando Battousai se detuvo entre los movimientos de Aoshi y se preparaba para clavar su espada en el estómago del otro. Mil ideas pasaron por su mente mientras anticipaba el resultado. Primero temor, luego incertidumbre. Aoshi había sido su protector mucho antes que Kenshin. Por años él la había seguido, escudándola de la muerte. Su lealtad hacia él corría profunda, tanto que una vez había arriesgado su vida para protegerlo de Battousai. Ciertamente Kaoru temió por su vida cuando vio la espada de Battousai dirigirse hacia la zona media de Aoshi. Sin embargo, tampoco podía desear sinceramente su victoria sobre Battousai.

Instantes antes de la muerte, Aoshi salió del paso de la espada. La respiración de Kaoru se detuvo cuando vio a Aoshi girarse, bajando una espada en un arco mortal hacia el desprotegido cuello de Battousai. De nuevo, el miedo y la incertidumbre llenaban las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. Ella no podía llamar a Kenshin su amigo y aún estaba teniendo problemas en verlo como un enemigo. Con sorpresa, sintió su corazón atascarse en su garganta del temor de que fuera asesinado. Aunque su muerte significaría la liberación de los planes políticos de Katsura, Kaoru no encontraba ningún deseo de verlo muerto.

Battousai se giró rápidamente y levantó su espada horizontalmente, bloqueando el movimiento. Aoshi bajó la espada de Battousai con una mano y alistó la otra para otro golpe. Pero Battousai retrocedió rápidamente, el sonido de rechinante metal se escuchó. Atormentada, Kaoru observó con amplios y llorosos ojos, incapaz de desear por que alguno de los dos ganara o perdiera. Cada ataque era una posible muerte, cada parada era una estancia de ejecución.

La espada de Battousai era rápida e ilegible, atravesando las posiciones de defensa cuidadosamente construidas de Aoshi. Él esquivaba y saltaba y rodeaba con ritmo perfecto, intentando acercarse a los puntos vulnerables de Aoshi.

_Sus manos habían sido gentiles, liberando sus muñecas de la soga fuertemente amarrada. Cuando la oscuridad del dolor la dominó, Aoshi gentilmente la había cargado de su prisión y llevado a la luz del Centro Médico Takani._

Los pasos de Aoshi eran medidos, precisos y exactos mientras lentamente avanzaba hacia Battousai, usando la velocidad del torbellino de sus espadas gemelas para hacer retroceder a Kenshin.

_A través de la negra niebla de humo y sucios hombres mirando de soslayo, él había emergido y llegado a sus suplicantes brazos. En la pesadilla de la Casa de Te Sakura, Kenshin la había levantado y escudado del daño._

La corta espada de Battousai se deslizó a lo largo de la espada de Aoshi, apuntando para perforar su cráneo.

_El alto cuerpo de Aoshi permanecía frente a ella mientras su mano apretaba fuertemente la suya, llevándola por oscuros callejones y lejos de la tortura de Kanryu._

Esquivando por debajo la embestida de Battousai, Aoshi movió la otra espada en un bajo latigazo de revés hacia el bajo cuerpo de su oponente.

_La sensación del pecho de Kenshin contra su espalda mientras la halaba hacia él, de pie con ella contra las burlas de sus compañeros de clase._

Battousai saltó del movimiento de Aoshi. Girándose, apuntó para rajar a Aoshi desde la cadera hasta el hombro.

_El sonido del grito desesperado de Aoshi mientras se lanzaba hacia un asesino en orden de salvar su vida._

Girándose también, el acero de Aoshi encontró el de Battousai en un bajo choque de espadas. Con la velocidad de la luz, él lanzó su segunda espada hacia el pecho de Battousai.

_El olor del jabón y cedro mientras Kenshin frotaba su piel con una toalla, bañándola._

Kaoru cayó sobre sus manos, sus lágrimas como gotas de lluvia en el cemento.

En respuesta, Kenshin también se lanzó a la velocidad de la luz, deteniéndose y girando su espada para que pudiera envolver la espada de Aoshi. La torcedura rompió el agarre de Aoshi sólo por un momento pero fue suficiente. Una de sus espadas voló de su mano, girando en el suelo.

Kaoru levantó la mirada para ver una de las espadas de Aoshi deslizarse hacia un alto en frente de ella. Sus voces llegaron a sus oídos.

"Battousai, no puedes ganar."

"No te molestes con tu charla inútil."

"Tu lucha es la que es inútil. Sé que eres débil con sólo esa corta espada."

"No te la llevarás."

"Sin duda te la quitaré, asesino de las sombras. Tu cadáver se pudrirá y tu alma descenderá al infierno hoy."

"Eso está por verse."

Otra vez, el violento sonido del acero contra acero. Y ante sus ojos, el resplandeciente brillo de una espada desechada.

------

"Qué crees que hará ella?"

Katsura miró brevemente a Hiko. "No puedo asegurarlo."

"Pareces estar muy inseguro para alguien con todo montado para el resultado de esta pelea," Hiko resopló.

"Estoy seguro que ninguno de nuestros hombres morirá hoy," dijo Katsura suavemente, sus ojos fijos en la batalla bajo ellos.

"Se ven con toda la intención de matarse," comentó Hiko secamente.

"Ella no los dejará."

Hiko giró sus incrédulos ojos hacia su propio jefe. "Tienes tanta fe en esa pequeña niña?"

"Una pequeña niña con grandes ideales," musitó Katsura en voz alta, "La llave en nuestro plan para la compensación."

------

Kaoru secó las lágrimas de sus ojos con el revés de su mano. Levantándose sobre piernas temblorosas, observaba los intensos rostros de los hombres peleando por su posesión con ojos claros. Opuestos y aún atemorizantemente parecidos en batalla. Ella observó mientras ambos apretaban sus dientes, abalanzándose y esquivando en su danza de acero. Si dejaba que continuara la batalla, ciertamente uno moriría en manos del otro. Ella reunió todo su coraje en una larga toma de aire, la decisión tomada. Su boca se abrió y ella derramó su alma en sonido.

Un profundo grito emergió, lo suficiente para romper los tímpanos. "Basta!"

Aún metidos profundamente en la lucha de espadas, los ojos de Battousai se giraron inmediatamente hacia de su sonido de su orden, ruego, agonía. Por un instante, se echó hacia atrás e intentó distinguir el origen de su dolor. Un instante fue demasiado. En ese momento de distracción, Aoshi se abalanzó. Muy tarde, Battousai salió del camino. La fría hoja atravesó el hombro izquierdo de Kenshin. Battousai gritó ahogadamente, luchando por mantener la conciencia, mientras el ardiente metal era halado de su carne, saliendo de su cuerpo. Soportando el dolor y luchando por mantenerse en alerta, Kenshin rechazó el próximo golpe con su espada. Agarrando su hombro sangrante, se tambaleó hacia atrás y colapsó en sus rodillas, usando su espada para apoyar su peso.

"Es el fin, Battousai." Las frías y congelantes palabras dejaron los apretados labios de Aoshi mientras se lanzaba para una embestida final.

_Por mi honor, no intentaré escapar Kenshin._

El repentino e inesperado sonido de metal chocando sorprendió a ambos hombres.

"Kamiya-san," respiró Aoshi incrédulo. Desde arriba de sus espadas cruzadas, los determinados ojos azules de Kaoru encontraron los de Aoshi.

Sosteniendo la empuñadura de su espada perdida con ambas manos, Kaoru estaba conteniendo su ataque. Por un momento las espadas temblaron de la presión. Luego, con chispas, las espadas se separaron cuando ambas salieron de la cerrada posición. Kaoru dejó que el impulso la llevara mientras se giraba en un círculo completo. Sus espadas se cerraron otra vez en un violento choque, esta vez con Kaoru bloqueando horizontalmente.

"Kamiya-san," gruñó Aoshi mientras sus espadas se rallaban contra la otra, "Estás bloqueándome de mi objetivo."

"Y cuál es tu objetivo Aoshi, Aoshi-san?" Preguntó Kaoru entre sus apretados labios, sus ojos destellando. Ella alejó su espada de la suya y retrocedió en una pose defensiva, su espada en frente de ella.

"Protegerte," respondió el antiguo guardaespaldas, también retrocediendo pero agachándose en una posición de ataque.

"Pelear conmigo es una forma de protección, Aoshi-san?"

"Debo matar a ese hombre," él miró a cambio, su voz plana.

"No puedo dejarte," vino la simple respuesta de Kaoru.

"No puedes detenerme."

"Tendrás que atacarme, Aoshi-san," susurró ella suavemente.

"Kamiya-san, eres hábil con una espada," la voz de Aoshi era baja y tranquila, "Sin embargo, no derramarás mi sangre."

"Pero," respondió Kaoru, sus ojos puestos, "Tampoco te dejaré matarlo."

Aoshi se enderezó de su posición, dejando su espada colgar a su lado. Dio unos pocos y lentos pasos hacia Kaoru, sus ojos enfocados en los suyos.

"Cómo lo defenderás, entonces?" preguntó él, su voz baja e intensa.

Kaoru se tensó pero no vaciló. Extendiendo un brazo, Aoshi presionó su palma abierta levemente en el borde de la espada y lentamente comenzó a halarla. Justo cuando el filo estuvo por rajar su piel, Kaoru dejó a la espada ser empujada levemente. Aoshi continuó empujando y Kaoru continuó cediendo, hasta que el borde de la espada estuvo casi presionando contra su hombro. Él deslizó su mano ligeramente y la dejó descansar sobre la suya en la empuñadura de su espada.

"Dame la espada," dijo él, su voz baja pero autoritaria, "Y déjame completar mi misión."

Las manos de Kaoru agarraron la empuñadura más fuerte. "Tu misión para matarlo?"

"Ah," afirmó Aoshi.

"No puedo," Kaoru suspiró suavemente, abandonando su agarre en su espada y retrocediendo un largo paso. Ella abrió sus brazos, su rostro obstinado.

"Puedo saltar sobre ti," le informó Aoshi, ahora con una espada lista en cada mano, "Hazlo más fácil para ti, Kamiya-san, y apártate. Esto debe terminarse."

Kaoru de repente se giró y se abalanzó hacia la forma inclinada y jadeante. Ella lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y hombros de kenshin, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Con una mejilla aplastada en su duro cabello, Kaoru enfrentó desafiante la herida expresión de Aoshi.

"No te dejaré," respiró ella suavemente.

"Kamiya-san," ordenó Aoshi firmemente, "Aléjate de él!"

Kaoru tragó y sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos azules abiertos.

"Fuera," dijo Kenshin, intencionalmente brusco.

Kaoru lo ignoró, eligiendo en vez presionarse más cerca.

Desde adentro de la jaula de sus brazos, los ojos de Kenshin brillaban como los de un tigre enjaulado. Ansiaba liberarse de su agarre y pelear esta batalla. Sin embargo, el riesgo de ella resultando golpeada por error aumentaba a cada segundo. Él miró a Aoshi, cuya boca se había vuelto una línea.

Kaoru observó la sorprendida expresión de Aoshi cambiar a una de impasiva severidad. Una húmeda capa de lágrimas se formó en sus ojos azules mientras anticipaba sus próximas palabras.

"Por qué él?" Dijo Aoshi, "Kamiya-san, por qué lo eliges?"

Su promesa a Katsura pareció una explicación groseramente inadecuada a la luz del dolor que sabía yacía bajo su ilegible fachada. En respuesta, sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos y sacudir su cabeza disculpándose.

------

"Se terminó," anunció Katsura, aún mirando las figuras abajo, "Haz la llamada, Seijuro."

Hiko sacó un celular, marcando un número conocido. Abajo, con casi absurda banalidad, el ninja enfundó una espada en su vaina para responder con cautela su sonoro teléfono.

"Sal de ahí," declaró Hiko cortamente en el teléfono.

Levantando una ceja, él observó desde arriba cuando la cabeza de Aoshi se giraba de repente, sus agudos ojos obviamente buscando al espectador.

"Por qué?" La voz de Aoshi zumbó en el oído de Hiko.

"Porque esas son tus órdenes, idiota," replicó Hiko.

"Y Kamiya-san?"

"Déjala."

Hiko y Katsura observaron mientras Aoshi cerraba el celular, casi triturándolo en su palma. La pequeña figura abajo limpió y aseguró su otra larga espada antes de ocultarla debajo de su abrigo beige. Por unos momentos, los tres asemejaban pequeños figurines en un diorama, representando una escena en algún trágico drama. Luego, la figura de Aoshi retrocedió rápidamente, desapareciendo silenciosamente por la escalera con sólo una sacudida de su abrigo beige.

"Envía al doctor."

Katsura se giró hacia su camarada, Hiko Seijuro, y asintió. Simultáneamente, se retiraron de la ventana, cada uno ya conciente de la fase siguiente de su plan.

------

El zumbido de las abejas, el ardor del sol en sudor y el encrespado alivio de una rápida brisa; esas comodidades fueron pasadas por alto mientras Kaoru se retiraba lentamente de Kenshin y descansaba de rodillas frente a él. Aún inmóvil, los felinos ojos de Kenshin la observaban. De su pedregoso comportamiento, Kaoru sabía no esperar ninguna gentileza o aprobación. Ignorando la forma en que sus ojos vigilaban cada movimiento suyo, Kaoru salió lentamente de sus mocasines y los colocó a su lado. Descortésmente, aunque no desgarbadamente, retiró sus largas medias, una por una. Inclinándose hacia Kenshin, quien aún estaba usando su espada como un apoyo vertical, Kaoru agarró con cuidado la abertura de la media con ambas manos y la pasó contra el filoso borde de la espada de Kenshin. La media se separó en dos largos trozos de elástico material azul.

"Qué crees que estás haciendo?" vociferó Kenshin. Frío, duro, demandante.

Kaoru se rehusó a responder. En vez, repitió el mismo procedimiento con su otra media nueva. Reunió sus medias, ahora en cuatro tiras largas, y se acercó al asesino.

"No vas a hacer a un lado tu espada?" Preguntó ella, como si fuera algo normal de decir.

En respuesta, los ojos de Kenshin se endurecieron y sus nudillos se blanquearon en la empuñadura de su espada. Kaoru suspiró, aún acercándose más con una aplacadora palma extendida. Ella alcanzó el cuello de su abrigo. Él se echó hacia atrás abruptamente. Otro suspiro.

"Vas a desangrarte hasta morir en esta azotea?"

"Por qué me metiste?" La voz de Kenshin era hielo.

"No quería que nadie muriera."

"Eso no lo decides tú."

Los ojos de Kaoru se levantaron, brillantes. Ella de repente agarró el cuello de su abrigo. "No parecía que estuvieras por derrotarlo, sabes? Qué pasa con tu actitud?"

"Qué parece para ti, niñita?" espetó Kenshin, mirándola, "No era tu problema."

"Cómo puedes," espetó Kaoru, "Ser tan desagradecido?"

"Desagradecido?" espetó él, "Un remedo de niña intenta defenderme y soy desagradecido? Qué bien podría hacerme una niña como tú?"

"Idiota!" Gritó Kaoru, su rostro contorneándose furiosamente mientras empujaba su hombro violentamente.

Justo tan repentinamente, la mano de Kaoru voló a su boca. Los ojos de Kenshin se fruncieron furiosos mientras inhalaba el dolor entre dientes. Estúpida, estúpida niña.

"Yo," tartamudeó ella apologéticamente, "Estoy TAN-"

"Apenada?" interrumpió él, su voz como el acero, "Entonces debiste quedarte fuera de esto, niñita."

La joven instantáneamente miró sus rodillas.

"Sólo quería…" su voz era pequeña.

"Qué?" Su voz era brusca.

Ella agachó aún más su cabeza, apretando sus manos hasta que sus nudillos estuvieran blancos. Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar.

"Lo siento." La voz de Kaoru era pequeña y suave, "En verdad."

Él sólo podía ver las raíces de su cabello, su rostro completamente escondido por los espesos mechones. Por el leve temblor de sus hombros, sin embargo, podía decir que la joven estaba llorando. La frustración aumentó lentamente.

"Escucha, niña-" comenzó él impaciente.

"Así que regresé otra vez a 'niña'?" dijo Kaoru suavemente, sin levantar la mirada.

Kenshin la miró, boquiabierto. Kaoru sacudió su cabeza, intentando secar discretamente las lágrimas de sus ojos. Lentamente, ella alcanzó de nuevo por su cuello.

"Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Kenshin bruscamente.

"Retirando tu abrigo." Su tono era cortante e impersonal.

"Por qué?"

"Tu herida."

"Lo haré yo."

Después de limpiar y enfundar rápidamente su espada, Kenshin salió de su abrigo mientras Kaoru esperaba, observando en silencio. Él retiró su camisa negra, ignorando el punzante dolor de su hombro. Escuchó, sin embargo, el siseo de Kaoru de escepticismo mientras ponía sus ojos en la puñalada. Kenshin observó mientras ella entraba en acción como si vendar heridas fuera algo que hiciera todos los días. Levantó su brazo izquierdo y dejó que su antebrazo descansara en su propio hombro. Una por una, la joven envolvió cada trozo de sus rajadas medias alrededor de su hombro, cubriendo la herida ceñidamente. Usando el gigante broche de seguridad de su plegada falda negra, aseguró el improvisado vendaje.

"Parece que has hecho esto muchas veces," anotó Kenshin suavemente mientras Kaoru se separaba de nuevo.

"No está mal para un remedo de niña?" respondió ella, sonriendo levemente.

"Nada terrible," comentó él secamente, colocando lentamente su camisa sobre su cabeza.

Kaoru, por impulso, alcanzó para ayudarlo a bajar la prenda gentilmente sobre su pecho. Ella mantuvo extendido la manga de su abrigo. Kenshin la miró bruscamente pero Kaoru ya estaba guiando su brazo a través de la manga.

"Por qué te metiste?" Preguntó de nuevo Kenshin calmado.

"No quería que nadie muriera," repitió Kaoru.

"Él?"

"Ni tú." Ella estaba mirando gacho otra vez.

"Kaoru."

Ella levantó la mirada.

"Tu habilidad para vendar heridas es adecuada." Eso fue lo más cercano que recibió de una disculpa de él.

"Gracias," respondió ella con una leve sonrisa.

Kenshin se levantó lentamente, Kaoru se apresuró a ayudarlo por el codo.

Él miró hacia el ya disminuido sol. "No podrías haberme detenido como a él," dijo él tranquilamente, el filo ido de su tono.

"Lo sé." Su voz también era calmada. Y un poco resignada.

------

"Ieyasu-sama, no pudimos obtener ninguna información de la mujer."

Ieyasu Tokugawa, el hombre que manejaba los hilos del Bakufu, miraba el cuerpo flácido y magullado de la hermosa mujer.

"Ella los protege?" Un suspiro.

"No nos dijo nada."

"Entonces," dijo Tokugawa tranquilamente, "Aún no sabemos lo que se trae Choshu."

"No señor. No hay nada sucio para hablar de Katsura o Takasugi."

"Pero crees que estén planeando algo?"

"Sí señor."

Otro largo y cansado suspiro.

"Averigua quién hace su trabajo sucio," ordenó Tokugawa, "Luego, consígueme un espía."

------

Kenshin caminaba sorprendentemente rápido para alguien que había recibido una puñalada en el hombro. Kaoru brincaba para seguirle el paso. Mientras se acercaban a la puerta de su apartamento, Kenshin disminuyó de repente. Justo cuando alcanzaron la puerta, se detuvo abruptamente y agarró el brazo de Kaoru antes de que pudiera ir más lejos. Disparándole una significativa mirada, Kenshin la empujó tras él y alcanzó su corta espada, codeando la ya abierta puerta.

El asesino se movió para detenerse directamente frente a la puerta. De repente, envió a volar la puerta con una violenta patada, sacando la espada de su funda con un golpecito de su pulgar.

"Muéstrate!" demandó él.

Una alta y femenina figura se levantó del sofá en la tenue luz.

"Bienvenido, Himura."

La cabeza de Kaoru se asomó de repente por el marco de la puerta. Sus ojos estaban abiertos con shock mientras entraba en el salón.

"Megumi-san!"

------

Fin del capítulo 15, continuará!

------

**Sentimos mucho la tardanza, pero la autora (Linay) todavía está editando los capítulos de Broken Pieces.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Broken Pieces  
**

_En Pedazos_

Por Linay

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Notas de la autora: **La relación de Kenshin y Megumi será MUY diferente del anime y el manga debido a las circunstancias bajo las que se conocen. He intentando mantener la esencia del carácter de Megumi así que espero puedan verla, como los otros, como la misma persona en contextos completamente diferentes. Más cosas pasan entre Takasugi y Linda y pueden leer el cap. 13. Cielos, si están aburridos, lean de nuevo los caps. 13 – 15. Lo sé, mi escasez de actualizaciones realmente afecta el flujo. Pero realmente no puede evitarse! Pero estoy libre un mes así que pueden esperar actualizaciones más regulares durante las próximas semanas. Eso espero. Este es un capítulo largo y emocionalmente agotador así que espero que estén en disposición para eso.

**Disclaimer**: Yo no creé a Kenshin & Kaoru! O a Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura o Takasugi. Pero los distorsioné para los propósitos de mi historia.

------

------

Capítulo 16: En los cuerpos de los amantes

------

------

_Parecidos en pensamiento, corazón y deber_

_Parecidos en la muerte_

------

"Megumi-san!" exclamó Kaoru, sorpresa en su voz.

"Hola, chica mapache," Megumi sonrió levemente, moviendo su cabeza.

"Quién eres?" El tono de Kenshin era peligroso y prevenido. Su mano no había dejado la empuñadura de su espada.

"Himura-san," dijo Megumi irónica, "Parece que has adquirido a una nueva compañera de habitación."

"Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Intervino Kaoru, entrando completamente al apartamento.

"Estoy aquí para tratar la herida de Himura-san," dijo Megumi, "Naturalmente."

"Cómo entraste?" demandó Kenshin, su voz un bajo gruñido.

"Takasugi-san fue lo amable suficiente para abrirme la puerta," respondió Megumi calmadamente, recogiendo su cabello sobre un hombro.

"Por qué debería creerte?" Desafió él, sus ojos ámbar no dejaron el desconocido rostro de la mujer por un segundo.

"Debes ser tan predecible?" Megumi se sonó, lanzándole un pequeño objeto.

Kenshin atrapó el objeto con un rápido movimiento de su mano, sus ojos aún fijos en el extraño. Abriendo su palma, miró rápidamente el objeto que había atrapado. Un gran sello estaba en el centro de su palma, los caracteres formaban Choshu grabado en él – el sello de Katsura. Su rostro se apretó, Kenshin se giró y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Se precipitó.

"Cómo conoces a Kaoru?" demandó él de la mujer en frente.

En vez, la respuesta llegó desde atrás. "Ella era mi doctora." La voz de Kaoru era melancólica y baja.

"Qué?"

"Mi doctora." Repitió, la desconfianza se deslizaba en las palabras.

El rostro de Megumi se hizo instantáneamente sombrío. "Eso es correcto," afirmó ella, "Soy Takani Megumi. Previamente estuve a cargo de la salud de Kaoru."

La expresión de Kenshin se oscureció. "Centro Médico Takani."

Megumi asintió.

"Tú escribiste esos reportes médicos sobre Kaoru."

"Y tú la secuestraste de nosotros." Respondió Megumi, "Y heriste a su guardaespaldas."

"Antiguo guardaespaldas."

"Suenas como un novio celoso."

"Qué-"

"Megumi-san," interrumpió de repente la voz de Kaoru, "Qué _estás_ haciendo aquí?"

"Estoy aquí para tratar las heridas de Himura-san," respondió Megumi, pasando su mirada de Kenshin a Kaoru, quien la estaba mirando a su nivel.

Kaoru juntó sus cejas. "Pero," preguntó ella, sus palabras lentas y cautelosas, "Cómo supiste…"

Megumi suspiró. "Es una larga historia, chica-mapache."

"Aoshi-san nos atacó hoy en la escuela," anunció Kaoru lentamente, sus palabras prevenidas y sus ojos escaneando la reacción de Megumi.

La doctora no la decepcionó. Con absoluta brusquedad, confirmó las sospechas de Kaoru. "Lo sé."

"Lo sabías." La voz de Kaoru se hizo peligrosa de intensidad. "Quién te dijo?"

Megumi movió su cabeza. "No estoy autorizada para decirte eso."

"Qué juego están jugando todos?" Kaoru casi tiembla con rabia. "Qué está pasando aquí?" Ahora estaba gritando.

"Kaoru," la voz de Megumi también se levantó un poco, "Contrólate! No te harás ningún bien si lo pierdes!"

"Todos están en esto juntos?" Kaoru se precipitó, "Esto es un gran juego de la papa caliente?"

"Kaoru-"

"Cómo pudiste," Kaoru dirigió su furia hacia la doctora, "Cómo pudiste usarme de esta manera?"

"Yo nunca te usé!" Gritó Megumi, "Nunca pedí hacer esto. Nunca fui informada de nada hasta hoy."

"Pero lo hiciste, maldición!" Gritó Kaoru, "Y Aoshi y Kenshin salieron heridos por eso! Y no sé cuántas personas murieron." Kaoru lanzó sus manos en el aire. "Qué hay de Kanryu? También orquestaste su cámara de tortura?"

"Kaoru," murmuró Megumi, "Qué estás diciendo?"

"Qué estoy diciendo?" Rugió Kaoru, agarrando los costados de su cabeza, "Estoy diciendo que no sé qué demonios está pasando aquí. Y no creo que lo sabré, hasta el día que muera." Ella apretó sus ojos, lágrimas de traición luchaban por caer. "Esto es un maldito juego para todos ustedes?" Ella abrió sus agonizantes ojos azules y extendió dedos acusadores hacia Kenshin y Megumi. "Confié en ti. Incluso me agradabas. Ahora no sé nada de ti."

"No te excites mucho, Kaoru!" Megumi levantó su voz, "Sabes lo que podría pasar si te esfuerzas demasiado!"

"Qué te importa?" El grito final de kaoru fue alterado por los ahogados sollozos que comenzaron a torturar su pecho. Ella salió del salón y desapareció en la habitación de Kenshin. El golpe de la puerta hizo reverberar las paredes con la rabia de Kaoru.

Por un momento, sorpresivo silencio se posó en la sala como una sábana. Entonces Megumi pasó su cabello sobre un hombro, reemplazando su expresión de rechazo con una de arrogante sarcasmo.

"Bueno, entonces-" comenzó ella.

Sus palabras murieron instantáneamente cuando el filo de la espada de Kenshin encontró la suave piel de su cuello. De repente estuvo muy cerca de ella, sus ojos tan amenazadores como su espada.

"Dime," siseó él, "Qué _está _pasando aquí."

La resultante carcajada de Megumi lo molestó. "Crees que sé? Desearía que sí. Pero no." La cruel alegría en sus ojos no alcanzó sus ojos. "O no sabes que todos somos peones en los planes de Choshu?"

"Qué sabes de los planes de Choshu?"

"Absolutamente nada. Excepto que Kaoru ahora está a tu cuidado y que yo estoy para tratar tus heridas y entregarte un mensaje de Katsura."

"Qué mensaje sería?"

Megumi chasqueó su lengua. "No hasta después de tu tratamiento."

"Para quién trabajas?"

Megumi suspiró. "Para Katsura, por supuesto. Aunque no lo sabía hasta hoy," añadió ella amargamente.

"Entonces por qué tuve que secuestrarla?"

"No estás escuchando? No lo sé. Probablemente no lo sabré. Así que déjame tratar tus heridas, darte el mensaje y salir de aquí."

"Y Kaoru?"

"Qué hay de ella?"

"No te importa que ahora te odie?"

"No hay nada que pueda hacer sobre eso, o sí?" Megumi frunció, sus ojos entristecidos.

Kenshin se apartó, enfundando su espada. Rodeó a la mujer y gentilmente colocó la espada corta en la percha debajo de su larga espada. Retiró su abrigo y se quitó la camisa, extendiendo hombro crudamente vendado para que Megumi lo revisara.

"Siéntate," ordenó Megumi.

Kenshin se sentó.

"Como un perro entrenado, no?" reprendió Megumi, colocando su kit médico en la mesita y buscando en él.

"No me sermonees sobre seguir órdenes."

"Supongo que piensas que no tengo el derecho?"

Kenshin permaneció en silencio. Megumi se sentó en el sofá al lado de Kenshin, cortando los vendajes azules con un pequeño par de tijeras médicas.

"Trabajo de Kaoru, presumo." Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Esa niña tiene un corazón demasiado suave."

"Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Kenshin fríamente, sus ojos miraban fijos adelante.

"No crees bondadoso vendar las heridas de un enemigo? Apuesto que alguna vez fueron un bonito par de medias." La doctora estuvo por cortar con cuidado la delgada tela. "Apuesto que ella detuvo a Aoshi de matarte."

Los malhumorados ojos de Kenshin se giraron acusadores.

"Golpeé un punto débil, verdad?" Megumi rió, "No seas ciego. Esa chica es notoria por las cosas como esa."

Kenshin desvió la mirada otra vez. Megumi despegó los ensangrentados vendajes del hombro de Kenshin. Sosteniendo gasa gruesa entre pinzas, dio golpecitos en la herida con antiséptico. Kenshin no se inmutó. Ella comenzó a pasar el hilo quirúrgico por una aguja.

"Y," ella comenzó tranquilamente, "Mi chica mapache ya encontró un lugar en tu corazón?"

El asesino se sacudió de repente.

Megumi sonrió mientras comenzaba a cerrar su herida. "Pretenderé que eso fue por los puntos." Ella pausó. "Pero sabes, esa chica tiene una forma de cavar profundo en ti."

"No sé de qué estás hablando."

"Seguro que sí," respondió Megumi, cosiendo expertamente, "Sólo espero que nos perdone algún día." Ella cortó el hilo que cerró la herida de Kenshin y comenzó a envolver verdaderas vendas alrededor de su pecho y hombro.

"Todo eso es verdad," preguntó Kenshin, su voz baja, "Todo lo que escribiste en esos reportes es verdad?"

"Cada palabra. La violación, la tortura con quemaduras, las golpizas." Megumi enumeró, "Todo es cierto."

Ella se levantó, empacando sus instrumentos en su kit.

"El mensaje."

Megumi se giró hacia el pelirrojo asesino. "A Katsura-san le gustaría reunirse contigo. Mañana a las ocho de la mañana, en la estación subterránea más cercana. Espera en el vendedor de buñuelos."

Ella levantó la caja de medicinas en una mano y extendió su otra mano, palma arriba. Un indescriptivo paquete yacía en su palma. "Tómalo," dijo ella, "Esto es para Kaoru, de mi."

"Qué es?"

Megumi sonrió cansadamente, dejando caer el paquete de píldoras en la mesita. "Son para sus sueños. Dormirá más fácilmente si se las toma." Megumi se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando estuvo por cerrar la gruesa puerta tras ella, miró al guardián de Kaoru.

"Adiós, Himura-san. No espero encontrarte otra vez," dijo ella suavemente, "Pero déjame decirte esto. Si lastimas a esa tonta chica mapache, espera ser envenenado."

La puerta se cerró.

------

Kaoru estaba acostada de estómago en la cama, mirando indiferente por la ventana. Su chaqueta escolar y zapatos estaban tirados descuidadamente en el piso. Sus ojos dolorosamente secos. Escuchó la puerta de su jaula abrirse. Sintió al hombre de pie en el marco. Ella lo ignoró.

"Kaoru." Su voz, baja y curiosa. Odiosa.

Sus pasos, caminaban como un gato en la afelpada alfombra. El hundimiento de la cama cuando su peso se posó en el borde del colchón. Ella no lo miraría. El azul más allá de la ventana parecía infinitamente más atractivo.

"Tu doctora dejó algo para ti." Su voz otra vez. Despreciable.

"No me hables." Brusca. Enojada.

Una mano, una callosa mano, descansó levemente en la cima de su cabeza. Consoladora. Cómo se atreve.

"No me toques!" Grito. Retirada. Ella se colocó de rodillas en la cama, su arranque frenético.

Dolor. Ardor en el cuero cabelludo. Los ojos de Kaoru parpadearon confundidos a través de desordenado cabello ante un calmado par de ojos ámbar. Sus tranquilos ojos la miraban. Sus dedos aún enredados en el cabello de su nuca. Enojada. Violada. Ella inhaló para gritar.

Luego, de repente, se quedó sin aire cuando fue arrastrada y estrellada en el pecho del hombre. Ahogados sollozos comenzaron a asaltar su caja toráxico, amenazando derrumbar su resolución.

Kaoru luchó dentro de su fiero abrazo, retorciéndose y golpeando su pecho. Él soltó de repente su cabello y ella cayó de espalda, llevándolo con ella. Mientras forcejeaba por salir de la cama, Kenshin montó sus delgadas caderas y sujetó sus agitadas muñecas a la cama.

"Suéltame!" Gritó Kaoru, "Pervertido!"

Kenshin apretó sus dientes. "Cálmate."

La respuesta de Kaoru fue retorcerse más salvajemente bajo él.

"Basta!" Gritó él, bajando su rostro a pulgadas del suyo, "Y trata con eso!"

Kaoru comenzó a reír histérica, aún revolcándose salvaje.

Ante el peligro de ser severamente golpeado con la rodilla en la entrepierna en cualquier momento, Kenshin gruñó y bajó su rostro hacia su expuesto cuello. Sin advertencia, él apretó sus dientes en la sensible piel, mordiéndola. Kaoru quedó rígida.

Él levantó su cabeza, sus dedos aún empujaban sus muñecas en el colchón. "Por qué no puedes entender que nosotros sólo somos jugadores en este horrible plan?"

Kaoru se alejó de él, la pasividad implicada en sus palabras le disgustaban. "Habla por ti."

"Estoy hablando por todos nosotros. Este es nuestro destino."

"No creo en el destino." Kaoru miró sus ojos, escupiendo las palabras como agua sucia.

"Crees en el deber?"

"Tú?" Sus palabras le fueron lanzadas infantilmente.

Soltando sus muñecas y colocando sus manos en sus muslos, Kenshin enfrentó su rabia con calma. "Sí," respondió él, "Mato por deber. Protejo por deber. Vivo por mi deber."

"Títere." Fue un viejo insulto, como sal para sus heridas.

"Niña."

"Idiota." Nada más llegó a su mente.

"Por qué no huyes? O cometes suicidio? Podrías."

Kaoru giró sus amplios y sorprendidos ojos hacia él.

"Yo-"

"Te sientes sujeta a tu promesa con Katsura-san, no? Y a tus propias convicciones, sin duda."

La pregunta se clavó en sus huesos.

Kenshin continuó. "También estás viviendo por el deber que te estás inflingiendo. Como yo."

"Yo no mato."

"El mundo fue construido sobre los cuerpos de los amados."

"Qué elocuente. Muy mal que sea una cantidad de-"

"No puedes culparlos," interrumpió Kenshin, "No sabes lo que está pasando realmente. No sabes si desean traicionarte. No sabes lo que hay en sus corazones."

Kaoru miró.

"No pretendo entenderte. Pero sé que la amargura y el rencor no están en tu naturaleza." Su voz se profundizó. "Y tú te rebajas al esconderte detrás de ellos."

El rostro de Kaoru se encogió y lo cubrió con sus manos, sus sollozos tomaron el control. Levantándose de sus caderas para quedar de rodillas, Kenshin sacó de inmediato a Kaoru bajo él por los antebrazos. Sentándose, la acurrucó en su pecho.

"Llora," comentó él en un susurro.

Ella lloró.

------

Takasugi vagaba por las calles, buscando. La ciudad parecía ominosa, burlándose por su pérdida. Pero caminaba entre ella, la multitud lo retenía. Caminó por el frío y duro pavimento hasta que alcanzó un conocido lugar. Manojos de flores brillantemente coloridas adornaban los alféizares. Los ojos de Takasugi se levantaron hacia el toldo verde y blanco de la tienda.

_Tienda de Flores de la Alegría, _murmuró él en silencio.

El desgarbado hombre dio un paso hacia la tienda, saliendo de la molienda multitud y al recatado refugio del toldo de la tienda. Acomodados sobre bajos graderíos, pote tras pote de narcisos, margaritas, lilas y claveles sonreían abstraídamente en la triste vista del hombre. Él levantó la mirada, asomándose por el manchado vidrio para ver a una alegre señora trabajando en la caja registradora.

El tintineo de campanas sonó en sus oídos. O era la risa de una niña?

Takasugi miró a su lado. Una mujer bien vestida estaba agachándose hacia el rostro de una rechoncha niñita. La niña estaba sacudiendo el rostro de su madre con una floreciente margarita. Estaban sonriendo. La tintineante risa de la niña resonó otra vez. Takasugi miró. Podría ser Uno y su hijo? No, nunca sería y nunca podría ser.

La madre de repente se giró hacia Takasugi. Una ansiosa expresión cruzó su rostro y agarró la mano de su hija protectoramente. Takasugi sonrió triste, y se preguntó si debía decirles no tenerle de miedo. Pero entonces, por qué no? Debía verse intimidante – un hombre alto, desaliñado, de pie cerca con pulgares distraídamente metidos en los bolsillos de su jean. Un gamberro común.

Pero de todas formas habló, no dispuesto a ser privado de la confortante imagen. "No se preocupe," dijo él con una triste sonrisa.

Pero la cristalina imagen ya había sido destruida. Sin responder, la mujer sacó a la niña al concurrido flujo de gente caminante, la margarita cayó al frío pavimento. Takasugi se agachó lentamente, como un anciano, y recogió la margarita entre el pulgar y el índice, girándola gentilmente. Inhalando su suave aroma, él cerró sus ojos y recordó otro momento.

"_No seas tonto!" Su voz, musical como los tonos de campanas tenoras._

"_Sé que te gustan!" Su voz, se burlaba mientras sacudía su rostro con una flor._

"_Entonces las comprarás para mi?"_

"_Por supuesto! Compraré el mundo para ti!" Sin duda. Sin dolor, sin pena._

_Sus manos, rudas pero hermosas, atraparon su mano que ondeaba ante su sonrisa. Tonos verdes del toldo caían como sombras, presenciando su suave beso. Burlándolo, lo llevó a un callejón. Sonriéndole en la semi oscuridad, sacó su regalo sorpresa para ella. Había estado esperando por este momento._

_Felicidad._

Pero la felicidad es un sueño fugaz. La margarita que sostenía Takasugi cayó al suelo, su mano presionada dolosamente en su frente. Él se tambaleó hacia atrás, fuera del toldo. Retirando su mano, se giró de costado y se encontró con la oscuridad del mismo callejón. Un brillo plateado captó su ojo.

Casi temblando, Takasugi se aventuró en el callejón, su ojo en la brillante cadena de plata que yacía a unos pies en el corredor. Deteniéndose, la levantó. Pasó saliva titubeante. Y luego continuó en la oscuridad, su corazón cayendo en pedazos.

------

El azul había desaparecido de su ventana y los dorados tonos del atardecer lo habían reemplazado. Con su cabeza descansando suavemente en el regazo de Kenshin, Kaoru miraba por la ventana.

"Esto es extraño," comentó ella.

Kenshin no dijo nada pero aceptó en silencio. Estaba sentado en la cama, piernas extendidas y brazos soportándolo desde atrás. Kaoru estaba en la cama, su cabeza en su regazo y sus brazos sueltamente doblados alrededor de su cintura. _Era _extraño.

"Y," Kaoru escogió de su conversación, "Padre?"

"Nunca lo conocí."

"Madre?"

"Igual."

"Hermanos?"

"No que yo sepa." Una pausa. "Padre?"

"Muerto."

"Madre?"

"Muerta."

"Hermanos?"

"Ninguno."

"Cómo murieron?"

Kaoru apretó sus ojos, reviviendo los gritos, el terror y su propio llanto. Sangre corría en cuadros por las baldosas de un piso de cocina.

"Asesinados."

"Por qué?"

"Estaban protegiéndome. Apenas tenía nueve años de edad. Mamá estaba cocinando, papá estaba leyendo. Ellos salieron de la nada y le dispararon a mi padre. Mi madre intentó esconderme en una alacena en la cocina y también le dispararon. Luego me atraparon."

"Ya veo."

"Cuánto tiempo has estado haciendo esto?" preguntó Kaoru con cuidado.

"Esto?"

"Tú sabes," dijo ella, ojos trazando las nubes de afuera, "Lo del asesinato."

"Lo dices tan casual," musitó Kenshin.

"Cómo más puedo decirlo?" Su voz reflejó curiosidad.

"Supongo," respondió él, bajando la mirada, "Que no podrías decirlo de ninguna otra forma."

Ella levantó una ceja. "Eso es un insulto o un cumplido?"

"Lo que quieras," Kenshin se encogió, "He sido empleado de Choshu por trece años."

"Cuántos tenías cuando comenzaste?"

"Quince."

"Ah," Kaoru asintió triunfante, "Eso significa que tienes 28!"

"Perceptiva, no?"

"El sarcasmo es parte de tu configuración genética?"

"Esa fue una pregunta seria?"

Kaoru suspiró.

"Bueno, mi turno," Kenshin comenzó, "Quién te enseñó cómo hacer vendajes?"

"Nadie," respondió Kaoru, "Yo misma me enseñé."

"Con quién practicaste?"

"Conmigo," declaró ella suavemente.

"Ah," dedujo Kenshin, "Tus propias heridas."

"Perceptivo, no?"

"Extremadamente. Sobre otra percepción mía-" comenzó Kenshin lentamente, "En la azotea, respondiste los ataques de Aoshi. Quién te enseñó tu manejo de espada?"

"Mi padre," respondió Kaoru, inflándose con orgullo.

"Pareces moderadamente hábil." Fue una franca observación.

"Bueno, tú no estás tan mal," dijo ella sarcástica, "Cuánto tiempo has estado practicando?"

"Siempre."

"No, seriamente."

Los labios de Kenshin se apretaron. "No recuerdo un momento cuando no practicara el arte de la espada."

"Quién te entrenó?" Lo animó ella.

"Una vez tuve un maestro. Pero no estamos más en términos de hablar."

"Por qué no?" Inquirió Kaoru curiosamente.

"Vamos a decir que diferimos en qué constituye el deber razonable de un hombre."

Kaoru se levantó sobre un codo, mirando sus distantes ojos.

"Restaurante favorito?"

"No tengo uno."

"Por qué no?"

"No sé."

"No te gusta comer?"

"No sé."

Kaoru saltó de rodillas. "Eso significa que nunca has probado la cocina suprema del Akabeko!"

Kenshin la consideró excéntrico.

"Es el mejor restaurante suriyaki en la ciudad. Te llevaré la próxima vez." Ella le dio ambos pulgares arriba. "Juro que no te decepcionarás."

_Ella tiene una manera de cavar profundo en ti._

Kenshin sonrió. "De acuerdo."

De repente, un desesperado golpeteo reverberó desde la puerta, acompañado por gritos dementes. Kenshin se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta, abriéndola. Dos sombras amenazaban en el marco. Conmocionada, las manos de Kaoru volaron a su rostro, sus ojos horrorizados.

Takasugi estaba de pie en la luz del marco, un destrozado cuerpo acurrucado en sus brazos. El largo cabello negro de la mujer se arrastraba por el piso, sus extremidades colgaban como los de muñeca, sus ojos grises miraban vacíos y su piel pálida. Takasugi entró lentamente en el salón, su rostro tan destrozado como el cuerpo de la mujer.

Entrando en acción, Kenshin cerró la puerta y le echó llave. Takasugi atravesó el salón lentamente, su rostro retorcido con silenciosos sollozos mientras cargaba a la mujer al otro lado del salón. Gentilmente, la acostó en el sofá de cuero, alisando su cabello desde su frente. Su pecho apretado, giró sus vidriosos ojos hacia Kenshin.

Con un enloquecido grito, de repente se abalanzó hacia el pequeño hombre, arañando y golpeando. Kenshin se abalanzó bajo, agarrando el descontrolado cuerpo de Takasugi por la sección media, luchando con él. Él miró hacia el paralizado cuerpo de Kaoru.

"Llévala al baño," le jadeó él, "Limpia el cuerpo."

Kaoru miró a Kenshin, sin comprender, mientras Kenshin luchaba con Takasugi.

"Ahora!" Kenshin le gritó, trayéndola al tiempo real.

Kaoru se apresuró hacia el sofá, y comenzó a tirar del flácido cuerpo por sus antebrazos hacia el baño. Takasugi gritó otra vez, enfurecido. Se lanzó hacia el cuerpo. Kenshin lo derribó desde atrás, lanzándolo al piso.

"Ve!" Jadeó él.

Kaoru obedeció instantáneamente, arrastrando el cuerpo tan rápido como podía. Abriendo la puerta con una patada, metió a la mujer y la extendió en el piso. Desde ahí, podía escuchar los sonidos de un pelea de puños. Intentando ignorar la absurdez de la situación, Kaoru cerró la puerta del baño.

Fue entonces que se giró para arrodillarse al lado del cuerpo.

Ojos azul grisáceo la miraban sin vida. El aliento de Kaoru se atascó en su garganta, un agrio sabor subió, y se permitió registrar el nombre de la mujer.

"Linda," respiró ella, lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en las esquinas de sus ojos, "Oh, Uno."

Gentilmente, ella pasó sus dedos por los párpados de la mujer, cerrando sus ojos para siempre. Kaoru cubrió la fría y pálida mejilla de Uno con sus propios cálidos dedos. Ahora, lágrimas caían libremente, Kaoru dejó que sus manos vagaran por el largo cuello de Uno. Una abierta incisión rasgó la yugular horizontalmente, la herida seca y vacía. Desde ahí, Kaoru retiró la ropa de Uno una a una, doblándolas suavemente al lado de su cabeza.

De repente, el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose hizo poner de pie a Kaoru. Unos indescifrables gritos y más vidrios rotos siguieron. Abriendo la puerta, Kaoru regresó a la sala y llegó a un alto. Vidrios rotos del desayuno yacían en pedazos en la pared.

"Regresa adentro!" Le gritó Kenshin, extendiendo su brazo.

Pero los ojos de Kaoru estaban fijo es el doblado cuerpo de Takasugi. Estaba jadeando, lastimado pero furioso como un toro. Él se lanzó hacia Kenshin enceguecido, puños golpeando. Kenshin lo esquivó se giró, evadiendo fácilmente los dementes ataques.

"Este es el precio que tenemos que pagar?" Gritó Takasugi enloquecido.

"Contrólate!" Espetó Kenshin, lanzándolo sobre su hombro.

Takasugi gimió y se levantó, lanzándose tontamente al otro hombre. Kenshin salió de su paso y bajó su codo en la espalda de su atacante. Takasugi cayó de rodillas y Kenshin retrocedió hacia Kaoru.

"Mi Uno," lloriqueó Takasugi, "Perdóname."

Kaoru miró la forma gacha del alguna vez alto hombre. Estaba sosteniendo sus manos frente a él, palmas arriba. Lágrimas estaban bajando por sus golpeadas y huecas mejillas. Sollozos estaban torturaban su pecho.

Destruido. Destrozado.

El rostro de Kaoru cayó de shock a comprensión. Él necesitaba descanso, paz, olvido. Necesitaba olvidar. Ella avanzó lentamente, alcanzando con dos dedos. Abruptamente, su muñeca fue atrapada en un fuerte agarre.

"No," ordenó Kenshin, su voz baja y peligrosa.

Kaoru soltó su brazo. "Lo necesita!"

"Nosotros lo necesitamos."

"No es sobre lo que tú quieras!" discutió ella, "Míralo! Puedo ayudarlo!"

"Él debe vivir con el recuerdo. Debe sobrevivir a esto y entender." La voz de Kenshin era fría y calmada, "Quiere los recuerdos."

Kaoru giró su cabeza ante el duro asesino. Ella se apresuró al lado de Takasugi y se agachó, una vez más acercando dos dedos. Justo cuando sus dedos estuvieron por tocar su frente, Takasugi atrapó su muñeca con un desprevenido movimiento de su brazo.

Él levantó la mirada, sus ojos dementes. "No," dijo dolorosamente. Sus dedos apretaron brutalmente su muñeca. "Ella vivirá en mi. La quiero ahí." Él colocó su otra mano en su pecho. Takasugi alejó a Kaoru por la muñeca y ella se tambaleó al piso a unos metros. Él se levantó amenazante. En un instante, Kenshin estuvo a su lado. Golpeó a Takasugi en el estómago, haciéndolo caer inconsciente.

"Te lastimó?" Le preguntó Kenshin a Kaoru, caminando hacia donde estaba.

Kaoru sacudió su cabeza, levantándose y componiéndose.

"El cuerpo?"

Kaoru asintió, ojos gachos. Ambos se dirigieron al baño. Uno yacía perfectamente arreglada en el piso blanco, desnuda como el día en que nació.

"Está tan inmóvil," susurró ella.

"Por supuesto," dijo Kenshin sin rodeos mientras comenzaba a humedecer dos toallas en agua, "Está muerta."

Kaoru le disparó una mortal mirada mientras se agachaba opuesto a ella, del otro lado del cuerpo. "Cómo puedes ser tan irreverente?"

"No hay nada que venerar de la muerte," comentó Kenshin, alcanzándole a Kaoru una d las toalla, "Has limpiado un cuerpo antes?"

"Sí," respondió Kaoru, "Pero no puedo creer tu actitud. Ella era una mujer maravillosa."

"Ella era una mujer maravillosa," aceptó Kenshin, limpiando el sucio y la sangre seca de la piel de Uno. Por un tiempo, ambos trabajaron en silencio, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

"Está tan tiesa," murmuró Kaoru suavemente, levantando sus dedos.

"Perdió su sangre y ha estado muerta un tiempo," explicó Kenshin, "Eso es lo que le pasa a los cadáveres. Estás segura que estás bien haciendo esto?"

Kaoru asintió con resolución. Sintió que tenía que hacerlo. Tomó más de una hora limpiar con cuidado el cuerpo de Uno. Antes de envolver su cadáver en una bata de baño, Kenshin había inspeccionado las heridas, sus cejas de juntaron.

"Qué pasa?" preguntó Kaoru.

"Tortura con quemaduras," dijo Kenshin suavemente, casi para sí, "Y una cortada en la garganta."

"Quién haría tal cosa?" preguntó Kaoru incrédula.

"No necesitas saberlo."

Kenshin levantó el cuerpo de Uno en sus brazos y la cargó a la sala, acostándola de nuevo en el sofá. Takasugi se había levantado en algún momento y estaba tomando un vaso de fuerte licor. Observó con ojos secos y ensangrentados mientras Uno era depositada ante sus ojos. Se giró hacia Kenshin.

"Sobre eso-" comenzó él.

Kenshin levantó una mano.

Takasugi bajó su mirada, una distante sonrisa en su rostro. "Eso pensé." Él bebió. "Ella era la única, sabes."

"La llevaré al crematorio," anunció Kenshin suavemente, "Enseguida."

"Es la única forma, supongo," Takasugi se sonó, "Nunca pude protegerla. No tengo el derecho," aquí él sonrió desgraciadamente, "O las agallas para ayudar a realizar los últimos rituales para ella. Esperaré en mi apartamento. Por favor, regresa el…" Él se desvaneció, su agarre tornándose blanco en el pequeño vaso.

"Lo haré," interrumpió Kenshin.

"Gracias." Takasugi se dirigió hacia la puerta, deteniéndose para besar la pálida frente de Uno antes de girarse.

"Takasugi-san." Un suave y femenino susurro captó su atención, "Creo que esto es tuyo."

Él se giró y vio a Kaoru extendiendo una mano, palma abierta. Sus ojos estaban gachos pero podía ver plateados rastros de lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

"Lo siento," su voz salió amortiguada, "Ella me lo dio, pero no sabía que era tuyo."

Takasugi se acercó a Kaoru y miró el objeto plateado que yacía en su extendida palma. Un sollozo se atascó en su garganta mientras miraba al perfecto círculo de plata, lo grande suficiente para ajustarse al dedo anular de una mujer. Entonces regresó a él.

"_Tengo algo para ti, Uno."_

"_Qué es, Shinsaku? Y tienes que dármelo en este callejón?"_

"_Es importante, Uno."_

"_De acuerdo. Qué es?"_

"_Cierra tus ojos."_

_Ella obedeció. Levantando su puño, él abrió sus dedos y deslizó un brillante anillo de plata en su dedo anular. Los ojos de Uno se abrieron sorprendidos._

"_Es hermoso!"_

"_Sólo es plata-"_

"_Es perfecto! Y-" _

"_No he terminado, dulzura." Él sacó una larga cadena de plata de su bolsillo y gentilmente la abrochó alrededor de su cuello. "Ahora, qué piensas?"_

"_Para qué son?"_

_Él colocó sus manos alrededor de su delicado rostro. "Soy un hombre débil-" Ella intentó interrumpir pero él la silenció al colocar un dedo en sus labios. "Pero te amo. Y quiero que sepas, que aunque nunca podamos casarnos, mi amor por ti nunca morirá – sin importar lo que le pase a este mundo. Lo juro."_

_Lágrimas llenaron esos vibrantes y hermosos ojos suyos._

"_Te amo, Uno."_

"_Te amo, Shinsaku."_

Luego, en el mismo callejón, sus ojos se habían tornado vacíos y ciegos. La había encontrado, tirada casualmente entre canecas de basura y cajas, su cuerpo desparramado como una muñeca desechada. Y sus ojos – desgarradora tristeza y muerte lo miraban infinitamente, su belleza se había ido para siempre.

Takasugi parpadeó y levantó el mismo anillo de la palma de Kaoru. Con los movimientos de un anciano, sacó la misma cadena de plata de su bolsillo y metió el anillo en ella. Reverentemente, colocó la cadena en su cuello y cerró el broche.

"Gracias," murmuró él, alejándose.

Sin otra palabra, Takasugi Shinsaku salió por la puerta, levantando el revés de su mano como saludo.

"Kaoru." La voz de Kenshin irrumpió el aire como un cuchillo, "Ahora me llevaré el cuerpo de Uno."

Ella parpadeó. El aire se había espesado de repente?

"Kaoru." Su voz otra vez, aunque más distante.

Kaoru entrecerró sus ojos. Se había oscurecido más? De repente, el piso subió hacia ella y cayó de rodillas.

"Kaoru!"

Él estuvo a su lado en un instante. Ella giró sus nublados ojos hacia él, evidente confusión. "Lo siento," comenzó ella, "Yo-"

"Está bien," respiró él, dejándola descansar contra su pecho, "Debes irte a la cama."

"No!" gritó ella de repente, tensándose. Kenshin frunció, preguntándose sobre su comportamiento. Él colocó una mano en su frente.

"Tienes fiebre," dijo él tranquilamente. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la alzó en sus brazos y la cargó hacia la cama, donde la depositó.

"La tensión…" susurró ella, parpadeando para mantener sus ojos abiertos, "No quiero dormir…"

Kenshin acunó su cabeza en la curva de su brazo y sacó el paquete de píldoras que Megumi le había dado temprano de su bolsillo. Tomó una cápsula entre su índice y pulgar y la presionó en los labios de Kaoru. De repente, ella cerró su boca, sacudiendo su cabeza violentamente.

"Kaoru," animó Kenshin, "Tómala."

"No las quiero," murmuró Kaoru, "Los sueños…"

"Ayudarán," respondió él intentando de nuevo empujar la cápsula entre sus labios orgullosamente cerrados. Él retiró su mano, frustrado.

"Necesito irme, Kaoru."

"Entonces," murmuró ella, "Prométeme…"

"Qué?"

"Regresar," susurró Kaoru, abriendo sus azules ojos para encontrar los suyos, "Quédate conmigo. No me dejes sola."

Kenshin asintió, intentando otra vez que kaoru tomara la píldora. Kaoru retiró su brazo y lo miró seriamente, tratando de sentarse. Gentilmente, él la empujó, dejándola acurrucar su cabeza en la curva de su brazo una vez más.

"Lo prometes?" preguntó Kaoru de nuevo, sus ojos cerrados por un momento.

"Sí," respondió Kenshin, colocando tranquilamente la píldora en la punta de su propia lengua, "lo prometo."

Kaoru abrió su boca para protestar pero fue interrumpida cuando Kenshin instantáneamente bajó su rostro hacia el suyo, aprovechando la oportunidad para capturar su boca abierta con la suya. Lentamente, Kenshin dejó que su lengua entrara a su boca, acercándola firme con el brazo que estaba doblado alrededor de su cuello. Lentamente retiró su lengua de su boca, dejando atrás la píldora. Tiernamente, haló su labio inferior con el suyo antes de levantar sus labios de los suyos. Kaoru tragó instintivamente, lamiendo sus labios. Él observó inexpresivo mientras sus ojos azules se abrían lentamente, llenos con confusión. Ella parpadeó varias veces, sus ojos cuestionándolo todo el tiempo. Luego se cerraron dormidos, la medicina tuvo rápido efecto. Kenshin sacó su brazo debajo de la durmiente mujer y subió las cobijas hasta su mentón.

Kenshin suspiró profundamente mientras se levantaba. Ella no se habría tomado la píldora, lo sabía. Sólo era un niña, once años menor que él.

Aún así, llevó sus dedos hacia su boca, dejándolos descansar en los recién humedecidos labios.

Su primer beso.

------

Fin de capítulo 16, continuará!

------

N/A: Emocionante no? Finalmente llegó la escena que TODAS querían, no de la forma que esperaban pero... Hasta el próximo


	17. Chapter 17

**Broken Pieces**

_En Pedazos_

Por Linay

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer**: Yo no creé a Kenshin & Kaoru! O a Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura o Takasugi. Pero los distorsioné para los propósitos de mi historia.

------

------

**Capítulo 17: Cenizas**

------

------

_Parecidos en pensamiento, corazón y deber_

_Parecidos en la muerte_

------

La neblina médica que cubría la mente de Kaoru como una sábana lentamente estaba desvaneciéndose. Sudor comenzó a formarse en gotas en su frente mientras mentalmente intentaba regresar los efectos de la medicina alrededor de su mente como un escudo. Aunque físicamente estaba cubierta en la cálida colcha de Kenshin, tembló involuntariamente.

Estaba llegando.

------

Kenshin corría por la ciudad en su deportivo auto negro, su mano descansaba levemente en los cambios. Una simple e indescriptible urna estaba a su lado en el asiento del pasajero. Sólo había tomado un pequeño soborno para convencer al personal del crematorio hacer el trabajo rápido y silenciosamente. Las cenizas de Uno.

------

Katsura estaba sentado sólo en la oscuridad de su afelpada oficina, su silla de cuero girada hacia la ventana detrás de su escritorio. Las luces del cielo y la ciudad lo iluminaban pero los ojos de Katsura Kogoro estaban cerrados. Sus planes iban a dar resultados pronto, pero la satisfacción no lo animaba. Se sentía pesado. Agobiado. Maldito. Había sido el que había encendido las llamas de la revolución en Kyoto. Había orquestado un elaborado plan para traer la paz y la justicia a una ciudad violenta y peligrosa. Pero el costo, aún para sus propios hombres, era abrumador.

"Me desprecias?" Le preguntó él a la figura que estaba tras él en la oscuridad.

"No." La respuesta fue dada en un profundo barítono.

"Aun cuando alguna vez me pensaste demente por hacer todo esto?"

"Algunas veces aún creo que estás loco."

"Takasugi ha perdido a su mujer," murmuró Katsura, "Himura ha perdido su cordura. No parece justo."

"Sabías que nunca sería justo desde el comienzo, Kogoro," respondió el otro hombre, deteniéndose en la luz de la luna.

"Pero parecía mucho más fácil entonces," pensó Katsura en voz alta, "Cuando todo esto era un ideal, un plan. Nunca pensé que sería tan difícil ver su dolor."

"El dolor de quién?"

"El de Takasugi. El de Himura. El de todos los hombres que sirven a nuestro ideal," Katsura suspiró, "Tal vez tenías razón, Seijuro. Tal vez nunca debiste dejarlo ir."

Hiko resopló. "Como si pudiera detener a ese idiota de seguirte."

Katsura sonrió triste, recordando la primera vez que había puesto sus ojos en Kenshin Himura. Takasugi lo había descubierto primero, como un simple niño. Un niño con increíbles habilidades de pelea. Para este niño, Katsura había designado la tarea más difícil. El anhelo que había brillado en sus jóvenes ojos idealistas había entorpecido la inhumana determinación en ojos insensibles. Era un hombre que mataba para salvar vidas. Fue el deber más cruel impuesto en un corazón bueno.

"Además," continuó Hiko, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Katsura, "Tendrás suficiente de tu propio dolor con qué tratar pronto."

"Qué sabes sobre mi dolor?" La pregunta fue suave, nada más que un gentil susurro.

"Tienen un nombre," respondió Hiko, "Setsuko Amemiya."

"Sin duda," afirmó Katsura tranquilamente, agachando su cabeza.

"Te arrepientes de tus decisiones, Kogoro?" preguntó Hiko.

"No hay espacio para el arrepentimiento," respondió Katsura, mirando la ciudad, "No cuando estamos tan cerca de introducir una nueva era de paz."

"Paz?" Hiko resopló burlón, "Una era de paz puede construirse con sangre?"

"Tiene que ser," dijo Katsura, su rostro duro, "De lo contrario todos nuestros sacrificios serán en vano."

"No crees que los sacrificios son muy grandes?" demandó Hiko, su voz baja, "Por qué estamos trabajando?"

"Estamos trabajando por el bien mayor," respondió Katsura, su voz haciéndose más fuerte, "Nuestras vidas individuales significan nada."

"Setsuko significa nada para ti, en otras palabras," tradujo Hiko.

"Nada," repitió Katsura, "Cuando miro la imagen global, ella sólo es una partícula de polvo que debe ser eliminada."

"Cómo puedes hablar tan cruel?"

"Debo ser cruel," dijo Katsura, "El fin justifica mis medios." Él pausó y luego se giró para mirar a Hiko Seijuro. "Pero también compensaré – aunque sea pequeño. Tu estudiante será perdonado."

"Ese fue nuestro trato," aceptó Hiko.

Katsura se giró para mirar por la ventana. "Somos opuestos, no es así, viejo amigo?" Comentó él tranquilamente. "Me volvería contra todo lo que es precioso para mi en orden de traer paz a toda la sociedad. Tú te volverías contra tus principios en orden de salvar a sólo una persona que es querida para ti."

"Esa parece ser la diferencia entre nosotros." Confirmó Hiko suavemente, "Pero dime honestamente. No te sientes terrible por tu propio sacrificio? Por Setsuko?"

"Mis sentimientos y acciones no tienen nada que ver con el otro," respondió Katsura, cerrando sus ojos. Sacó un pequeño sobre negro de su bolsillo y lo depositó sobre su rodilla. Colocando su palma sobre el sobre, Katsura Kogoro suspiró.

------

Kaoru se lanzó febrilmente bajo las cobijas. Gimió en voz alta, haciendo una mueca como si estuviera adolorida.

_Estaba llegando._

Aún en sueños, Kaoru trató de luchar contra todo. El shock del envolvimiento de Megumi en los planes de Choshu la había confundido, enviando sus ideas a una espiral descendiente. La muerte de Uno y la violenta reacción de Takasugi sólo habían añadido a la tensión de su frágil psique.

_Estaba llegado._

Tomó mucho más enfermar a Kaoru. Pero cuando la tensión se volvió demasiada, se volvía febril. Sin embargo, no era una simple fiebre. La fiebre adornaba sus sueños, haciéndolos un infierno viviente. Algunas veces, ella soñaba en cosas por venir.

_Había llegado. Estaba envuelta en oscuridad. Sólo las llamas de un fuego en extinción iluminaba el área. Se giró para ver un par de brillantes ojos amarillos mirándola. Kaoru cerró sus ojos, sacudiendo su cabeza y dispuesta a despertar. Pero cuando abrió sus ojos, los ojos ámbar aún estaban ahí._

"_Por favor," rogó ella, "Vete."_

"_Estoy aquí por tu vida." La voz era fría, inexpresiva y aterradoramente familiar._

_Salió de la oscuridad hacia ella. Kaoru se lanzó fuera del camino, aterrizando de manos y rodillas. Ella levantó la mirada y vio, para horror suyo, el frío e inexpresivo rostro de Kenshin mirándola._

"_No te resistas," le dijo él sin emoción, "Es inútil."_

------

Kenshin subió a la puerta del apartamento de Takasugi, la urna llena con las cenizas de Uno. Él golpeó en la puerta fuertemente. La puerta se abrió y Takasugi se detuvo en la fluorescente luz del corredor. Kenshin extendió la urna. Reverentemente, Takasugi tomó la urna de Kenshin con ambas manos. Por un momento, él miró la pequeña jarra de blanca porcelana. Luego miró a Kenshin.

"Este no es el procedimiento normal para estas cosas," dijo él cuestionante.

Kenshin se encogió. "Ella era una mujer maravillosa."

Takasugi sonrió medio sincero. "Aún no es la forma como tratamos con esto. Probablemente escucharás sobre esto del gran hombre."

Kenshin miró vaciamente. Takasugi sonrió y se encogió. El asesino se inclinó levemente y se giró para caminar hacia su propia vivienda.

"Gracias, Himura-san," le dijo Takasugi a la espalda del otro hombre.

------

"_Sólo ríndete," dijo él venenoso._

_Kaoru, jadeando y desgreñada, enfrentó al monstruo en la oscuridad de sus sueños. Él de nuevo se abalanzó hacia ella. Mientras lo esquivaba y rodaba, Kaoru escuchó el estruendo de alfarería y mobiliario de algún lugar en la oscuridad._

"_Kenshin!" Le gritó ella al monstruo, "Por favor basta!"_

_Algo incorpóreo se abalanzó de repente hacia ella, agarrándola por la garganta y sujetándola contra el piso. Un brazo, un hombro y luego un rostro se materializaron ante sus sorprendidos ojos. Cabello carmesí y duros ojos ámbar llenaban su vista._

"_Kenshin," dijo ella, "No me conoces? Por qué estás haciendo esto?"_

"_Qué diferencia hace si te conozco o no?" espetó Kenshin, "Este es mi deber."_

"_No!" suspiró Kaoru mientras lo veía nivelar su espada hacia su capturada garganta. "No, Kenshin!"_

_La espada bajó con una salpicadura de sangre._

------

Cuando Kenshin entró en su apartamento, escuchó el golpe de un cuerpo cayendo al piso. Reaccionando instantáneamente, se dirigió hacia su habitación, sus ojos buscando por Kaoru. Bajando la mirada, vio a Kaoru postrada en el piso al lado de la cama. Se agachó para regresarla a la cama por las axilas.

"No," susurró ella inesperadamente, "Por favor, Kenshin."

Los ojos ámbar de Kenshin se abrieron con shock cuando Kaoru levantó sus nublados ojos hacia él. Alcanzó para agarrar sus hombros pero ella inmediatamente desvió sus manos, retrocediendo con temor. De la nublada calidad en sus ojos, Kenshin estaba convencido que sólo estaba soñando.

"Kaoru," invitó Kenshin suavemente, "Regresé."

"No!" le gritó ella, escudando su rostro con ambas manos.

Confundido, Kenshin agarró sus muñecas y las obligó a retirar de su rostro. Kaoru se retorció violentamente en su agarre, intentando escapar desesperadamente. Observándola, Kenshin se sorprendió de ver reconocimiento en sus ojos azules. Reconocimiento y temor.

"Kaoru." El nombre se deslizó de sus labios con shock cuando sus uñas se clavaron en sus antebrazos.

Era la primera vez que había visto temor en sus ojos.

_Ardiendo. El mundo estaba ardiendo. Kaoru sabía que estaba muerta. Su boca colgaba abierta, sangre goteaba por el costado de su cara. En silencio, gritaba su mente. Pero incapaz de moverse, miraba a Kenshin, su espada aún clavada en su garganta. Su cabello carmesí comenzó a levantarse, volviéndose llamas de fuego. Las llamas llenaban el aire y ondeaban a su alrededor. Sombras rojas danzaban a su alrededor, burlándose de ella._

_El mundo ardía._

De repente, Kaoru quedó flácida y cayó al suelo. Completamente en shock, Kenshin la levantó del piso y la depositó en la cama. Ella colgaba sin vida en sus brazos, sus ojos aún bien abiertos y mirando ciegamente. Colocó una mano en su frente y luego instantáneamente la retiró. Su fiebre estaba elevada y su palma húmeda de su transpiración. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, él sacó las píldoras que Megumi le había dado. Sacando una cápsula blanca, intentó presionarla entre los labios de Kaoru. Inmediatamente, Kaoru comenzó a rechazarla violentamente, mordiendo la mano de Kenshin. Él se giró sobre la cama y montó a la febril chica, colocando de nuevo la píldora en la punta de su lengua. Mientras Kaoru movía su cabeza, abriendo y cerrando su boca en silenciosos gritos, Kenshin se agachó y trató de meter la píldora en su boca con otro beso.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Kaoru se abalanzó, golpeando dolorosamente su frente contra la suya. Intrépido, Kenshin sostuvo su no cooperativa cabeza entre sus manos y de nuevo intentó bajar su rostro hacia el suyo. Pero Kaoru atacó su rostro, rehusándose a que se acercara. Kenshin se sentó, sacando la píldora de su boca.

"Lo siento, Kaoru," murmuró él, colocando la píldora entre su pulgar e índice.

Inclinándose otra vez, presionó su frente con una mano y con fuerza abrió su quijada con la otra. Tan pronto como sus labios y dientes se separaron, metió la píldora en su boca. Cuando Kaoru comenzó a escupir la píldora, Kenshin apretó sus dientes y entregó un rápido y fuerte golpe en la parte inferior del mentón de Kaoru con el dorso de su mano, obligándola a tragarse la medicina. Observó mientras gradualmente los movimientos de Kaoru disminuyeron, volviéndose letárgicos. Pronto, quedó tranquila. Colocando una mano en su frente, notó que aún tenía fiebre pero lo tan peligrosa. La fiebre estaba cediendo.

_Kaoru yacía en una pila de cenizas negras. Las llamas habían muerto y nada sino cenizas quedaron. Sola, miró hacia el cielo sin estrellas. En el horizonte, vio que el sol comenzó a salir. Pero ella estaba hundiéndose en el mar de cenizas. Aún inmovilizada, se hundió, las cenizas llenaban sus fosas nasales. Se ahogó._

_Y luego lentamente, la oscuridad ganó. Sus ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo adormecido. Y luego Kaoru cayó en el pacífico olvido._

------

"Señor, sé que están planeando algo!"

Ieyasu Tokugawa se giró hacia su hombre de confianza, Kazuma Ishikawa. "Cómo puedes estar seguro? Choshu siempre ha sido uno de los aliados más fuertes del Bakufu. Por qué se voltearían contra nosotros?"

"Pero su líder, Kogoro Katsura, siempre ha estado en desacuerdo con sus políticas. Se rumoró que no estaba satisfecho con la forma en que las cosas van en Kyoto."

Ieyasu, un enorme hombre de bigote, golpeteó pensativo sus dedos en su escritorio. "Supongo que habrá un amotinamiento. A quién necesitan eliminar?"

Ishikawa consideró la idea por un momento. "Ya, muchos de sus más fuertes partidarios han sido asesinados. Sólo quedan unos pocos políticos que están comprometidos con usted," él pausó, "Kiyosato-san y Amemiya-san son sus aliados más fuertes."

"Setsuko Amemiya?"

"Ella es una ministra muy poderosa en este momento. Alguien quien quiera destruir el poder del Bakufu tendrá que eliminarla."

"Entonces Choshu no puede estar involucrado en esta conspiración," dedujo Tokugawa.

"Pero señor-"

"Es imposible," Tokugawa despidió la idea con un movimiento de su mano, "Katsura nunca mataría a su antigua amante. No puedo imaginarlo consintiendo la muerte de Setsuko, sin importar cuánto poder quiera. No es posible."

"Aún creo que están involucrados de alguna manera," se quejó Ishikawa.

"Bien," Tokugawa asintió, frotando sus ojos, "Como te ordené antes, averigua quién hace su trabajo sucio. Luego encuentra un espía."

------

Kaoru abrió sus pesados párpados, parpadeando ante el embotado dolor detrás de sus ojos. Exhaló lentamente, arrastrando su brazo desde las cobijas para secar su entrecejo con el revés de su mano. Su piel inesperadamente se encontró con algo húmedo y frío. Frunciendo, intentó sentarse.

"Aún no," ordenó una baja voz, empujando gentilmente su hombro en el colchón.

"Huh?" Kaoru gruñó incoherente, presionando las puntas de sus dedos en la húmeda y helada masa en su frente.

Callosos dedos retiraron los suyos y luego removieron la compresa de su cabeza. Kaoru giró su pesada cabeza a un lado. La habitación estaba oscura, salvo por la rojiza luz viniendo de un arrinconada lámpara. A su lado, un hombre con fiero cabello rojo estaba sentado, sus manos en una gran cubeta en la mesa de noche. Recordando su sueño, los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron de golpe. Justo cuando estuvo por sentarse, el hombre se giró de nuevo, una húmeda toalla en sus manos.

"No," ordenó él tranquilamente, humedeciendo gentil su rostro con la húmeda prenda.

"Kenshin?" Su voz era agrietada y susurrada.

"Sí."

"Qué pasó?"

Kenshin permaneció en silencio, girándose por un momento para sumergir la prenda en la helada agua.

"Fue un sueño?" preguntó Kaoru roncamente, "El fuego?" Titubeó ella. "La espada?"

"No sé de lo que estás hablando," respondió Kenshin tranquilamente, girándose para tocar ligeramente las enrojecidas mejillas de Kaoru.

Ella dejó cerrar sus ojos casadamente. "Me siento terrible."

"Te ves terrible."

Una seca sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de los labios de Kaoru. Con ojos cerrados, dejó que sus dedos vagaran hacia el hombre a su lado, tirando levemente del puño de su manga más cercana. "Gracias," respiró ella, "Por quedarte conmigo."

"Es mi trabajo," murmuró Kenshin rudamente.

"Trabajo?" Kaoru abrió sus ojos y dejó que su mano descansara sobre la suya. "Kenshin," preguntó ella suavemente, "Me matarías?"

Kenshin le arqueó una ceja. "Por qué preguntas?"

"Lo harías?" su voz persistente.

Kenshin frunció. "No creo que debas hacerme esa pregunta."

"Entonces," dedujo ella, "Me matarías."

"No creo que Katsura querría eso," respondió Kenshin, su frunce profundo.

Kaoru suspiró suavemente y se giró para mirar a su captor. Alcanzó lentamente con dos dedos y gentilmente trazó la línea de su quijada. "Eso no fue lo que pregunté," preguntó de nuevo, sus dedos descansando en su mentón, "Tú me matarías? Podrías matarme?"

Kenshin agarró su mano gentilmente y la retiró de su rostro. "Si ese fuera mi deber," respondió él seriamente, "Entonces morirías con mi espada."

Kaoru dejó caer su mano y giró su rostro hacia el techo. "Ya veo."

Kenshin suspiró casi inaudible y se alejó de ella. Miró la puerta de la habitación, su ceño firme. "Pero," añadió él tranquilamente, su voz fría y dura, "No permitiré que nadie más te lastime." Él giró su cabeza hacia un lado, una dorada pupila girada para mirar su sorprendida expresión. "Si mueres," continuó él, "Será por mi mano, y sólo con mi mano."

Las cejas de Kaoru se levantaron involuntariamente en reacción a su intensa respuesta. Lentamente, su expresión se hundió en una media sonrisa. "Supongo que eso es lo mejor que puedo recibir de ti." Su mano regresó a la suya y tiernamente entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Girándose para mirar el techo, Kaoru continuó tentativa. "Kenshin, hay algo que quiero preguntarte."

"Qué?" preguntó él, retirando su mano de la suya tan discretamente como pudo.

"Las heridas de Uno. Se parecían mucho a las mías?"

"No a las que he visto."

Kaoru se sentó, las cobijas cayeron. Ante los amplios ojos de Kenshin, ella sacó su top por su cabeza. Pero no fue la vista de Kaoru en brassier lo que hizo abrir los ojos de Kenshin con rabia.

Leves cicatrices marrones, casi como manchas de agua, atravesaban sus costillas y vientre. La estirada piel alrededor de la regenerada carne hablaba de quemaduras extremas.

"Tortura con quemaduras," le dijo a Kenshin , cuyos ojos estaban fijos en la mórbida forma en su cuerpo, "Algunas veces usaban hierros, algunas veces llamas abiertas, algunas veces esponjas humedecidas en agua hirviendo."

"Quién te hizo esto?" La vos de Kenshin fue un simple siseo de rabia.

"Estás perdiendo el punto."

"Quién?" La dorada mirada de Kenshin atrapó los ojos azules de Kaoru.

"Los hombres de Kanryu," respondió Kaoru, "Pero-"

"Debí haberlo matado más lentamente," hirvió Kenshin, sus pupilas temblaban peligrosamente.

"Kenshin," Kaoru suspiró, colocándose su top, "Ese no es el punto. El punto es – no crees que las cicatrices en el cuerpo de Uno son iguales a las mías?"

Kenshin cerró sus ojos, dispuesto a calmar la hirviente rabia en él. Pensó en la noche anterior. "Sí," respondió él, abriendo sus ojos, "Ella también tenía cicatrices de quemaduras. Aunque las suyas aún estaban crudas."

"Entonces," reflexionó Kaoru, recostándose, "Crees que las mismas personas son responsables?"

"Es una posibilidad," afirmó él, "Aunque Kanryu está muerto."

"Pero para quién estaba trabajando Kanryu?" preguntó Kaoru, sus ojos cerrándose.

"No lo sé."

"Bueno," Kaoru pensó en voz alta, "Como Aoshi-san y Megumi-san parecen estar trabajando para las mismas personas que tú," su voz se tornó más amarga, "Entonces tal vez las personas de las que Aoshi-san me 'salvó' son las mismas personas que mataron y torturaron a Uno. Quién lo haría?"

"El Bakufu."

------

Aoshi Shinomori estaba enojado. Seijuro Hiko podía verlo en la forma violenta en que estaba lanzando sus cuchillos en el blanco. Hiko sonrió. El estúpido ninja probablemente estaba imaginando que el blanco era la cabeza de Battousai.

"Oye idiota," llamó Hiko desde un costado.

Aoshi se tensó instantáneamente, bajando despacio sus armas. "Por qué me dijiste no matar a ese bastardo?"

"Él no es tu verdadero enemigo," vino la brusca respuesta de Hiko.

"_Quieres decir_," dijo Aoshi entre dientes, "Él no es _tu_ enemigo."

"Eso también es cierto," sonrió Hiko.

"Qué me detiene de encontrarlo y destruirlo?"

"El hecho de que tú, yo y todos los demás en este maldito edificio seguimos órdenes," Hiko rió melancólico, "No hagas nada estúpido para arruinar nuestros planes, ninja bobalicón."

"Cuáles son _nuestros _planes?" siseó Aoshi, girando sus fríos ojos azules para estudiar a su jefe.

"Lo descubrirás," dijo Hijo, alejándose con un movimiento de su mano, "Pero no te preocupes. Tendrás otra oportunidad con él. Sólo continúa entrenando."

Mirando mientras la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento se cerraba, Aoshi resopló. No fallaría una segunda vez.

------

Kenshin anduvo tan casualmente como pudo hacia la banqueta de la cerrada ventanilla del vendedor. El sol estaba comenzando a brillar en el cielo y ya las hordas de personas marchaban dentro y fuera de la estación subterránea de Omiya. Kenshin estaba sentado en la banqueta, recostando sus codos en sus rodillas y agachando su cabeza.

"Himura-san."

Kenshin escuchó la voz de Katsura pero sabía mejor que girarse.

"Señor," reconoció él en una baja y calmada voz.

"Tengo una importante asignación para ti esta noche."

Kenshin sintió una leve presión cercana a su codo izquierdo. Discretamente agarró el sobre negro que estaba detrás de su codo izquierdo con su mano derecha. Rápidamente, guardó el sobre negro en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

"Será inusual. Prepárate."

"Inusual?" Las respuestas de Kenshin no fueron más que bajos gruñidos.

"Será una mujer."

"Señor?"

"Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir sobre la asignación, Himura."

Katsura se levantó detrás de la banqueta, su espalda hacia Kenshin. Mantuvo su celular en su oído, pretendiendo hablar en él.

"También escuché que anoche hiciste algo sin órdenes."

Kenshin permaneció en silencio.

"Sabes que es peligroso para ti haber cremado el cuerpo de esa mujer. Debiste haberlo notificado a la gente de costumbre en vez de hacerlo tú – aún por causa de Takasugi. No dejes que suceda otra vez."

"Sí, señor."

"Eso es todo."

Sin otra palabra para Kenshin, Katsura cerró su celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Luego, el líder de Choshu desapareció en la multitud.

------

Vestido en su abrigo japonés negro, Kenshin escaló la pared exterior de la mansión sin ser detectado. La noche había llegado y el asesino estaba completando su trabajo. La información en el sobre negro que Katsura le había dado era clara y simple.

_Setsuko Amemiya_

_Mansión Amemiya, 9 p.m. Entrar por la ventana del segundo piso._

Era seguro que muchos guardias estarían protegiendo a la política. Como sus instrucciones no habían mencionado perdonar algunas vidas, Battousai asumió que la suma de cuerpos sería tan alta como requerida. Aunque el asesino intentó ser inconsciente a la intriga política, sabía que Setsuko Amemiya era una de las principales partidarias del Bakufu. Por lo tanto, lo debería sorprenderlo que fuera la siguiente en ser ejecutada por causa del Choshu. Sin embargo, era extraño estar asesinando a una mujer. Nunca antes había matado a una mujer.

Battousai cubrió una segunda pared y se metió en un árbol. Una enorme ventana en el segundo piso ahora estaba a la distancia de un salto.

Permitiéndose una idea más, Kenshin se preguntó si los rumores sobre una relación amorosa entre Katsura y Amemiya habían sido verdaderos para ellos. Pero no importaba de todas formas. Lo que debía hacerse para traer una era de paz se haría, sin importar el costo. Vaciando su mente de todo sentimiento, Battousai saltó desde el árbol y atravesó la ventana. Mientras rodaba hasta sentarse, escuchó a los guardias comenzando a gritar con alarma. Sacudiendo los trozos de vidrio roto, Kenshin se precipitó con su mano en la empuñadura de su espada. Sin detenerse, sacó su espada y rajó la sección media del primer hombre bloqueando el camino.

------

Setsuko Amemiya estaba de pie en la chimenea en su gran estudio, observando las parpadeantes llamas. Escuchó los disparos y los gritos y supo que un asesino estaba llegando. Sonrió amargamente para sí.

Setsuko era una mujer alta y elegante vestida en un kimono de seda. Con un largo dedo, tiró de una cadena de oro en su cuello. Un medallón colgaba de la cadena, brillando a la luz del fuego.

El ruido murió y todo quedó en silencio.

"Así que," musitó ella en voz alta, "Ha llegado a esto, sí amor?" Ella abrió el medallón con una uña, revelando la foto de un apuesto y majestuoso hombre. "Incendiarás al mundo, Kogoro?"

Las puertas dobles de su estudio se abrieron. Setsuko cerró el medallón y lo sostuvo en una mano. Se rehusó a girar su rostro para encarar a su asesino, sombras rojas danzaban en su rostro por el fuego.

"Respóndeme una cosa," dijo ella claramente en el silencio, "quién te envió?"

Battousai ignoró su pregunta. "Setsuko Amemiya, he venido a tomar tu vida."

"Es así?" la mujer se giró hacia él lentamente.

Goteando con sangre, los ojos de Battousai se abrieron con shock. La mujer ante él estaba vestida en un kimono lavanda con su largo cabello negro recogido en una alta cola de caballo. Sus destellantes ojos azules encontraron los suyos. De pie ahí, con su mano cerrada alrededor de un pendiente, se veía igual a…

"Kaoru," murmuró el asesino inaudiblemente.

"Katsura te envió, no es así?" dijo la mujer tranquilamente, alcanzando tras ella, "No tengo miedo de morir por lo que creo." Ella retiró una adornada espada del manto. "Pero no moriré fácilmente." Sosteniendo la espada en frente de ella, Setsuko deslizó la funda de la hoja, el metal brillaba a la luz del fuego. Lanzó la funda incrustada en oro al piso.

"Setsuko Amemiya," repitió Battousai, su garganta seca de repente, "He venido a tomar tu vida."

Él se precipitó, su ya ensangrentada espada apuntada hacia su corazón. Setsuko rechazó la espada, desviándola ágilmente. Titubeando sólo por un momento, Kenshin se giró, balanceando su espada. Setsuko saltó de su paso, tumbando una vasija de porcelana. La costosa reliquia se estrelló en el piso.

"No puedes ser el legendario Battousai, verdad?" preguntó Setsuko, levantándose con calma, "Pareces distraído."

Kenshin apretó sus dientes y se compuso para otro ataque.

"Estás dudando," comentó ella, "Pudiera ser que nunca antes has peleado con una mujer?"

"_Me matarías?"_

"Prepárate para morir," siseó Battousai, abalanzándose otra vez.

Sus espadas chocaron de nuevo. Setsuko trató lo mejor que pudo de desviar sus violentos golpes, pero su agarre en su espada comenzó a debilitarse. Mientras que por Battousai, su rostro comenzó a contorsionarse y sus movimientos se volvieron dementes con frenético abandono.

_Podrías matarme?_

Golpeando viciosamente la mano con la espada de Setsuko, Battousai zafó su espada. En un atípico movimiento, se abalanzó y agarró a la mujer por la garganta, sujetándola en el piso.

"Setsuko Amemiya," jadeó él, levantando su espada sobre su expuesta yugular. "_Kaoru Kamiya..._"

"Rezaré por-" comenzó ella tranquilamente.

Antes de que las palabras pudieran salir de sus labios, Battousai clavó la punta de su espada en su cuello, sangre brotó.

"Morirás!" gritó él de repente.

Su pecho se movía con esfuerzo, Kenshin permaneció en la oscuridad de la habitación. El fuego iluminaba las oscuras paredes. Mirando hacia abajo, vio el lazo azul, el cabello negro, los ojos azules. Limpió la espada y la enfundó, endureciendo su corazón ante la vista. Dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea, Battousai recogió un leño encendido del fuego con unas tenazas. Lo lanzó hacia el sofá y luego tomó otro y lo lanzó sobre una mesa. Cuando el fuego comenzó a lamer las paredes, Battousai se retiró.

_Es mi deber._

------

"Está hecho."

"Gracias por informarme, Shinsaku," respondió Katsura, hablando tranquilamente en el celular.

Calmado y tranquilo, Katsura cerró el teléfono y lo colocó sobre su mesa de noche. Vestido en una bata de seda, estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, mirando rígido la pared. Cerrando sus ojos, recitó en silencio su doloroso credo. _Los sacrificios son necesarios por un mejor Kyoto._ Una y otra vez lo repitió para sí, sabiendo que no le haría bien.

Cómo habían llegado tan lejos? Habían pasado de discutir naturalmente sobre política en la universidad a tratar con la muerte. Aunque el amor había unido sus corazones, las diferencias en ideales y principios los había conducido a campos separados: ella a Bakufu y él a Choshu.

_Setsuko._

Y para que las metas de Choshu se realizaran, ella tenía que morir. Katsura sin duda estaba incendiando el viejo mundo para que la nueva era pudiera levantarse de las cenizas como un fénix.

Pero, pensó amargamente, todo con lo que se estaba quedando él eran las cenizas.

------

Kaoru estaba sentada en el sofá, observando la chimenea cuando escuchó la llave girando en la cerradura. Cuando Kenshin se fue, ella había alimentado el fuego para que el apartamento se calentara. Escuchando la puerta abrirse, se puso de pie de un salto y se giró.

Kenshin se escabulló silenciosamente en el apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras él. Levantando la mirada, la vio de pie junto a la chimenea. La sonrisa de bienvenida de Kaoru se desvaneció cuando el rostro de Kenshin se retorció con aterrorizado shock.

Silueteada por las danzantes llamas, ella estaba encarándolo con su largo cabello negro en una cola de caballo y sus ojos azules brillando. Aún estaba viva. Mientras su mente gritaba incoherente, su cuerpo se hundía en el instinto. Agachándose en una posición de batalla, los ojos del asesino se fruncieron con furia. Soltando un incomprensible grito de batalla, se abalanzó, su espada salió de su funda. Kaoru no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse. Reaccionando instantáneamente, ella se agachó y salió de su paso, su hombro se estrelló dolorosamente contra la punta de vidrio de la mesa. Haciendo una mueca de dolor, se levantó y miró al jadeante asesino.

"Qué pasó, Kenshin?" gritó ella, lanzándose fuera de su camino cuando él se giró de nuevo hacia ella.

El hombre giró hacia ella sus nublados ojos. Kaoru apenas contuvo un grito. De sus frenéticos movimientos y ojos desenfocados, podía decir que no era él. Aunque atacaba rápido y fuerte, sus acciones eran faltas de precisión y astucia como normalmente eran. Gruñendo, Kenshin la estrelló contra el muro de ladrillo al lado de la chimenea. Kaoru gritó de dolor, sosteniendo su hombro herido. Sus rudos dedos se cerraron alrededor de su garganta. Abriendo sus ojos, vio el frío brillo de acero en su cuello.

"Kenshin," casi suplica, "Qué estás haciendo?"

"Mi deber." Las palabras apenas fueron entendibles.

La espada temblaba. Kaoru miró su brazo. Estaba temblando.

"Kenshin," intentó ella de nuevo, encontrando sus ojos, "Es Kaoru. Suéltame."

Sus dedos se presionaron fuertemente contra su tráquea, forzando lágrimas de sus ojos. El cálido líquido cayó de sus mejillas en sus sucias manos. Sacudiendo su cabeza confundido, Kenshin se retractó de repente y agarró su cabeza, la espada cayó al piso. Él cayó de rodillas.

"Kenshin!" gritó Kaoru, arrodillándose, "Qué pasó?"

"Te maté?" su pregunta fue apagada.

"Qué?" preguntó Kaoru, sorprendida, "No. Aquí estoy." Ella levantó su mentón y trató de encontrar sus enfocados ojos.

Kenshin la miró dudoso y luego se levantó, retrocediendo. "Necesito…" murmuró él, girándose. Sin completar su oración, se giró y se dirigió hacia el baño. Kaoru escuchó la ducha y se sentó en el sofá, frunciendo.

Cuando Kenshin salió de la ducha, inmediatamente fue saludado con los interrogantes ojos azules de Kaoru.

"NO quiero hablar de eso," dijo él planamente, tomando su asiento en la poltrona de cuero adyacente a ella y agachó su cabeza, mechones de húmedo cabello rojo cayeron hacia adelante.

"Me lo debes."

La cabeza de Kenshin se levantó. "Qué?" demandó él.

"Me lo debes," declaró Kaoru simplemente, "Por ese incidente de ahora." Ella se levantó de su puesto en el sofá y se acercó a su silla lentamente. Sobre él, se agachó y lo miró directo a los ojos. "Ahora dime," ordenó ella, "Qué pasó?"

Kenshin la miró, sus ojos fríos. "Te confundí con alguien más."

"Con quién?"

"La mujer que maté esta noche."

Kaoru frunció y se acercó, tocando su mejilla con un delicado dedo. "Estás enloqueciendo?"

Kenshin levantó una ceja escéptico. "Por supuesto que no."

"Pareces distraído," observó Kaoru, ladeando su cabeza.

"Nunca estoy distraído," respondió Kenshin por sus apretados labios.

Fue el turno de Kaoru de levantar una ceja. "Sí?"

Kenshin se recostó en la silla de cuero, agachó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos. Kaoru retrocedió lentamente, observando su dura expresión. Lentamente, cayó de rodillas. Se acomodó junto a le en el piso y colocó su cabeza en su rodilla.

"Qué haces?" El tono de Kenshin era distante y frío.

"Dormir." La respuesta de Kaoru fue impertinente.

"Si continuas durmiendo así," La baja voz de Kenshin sonó desde arriba, "Te lesionarás."

"No te dejaré solo."

Kenshin suspiró fuertemente. "Vete a la cama."

"Quiero consolarte," dijo ella tranquilamente, "Igual que la última vez. Compartir tu lucha."

"Qué te importa?" replicó Kenshin.

Kaoru lo ignoró, eligiendo envolver un brazo en su pantorrilla.

Kenshin exhaló un suspiro. "Me consolaría igual si durmieras en la cama," mintió él, "O al menos en el sofá."

Kaoru lo miró desde su posición en el piso. "Entonces siéntate en el sofá."

"No."

"Entonces no me muevo."

"Por qué no me dejas en paz?"

"No."

"Perra testaruda."

"Síp."

"Bien."

Kenshin se levantó de repente, la cabeza de Kaoru se deslizó de su rodilla. Caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó en un extremo, cruzando sus brazos irritado. Kaoru sonrió victoriosa. Levantándose de su lugar en el piso, ella regresó al sofá. Cerrando sus ojos, alcanzó para colocar una mano en la rodilla de Kenshin. Él suspiró internamente y descruzó sus brazos. Intentó retirar su mano de su pierna, pero ella entrelazó sus dedos. Dándose por vencido, la dejó sostener su mano y se recostó para dormir.

------

La habitación se llenó con la luz del matutino sol cuando Takasugi entró en el apartamento de Kenshin. Sus ojos escanearon el salón, buscando la cabeza roja de su colega sobre el espaldar del sillón. Lo que vio en vez fue el cabello ébano de Kaoru. Estaba sosteniendo un dedo en sus labios e indicándole que guardara silencio. Takasugi ladeó su cabeza, curioso. Se paseó en el área y se asomó sobre el sofá.

Una leve y sorpresiva sonrisa se levantó en sus labios.

Kaoru estaba arrodillada en un extremo del sofá de cuero, la cabeza del asesino descansaba en su regazo. Gentilmente estaba acariciando el cabello carmesí con una mano mientras él dormía silencioso, tendido en el sofá.

"Se durmió así?" inquirió Takasugi en un susurro.

Kaoru movió su cabeza. "Lo moví mientras dormía."

"De verdad?" Sorpresa estaba escrito sobre todo su rostro.

"Es tan extraño?" preguntó Kaoru, una sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

"Bueno, sí," respondió Takasugi, rascando su cabeza, "Himura nunca duerme en presencia de alguien. Y además, nadie sería capaz de mover un asesino mientras duerme."

Kaoru se encogió.

"Lo drogaste?"

Ella giró sus ojos.

"Takasugi-san," la voz de Kenshin los asustó a ambos, "Tienes que ser tan ruidoso en la mañana?"

Kenshin se levantó del regazo de Kaoru y se sentó. Descolgando un brazo sobre el sofá, se giró para mirar al otro hombre.

"Bueno," Takasugi se burló con una sonrisa, "Si hubiese sabido que estabas _ocupado_, habría llamado primero."

"No seas absurdo," espetó Kenshin, "Para qué estás aquí?"

"Ah, siempre al punto," rió Takasugi, "Reunión con Katsura esta noche en la Casa de Té Sakura."

"Bien," dijo Kenshin, poniéndose de pie.

"Los dos."

"Qué?" exclamó Kaoru, "No quiero ir allá otra vez!"

"Muy mal, señorita."

"Bueno, veo que _regresaste_ a la normalidad," refunfuñó Kaoru.

"Querrás decir," Takasugi sonrió, "Regresé a los negocios."

------

_Fin del capítulo 17, continuará!_

------

**Nota de Inu:** Hola a todos los lectores de esta excelente historia, es la primera vez que les dejo una notita y aprovecho para agradecerles a todos por el apoyo que nos han dado, en nombre mío y en el de Kaoru-chan… de verdad que es muy grato y satisfactorio leer todos sus lindo comentarios y ver que se toman el tiempo para disfrutar y mandar sus mensajes a su autora principalmente y luego a nosotras en cuanto a la traducción. Aparte de expresarles mis sinceros agradecimientos, me tomo el atrevimiento de hacer una pequeñísima aclaración con respecto a la última frase del capítulo anterior que creo es necesaria en vista de algunas impresiones que vi plasmadas en algunos reviews, esto para que no se queden con una idea equivocada, muchos parecían sorprendidos de que ese fuera el 'primer' beso para Kenshin con la experiencia que se ha visto que tiene pero no, esa frase se refiere al primer beso entre Kenshin y Kaoru, no de Kenshin en particular… Bien, espero haberlos podido sacar de la duda y los dejo para que sigan disfrutando de este fic que ya entra en su recta final…

Cuídense mucho, besitos y hasta una próxima entrega…!

**Notas de Kaoru-chan:** Se acerca el final, falta cada vez menos, las intrigas se van disolviendo, las mentiras salen a las luz y los planes para un mañana cada vez se aproximan más y más.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y por seguir dejando reviews. Aunque nosotras no hayamos escrito este fic, nos alienta a seguir traduciendo )

Suerte a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	18. Chapter 18

**Broken Pieces  
**

_En Pedazos_

Por Linay

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Yo no creé a Kenshin & Kaoru! O a Megumi, Aoshi, Katsura o Takasugi. Pero los distorsioné para los propósitos de mi historia.

* * *

**Los personajes:**

**Kenshin "Battousai" Himura:** Un asesino para la organización Choshu. Secuestrador/guardián para Kaoru Kamiya.

**Kaoru Kamiya:** Una joven de 17 años con la habilidad para borrar y tomar los recuerdos de la gente. Fue capturada por varias organizaciones criminales, torturada y como experimento.

**Kogoro Katsura:** El líder de la organización ilegal Choshu. También un prominente político.

**Shinsaku Takasugi:** La mano derecha de Katsura y supervisor de Kenshin.

**Uno "Linda":** La amante de Takasugi. Fue torturada y asesinada, supuestamente por el Bakufu.

**Megumi Takani:** La doctora de Kaoru - empleada por Hiko Seijuro y ahora bajo Katsura.

**Aoshi Shinomori:** El antiguo guardaespaldas de Kaoru bajo Hiko Seijuro.

**Seijuro Hiko:** Un amigo de Katsura.

**Genji:** Otro asesino del Choshu.

**Tomomi:** Una compañera de clases de Kaoru.

**Setsuko Amemiya:** Una política del Bakufu y antigua amante de Katsura. Asesinada por Kenshin.

**Ieyasu Tokugawa:** Político en el poder. También el líder del Bakufu, la organización que el Choshu secretamente está intentando derrumbar.

**Kazuma Ishigawa:** La mano derecha de Ieyasu.

**La historia en unas aburridas y pocas palabras: **_La historia comienza con Kaoru Kamiya, una misteriosa adolescente bajo fuerte vigilancia en el Centro Médico Takani (por Aoshi Shinomori). Kenshin Himura, un asesino conocido como Battousai, es enviado a matarla pero en vez la secuestra y la lleva a su departamento. Battousai está empleado por el Choshu, una evasiva organización clandestina. Sorprendentemente, su supervisor, Shinsaku Takasugi, le ordena mantener a Kaoru en su departamento. Más tarde, Kaoru conoce al líder del Choshu, Kogoro Katsura, quien también es un bien conocido político. En pocas semanas, Kaoru ha usado su extraordinaria habilidad para ayudar al Choshu (más notablemente con Yuki Shoma y Alan Morton). Recientemente, Katsura ha organizado los estudios de Kaoru. También se descubrió que Megumi y Aoshi están trabajando para Seijuro Hiko. Hiko parecer ser amigo de Katsura y los dos han hecho una especie de trato. Kaoru se dio cuenta que Uno sufrió una similar tortura que ella (quemaduras). Kenshin juró que no permitiría que nadie la lastimara, aunque la mataría si se lo ordenaban. Takasugi perdió su único amor, Uno, por el Bakufu, la organización gobernante. Aunque Ieyasu Tokugawa (la cabeza del Bakufu) no sospecha del Choshu (un supuesto aliado) organizando un motín, Kazuma Ishikawa (el principal hombre de Tokugawa) desea investigar. Mientras tanto, la intriga rodeando a Kaoru y a Kenshin se profundiza._

Y la historia continúa con…

* * *

**Capítulo 18: La voluntad para proteger**

------

------

_Atreviéndose a alcanzar a otro,_

_Caeré en el miedo_

------

"Vas a hacer eso _otra vez_?"

"Shinsaku," reprendió Katsura, "No tienes ninguna idea de cómo trabaja el corazón humano?"

"Cielos, Kogoro," rió Takasugi, pasando sus manos por su cabello, "Eso fue duro. Digo, parece que ya has intentando ese truco."

"Sin duda, sí," dijo Katsura con un movimiento de cabeza, "Y voy a ponerlos exactamente en la misma posición esta noche."

"Pero por qué?" preguntó Takasugi, halando el lóbulo de su oreja.

"Porque," Katsura explicó lentamente mientras se paseaba por su oficina con pasos deliberados, "Los humanos son simples animales. Cuando se enfrentan con el peligro, los humanos reaccionan por el más básico de los instintos. Si capitalizamos en ese principio, Himura y Kamiya estarán justo en nuestras manos."

"Lo haces sonar como si no fueses humano."

"Soy humano?" Katsura se preguntó en voz alta, "Estoy inclinado a pensar lo contrario."

"Bueno," Takasugi exhaló, lanzando sus manos en el aire, "Como sea. Sólo dime qué _hacer _ya."

Katsura sonrió levemente. "Siempre un hombre de acción." Alcanzando, sacó un delgado sobre de un cajón en el escritorio. "Toma esto," ordenó él, lanzándole el paquete a Takasugi, "Y asegúrate que todo esté arreglado para esta noche y el día siguiente."

"Vaya," Takasugi resopló, palpando el contenido del sobre, "Son muchas cosas de qué ocuparse. Cintas, gánsters _y_ geisha. Eres muy complejo, Katsura."

"Nada que no puedas manejar, estoy seguro." Dijo Katsura, recostándose en su silla de cuero.

Takasugi sonrió, sus caninos muy brillantes. "Para esto es que me pagas, de cualquier manera."

------

"Nos vamos en media hora. Por favor dime que no vas a usar eso."

Kaoru, extendida en el sofá, levantó la mirada de su libro para ver a Kenshin mirándola furioso.

"Por qué estás tan molesto?" preguntó ella, rodando sobre su espalda.

"Dime," repitió él, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, "Que no vas a usar eso."

"Qué? Esto?" Kaoru sonrió, mirando el top y los shorts que actualmente estaba luciendo, "Por qué no?"

Kenshin se inclinó, colocó sus manos en el espaldar del sofá y miró a la adolescente.

"Oh vamos!" Kaoru rió, girando sus ojos y rodando de estómago, "Ten un poco de fe!"

"Fe?" Kenshin preguntó burlón, "Qué quieres decir con fe?"

"Kenshin," dijo Kaoru, su nariz en el libro, "No vamos a hacer de cada conversación una terapia, de acuerdo?"

"Kaoru," susurró él, inclinándose de repente.

Kaoru casi salta del sofá. La sensación de su cálido aliento en su nuca fue completamente inesperada. Girándose levemente, se encontró de repente nariz a nariz con el asesino.

"Kenshin," regañó Kaoru, frunciendo sus labios, "Vas a darme un infarto!"

"Sólo dime-"

"De acuerdo. Déjame deletrearlo para ti," interrumpió Kaoru, "Voy a estudiar por veinticinco minutos más. Luego voy a cambiarme en esa llamativa ropa que recibimos hoy. Mejor?"

"Bien." El pelirrojo se giró, marchando. Kaoru soltó un fuerte y exasperado suspiro y rodó sobre su estómago para continuar estudiando.

------

"Aquí viene," murmuró Takasugi, soplando humo de cigarrillo en el frío aire de la noche. Sacudiendo perezoso las cenizas de su cigarrillo, miró a la pareja acercándose.

Él observó al hombre pasando por la oscuridad, sus pasos precisos y rápidos. Su rostro era serio y su inalterada mirada estaba fija adelante. Los extremos de los labios de Takasugi se movieron en una divertida sonrisa mientras su mirada se deslizaba de Battousai hacia la joven a su lado. En directo contraste al semblante de piedra del hombre, la joven casi rebotaba con energía mientras caminaba. Sólo su lechoso perfil era visible para Takasugi, mientras acosaba ruidosamente a Battousai con preguntas.

"Cuál es el problema contigo?" Exclamaba ella en su vibrante voz, "Aún no estás llorando por los jeans, verdad?"

La sonrisa de Takasugi se amplió. Obviamente, un viaje de compras había sido el prólogo a esta salida. Notó que Kaoru sabiamente había optado por un par de jeans. Aunque usaba su blusa blanca escolar, su presente vestuario era menos escabroso que el uniforme escolar que había usado en su última visita nocturna a la Casa de Te Sakura.

Inhalando una última vez de su humo, Takasugi escuchó a Kenshin responderle a Kaoru en tono bajo.

"Bueno," Kaoru se infló, cruzando sus brazos sobre sus senos, "No creo que fueran costosos."

Más indescifrable murmuración le respondió entre los apretados labios de Kenshin.

"Fue tu idea," respondió Kaoru, girándose y apuntándole un dedo a su rígido compañero.

Takasugi lanzó lo último de su cigarrillo en el húmedo asfalto y se separó de la puerta de la casa de te.

"Bueno, hola!" interrumpió él mientras se detenía en la llovizna para saludarlos, "Y bienvenidos!"

"Como sea," Kaoru resopló, colocando sus manos en sus caderas, "Sólo salte del camino para que podamos refugiarnos de la lluvia."

"Por qué querría hacer eso?"

"Por qué no?"

"Porque estás usando una camisa blanca," Takasugi la miró lascivamente.

"Qué-" Comenzó Kaoru, retirando sus mechones de sus ojos furiosa.

"Y está lloviendo."

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron furiosamente. "Por qué-"

"Takasugi-san," intervino Kenshin calmadamente, "Entraremos ahora."

Apresurando a Kaoru con una mano en su espalda, Kenshin pasó a Takasugi hacia la casa de te.

"Anciano sucio," murmuró Kaoru mientras lo pasaba.

La Casa de Te Sakura estaba tan nublada con humo y tan saturada con el fuerte hedor de alcohol como lo había estado la última vez. Figuras se movían como sombras oscuras bajo las nubes de humo y el choque de botellas, hielo y vidrio constantemente sonaba sobre el ruido de la multitud.

"Alto."

Kenshin y Kaoru se giraron simultáneamente para mirar a Takasugi, cuya voz de repente se había tornado autoritaria.

"La chica se queda conmigo. Himura ve a ver a Katsura en la sala de seguridad en la parte de atrás."

"Pero-" Kaoru comenzó a protestar.

"Nada de peros, señorita," interrumpió Takasugi, "Esas son las instrucciones."

Kaoru abrió su boca otra vez para discutir, plantando sus manos en sus caderas.

"Quédate aquí, Kaoru," la voz baja de Kenshin sonó autoritaria, "Él no te hará nada."

Kaoru, sorprendida, se giró para mirar a su guardián. Sus dorados ojos encontraron los suyos por un instante, luego se movieron hacia los de Takasugi.

"Regresaré."

Sin otra palabra, Kenshin se giró y adentró en la densa multitud. Kaoru observó mientras la masa de cuerpos se apartaba para el asesino pelirrojo. Se movía líquidamente por el salón, la multitud regresaba lentamente a su alrededor.

"Bueno," suspiró ella, "Qué hacemos?"

Takasugi gesturizó hacia una pequeña mesa cercana a la entrada de la casa de te. "Nos sentamos y esperamos."

"Oh, qué excitante," exhaló Kaoru, dirigiéndose hacia los asientos, "Al menos estamos cerca a la salida."

------

Kenshin golpeó fuertemente en la puerta de la sala de seguridad en la parte de atrás de la casa de te. Lentamente empujó la puerta y entró en la habitación pobremente iluminada.

"Cierra la puerta."

Kenshin cerró la pesada puerta de metal.

"Mira esto."

Kenshin se adentró en la habitación. Estaba iluminada sólo de pared a pared, con pantallas de TV blanco y negro. Se dirigió hacia la alta sombra que sabía era Katsura, mirando una de las pantallas. Se detuvo justo detrás del líder.

"Ahí están," dijo Katsura tranquilamente, señalando la pantalla frente a ellos.

Kenshin levantó la mirada hacia la pantalla que Katsura estaba apuntando. Vio a Kaoru y a Takasugi sentados en una mesa cerca a la puerta, aparentemente envueltos en una discusión verbal.

"Ella es un completo caso, no?" La voz de Katsura punzaba mientras se giraba levemente para ver a su herramienta más eficiente.

Los rasgos faciales de Kenshin permanecieron ilegibles, sus ojos aún fijos en las imágenes blanco y negro.

"Acercamos?"

Katsura apuntó un remoto en la pantalla y la vista de la cámara de repente se acercó al rostro de Kaoru. Kenshin miró su animada expresión, sus ojos destellando vívidamente.

"Para qué querías verme?" preguntó Kenshin, sus ojos aún fijos en la pantalla.

Katsura consideró a Kenshin con perspicacia. "Tiene ojos hermosos."

La única respuesta de Kenshin fue un breve apretón de sus labios.

"Y tan agradables labios."

Kenshin observó a Kaoru pasar la punta de su lengua por sus labios mientras pausaba en la conversación.

"Señor," dijo él, sus ojos dejando la pantalla para encontrar la mirada de Katsura, "Qué es lo que quiere?"

"Quiero mostrarte algo."

Girando hacia las innumerables pantallas, Katsura levantó de nuevo su remoto. Con unos pocos clics, la pared de pantallas cambió de repente, imágenes cuadradas parpadeaban de blanco y negro a vibrante color. Los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron.

Cada pantalla mostraba una vista diferente del interior de su apartamento.

"Qué es esto?" preguntó Kenshin bruscamente.

"Tu apartamento," respondió Katsura, encarando a su empleado, "Pero esto no es exactamente lo que quiero que veas." Caminando hacia una gran consola, Katsura pulsó unos pocos botones. Todas las pantallas de repente prendieron y apagaron, volviéndose una gran pantalla mostrando la sala de Kenshin. Kenshin miró su gran sala como si fuera a través de una delgada rejilla de alambres.

"Tengo ojos en todos lados," dijo Katsura tranquilamente desde atrás, "Y veo todo."

Kenshin escuchó el hábil clic metálico de un botón. Las pantallas simultáneamente se oscurecieron y luego se iluminaron de nuevo, mostrando una vez más su sala desde arriba - excepto que esta vez, podía ver gente.

Tres figuras. Dos hombres y una chica, todos sentados en su sofá de cuero. Observaba, cautivado, mientras sus bocas se movían silenciosamente en una enojada conversación. Una figura se levantó lentamente y avanzó hacia la chica. De repente agarró un puñado de su largo cabello negro y la levantó. La chica comenzó a llorar.

Kenshin se observó nivelar una espada hacia la garganta de la chica. Mirando las pantallas, vio sus propios ojos ámbar abiertos con rabia mientras lanzaba la corta espada a la pared y lanzaba a la chica al piso por su cabello.

Las pantallas de repente se volvieron un revuelto de indistintivas líneas y colores mientras Katsura adelantaba las imágenes.

"Nunca antes fuiste volátil, Himura," la voz de Katsura se elevó sobre el zumbido de las imágenes, "Y nunca esperamos esa violenta reacción. Ni podríamos anticipar esto."

La imagen se congeló de repente. La habitación estaba iluminada y sólo la luz naranja de la chimenea proveía luz. Examinando la historia, Kenshin podía captar dos ensombrecidas figuras. Reconoció su rojo cabello en un instante. Y ahí estaba ella, descansando a sus pies, su cabeza en su rodilla. Estaba llorando. No había visto eso entonces.

"Sabías que ella estaba llorando por ti?" La voz de Katsura cortó el espeso aire de la habitación.

"Sí." Él sintió como si su voz fuera un simple gruñido. "No."

"Quieres decir," dijo Katsura, su tono cuidadosamente medido, "Sabías que estaba llorando, pero no tanto."

Kenshin permaneció en silencio, aún paralizado. La niña estaba llorando, las lágrimas caían al piso. Vio su propia respiración volverse regular en su sueño.

"Un asesino duerme muy ligeramente," narró Katsura, "Y es de común conocimiento que nadie puede tocarte en tu sueño."

La luz del fuego se apagó. Y luego, movimiento.

Los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron cuando observó a Kaoru levantar su cabeza de su rodilla. La pantalla captaba sombras en su rostro, observó cuando Kaoru se levantó de su posición sentada y se agachó sobre su durmiente cuerpo. Colocó una mano en su pecho. Luego, retirando el cabello de su frente, Kaoru colocó dos dedos en el centro de su frente. Su cuerpo convulsionó de repente y se separó, cayendo al piso a sus pies, sus manos apretadas a cada lado de su cabeza. Él la vio caer postrada en la alfombra y permanecer en silencio en su rodilla.

"Y así fue como la encontraste en la mañana," interrumpió Katsura, "Asumiste que había caído en su sueño, sin adivinar nunca que fue ella quien alejó tus pesadillas durante la noche."

Los dedos de Kenshin se cerraron en un doloroso puño a su lado. Katsura se acercó más, de nuevo distorsionando las pantallas al adelantar rápido.

"Sabemos que tú la atacaste anoche," continuó Katsura, su voz leve, "Se parece un poco a Setsuko, no es así? Pero lo que encontramos extraño es que te permitiste distraerte y perder la vista."

Las uñas de Kenshin cortaron las palmas de sus manos.

"Desde que ella ha estado a tu custodia, te has vuelto mucho más explosivo. Incluso al punto de lastimar a tus compañeros de trabajo."

"Si estás refiriéndote a esa escoria-"

"Hay más que quiero que veas," interrumpió Katsura.

De nuevo las imágenes pasaron, deteniéndose de repente. El asesino estaba durmiendo en el sofá y la chica estaba sentada a su lado, su mano en la suya. De nuevo, presionó sus dedos en su frente y de nuevo su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse en agonía. Él observó mientras ella agarraba dolorosamente la tapicería, sus dedos clavándose en el sofá de cuero. Lentamente, cayó hacia adelante, aparentemente tosiendo y ahogada. Se sacudió y tembló por unos momentos y luego lentamente se tranquilizó, respirando profundo. En silencio, Kenshin observó la escena bidimensional correr en la pantalla ante él. La temblorosa chica alcanzó por su durmiente cabeza y gentilmente lo haló hacia ella, guiándolo lentamente para acostar su cabeza en su regazo. Observó sus lágrimas caer sobre su propio rostro durmiente.

"Una mujer ha llorado por ti antes?"

"No lo sé." La voz de Kenshin fue un ronco susurro.

"Muy conmovedor, en realidad," comentó Katsura, "La fuerza de Kamiya está en su abierta compasión, su voluntad universal para proteger aquellos a su alrededor - incluso a quien trató de matarla."

"Y?" Su tono era forzado.

"He encontrado un nuevo uso para ella," anunció Katsura, "Además de borrar los recuerdos de nuestros enemigos."

La habitación se oscureció completamente. Luego los monitores se encendieron, mostrando una vista diferente. Kenshin se vio empujando a Kaoru en la pared, sus manos bajando por su cuerpo y su rostro en la curva de su cuello. Sus ojos azules estaban asustados. Se observó echando hacia atrás su cabeza y mirar su enrojecido rostro.

Katsura observó el rostro de Kenshin torcerse con rabia.

"Por qué estás mostrándome esto?"

"Necesitas una salida."

"Qué?" Kenshin se giró de la pantalla, su fiero perfil iluminado por la intermitente luz de la pantalla.

"Te has vuelto impredecible y violento."

"Estás dudando de mi eficiencia?"

Katsura retrocedió, levantando una mano. "En lo más mínimo. Pero estás actuando extrañamente alrededor de esta mujer y estás volviéndote más y más volátil. Creo que he encontrado una solución."

"Y cuál sería?"

Los labios de Katsura se levantaron en una fría sonrisa. "Te la entregaré."

"Qué?"

"Puedes tener a la chica," respondió Katsura, su voz suave, "Has lo que quieras con ella - sólo asegúrate de que aún sea capaz de usar sus particulares habilidades para nosotros."

"Qué-"

"Ella es una chica muy atractiva. Estoy seguro que estás de acuerdo," interrumpió Katsura, "Y también creo que ella es la razón por la que actúas así. Escuché de Takasugi que rechazaste a la prostituta que te envió. He decidido que debemos complacerte en forma diferente. Creo que si pudieras," él pausó, sonriendo, "_tener _a esta chica, entonces estarías más satisfecho y menos inestable." Katsura observó los rasgos de Kenshin apretarse furiosamente. "Piensa en eso como un bono laboral."

"En otras palabras," Kenshin resopló, "Estás dándome permiso para fornicarla."

"Puesto cruelmente, sí."

"Qué si no la quiero?"

Katsura sonrió tolerante, levantando su remoto. La mirada de Kenshin se giró cuando las pantallas se tornaron en blanco y negro. Katsura presionó otro botón y el sonido llenó la habitación.

Él escuchó mudos gritos y furiosos gritos mientras una pequeña niña entraba por la puerta de la casa de te. Unos cuantos hombres siguiéndola. La pequeña gritó cuando un hombre la levantó por su corto cabello. El hombre arrastró a la niña hacia la puerta y la giró cruelmente hacia la lluvia.

"Basta!"

Él habría sabido quien había hablado aún si no hubiese estado observando la pantalla.

Desafiante. Obstinada. Niña tonta.

------

Kaoru saltó de su asiento, sus ojos brillantes con rabia.

"Quién demonios eres?" Siseó el hombre, girando hacia su voz.

"Suelta a esa niña!" Ordenó Kaoru, ignorando su pregunta.

El hombre rió. Desde afuera, Kaoru podía escuchar los gritos y lloriqueos de la pequeña. Su rostro se retorció en un furioso frunce.

"Te veo después," el enorme hombre espetó sobre su hombro, girándose para dejar la casa de te, "Siento el ruido, amigos."

"De ninguna manera," dijo Kaoru, lanzándose hacia el hombre.

Llegando a un repentino alto justo detrás del gigante, cayó de repente y entregó una poderosa patada en la parte trasera de sus rodillas. El hombre se tambaleó, sus rodillas se rindieron bajo él. Kaoru saltó sobre él, directo a la lluvia.

"Aquí vamos," respiró Takasugi, levantándose perezosamente de su asiento y salió para observar. Una pequeña multitud también se reunió en la calle, curiosa. Recostándose contra la puerta una vez más, Takasugi observó a Kaoru derribar a un hombre con una patada, luego torcer el brazo del hombre que mantenía cautiva a la pequeña. Él la soltó con un doloroso grito y la niña cayó en el húmedo pavimento. Kaoru se agachó a su lado.

"Estás bien?" le preguntó a la niña gentilmente.

"Sí," la pequeña niña asintió, su corto cabello botaba arriba y abajo.

"Entonces, ve a casa," ordenó Kaoru.

Una pegajosa mano se depositó en uno de los antebrazos de Kaoru, levantándola. Girándose, Kaoru se volvió hacia su atacante con un fuerte grito. Ella regresó con la niña.

"Corre!"

Asintiendo furiosamente, la pequeña se levantó y corrió, desapareciendo alrededor de una esquina. Kaoru sonrió, satisfecha.

"De qué te estás riendo, perra?"

El grupo de musculosos hombres le sisearon, formando un círculo a su alrededor. Kaoru resopló, agachándose en una posición de batalla. Los hombres se precipitaron y Kaoru entró en acción, abalanzándose fieramente.

------

Kenshin observaba desde la habitación trasera, sus ojos abiertos y sus doradas pupilas se contrajeron peligrosamente en una mortal rabia.

Él lo vio antes de que pasara. Aunque era fuerte, no sería suficiente. Una por una, sus delicadas extremidades fueron inmovilizadas. Primero, su muñeca derecha, atrapada a medio movimiento por el enorme puño de un hombre. Luego, su larga cola de caballo, los espesos mechones enredados alrededor de los enormes dedos de otro atacante. Fue halada abruptamente, doblada hacia atrás desde la cintura. Kenshin observó mientras intentaba zafarse de la dolorosa posición. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, sólo para ser detenido cuando Katsura levantó su brazo para bloquearlo.

Él se paralizó en el lugar, dándole a Katsura una mirada interrogante.

"Espera," ordenó Katsura tranquilamente, bajando su brazo.

Kenshin regresó sus enfurecidos ojos amarillos hacia la escena desarrollándose ante él.

Ella cayó, tosiendo, al suelo. Los detestables sonidos de risas alcanzaron sus oídos.

_Por mi mano, y sólo mi mano._

"Dijiste que ella era mía," siseó Kenshin.

"Si lo aceptas," dijo Katsura tranquilamente, "Entonces puedes ir."

"Mía," respiró Kenshin, saliendo de la habitación y casi sacando la puerta de sus bisagras.

Battousai atravesó el club, ignorando los cuerpos en su camino. Pausando en medio vuelo, cambió de dirección y saltó sobre la barra. El asustado barman retrocedió, manos arriba. Kenshin lo ignoró completamente y en vez se agachó, sus dedos buscando algo debajo de la barra. Sacó un grueso tubo de su escondite, girándolo una vez en su magistral agarre. Saltó sobre la barra fácilmente y corrió hacia la puerta.

Kaoru estaba gacha, húmedos mechones de cabello aplastados en su rostro, tosiendo y ahogada de la patada que había aterrizado en su sección media. Luchó por levantarse pero un vicioso golpe de reverso la golpeó lanzándola sobre el pavimento. Kaoru rodó, apenas evitando ser aplastada por un pesado pie.

Kenshin empujó rudamente entre la embobada multitud hasta que llegó a la arena abierta. La furia en sus ojos se congeló con frío cálculo. Cinco hombres enormes. Una chica, tirada húmeda en el piso. Sus ojos se iluminaron con frías llamas, su rostro se retorció en una fiera mueca. Corrió, entrando en la incursión.

Él aterrizó con un sordo ruido, agachado con un pie plantado a cada lado de la chica.

"Mi mujer," siseó Battousai.

------

"Shinsaku," respiró Katsura, acercándose lentamente a la arena.

"Parece que salió como lo planeaste," reportó Takasugi tranquilamente.

"Katsura-san," una chillona voz sonó desde abajo, "Lo hice bien?"

Katsura bajó la mirada para ver a la pequeña niña de corto cabello. "Sí, Tsubame, lo hiciste muy bien."

Tsubame miró hacia la escena de batalla. "Ella estará bien?"

"Sí," respondió Katsura gentilmente, "No te preocupes. Ahora puedes ir a casa."

La niña de nuevo desapareció en la multitud.

"Ingenioso," comentó Takasugi secamente, "Has logrado matar dos pájaros con una piedra. Usar a Tsubame para empujar a Kenshin en cualquier plan que tenías _y_ hacerlo derrotar a esos tontos."

"Lo que sea que tome."

------

"Quédate ahí," le ordenó Kenshin a Kaoru, levantándose de su posición, un pie aún a cada lado de ella.

Battousai se enderezó lentamente, girando hábil el largo tubo de metal en su agarre. "Se arrepentirán de tocar a mi mujer," les siseó a los hombres rodeándolo.

Las cejas de Kaoru se levantaron. De entre sus plantados pies, giró su cabeza para mirar sus furiosos ojos. Con su respiración de repente intensa, se colocó en posición arrodillada. Los enfurecidos ojos de Battousai se bajaron para encontrar su interrogante mirada azul. Se paralizó. La orden en sus ojos era clara.

El demonio pelirrojo saltó de Kaoru, el tubo girando en sus manos. Su atención ahora estaba solamente en Battousai, los cinco hombres se abalanzaron hacia él. Por un momento, el cuerpo de Battousai se perdió de vista y aterrizó en medio del grupo de hombres. Luego, en un estallido de acción, los hombres cayeron, agarrándose dolorosamente varias partes de sus cuerpos. Kenshin, sus ojos ámbar brillando, permanecía de pie con el largo tubo extendido horizontalmente tras él.

"Bastardo!"

En respuesta, los labios de Battousai se curvaron en una sardónica sonrisa. Mientras los asaltantes corrían hacia él de nuevo, Kenshin giró el tubo sobre su cabeza y lo bajó con fuerza en el hombro del hombre. Mientras ese hombre caía pesadamente en el pavimento, Battousai se lanzó con fuertes patadas. Saltando sobre sus enemigos, golpeó a sus enemigos con fuerza quiebra huesos. El arma de metal atravesó el aire, derribando a los hombres sin compasión.

Kaoru observaba a través de la lluvia, paralizada por la fluida fuerza de los movimientos de Battousai. El último atacante se lanzó a él desde atrás. Sin girarse, Battousai giró el tubo de metal y lo empujó hacia atrás, atrapando al hombre en el hombro. Con un rápido movimiento de su mano, tiró al hombre en el suelo, inconsciente. Por un momento, todo quedó quieto. Luego el asesino se levantó lentamente, tirando el tubo al suelo. El tubo de metal cayó fuertemente al piso mientras fuertes aplausos se elevaban de los espectadores. Su cabeza se giró lentamente para encarar la sorprendida expresión de Kaoru. El crudo poder en sus brillantes ojos envió corrientazos de electricidad por sus articulaciones. Asustada, bajó su cabeza rápidamente.

"Nunca lo he visto tan intenso," respiró Takasugi, inconsciente de que las palabras se habían salido de su boca.

Katsura bajó su cabeza, sonriendo levemente. "Eso es porque la voluntad de proteger es infinitamente más poderosa que la voluntad de destruir."

La delgada figura pelirroja atravesó la lluvia hacia la arrodillada joven. Se detuvo en frente de su tembloroso cuerpo. Su cabeza punzante, sólo una idea pasaba por su mente.

_Mía._

Él levantó su mentón para que pudiera fijar sus ojos azules con los suyos. Una fiera sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

_Mía._

Él permaneció de pie, rodeó su cintura con un brazo y haló su húmedo cuerpo contra él.

_Mía._

Su cuerpo estaba firmemente presionado contra el suyo y su aliento era cálido en su humedecido rostro. Con su otra mano, retiró los húmedos mechones que colgaban en sus ojos y frente. Ella alcanzó su endurecido rostro mientras sus dedos se adentraban en su cabello. De repente, él haló su cabeza hacia atrás y presionó sus labios en la parte inferior de su mentón. Ella inhaló fuertemente, su corazón palpitaba en sus oídos. Lentamente, Battousai retractó su rostro de su cuello. Con su cabeza aún hacia atrás, estudió su rostro. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron furiosamente, notó un leve hilillo de sangre a un lado de su mentón.

"Kenshin?" Su voz era pequeña e insegura.

"Obstinada niña," siseó él.

Battousai pasó su lengua sobre la línea de su quijada, lamiendo la sangre de la herida. Kaoru se estremeció en sus brazos, parcialmente del frío y parcialmente del leve ardor que causó su acción. En un suave movimiento, Battousai salió de su abrigo y lo colocó alrededor de los hombros de Kaoru, cerrándolo ceñidamente a su alrededor. Luego, la haló hacia adelante por los bordes del abrigo, él se inclinó, su cabello rozando su mejilla. Los zafiros ojos de Kaoru se abrieron con shock cuando sus siseadas palabras se deslizaron en su oído.

------

"Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Gritó Kaoru desde la puerta de la habitación.

Kenshin, quien estaba de pie en una silla y abría un hueco en la pared con su enfundada espada, se giró para mirarla. "Regresa a esa habitación," ordenó él calmadamente.

"Qué?"

"Me escuchaste." Kenshin la miró, sus ojos fríos y autoritarios.

Lanzando sus manos en el aire, Kaoru regresó a la habitación, cerrando la puerta sonoramente. Desde atrás, pudo escuchar a Kenshin reanudar su incesante golpeteo. Era cerca a la media noche cuando regresaron, húmedos, de su reunión con Katsura. Tan pronto como habían puesto los pies en el apartamento, Kenshin había metido a Kaoru en la habitación y cerrado la puerta. Prohibiéndole salir, había comenzado a hacer agujeros en las paredes.

Eso había sido hace una hora.

Con el ruido cuasándole una fuerte migraña, Kaoru se acostó en la cama, su mentón en sus manos. No podía entender lo que estaba pasándole hoy al asesino.

Cerrando sus ojos, aún podía sentir la cálida condensación de su aliento rozando en su oído, susurrando esas extrañas palabras mientras la lluvia caía a su alrededor.

Kaoru tembló involuntariamente. Sacudió su cabeza con violencia, aclarando su mente de esas ideas. Qué se traía ese anciano demente?

Hablando de ancianos dementes. Kaoru saltó de la cama y sacó una húmeda tarjeta del bolsillo trasero de los húmedos jeans que colgaban del espaldar de una silla. Giró la blanca tarjeta en su palma y leyó el nombre otra vez, _Ikumatsu_. El nombre estaba escrito en simple caligrafía en medio de la tarjeta. No había otras marcas, ni logo ni información de contacto. Sólo el nombre: Ikumatsu. Katsura había deslizado esta tarjeta sobre la mesa, diciéndole que este era el nombre de una geisha que la prepararía para su próxima misión.

Kaoru colocó la tarjeta en la lisa y brillante superficie de la cómoda. Qué buena era una tarjeta que no tenía información de contacto? Katsura simplemente había sonreído ante esa pregunta. Aparentemente, Kenshin sabía dónde encontrar a la mujer.

El apartamento de repente quedó en silencio. Kaoru levantó la mirada, esperanzada. Luego, de repente, el ruido reasumió, más fuerte que antes.

"Maldición!" Maldijo Kaoru, retrocediendo y descansando en el borde de la cama.

Se recostó, colocando el revés de su mano en su frente y mirando por la ventana. Las acciones del pelirrojo asesino siempre la habían confundido, pero la empapada aventura se había llevado el pastel. Sus párpados se cerraron y se permitió recordar la sensación de sus aterciopelados labios contra el lóbulo de su oreja, susurrando esas insondables palabras. Frunciendo sus cejas, Kaoru abrió sus ojos e intentó adivinar qué demonios había motivado al hombre a decir algo tan… no característico.

El infernal golpeteo rompió su concentración.

Kaoru suspiró, y se subió más sobre el colchón. Trazando las líneas de la colcha con un delicado dedo, recordó los detalles del plan que Katsura había delineado.

Ellos habían regresado a la Casa de Té Sakura después de la pelea, mojados de pies a cabeza. Kaoru, cubierta con el abrigo de Kenshin, había esperado ser abucheada como siempre. Sin embargo, un rígido silencio siguió al pequeño grupo mientras proseguían a una pequeña sala de reuniones en la parte de atrás. Levantando la mirada hacia Battousai, Kaoru había entendido instantáneamente por qué nadie se aventuró a chillar. Sus doradas pupilas escanearon la habitación, la amenaza en ellos tan clara como el día.

"Muy estruendoso de ti," comentó Katsura, mientras se sentaba.

Kaoru, avergonzada, sólo miró la mesa.

"Tu próximo trabajo, Himura," Katsura se dirigió al asesino, "Requeriremos de la ayuda de Ikumatsu." Fue entonces que le deslizó la tarjeta a Kaoru.

"Ikumatsu?"

"Una Geisha moderna." De nuevo la leve sonrisa de Katsura. "Kaoru necesitará ser entrenada en buenos modales y conversación."

"Qué?" Dijo Kaoru, levantando la mirada de repente, "Puedo ser educada."

Takasugi, sentado al otro lado de la habitación, de repente irrumpió en incontrolables carcajadas. "Maldición," dijo él entre carcajadas.

Otra leve sonrisa de Katsura. "Ella refinará su técnica, entonces," él se giró hacia Kenshin otra vez, "Llévala a la residencia de Ikumatsu mañana."

Battousai simplemente asintió.

"En unos días," continuó Katsura, "Himura, Ikumatsu, Kamiya y yo viajaremos al norte al distrito de Ieyasu Tokugawa."

"A la tierra del demonio, por decir," dijo Takasugi perezosamente.

"Los representantes del Choshu han sido invitados y simplemente es una oportunidad que no podemos rechazar," la voz de Katsura se tornó fría, "Mientras, Himura matará a Akira Kiyosato, el último político que apoya fuertemente el régimen Bakufu."

Otro asentimiento corto de Battousai.

"Ikumatsu y Kamiya van a acompañarnos por dos razones. Primeramente, es una fiesta de fin de semana y ambos necesitamos escoltas femeninas. Segundo, Kiyosato probablemente llevará a su esposa. Kamiya, tú borrarás su memoria si está presente en el asesinato. Entendido?"

Kaoru miró a Katsura vaciamente. Sus pupilas se deslizaron para mirar a la chica, la mano de Battousai de repente bajó a su muslo más cercano, apretándolo dolorosamente. Un furioso sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y asintió rápidamente. Su mano de retiró.

"Bien," dijo Katsura, levantándose, "Pueden retirarse."

Kaoru cayó sobre la cama, sus ojos cerrados. Estaba segura que algo había cambiado en el asesino. Qué demonios le había dicho Katsura antes de que hubiese salido a su rescate? Ella inhaló lentamente, recordando la imagen de sus brillantes ojos, mirándola a través de la lluvia. La forma en que su respiración se había atascado en su garganta cuando la acercó. La intensidad de su penetrante mirada fue suficiente para enviar escalofríos por su espina, incluso ahora. Ella exhaló, recordando su cálido aliento sobre su húmeda piel. Sus callosas manos estaban agarrando su cabello y sus labios estaban moviéndose en su oído. Y luego, esas palabras susurradas en la lluvia.

"_Tú me perteneces._"

------

Kenshin salió de su apartamento, un puñado de cables en su mano. Marchando hacia la puerta de Takasugi, golpeó fuertemente hasta que un desaliñado Takasugi abrió la puerta.

"Qué demonios, Himura?" maldijo él.

Sus ojos ardían intensamente, Kenshin lanzó la bola de cables al piso del apartamento de Takasugi.

"Esas," gruñó él, "le pertenecen a Katsura."

Takasugi se agachó y levantó la masa de cables. Atadas al extremo de cada cable rasgado había una pequeña esfera del tamaño de una perla.

"Bueno," susurró Takasugi, "Esas son las cámaras más pequeñas que he visto."

"Asegúrate que ninguna de ellas encuentren su camino de regreso a mi apartamento," Kenshin frunció furioso, girándose para irse.

Takasugi sonrió, observando la espalda de Kenshin mientras se alejaba. "Apuesto que hay docenas de agujeros en tu maldito apartamento," murmuró él, sonriendo.

------

"No así, Kamiya-san," la modesta voz de Ikumatsu señaló gentilmente, "Sostén la tetera por el mango con tu mano derecha y coloca tu mano izquierda sobre la tapa." Ikumatsu pausó para observar a su estudiante.

"No, Kamiya-san. Sostenla como si fuera algo muy precioso."

Kaoru exhaló con frustración y bajó la tetera bruscamente.

"Elegantemente," dijo Ikumatsu suavemente.

"Mis piernas están matándome!" Exclamó Kaoru, sacando sus piernas debajo de ella, "Cómo resistes tanto tiempo?"

Ikumatsu bajó su cabeza levemente. "Toma un poco de práctica, Kamiya-san."

Extendiendo sus piernas en frente de ella, Kaoru suspiró. "Por qué hablas tan suavemente?"

"También deberías practicar hablar gentilmente, Kamiya-san."

Kaoru giró su cabeza para mirar a la mujer. Estaba vestida en un elaborado kimono, su cabello recogido. Su rostro, aunque no estaba maquillado, era gracioso y suave. Estaba sentada arrodillada, sus delicadas manos en su regazo. Kaoru suspiró.

"No creo que esté hecha para este tipo de cosas."

Ikumatsu sonrió modestamente. "Entonces, reasumimos la práctica?"

Kaoru suspiró de nuevo. Parecía estar haciéndolo mucho últimamente. Levantando la tetera, lo intentó otra vez.

"No te jorobes de los hombros," instruyó Ikumatsu tranquilamente, "Inclínate levemente desde la cintura. Eso está bien."

"Al fin!" Exclamó Kaoru, bajando la tetera gentilmente.

"Habla más suave, Kamiya-san."

"Finalmente," repitió Kaoru, intentando imitar la suave voz de Ikumatsu.

Una sonrisa se formó en las comisuras de los llenos labios de su pupila. "Ahora," anunció ella tranquilamente, "A la servida de sake."

"Qué?" Kaoru le disparó una incrédula mirada. "Hay más servicio?"

"El sake es una parte importante de toda fiesta," explicó Ikumatsu, levantando una bandeja del piso y colocándola elegantemente en la mesa en frente de ellas. Sobre la bandeja había dos copas de sake y una garrafa de sake. "Lo importante a recordar," continuó Ikumatsu, colocando cada objeto de porcelana en frente de Kaoru, "Es que nunca debes servir tu propia copa."

"Ella no beberá."

Ambas mujeres levantaron la mirada ante la repentina interrupción. Kenshin, quien estaba sentado con su espalda contra la lejana pared, estaba mirando directo a Kaoru por primera vez ese día.

"Cielos," dijo Kaoru, girando sus ojos, "Gracias papá."

Sus ojos ámbar se fruncieron peligrosamente. "No soy tu padre."

"Bueno, obviamente," le espetó Kaoru a Kenshin, "Entonces no actúes como tal."

"Himura-san, Kamiya-san," Ikumatsu interrumpió educadamente con una cordial reverencia, "Esta conversación es altamente inapropiada. Especialmente entre un hombre y su escolta femenina."

Kaoru se sonrojó y Kenshin simplemente desvió la mirada.

"Ahora, Himura-san, si por favor," se dirigió Ikumatsu, "Viniera a sentarse con nosotras para que Kamiya-san pueda practicar sus habilidades?"

Levantándose a regañadientes de su posición, Kenshin se dirigió hacia la mesa y se hundió en una posición arrodillada al lado de la chica, colocando su espada a su lado. Desviando la mirada inconscientemente, Kaoru guardó silencio mientras se acomodaba.

Ikumatsu sonrió. "Kamiya-san," dijo ella suavemente, "Esa es la respuesta apropiada."

Kaoru luchó por calmar su respiración, insegura de su propia reacción. Sintió el calor irradiando del hombre que estaba a simples pulgadas de ella pero por alguna razón, no se atrevió a mirar su rostro.

"Ahora," continuó Ikumatsu, "Toma la garrafa en ambas manos."

Kaoru obedeció instantáneamente, aliviada de estar ocupada.

"Ahora, inclínate hacia Himura-san y sirve su sake."

Luchando por evitar que sus manos temblaran, Kaoru se inclinó y lentamente dejó que el líquido cayera en la vacía copa de sake de Kenshin. Ella se devolvió.

"Observa lo que él hace bajo tus pestañas, Kamiya-san," continuó la incorpórea voz de Ikumatsu, "Está demostrando lo que hará el hombre al que sirvas."

Con sus manos retorcidas en su regazo, Kaoru miró a Kenshin tan discretamente como fuera posible. Con la misma poderosa gracia que exhibía cuando peleaba, Kenshin levantó la copa una vez en saludo y luego la llevó cerca a su nariz, meneó el líquido e inhaló. Luego levantó la copa, bebiendo el sake lentamente. La copa vacía después de pocos sorbos, la bajó de nuevo.

"Su copa está vacía," dijo Ikumatsu gentilmente.

"Igual la mía," dijo Kaoru casi entre dientes.

"Y se quedará de esa manera," dijo Kenshin.

"Por favor," animó Ikumatsu, "Este comportamiento no pasará desapercibido."

Inhalando, Kaoru otra vez levantó la garrafa y le sirvió a Kenshin otra copa de licor.

"Ahora," Ikumatsu entonó gentilmente, "Una mujer refinada nunca hablará de temas crudos o cuestionadores. Siempre hablará suave y diferencialmente. Mayormente, sabe cómo usar sus ojos."

Kaoru miró las largas manos de Kenshin y comenzó a temer del siguiente tema de práctica.

"Kamiya-san, levanta tu mirada al rostro de Himura-san y encuentra sus ojos."

Componiéndose, Kaoru dispuso que sus ojos levantaran la mirada. Lentamente, levantó sus ojos de sus manos hacia los botones de su chaqueta y luego hacia su manzana de Adán. Con un imperceptible trago de saliva, forzó sus ojos hacia los suyos. Kenshin estaba mirándola. Aunque la expresión exacta en sus doradas órbitas era ilegible, la forma en que estaba mirándola definitivamente era desconcertante. Rápidamente, Kaoru agachó su cabeza y miró la mesa.

"Casi perfecto, Kamiya-san," comentó Ikumatsu, "Pero la acción debe ser más fluida. Encuentra sus ojos, mantenlos por un momento y luego desvía la mirada. Pero no la desvíes como si estuvieras asustada… pretende coquetear."

Kaoru gimió interiormente. Estaba siendo obligada a coquetear con este insufrible hombre.

"Tengo que hacerlo?"

"Por supuesto," Ikumatsu simplemente sonrió, empujando una copa vacía de sake hacia ella, "e inténtalo mientras le sirves más sake."

Kenshin observó mientras Kaoru levantaba diligente la garrafa con sus largos y delicados dedos. Graciosamente se inclinó, dejando que el dulce licor fluyera lentamente en su copa. Mientras levantaba su copa en su dirección, ella bajó la garrafa tranquilamente. Él llevó la copa hacia sus labios, una vez más inhalando su sabor por sus fosas nasales. Justo cuando comenzaba a tomar el sake, Kaoru levantó su linda cabeza, encontrando sus ojos por un breve momento bajo sus espesas pestañas. Kenshin, su copa se detuvo justo antes de tocar sus labios, la observó ladear su cabeza suavemente, su cabello cayendo a un lado con el movimiento. Sus labios llenos gentilmente estaban presionados mientras retractaba sus manos hacia su regazo. Sus párpados se cerraron una vez, lánguidamente, y encontró sus fríos ojos con los suyos una vez más. Luego, se giró, bajando la mirada para levantar su propia copa de sake.

Kenshin, en vez de tomar, devolvió el licor inmediatamente. Mirando a Ikumatsu, vio su deliberada sonrisa. Luego sus ojos marrones regresaron a Kaoru, quien estaba levantando una copa llena de licor hacia sus labios. Furiosamente, zafó la copa de sus manos, el líquido esparciéndose sobre la mesa.

"Dije nada de sake para ti."

"Idiota," murmuró Kaoru por lo bajo, levantándose para estirar sus extremidades, "Dios, eso duele!"

"Felicitaciones Kaoru, lo has hecho muy bien," Ikumatsu la halagó, también levantándose, "Ahora podemos continuar a usar un kimono y caminar en geta."

"Qué? Hay más?" Kaoru definitivamente estaba exasperada.

"Por supuesto, no pensarás que usaremos ropa occidental en un distrito rural, verdad?"

"Oh demonios."

------

El viaje al norte con Kenshin fue perturbadormente silencioso. Kaoru estaba recostada en el asiento del pasajero, aburrida. Encima de eso, estaba sintiendo la urgencia de sacar sus pies por la ventana abierta - algo que estaba segura no apreciaría Kenshin. Al demonio con eso.

"No hagas eso," ordenó Kenshin tranquilamente mientras Kaoru comenzaba a levantar sus pies para descansarlos fuera de la ventana.

"Al fin!" Exclamó Kaoru, bajando sus pies. "Él habla!"

Kenshin pasó una mano por su cabello rojo, una mano en el volante y sus ojos fijos adelante.

"Y luego se calla otra vez," dijo Kaoru, girando sus ojos y recostándose de nuevo.

"Y de qué te gustaría hablar?" preguntó Kenshin malhumorado, su mano moviéndose hacia los cambios mientras el auto se aceleraba de repente.

Kaoru se giró hacia él en su asiento, retirando el cinturón de seguridad de su camino. "Bueno, para comenzar," comenzó ella, "Por qué estás actuando tan extraño?"

"Qué exactamente es extraño en la forma que actúo?" demandó él, su voz baja.

"Hmmm, déjame ver," Kaoru contó con sus dedos, su voz mordaz, "Has estado evitándome. No me hablas más. Y cuando me hablas, es en frases monosílabas como 'levántate', 'cállate' o 'fuera'." Su voz aumentó en volumen. "No me has mirado directo a los ojos por días."

El auto de repente se echó hacia adelante con incrementada velocidad.

"Qué demonios te dijo Katsura?"

Kaoru de repente se encontró mirando los fuertes ojos de Kenshin. "Qué te dijo?"

Tomado por sorpresa, Kenshin frunció. "Nada, por qué?"

"Qué te dijo?" Demandó Kaoru otra vez.

"Nada!" Se encogió Kenshin enojado, "Qué pasa contigo?"

Kaoru apretó sus dientes. Niño inconsciente.

"Uh, Kenshin," preguntó Kaoru de repente.

"Qué?" Espetó él.

"Podemos ir un poco más despacio?"

Kenshin miró de reojo a la joven. "Tienes miedo?"

Kaoru resopló. Él levantó una ceja, sonriendo. Hundió el acelerador, enviando el auto a alta velocidad hacia el distrito de Tokugawa.

------

Fin del capítulo 18, continuará!

**Próximo capítulo: La voluntad de destruir.**

------

Emocionante no?

Perdón por el retraso, desde el próximo capítulo vendrán más rápido. :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Broken Pieces  
**

_En Pedazos_

Por Linay

Traducido por O.o Kaoru-chan o.O  


* * *

**Nuevos personajes:**

**Ikumatsu:** Una "geisha moderna" quien entrena a Kaoru de etiqueta y quien acompañará a Katsura al estado país como su escorta.

**Tsubame:** Un joven chica usada por Karsura para incitar a Kenshin a pelear.

* * *

- 

-

**Capítulo 19: La voluntad de destruir.**

**-**

**-**

_Retando llegar al otro lado_

_-_

_Caigo delante hacia el miedo._

-

-

El dormitorio estaba en silencio, salvo por el movimiento de la seda. Una delgada y joven mujer, su cabeza inclinada solemnemente, se paró sola en el centro del brillante cuarto, vestida sólo en un largo, blanca bata y medias hasta el tobillo. Contenida bajo la exuberante atención ya espléndida sobre ella, se levantó elegantemente e inmóvil. Una pequeña, y rellena mujer se acercó a Kaoru, gruesas capas de una lujosa fabrica dobladas sobre su brazo.

"Hermosa," susurró, levantando un dedo arrugado suavemente tocando las perlas colgando de uno de las horquillas de laca que mantenían el cabello de Kaoru arriba en unos elaborados giros.

Cuidadosamente intentando no hacer ruido con las bolillas, Kaoru inclinó la cabeza suavemente con una tímida sonrisa. La mujer se apresuró alrededor de ella, colocando las cantidades de componentes del kimono obedientemente.

Kaoru cerró los ojos.

¿Qué tan lejos había caído? Inhaló, la aguda fragancia de la madera de cedar en el suelo sobre ella. ¿Ha sido realmente una eternidad desde que se paró en la sala de entrenamiento de su casa, entrenando con su padre? Su padre siempre la había fraseado de su determinación pero ¿lo había llevado ella muy lejos¿Era ayudar a un asesino el precio más alto a pagar?

Pero su padre una vez creyó que había bondad en todos los hombres, incluidos los asesinos. Ella se ataba a esa esperanza, recordando los tiernos momentos que ella había compartido con Battousai. Él estuvo siendo frío últimamente, ignorándola y evitándola. Ella no había hecho ningún intento de acercársele tampoco, desconcertada por el nudo tirante en su estómago cada vez que él estaba cerca. Pero ella podía conquistar sus propias dudas; ella siempre pudo conquistarse antes. Ella era la que siempre sonreía a pesar de la angustia; la que siempre tenía esperanza a pesar de la desesperación.

Kaoru abrió sus ojos lentamente. Extendió su brazo derecho con gracia, dejando que la seda fría se deslice sobre su brazo. Mientras la mujer bajita se apresuraba alrededor de ella, levantó el otro brazo. La otra manga de seda del kimono fue subido a sus hombros. Con sus brazos levantados por detrás de ella como si fuese un pájaro preparándose para volar, Kaoru dejó que la mujer la envolviera con una roja fábrica alrededor de su cuerpo y le ajustara el cuello blanco de la lisa bata debajo. La mujer deslizó la ropa arriba así las puntas rozaban los tobillos de Kaoru. Le puso un cinturón sobre la pequeña cintura de Kaoru, apretándole fuerte, dificultándole el respirar. La asistente dio un paso atrás, chequeando que el material colgara parejamente. Su vieja cara se arrugó en una sonrisa de aprobación.

-

-

-

Kenshin estaba parado solo en un sereno jardín, mirando. Había pasado largo tiempo desde que se había vestido con aquellas tradicionales vestimentas, sus labios estaban apretados en una línea impaciente. Una mano descansando suavemente en el mango de la espada, que estaba colgada en el cinturón de su cintura. Afortunadamente, en esta fiesta, el cargar espada será más bien visto como una formalidad ceremonial.

Se volvió hacia la entrada, sus sandalias removiendo las piedras del camino. Observando la puesta de shoji, podía ver las sombras de adentro. Kaoru estaba más allá de esa puerta, vistiéndose. Su impaciencia crecía a cada segundo. Ella había estado ahí por más de media hora. Siendo el asesino, poniéndose el gi blanco y el hakama negro había sido un hecho rutinario, como si hubiese usado estas en su entrenamiento de espada. Un negro haori formal estaba colgado sobre sus hombros y su llamarada de cabello rojo estaba atada en una coleta alta. Dio un paso lento hacia la entrada. Esto, ciertamente, era una situación que nunca imaginó posible.

En unos momentos, él saludaría a una chica –no, la mujer- quien era su prisionera, su pupila, su escolta, su... ¿amante? Negó con la cabeza. No, eso todavía no. No había duda en su dura mente que ella le pertenecía, que ella era un juguete para el. Y aún así, él se contuvo – hasta el punto del dolor. Él sabía que su repentino distanciamiento la confundió. Él podía verlo en los flashes de sus ojos azules cuando él la encontraba mirándolo y en la manera en que su cuerpo se encogía de él cada vez que se acercaba. Él sabía que su silencio era la fuente de su consternación pero él también sabía de que otra manera forzarse a resistir.

Kenshin sabía que su llamarada podía romperla.

El miró a su palma abierta, estudiando sus duros callos. ¿Se había vuelto suave¿Por qué le importaría si la destruyera? Él estaría listo para matarla de cualquier manera. Pero aún así.

Kenshin dobló sus dedos en un puño fuerte.

Y aún así, él no podía forzarla. De alguna manera, de alguna parte, a veces su sonrisa, su incondicional sonrisa, había trabajado en su mente y no lo vería perder la confianza en las lágrimas. Él no quería ver sus lágrimas. Por esto, él maldecía a su jefe. Dándole la niña era como darle el poder de aplastar sus hermosas alas. Y prefería matarla rápidamente que lentamente.

¿Qué tan bajo había caído? Kenshn observó brevemente su vestimenta, su puño apretado cayó a un lado. ¿Había pasado una eternidad desde que había practicado el arte de la espada con una conciencia clara? Su maestro siempre había elogiado su agilidad, aunque bruscamente. Y, queriendo ser de ayuda, kenshin se unió a las fuerzas de Katsura. Su maestro lo desheredó pero él se agarró a la esperanza que, un día, Kyoto podría ser un mejor lugar gracias a su pequeño papel.

Ahora, sin embargo, él no podía ver a través de la sangre. Pero la chica y su inocente idealismo brillaron como la luz de la luna en un bosque oscuro. Su deslumbrante sonrisa era como una guía de paz y él tenía miedo de tocarla, de contaminarla con la sangre de sus manos. A través de ella, él podía sentir aquel viejo deseo que pensó que ya había muerdo dentro de él tiempo atrás; el deseo de proteger.

Pero él era un destructor. Aplastando las piedras debajo de sus sandalias, Kenshin avanzó hacia la entrada. La puerta de deslizó abriéndose mientras avanzaba, una mujer anciana salió de ella.

-

-

-

Kaoru delicadamente extendió sus dedos sobre la seda roja. Flores blancas y doradas estaban bordadas a lo largo del dobladillo, extendiéndose diagonalmente sobre el largo de las mangas del tobillo, del elaborado kimono.

"Esto va a combinar," pensó la mujer mayor en voz alta, levantando una intrincada faja bordada.

Con una sorprendente destreza, la mujer envolvió la larga faja alrededor de la cintura de Kaoru. Mientras Kaoru aguantó el aliento, la mujer enganchó y anudó la fina faja de seda en un nudo perfecto de mariposa. Finalmente, ella hizo un bucle de una tranza del cordón, alrededor de la faja, anudándolo con cuidado. Ella dio un paso atrás, admirando su trabajo.

"¿Me veo bien?" preguntó tímidamente Kaoru.

El rostro de la mujer se arrugó en una anciana sonrisa. "Hermosa," respondió, tocando la mejilla de porcelana de Kaoru, "Te ves hermosa."

Un rosado sonrojo calentó las mejillas de Kaoru y sonrió tímidamente. Dio una vuelta sobre un pie, sorprendida por la sensación de flexibilidad de la fábrica. "¿De verdad?"

"Si. Ahora, estate lista." La voz de la mujer era distante.

Kaoru arqueó su cuello para mirar a la mujer irse de la habitación. La puerta de deslizó para abrirse y cerrarse. Ella se movió rápidamente hacia la pared, su corazón de pronto, apurándose.

"¿Ya está lista?" El tono de voz bajo fue instantáneamente reconocido.

Kaoru cerró los ojos e inhaló lentamente. Exhalando, escuchó como la voz vieja de la asistente le respondió. Ella largó otro respiro controlado mientras el sonido del desliz de la puerta de madera llegó a sus oídos. Reincorporándose con una extraña confianza, Kaoru dejó que sus pestañas se abrieran lentamente.

-

-

-

Le daba la espalda. Sus ojos trazaron los nudos negros en su apilado cabello, el blanco de su cuello y el rojo de la seda roja abrazaban su pequeña forma. Dubitativamente, ella volvió la cabeza, la lechosa calidad de su piel contrastando dramáticamente con el kimono carmesí. Ella se dio media vuelta en círculo, frente a él. Sus ojos estaban buscando su rostro tímidamente. Repentinamente, Kenshin bajó sus parpados, parpadeando con los ojos perdidos. Ella no debía ver que había persistido en sus ojos dorados.

"Kenshin?" Su voz era suave y reacia.

"Vamos." Su vos era dura y sin emoción.

Kaoru inclinó su cabeza lentamente, sus ojos nublándose. Cuando ella levantó su cabeza otra vez, sus encubiertos ojos vieron que él odiaba verla – dudar. Ella avanzó con elegancia, parando a su lado para poner sus pequeños pies en las sandalias de madera. Su aliento quedó en su garganta cuando lo miró. Él se dio media vuelta.

Ella no debía ver.

-

-

-

La cena fue una experiencia desagradable por lo menos.

Tokugawa probó ser un esplendido y generoso anfitrión y el sake y las charlas femeninas florecieron libremente en el banquete. Políticos, militares, estrategas y civiles de alto rango, que nunca estarían juntos en ninguna otra circunstancia, estaban tomando y riendo juntos. Esta falsa muestra de congenialidad disgustaba a Kenshin. Así también como la voz nasal de la mujer cantando junto a _koto_.

Kaoru miraba la espalda de Kenshin tensarse desde donde ella estaba arrodillada. En contraste con la vivida tolerancia de Katsura, Kenshin era una estatua de piedra. No que sea una sorpresa para ella. Kaoru se removió incómoda. Sus piernas estaban comenzando a entumecerse. Apretando los dientes, dejó que sus ojos vagabundearan por alrededor de la habitación. Otras escoltas femeninas habían empezado a emerger de sus posiciones, sirviendo saje y hablando con otros hombres. El nivel de ruido en la habitación se intensificaba con las risas tontas de las mujeres y las carcajadas de los hombres. Resoplando suavemente desde su nariz, Kaoru decidió que ya era había esperado lo suficiente.

Kenshin observó brevemente como la sombra de la taza de sake era depositada en la baja mesa frente a él. Kaoru, con su elaborado kimono provocando un susurro alrededor de ella, estaba arrodillada frente a él, inclinándose hacia delante para alcanzar la jarra de sake.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" él siseó.

Kaoru dejó que sus ojos se movieran rápidamente hacia arriba por un momento, antes de dejar caer su mirada. "Sirviéndole sake, señor," ella respondió tranquilamente, su tono ni sarcástico ni serio.

Haciendo una reverencia, ella llenó su raza con una gracia nunca antes demostrada. "Espero que sea de su agrado, señor," dijo ella con un tono placentero, casi burlón.

"Vos-"

"Oh!" exclamó el hombre al lado de él, "Que escolta perfecta tiene ahí, Himura!"

Kaoru se volvió a darle una cálida sonrisa al hombre, la jarre de sake todavía en sus delicadas manos. Kenshin solo le miró.

"Su taza es vacía," Kaoru notó suavemente, inclinando su mentón.

"Así parece," el hombre rió, un obvio rubor intoxicante cubrió sus mejillas, "Podría servirme un poco, hermosa señorita?"

Kaoru rió suavemente, inclinándose a llenar la taza del hombre. Nada común en ella, volvió sus pestañas a él mientras él tomaba el licor. Kenshin presionó sus labios juntos y tomó su propio sake, casi tirando su taza en la mesa.

"La mía está vacía," anunció rudamente.

"Así es," Kenshin sonrió, volviéndose a Kenshin y alcanzando a servir su bebida.

Cuando ella se inclinó, Kenshin se adelantó rápidamente así sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de su oreja.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" el siseó enojado.

"Lo que Ikumatsu-san me enseñó," murmuró Kaoru, su sonrisa aún igual.

Ella se sentó en sus tobillos, dejando que Kenshin solo la observara. Inclinó su cabeza a un lado, pestañando lentamente hacia él.

"No está disfrutando la fiesta, señor?" ella preguntó, su voz tan suave.

"No juegues conmigo," susurró Kenshin enojado a través de sus dientes.

"Ah," Kaoru sopló suavemente, inclinándose hacia delante para limpiar una miga imaginaria de la mesa, "Pero es todo un juego. Vos lo dijiste." Alargando un dedo sobre la mesa mientras se sentaba, ella dijo en voz alta, "Además, usted lo empezó."

Kenshin luchó con sus músculos faciales cuando ellos se deforman en un gruñido. Ella estaba jugando con él donde sabía que él no podía explotar.

"Empezar qué?" interrumpió otro hombre, mientras tomaba de su taza.

"Oh," Kaoru respondió con una sonrisa, "La conversación por supuesto."

"Por supuesto!" el hombre instantáneamente estuvo de acuerdo, empujando su taza para otra rellenada.

Kaoru le sirvió, sonriendo. El hombre sonrió grandemente como respuesta.

"Sabes," él gorgojeó, "Eres una belleza de mujer."

"Usted lo cree, señor?" Kaoru murmuró.

"Pero claro!" él respondió de corazón, "Cualquier hombre que no pudiera ver eso, es un tonto!"

"Tan duras palabras," replicó suavemente Kaoru, volviendo sus ojos a Kenshin.

"Es más," el hombre continuó, sin ser conciente de la mirada asesina de Kenshin, "Si tu fueras _mi _ escolta no estaríamos en este cuarto para nada!"

"Oh!" exclamó Kaoru, "No me animó a preguntar donde estaríamos entonces!"

El hombre sonrió abiertamente, poniendo sus manos sobre la mesas. "Déjame decirte-"

"Mi taza," Kenshin intervino de pronto, "está vacía."

Kaoru se volvió con una sonrisa alegre hacia él, levantando la jarra para llenar su taza con sake. "Así es, señor," ella afirmó suavemente.

"Joven señorita," el escandaloso hombre intercedió nuevamente, "¿Sabe porqué hay dos tazas en su bandeja?"

"Señor," Kaoru rió, separándose de Kenshin, "Seguramente está bromeando conmigo."

"Bueno, parece una pregunta valida!" el hombre rió borracho, "Como tienes una taza vacía en la bandeja"

"Así es!" Kaoru miró abajo, pretendiendo shock.

"Entonces," el hombre instruyó, "Pásame el sake y te llenaré la taza!"

"Que generoso," comenzó Kaoru.

"Ella no beberá." La voz de Kenshin era apenas un susurro.

"Perdón?" el hombre de al lado pregunto.

"Ella no beberá." Su voz se volvió suave y peligrosa.

"Creo," el hombre rió, tomando la jarra de Kaoru, cuya cara palideció un poco, "Que ella puede decidir por ella misma, señor! Joven señorita," el hombre preguntó, "No te gustaría tomar?"

"Yo-"

"Dije," Kenshin comandó un poco más alto, "Que mi mujer no tomará esta noche."

La conversación alrededor de ellos se calmó por un momento antes de levantarse nuevamente. Katsura lanzó una mirada de advertencia en la dirección de Kenshin luego volvió su vivida conversación hacia otro lado. Kaoru se dio cuenta que había estado aguantando la respiración.

"Creo," ella sonrió en forma de disculpas hacia el hombre, "Que preferiría no beber de todas maneras. Afecta mi estómago." Ella miró rápidamente a Kenshin, quien tenía sus ojos peligrosos en ella.

"Muy bien entonces," el hombre levantó los hombros y se volvió a disfrutar un rato las propias sonrisas de su escolta.

"Y usted, señor? Querría un poco más?" Kaoru invitó a Kenshin con una gran sonrisa.

Silencio la recibió. Peleando con la urgencia de helarse, Kaoru rápidamente sirvió la copa de Kenshin y observó como él comenzaba a tomar.

"Bueno," el persistente hombre intercedió, "Tengo una propuesta, Himura."

"Cuál sería?" Kenshin pregunto lentamente entre sorbidas.

"Le propongo," hizo una pausa para causar un efecto, "que cambiemos compañía por esta noche."

Kenshin casi se ahoga en su sake.

"Qué?"

"Tu mujer, como usted lo pone, parece muy vivida para un hombre con su silencio," el hombre explicó, sin ser conciente del brillo en los ojos de Kenshin. "Y mi silenciosa escolta parece ser justo lo que usted necesita."

"No lo creo," Kenshin dijo entre dientes.

"Y que es lo que la bella señorita piensa?" el hombre se volvió con una sonrisa hacia Kaoru.

Kaoru mantuvo su aliente, volviendo una vista rápida hacia la enojada expresión de Kenshin. Era ahora o nunca. "Bueno," alargó, "Himura-san parece algo irritado conmigo hoy. Tal vez un cambio podría ser beneficioso. Qué dice, Himura-san?"

"No." Seco, furioso.

"Oh, vamos!" el hombre clamoreó.

"Le recomendaría quedarse quieto."

"Discúlpeme?"

"Ahora señores," interrumpió Kaoru sonriendo, "No hay necesidad de hostilidades. Solo démosle una oportunidad?"

Kaoru observó a Kenshin. El escalofrió que le envió su mirada, fue suficiente para hacerla estremecer.

"Ve? Hasta su llamada mujer esta de acuerdo conmigo."

Kenshin se reincorporó enseguida, sus dedos apretaban fuertemente alrededor de la saya de su verdadera espada. "Hablaré con usted afuera, señor."

"Perdón?"

"Afuera" Kenshin salió de la habitación.

"Bueno, parece que saldré por un momento. Por favor, perdóneme señorita." El hombre también se levantó y salió detrás de la tensa forma de Kenshin.

Kaoru los miró salir, su corazón palpitando en sus oídos. Lo había empujado demasiado? Por un momento, se había olvidado quien estaba pretendiendo ser y se removió rápidamente sobre sus pies. Respirando profundamente, ella siguió la dirección que ellos habían tomado.

-

-

-

"Cual es el gran problema?" el hombre exclamó.

"Solo, déjalo," gruñó Kenshin.

Parados en el porche, los dos hombres tenían su silueta contrastada con la luz de la luna en el cielo.

"No veo porqué está tan molesto. Ella es solo una mujer"

"Mi mujer. Ella es _mi_ mujer."

"Oh ya veo. Es así entonces? Bien, cuando quieres por ella?"

Rápidamente y silenciosamente, Kenshin tenía al hombre contra el poste con e filo de la espada sobre su garganta.

"Por dios," el hombre bufó, "Estás loco?"

"Si," gruñó Kenshin.

"Yo solo quiero-"

"Créame," Kenshin siseó, presionando la espada más, "Ella no lo vale. Lo entiende? Esa muchacha no lo vale"

Lo soltó de repente.

"Bien," el hombre tartamudeó enojado, "Esta bien, bastardo."

-

-

-

Su espalda estaba contra la pared, Kaoru escuchó sin poder ver. Su corazón se hundió junto con ella.

_Ella no lo vale. _

Ahogando un sollozo, ella se alejó y desapareció del hall.

Kenshin se dio vuelta en ese mismo instante, guardando su espada silenciosamente. Entró al ruidoso banquete nuevamente e hizo su camino hasta donde estaba su lugar. Se arrodilló y notó que Kaoru no estaba allí. Maldita muchacha. Probablemente estaba flirteando con otros hombres solo para hacerlo enojar. Sus ojos dorados escanearon el lugar rápidamente. Ella no estaba allí.

"Katsura-san," Kenshin interrumpió cualquier inanimada conversación que él tuviese, "¿Dónde está Kaoru?"

Kaoru se volvió con salvajes ojos hacia Kenshin. "No lo sé. Ella te siguió cuando saliste."

"Qué?"

"Mis queridos invitados!" Takugawa estruendosa voz interrumpió de pronto, "Hagamos nuestro camino hacia los jardines para el show de los juegos artificiales. Sé que lo disfrutaran."

Susurros excitados llenaron el salón mientras varios invitados comenzaron a salir en fila de la habitación. La cara de Katsura se oscureció.

"Encuéntrala, Himura," Comandó, "El mejor momento para tu misión es durante los fuegos artificiales. Así que encuentra ahora."

Kenshin asintió, saltó y se removió de la multitud hacia la oscuridad.

-

-

-

Kaoru estaba respirando profundamente mientras caminaba hacia ningún lugar en particular.

_Ella no lo vale. _

Que frío, que rechazo. Luchó con la humedad de sus ojos mientras seguía las luciérnagas hacia los árboles. Parándose en la mitad del pasto y de los pétalos caídos, levantó su cabeza hacia el cielo solo para ver las primeras explosiones de los fuegos artificiales.

-

-

-

Él la encontró en el conjunto de árboles de cerezos. Ella estaba mirando a otro lado, su cabeza tildada hacia arriba mirando como el viento volaba los pétalos de cereza de los árboles. Ella parecía una modelo perfecta de una postal; una mujer delgada vestida en un kimono rojo, parada en una lluvia suave de pétalos rosas. Kenshin caminó silenciosamente hacia su figura.

"Entonces." Ella habló suavemente, "Me encontraste."

Kenshin se detuvo abruptamente, sorprendido que ella haya notado su presencia.

"Que estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó, añadiendo una nota de impaciencia en su voz.

"Mirando los pétalos de cereza caer," ella dijo, su voz distante, "Son hermosas"

"Deberíamos regresar."

"Sabes porqué amo los pétalos de cereza?" Kaoru continuó, "Me recuerdan a la primavera. Amo la primavera"

"Kaoru-"

"Primavera es cuando todo es renovado. Cuando todo tiene un comienzo nuevo." Ella pausó de nuevo, inclinando su cabeza. "Pensé que habíamos empezado a ser amigos."

Kenshin suspiró sin sonido. Se adelantó otra vez, sus sandalias haciendo ruido sobre el alto pasto. Se paró cuando estaba a meros centímetros de su espalda.

"Qué pasó Kenshin?" Kaoru preguntó, su cara hacia abajo, "Por qué me estás tratando tan diferente?"

Kenshin, tan cerca que estaba mirando debajo de su hombro, depositó una mano dubitativa, sobre su codo. "De verdad deberíamos-"

Kaoru sacudió su mano de su brazo. "Si estás sugiriendo que volvamos juntos," ella dijo tajantemente, "no te molestes"

De pronto, Kenshin tomó con sus callosas manos la yugular de Kaoru, empujándola hacia atrás. Kaoru se inclinó hacia delante en vez de cae en su abrazo.

"Que estás-"

"Sabes," Susurró Kenshin en su oreja, "lo que Katsura me dijo esa noche?"

Kaoru se agarró de los dedos de Kenshin, quieren la habían tomado firmemente alrededor de su cuello. Su otro brazo se arrollaba alrededor de su cintura mientras la empujaba hacia su pecho.

"Me perteneces," el siseó, dejando que sus labios acariciaran su oreja mientras hablaba.

Esas palabras. Esas palabras eran las mismas que él le había dicho en la noche de llovizna. Esas palabras poderosas le enviaron un escalofrío por toda su espalda.

Todavía, sujetándola por detrás, Kenshin dejó que sus dedos se extendieran alrededor de su garganta, empujando su cabeza hacia atrás, hasta que la base de su cuello descasara sobre su hombro.

"Si," el respondió a sus cuestionables ojos azules, "Katsura me dijo que podía tenerte"

"Que-"

"Te estás preguntando que significa eso, mi mascota?"

Kaoru se estremeció, sus dedos curvándose sobre los suyos. Su repentino cambio en su comportamiento era lo suficiente para enviarla completamente fuera de si.

"Significa," continuó, su voz un mero susurro, "Que puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo"

"No le pertenezco a nadie," Kaoru protestó desafiante, removiéndose de sus brazos. Ella se volvió a mirarlo, ahora desaliñada.

"Pero lo eres," Kenshin dijo despacio mientras tomo un paso más cerca de su jadeante forma, "Me perteneces."

"Yo-"

"Me perteneces mucho antes de que Katsura lo dijera. Ahora, solo tengo el permiso de hacer lo que quiera contigo," Kenshin continuó con su voz baja, "Te volviste mía cuando me tocaste, cuando me sacaste mis pesadillas."

"Cómo sabi-" Kaoru empezó, su voz temerosa mientras daba un paso atrás.

"Lo vi," el interrumpió, "Te vi. Ellos lo grabaron para que lo vea."

"Maldición," ella maldijo mirando abajo, "Malditos sean-"

"No son _ellos_ de los que deberías preocuparte ahora," Kenshin susurró, enterrándola contra un árbol.

Kaoru se encogió contra el árbol, sus ojos moviéndose nerviosos hacia los de él. Comenzó a temblar.

"Que quieres?" ella lloró, temblando.

"Lo que quiero de ti ahora es bastante simple." Su rostro cerca. Muy cerca.

Kaoru esquivó, cubriéndose las manos con sus largos dedos. "Qué vas a hacer conmigo?" Ella susurró rota.

Kenshin sacó sus dedos de su cara. Ella intentó desprenderse de él. Él tomó su rostro entre sus manos, levantándolo.

"Mírame." Era una orden.

Lentamente, Kaoru pestañó sus ojos para abrirlo, encontrándose con los suyos instantáneamente. Sus cejas se levantaron de la sorpresa cuando vieron que él había estado escondiendo sus ojos.

No había malicia. Ni enojo. Ni amenaza.

Sus dedos resbalaron de sus mejillas pero ella siguió buscando sus ojos dorados. Ella vio gentileza allí. Y algo más que no podía nombrar...

"Por qué lloraste por mi en esos momentos?" preguntó Kenshin ásperamente, "Por qué tomaste mis pesadillas?"

Ella miró a otro lado. "Yo-"

"Mírame cuando hablas."

Inhalando, ella volvió sus ojos hacia su rostro. "Quería ayudarte."

"Por qué?"

"Por que mereces paz también."

"No lo merezco."

"Basta!" exclamó Kaoru de pronto, sacudiendo su cabeza salvajemente, "No eres un monstruo! Sé que eres humano. Sé que te importa. Sé que mereces paz. Todo el mundo lo merece! Por qué no puedes ver eso? Por qué no puedes solo..." Su voz cayó en silencio.

"Terminaste?"

Kaoru suspiró. Kenshin se movió adelante, puso una mano a un lado de su cabeza. La respiración de Kaoru se volvió desenfrenada, sus dedos comenzaron a sacudirse cuando los presionó sobre su pecho.

"Me tienes miedo?" preguntó Kenshin, bajando su cara hasta la de ella.

"Yo-" Kaoru empezó, "Qué quieres?"

"A vos."

Ella miró arriba, miedo y lágrimas sobre sus ojos. "Que de mi?" su voz temblaba.

"Todo."

"Qué?"

"Todo, Kaoru," Kenshin susurró, mientras se enderezaba sin levantar las manos del árbol, "Quiero todo de vos."

"No harías..." ella comenzó, su voz temblaba.

"No te forzaré," terminó por ella, "Nunca lo haría. Aunque sé que lo sientes igual."

"Pero, dijiste-"

"No te equivoques. Me perteneces," el repitió, "Pero quiero todo de vos, no solo tu cuerpo."

Kaoru cerró los ojos, alivio llenándola. Inhaló. "Ahora entonces," ella empezó, su voz fuerte y clara.

"Ahora entonces qué?"

Ella abrió sus ojos. Él estaba todavía, peligrosamente cerca. Sus dedos se cerraron nerviosamente en la fábrica de su _gi_.

"Yo quiero..." ella susurró lentamente.

"Que quieres, Kaoru?" Kenshin preguntó suavemente, adelantándose así su nariz acariciaba la suya.

"Yo," ella dudo, "Yo no..." Kaoru se encontró a ella misma descansando las puntas de sus dedos contra la mejilla de Kenshin. Tomó un profundo respiro y peleó con el instinto de empujarlo.

Los brazos de Kenshin cayeron a ambos lados. "No te forzare," él respiró.

Kaoru sintió como si su cuerpo fuera de pronto, muy pero muy liviano. Una mano todavía agarrada fuertemente en su _gi_, y la otra presionando gentilmente su mejilla, Kaoru se inclinó dubitativamente. Tildó su cabeza solo un poco, Kaoru se aproximó tímidamente y presionó sus labios contra los suyos en uno de los placeres más tenue. Ella rompió el contacto casi inmediatamente pero no retrocedió.

Kenshin la miró desde sus pestañas bajas. Los ojos de Kaoru se posaron en los de Kenshin con incierto. Él la miró, mostrando aprobación pero no deseo violento. El corazón de Kaoru comenzó a latir. Ella no sabía que hacer. Aunque había sido el objeto de muchos besos forzados y de atención, ella nunca había sido la que iniciaba un beso. Era simplemente un habilidad que no poseía.

Viendo su inquietud, Kenshin la impulso gentilmente cuando movió su cabeza en la otra dirección y abrió sus labios levemente. Kaoru, tomando esto como ánimo, tocó sus labios otra vez. Ella acarició sus labios suavemente y los trajo de nuevo para descansar en ellos inocentemente.

Kenshin cerró sus dedos en un fuerte puño, luchando con el deseo de empujarle la espalda contra el árbol y forzarla a abrir su boca con su lengua. En vez de hacer eso, respiró gentilmente y pacientemente entre sus labios abiertos. Cautelosamente, Kaoru cerró sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, su respiración nerviosa y jadeante. Se acercó a él, ella comenzó a mover sus dulces labios contra los de él, luego, capturando sus labios contra los de ella, ella se retiró, saboreando suavemente.

Luego, ella rompió el contacto, miró a sus ojos cerrados fuertemente. "Kenshin?" ella inquirió tímidamente, "Está mal?"

"Kaoru," casi gruñó, abriendo sus ojos dorados, "Puedo, por favor..."

Ella movió la cabeza hacia un lado, su lengua recorriendo sus labios abiertos.

"Puedo por favor," él respiró entrecortado, cerrando sus puños tan fuerte que sus uñas se clavaron en su palma, "besarte"

Sorprendida, Kaoru pestañó. Estaba preguntando? Era un pedido?

"Si-"

Esas palabras apenas salieron de su boca cuando sus labios descendieron hacia los de ella. Y aún así, él no aplastó sus labios, o la capturó violentamente en su boca. En vez de eso, sus labios fueron dolorosamente gentiles contra los de ella. Moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado, él imitó su moción: presionando gentilmente su boca, luego tomando sus labios sobre los de ella. Cuando repitió la succión, ella comenzó a responder y sus cabezas comenzaron a moverse de atrás hacia delante lentamente siguiendo el ritmo de su beso.

Kaoru liberó sus labios de pronto, levantando la mirada y jadeando en busca de aire. Guiado por instinto, Kenshin hundió su cabeza y comenzó a dejar un camino de besos secos al lado de su cuello. Ella inhaló de pronto, envolviendo con sus brazos más fuerte alrededor de su cuello. Imposible de resistirlo, Kenshin depositó sus palmas en su cadera, empujándola hacia delante mientras él continuaba a presionar suaves besos debajo de su clavícula.

"Kenshin," susurró Kaoru sin aire.

El trajo su cabeza hacia arriba y se encontró con sus ojos. Y luego sus labios se unieron otra vez, esta vez con movimientos rápidos. Lentamente, Kenshin facilitó a Kaoru el acomodarse contra el árbol. Varios de sus dedos callosos tomaron su mentón mientras él profundizaba el beso. Él curvó su lengua dentro de su boca, buscándola. Ella lo encontró y sus lenguas bailaron alrededor de ellas hambrientamente, probando, saboreando. Apoyándose pesadamente contra el árbol con un brazo, Kenshin dejó que su otra vagabundeara hacia la abertura de su kimono. Con sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo retumbando de deseo, él empujó su mano dentro de los pliegues hasta que su mano encontró la piel sedosa de su pierna. Alcanzando, el presionó con su palma la cremosa parte de atrás de su pierna, levantándola, y cerrando su rodilla alrededor de su cintura.

De pronto, él no se movió.

Los labios de Kaoru ya no estaban moviéndose con los suyos. Abriendo sus ojos en el medio del beso, vio como sus ojos estaban abiertos y le miraban. El se retiró reciamente, dejando que su pierna bajara con delicadeza. Kenshin dio un paso para atrás, cortando el contacto físico.

"Lo siento," Kaoru tartamudeó de pronto sonrojándose.

"No hay necesidad," Kenshin respondió suavemente.

"Pero-"

Ella dejó de hablar cuando Kenshin alcanzó su mano y la alzó. Con una fluida gracia, presionó sus labios en su muñeca. Sus ojos dorados levantaron la mirada.

"Después," él dijo gentilmente, "Lo entiendo."

Dejó su muñeca y ella dejó que su brazo cayera al lado suyo, como una muñeca.

"Nunca pensé que podrías... " Ella empezó, "que vos..."

Kenshin se dio media vuelta, mirando los fuegos artificiales. "Entender?" Había una nota de amargura en su tono de voz.

"No, no eso," le corrigió Kaoru, "Nunca pensé que vos... me quisieras... de esa manera."

Los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron grandemente cuando sintió a Kaoru caminar hacia él y presionar sus manos en su espalda. Gentilmente, ella descansó su frente contra la base de su cuello, su suave respiración hacía que sus cabellos se pararan.

"Por qué?" Su voz fue un mero susurró.

"No lo se."

"Que sabes?"

"Que quiero protegerte." La voz de Kenshin era suave y profunda de una manera que ella nunca había escuchado. "Que no quiero que nadie te toque. Que no quiero nunca lastimarte."

"Lo harías?" su pregunta fue igual de suave,"Lastimarme?"

"No lo se." Suspiró. "Quiero protegerte pero mi único propósito es destruir. Y si Katsura quiere que vos-"

"Siempre vas a obedecerlo?"

"Si." El bajó la mirada. "Ese es el camino que elegí. Si me voy ahora, todas esas vidas..." pausó. "Todas esas vidas que tomé serán en vano."

"Ya veo."

El cerró sus ojos y ella quedó en silencio, su frente todavía presionada en la base de su cuello.

"Himura-san!" la voz de un chico de pronto rompió el silencio. "Himura-san, le estuve buscando por todos lados!"

Aunque Kaoru se mantuvo inmóvil, la cabeza de Kenshin se volvió cuando alguien comenzó a acercarse a ellos a través de los árboles.

"Por qué?" Su demanda era como un latigazo.

"Katsura-san quiere verte," el hombre bufó, bajando la velocidad y comenzando a trotar cuando se acercaba.

"Katsura?" Levantó una ceja, "Y quien eres?"

"Yo?" el hombre pregunto, deteniéndose, "Kyosato. Yo soy Akira Kyosato."

"Kyosato," el asesino gruñó, su mano alcanzaba la saya de su espada mientras se ponía en posición de un silencioso combate. "Tu vida es mía."

"Qué?" el hombre exclamó, desconcertado.

Kenshin sacó su espada y avanzó hasta el sorprendido hombre. Una suave tirada de la parte de atrás de su remera lo paró. Él miró sobre su hombro hacia la chica.

"Vuélvete" la voz de Battousai era fría y mandona.

Su agarre se hizo más fuerte en su ropa mientras se apoyaba en él. "No, Kenshin," ella susurró.

Su mano dejó su espada por un momento, Battousai la tomó desde el cuello de sus ropas. "Dije," él gruñó. "Vuélvete." La lanzó hacia atrás contra un árbol, donde ella se hundió bajo sus rodillas, con los ojos grandes.

"Ni siquiera tu puedes intervenir entre mi obligación y yo," él gruñó amenazadoramente. "Soy un destructor." Él se volvió, su mano en su espada en una posición de combate. "Akira Kiyosato, prepárate para morir."

"Kenshin!" ella medio sollozó cuando él le dio la espalda.

Pero su llanto fue perdido entre las brillantes explosiones de los fuegos artificiales sobre ellos.

* * *

**-**

**-**

**- **

**Felices fiestas.**


	20. Chapter 20

**ATENCIÓN**: Este capitulo tiene escenas fuertes de violación, si sos sensible te recomiendo saltearte la úiltima parte.

* * *

**Chapter 20: cicatrices. **

_Aunque cicatrizado y destruido, _

_Nos aferramos a la esperanza._

---------

**La última vez:**

Los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron grandemente cuando sintió a Kaoru caminar hacia él y presionar sus manos en su espalda. Gentilmente, ella descansó su frente contra la base de su cuello, su suave respiración hacía que sus cabellos se pararan.

"Por qué?" Su voz fue un mero susurró.

"No lo se."

"¿Que sabes?"

"Que quiero protegerte." La voz de Kenshin era suave y profunda de una manera que ella nunca había escuchado. "Que no quiero que nadie te toque. Que no quiero nunca lastimarte."

"¿Lo harías?" su pregunta fue igual de suave, "¿Lastimarme?"

"No lo se." Suspiró. "Quiero protegerte pero mi único propósito es destruir. Y si Katsura quiere que vos-"

"¿Siempre vas a obedecerlo?"

"Si." El bajó la mirada. "Ese es el camino que elegí. Si me voy ahora, todas esas vidas..." pausó. "Todas esas vidas que tomé serán en vano."

"Ya veo."

El cerró sus ojos y ella quedó en silencio, su frente todavía presionada en la base de su cuello.

"Himura-san!" la voz de un chico de pronto rompió el silencio. "Himura-san, le estuve buscando por todos lados!"

Aunque Kaoru se mantuvo inmóvil, la cabeza de Kenshin se volvió cuando alguien comenzó a acercarse a ellos a través de los árboles.

"¿Por qué?" Su demanda era como un latigazo.

"Katsura-san quiere verte," el hombre bufó, bajando la velocidad y comenzando a trotar cuando se acercaba.

"¿Katsura?" Levantó una ceja, "¿Y quien eres?"

"¿Yo?" el hombre pregunto, deteniéndose, "Kyosato. Yo soy Akira Kyosato."

"Kyosato," el asesino gruñó, su mano alcanzaba la saya de su espada mientras se ponía en posición de un silencioso combate. "Tu vida es mía."

"¿Qué?" el hombre exclamó, desconcertado.

Kenshin sacó su espada y avanzó hasta el sorprendido hombre. Una suave tirada de la parte de atrás de su remera lo paró. Él miró sobre su hombro hacia la chica.

"Vuélvete" la voz de Battousai era fría y mandona.

Su agarre se hizo más fuerte en su ropa mientras se apoyaba en él. "No, Kenshin," ella susurró.

Su mano dejó su espada por un momento, Battousai la tomó desde el cuello de sus ropas. "Dije," él gruñó. "Vuélvete." La lanzó hacia atrás contra un árbol, donde ella se hundió bajo sus rodillas, con los ojos grandes.

"Ni siquiera tu puedes intervenir entre mi obligación y yo," él gruñó amenazadoramente. "Soy un destructor." Él se volvió, su mano en su espada en una posición de combate. "Akira Kiyosato, prepárate para morir."

"Kenshin!" ella medio sollozó cuando él le dio la espalda.

Pero su llanto fue perdido entre las brillantes explosiones de los fuegos artificiales sobre ellos.

**Y cápitulo 20 (cicatrizado) continua:**

Kaoru miró más allá de la espalda de Kenshin hacia Akira Kiyosato. Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulamente cuando su postura cambio abruptamente. Su postura se relajó a una de confianza, una mano descanso en la espado a su lado.

"¿Morir? Tu fingida espada no hará tal daño, me temo," La voz de Akira se oscureció, "Pero la mía si"

Ikumatsu se paró al lado de Katsura, mirando el cielo prenderse de brillantes explosiones.

"Señor," preguntó ella, "¿Fue ese Akira Kiyosato?"

"Si lo fue." Los ojos de Katsura no abandonaron la vista de los fuegos artificiales.

"¿Porqué cree que es necesario mandarlo con Himura-san?"

"Por que Himura estará en su mejor momento. Cuando Kiyosato lo encuentre, Himura seguramente estará con Kamiya, Entonces, los gemelos deseos, de destruir y proteger trabajan juntos."

"Katsura-san," su escolta pregunto, "¿Porqué siente la necesidad de proteger si va a matar a Kiyosato-san?"

"¿No sabes que tipo de hombre es Kiyosato, Ikumatsu?"

"No se nada de él, señor."

"Kiyosato es peligroso por dos razones. Primero, es un firme y público partidario del Bakufu." Katsura se detuvo.

"¿Y segundo?" Ikumatsu preguntó, volviendo su mirada hacia el perfil apuesto de Katsura,

"Es un asesino de gran habilidad."

"¿Kiyosato?

Katsura miró el pasto. "Uno debe maravillarse con su genialidad. Hasta el momento, Kiyosato ha logrado mantener su perfil público y mantener sus asesinatos."

"¿Es eso posible?"

"Si, por supuesto. Si nadie sobrevivo del asesinado, nadie puede decírselo a nadie."

"Ya veo," Ikumatsu pensó en voz alta, "Entonces, teme que Kiyosato-san pueda ser un oponente más fuerte que Himura-san. ¿Tal vez sus armas son más efectivas?"

"Al contrario," Katsura la corrigió. "Serán perfectos contrincantes. Kiyosato, como Himura, usa la larga espada japonesa como su arma."

"¿Himura-san usa una espada??" Ikumatsu frunció el ceño, "¿No será obvio quien es el asesino entonces?"

"Mira alrededor tuyo, Ikumatsu," el hombre respondió. "Casi todos los hombres llevan una espada. Algunos no serán de verdadero uso pero," Pausó para apuntar con discreción a las espadas de los hombres parados delante de ellos. "Apuesto que esos son reales. Puedo apostar que muchas personas estan cargando espadas reales."

"Entonces," Su escolta dijo, "¿Uso a Himura-san en esta misión porque usa una espada?"

"Elegí a Himura," Katsura bajó el tono de vos, "Porque es el único de nuestras fuerzas que podría derrotar a Akira Kiyosato."

Una llamarada de colores alumbro el cielo, distrayendo cualquier tipo de conversación.

"Entonces es como yo sospechaba," Ikumatsu se asombró, "Himura-san es un asesino de las sombras de Choshu.

En la oscuridad, una par de ojos se alumbraron triunfantes.

"Debes ser uno de los asesinos de Choshu," dedujo Akira, cambiando a una postura de combate como la de Kenshin, "Debo admitir, eres más pequeño de lo que imaginaba"

"¿Que sabes de Choshu?" preguntó Battousai agresivamente, ocultando su shock

"No mucho." El tono de voz de Akira se hizo más conversador, "Pero ya habíamos sospechado que Choshu había estado secretamente opuesto al Bakufu pora algún tiempo. Estuve intentando encontrar uno de sus asesinos de las sombras por un tiempo. ¿Podrías ser esa persona por casualidad?"

"No hablo con hombres muertos," gruñó Battousai, midiendo a su oponente.

"Bueno," Akira rió suavemente, "No soy un hombre muerto. Tu lo eres." Miró detrás de Kenshin, hacia Kaoru. "Desafortunadamente, no dejo testigos."

"¡No tendrás que hacerlo!" En el instante que Akira miró detrás de él, Battosai se lanzó hacia adelante y sacó su espada de su saya en un rápido destillo de metal.

"Oh, oh," comentó Akira, mientras detenía el ataque de Battousai con su espada, "¿Estamos entusiasmados no?"

Doblando, Akira lanzó la espada de Kenshin lejos de la suya. Se apresuraron hacia cada uno simultáneamente, sus espadas chocaron ruidosamente.

Kaoru se paró, sus ojos azules estaban horrorizados mirando al par pelear. Akira y Kenshin estaban envueltos en una profunda pelea, el sonido del metal era incesante. En sus ropas tradicionales parecían actores en una vieja película actuando en una elaborada coreografía de una escena de pelea. Pero Kaoru sabía que cada pasó era potencialmente letal. Su respiración se apresuró. Kaoru podía ver que Akira Kiyosato era un partidario tan bueno como ella había visto a Kenshin antes luchar. Con dientes apretados y ojos entrecerrados en una concentración obvia, los dos guerreros volaron hacia los otros, sus espadas borrosas en la moción.

Akira apuntó con su espada hacia abajo y Kenshin obvio el camino del metal. Se detuvo delante de Kaoru, su respiración elaborada.

"Hay rumores," Akira comenzó con lentitud a enderezarse y blandir su espada. "Sobre un asesino frío y sin piedad que caza con una espada."

Battousai se mantuvo impasible, también enderezándose, su espada brillando en la oscuridad a su lado.

"Si eres ese hombre," continuó Akira lentamente, "Entonces ¿Quién es esta mujer?"

"'No es de tu incumbencia!" gruñó Battousai.

Los dos se lanzaron hacia ellos mismos rápidamente, sus espadas listas. Metal se encontró con el metal luego de cada golpe. Kaoru vio lo que verdaderamente significaba el juego de espadas. El sonido del metal, ella vio con terror, la velocidad en la que los dos hombres iban detrás de ellos con sus espadas filosas. Los golpes de Akira eran poderosos, casi empujando la espada de Battousai hacia atrás con un rocío de chispas. Pero Kenshin era rápido, siempre librándose de la presión y esquivando dando otro golpe. Era la legendaria velocidad de los dioses del destructor.

Y luego el momento decisivo.

La mandíbula de Akira comenzó a caerse mientras luchaba por fuerza. El demonio atacándolo no tenía piedad y sus ataques eran demasiados rápidos para que un ojo no entrenado lo anticipara. De toda su energía, Akira comenzaba a agotarse. Si se volvía lento...

El hombre depronto se lanzó con un nuevo golpe de energia, sorprendiendo hasta a Battousai.

"No puedo morir aquí.," gritó lanzando hacia adelante.

Kenshin eludió el ataque defensivo. Kiyosato comenzó a lanzar ataques salvajes en un desesperado intento de empujar a Kenshin. Frunciendo el ceño, el pequeño asesino brevemente se preguntó porqué su oponente, al comiendo frío y peligroso, ahora se parecía más a una bestia desesperada.

Mientras tanto, una silueta, alumbrada por el camino de los fuegos artificiales, de una mujer lentamente hacia su camino hacia ellos.

-----------

Ikumatsu miró el rostro de Katsura desde la esquina de sus ojos. Aunque su cara estaba vuelta hacia el cielo, sus ojos estaban casi cerrados en pensamiento.

"Señor," preguntó, "¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Nada, Ikumatsu," replicó lentamente, sus ojos todavía cerrados al mundo.

"¿No está disfrutando de la exhibición de los fuegos artificiales?"

"Este tipo de cosas no me interesan particularmente, querida."

"Entonces," su escolta preguntó, "¿Qué le interesa?"

Los labios de Katsura se levantaron en una especie de sonrisa. "No necesitas entretenerme, Ikumatsu."

Ella levantó los hombros. "Es lo mismo para ti como lo es para mi."

"Oh, oh," dijo él, volviéndose a verla. "Esas son las palabras más honestas que hay caído de tus labios en todo el tiempo que te he conocido."

"Nuestro tiempo juntos es casi por terminar, señor." Se negó a mirarlo.

"Eso es cierto," rió, "Y debo agradecerte con tu trabajo con nuestra querida Kamiya-san. Debe haber sido un deber muy duro."

"He tenido peores asignaciones," Ikumatsu respondió gravemente.

"No lo tuvimos todos."

La mujer miró el suelo mientras el hombre miró el cielo.

"El mundo es cruel," murmuró ella, "Lo extrañaré, señor, y a la mujer-niña."

--------------

"Akira!" La mujer alta llamó mientras caminaba por el camino de los árboles de cerezo.

La mujer elegante, quien se abanicaba con un abanico de papel, era tan delicada como un abedul. Sus ojos, que buscaban, eran serios pero amables. "Akira, ¿Dónde estás?" ella llamó otra vez con su voz acampanada y suave.

El hombre era su fuente de consuelo y angustia. Lo amaba. Con todo su alma, lo atesoraba. Aunque él trataba de ocultar su otra vida de ella, ella sabía cuando él desaparecía en medio de la noche. Deseaba que fuera por algo insignificante, apostando o aún por otra mujer, pero Tomoe sabía. Ella veía la mirada cazada en sus ojos. Ella veía la sangre del metal en su lavadero. Ella sabía que él les llevaba la muerte a los otros en la oscuridad de la noche. Ella sabía que él estaba consumido por su deber de ayudar a su adorado líder, Ieyasu Tokugawa del Bakufu.

Y lo odiaba. Le temía – a una vergonzosa muerte en la calle. Aun cuando se abanicaba su pálido rostro, ella temía por él.

El abrusco sonido de metal hizo que su sangre se helara. Ella se volvió hacia el camino de los árboles, su abanico tirado en el suelo. Mientras subía el camino miró a través de los pétalos rosados, y su corazón se paró.

Como si estuviera tomando aire de su amor. Akira Kiyosato miró hacia eel camino. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su esposa, su corazón se revolcó violentamente en su pecho. En ese momento helado, vio como volaba su cabello negro, como sus pestañas parpadeaban, y la suave subida de su pecho mientras exhalaba.

"Tomoe." El nombre escapó de sus labios como un rezo desesperanzado.

No molestándose por volverse a ver que había distraído a su adversario, Battousai se lanzó, su espada baja. Con un perdón, Kiyosato volvió su vista, casi bloqueando la espada del asesino con su segunda, guardada corta espada. La funda golpeó la espada y se rompió, exponiendo el filo del metal. Akira saltó hacia atrás con una espada en cada mano.

"No puedo morir aquí." Su voz fue silenciosa.

"No tienes opción"

Como los dos combatientes hicieron el último ataque final, Tomo se lanzó en una corrida salvaje hacia ellos, un grito estrangulado en su garganta. Si tan solo el asesino pelirrojo no estuviera entre ellos, los amantes estarían corriendo hacia los otros.

Pero todo lo que Tomoe podía escuchar era el sonido de metal cortando carne y hueso, mientras su esposo y el asesino se pasaban. Todo lo que ella podía ver a través de la cortina roja era la visión de su amor arrodillado en el suelo, su brazo tomando su estómago lleno de sangre. Cayó sobre su estómago una sangrienta mano alcanzando hacia donde ella estaba. Ella ni se dio cuenta que había caído de rodillas.

"Tomoe." Su nombre fue su último aliento.

Ella tomó su rostro en ambas manos, sus lágrimas pasando a través de sus dedos. No vio a Battousai pararse sobre su amante caído y perforar su cuello contra el suelo mojado con su larga espada. Ella no vio las pupilas de su marido rodar hacia arriba y cerrar los ojos. Ella no podía ver las lágrimas que se mezclaban con la sangre que lo cubría.

El victorioso asesino dio un paso hacia atrás del cuerpo, dando un movimiento de su espada antes de guardarla. Una joven mujer se levantó de su posición contra un árbol y se apresuró a ir a la escena, solo para ser detenida por la mano estirada de Battousai. Lo miró cuestionante a la cara, luego inhaló severamente. Sus ojos dorados se volvieron a ella custionantes. Sus dedos se ondearon con sobre su mejilla izquierda y él presionó su palma hacia ella suavemente. Mirando hacia abajo, vio una línea de sangre en la palma de su mano. Battousai frunció los ojos.

"Fuiste cortado."

Bajando su brazo e ignorando su pregunta, Kenshin avanzó con propósito hacia mujer. Desenvainó su espada y la apuntó, la punta en el cuello de la mujer.

"Kaoru."

Los ojos de Kaoru cayeron sobre la mujer. Lágrimas silenciosas caían sobre sus mejillas.

"Tomoe," susurró.

"No digas mi nombre." Su voz dulce era baja y llena de dolor. "Solo matame."

"Hazlo ahora," advirtió Kenshin, "O la _mataré_."

Kaoru miró los ojos fríos de Kenshin sin creerlo."Pero-"

"Ahora," amenazó Battousai, empujando la punta de su espada más cerca del cuello de Tomoe.

Kaoru suspiró, cayó de rodillas, se inclinó y extendió una mano hacia Tomoe. De pronto, los largos dedos de Tomoe se cerraron sobre su muñeca.

"Esto también lo matará a él, el hombre al que amas," Tomoe susurró con ferocidad.

Sorprendida, Kaoru abrió la boca al ver el pedido en los ojos de la mujer.

"¿Dejarías que tomaran su vida de esta forma?"

"Kaoru," Kenshin gruñó su última advertencia.

Su mano avanzó con temor, sus dedos deslizando hacia la frente de Tomoe. Kaoru se inclinó hacia adelante, Tomoe cayó de espaldas ante el inconsciente peso. Las dos mujeres estaban una arriba de la otra en el frío suelo. Kenshin caminó alrededor de ellaas mirando en caso de movimiento.

Unos momentos más tarde, Kaoru se levantó sobre sus codos, todavía sobre el cuerpo inerte de Tomoe. La vio respirar profundamente y le permitió un minuto para volver a si misma.

"Vámonos," ordenó Kenshin, guardando su espada con un click y dándose la vuelta. Luego, de pronto, en un rápido movimiento del viento, estaba en el aire. Dándose media vuelta en el salto, aterrizó frente a Kaoru y la mujer caída. Kaoru estaba inclinada de cuclillas, su mano extendida y en su mano todavía estaba la daga ensangrentada con la que ella lo había atacado.

"Kaoru," exhaló, sorpresa registrándose en sus grandes ojos abiertos. Su mirada cayó en la mujer quien yacía detrás de Kaoru, sus ojos abiertos y su garganta abierta.

"No digas mi nombre," Kaoru gruñó, levantándose despacio con su cabeza baja.

"La mujer," Kenshin respiró, sus ojos examinando a Kaoru, "Kaoru, la mujer está muerte. La mataste."

"Ella quería morir." Su voz era fría. "Yo quiero morir"

"Tu-"

"Pero," levantó su cabeza, sus ojos azules ardiendo, "¡No después de haberte matado!"

Se volvió hacia Kenshin, la daga tomada del kimono de Tomoe a lo alto. Kenshin giró, bloqueando su muñeca. Kaoru giró, balndido la daga.

"Para," gruñó, "¡Vuelve en si!"

"No hasta que estés libre," ella gritó, pinchándolo ferozmente.

"No estás siendo tu!" le gritó, bloqueando sus ataques con su envainada espada.

"_Nunca_ soy yo!" gritó desesperada, lágrimas volando de sus ojos cristalinos.

Kaoru pausó un momento, intentando entender su llanto ¿Quéle había mostrado la otra mujer? No parecía ser solo el renacimiento de los recientes sentimientos de Tomoe Kiyosato.

No tuve tiempo para pensar en ello ya que Kaoru se lanzó violentamente otra vez. Esa vez, estaba tan distraído que se volvió un micro segundo más tarde. La punta de la daga rozó su mejilla izquierda, marcando otra línea en su suave piel. Mientras Kaoru luchaba por sacarle la cabeza, él se puso de cuclillas y estiró su pierna haciéndola caer. Cayó de espaldas, quitándole el aire y ka daga de sus dedos. no gastando un momento, Kenshin la tomó de las muñecas y la mantuvo sobre el suelo.

"¿Qué te está pasando?" demandó.

"Estás sangrando," notó Kaoru.

"¿Qué," Kenshin repitió, dándole énfasis a cada palabra, "te está pasado?" Gotas de sangre de su nueva cicatriz en forma de cruz cayeron sobre la mejilla de Kaoru.

"Quitate!" Kaoru intentó soltarde debajo de él, moviendose freneticamente.

"¿Que fue lo que esa mujer te mostró? Kenshin soltó, luchando por mantenerla abajo.

Ella se detuvo, sus ojos aclarándose. "Una misión"

"¿Qué?" preguntó incrédulo.

Ella volvió su cara hacia adelante, las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. "Estamos atrapados así. Morir es ser libre."

"La muerte no es libertad," replicó gravemente, "Es solo el final."

"Quiero que esto termine. Por ti. Por mi."

"No con la muerte," Kenshin negó con la cabeza. "No te mientas. Tomoe Kiyosato no podía encontrar otra cosa por la cual vivir. Por eso quería morir. Tu," Kenshin pausó, su voz volviéndose suave. "Tu no puedes terminar tu propia vida. ¿Que lograrías con eso? Nada!"

Kenshin soltó el agarré de las muñecas de la mujer y ella lanzó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombres y lloró en su cuello. Ella empujó contra su pecho, meciéndola lentamente y acariciando la seda de su espalda.

Ella lloró, susurrando incoherentes disculpas en su piel.

"Debemos irnos."

Kaoru estaba parada frente a los dos amantes, un puñado de pétalos en su puño. A su insistencia, movieron los cuerpos, colocándolos lado a lado. Kenshin se paró detrás de ella, ansioso por irse.

Kaoru se inclinó hacia los muertos, sus ojos húmedos. Extendiendo su brazo, abrió el puño y dejó que los pétalos bañaran lentamente el sus cuerpos.

Y luego el asesino y la empath se apresuraron a llevar al complejo de Katsura, ansiosos por estar fuera de las localizaciones sospechosas.

"¿Está hecho?"

"Si señor."

Katsura suspiró. "¿Entonces la mujer está muerta también?"

"Ella lo quería"

"Muy bien," Katsura replicó asintiendo con la cebza. Miró detrás de Kenshin a la chica en la esquina.

"¿Y Kamiya-san?"

"No fue tocada."

"Pero," notó Katsura, "tu no."

Kenshin se tensó cuando Katsura miró su cicatriz en forma de cruz todavía sangrante.

"¿Era tan buen espadachín, Himura?"

"No," fue la respuesta baja de Kenshin, "Solo desesperado."

"Debe haber sido una batalla traumática." Avanzó un paso hacia Kaoru. "Llévala a su habitación. Y no," se volvió para responder los ojos cuestionantes de Kenshin, "No te quedarás con ella." Levantó una mano para detener las protestas. "Ikumtsu se quedará con Kaoru. Es mi decisión."

Kenshin se mordió el labio y puso a Kaoru de pie, llevándola fuera de la habitación. Caminaron lado a lado por el pasillo.

"¿Estarás bien?"

Ella se volvió sorprenda para ver su perfil. "¿Lo siento?"

"¿Estarás bien?"

"Acabas de -"

"Obviamente no lo estás ya que no puedes comprender la simpleza de-"

"Estoy bien!" ella lo interrumpió, "Solo estoy sorprendida. Esta tarde casi me hablabas. Esta noche me besas. Y ahora me estás preguntando como estoy?"

Kenshin casi rueda sus ojos. Pararon frente a la puerta de shoji del cuarto que Ikumatsu y Kaoru compartirán esa noche. Él fue hasta su cinturón, sacó una espada corta y se la entregó.

"Tomala."

"No tocaré esa cosa sucia," Kaoru resopló, empujando la pequeña espada lejos de ella.

"Solo tómala," ordenó Kenshin, empujando el arma en su pecho.

"¿Por qué?"

"Hay algo que no está bien."

"¿Esto es como intuición asesina u otra cosa?"

"Pareces que has recuperado tu sentido del humor bastante rápido."

"No voy a tomar eso."

"Tomalo," comandó Kenshin. Se sacó la capa que cubría sus hombres y lo arropó sobre Kaoru, empujándola hacia adelante por los extremos del material. "Porque quiero que lo hagas." Guardó la pequeña espada entre los lazos de tela.

Kaoru rodó los ojos. "Bueno, cómo sea." Pausó, luego miró las cicatrices de su mejilla.

Kenshin encontró su mirada y banda que cubría su herida. Presionó sus dedos hacia sus labios, "No piensas en ello,"

"Sabes," dijo sorprendida en voz alta mientras él presionaba su frente con al suya, "La cicatriz te queda – de una manera muy rara."

"¿Es así?" Tomó la base de su cuello y la empujó hacia adelante, chocando sus narices y presionando sus labios suavemente por un momento. "Recuerda," respiró, "Me perteneces." La soltó de pronto, se volvió y se marchó.

Kaoru inhaló profundamente, sus dedos tocando inconcientemente sus labios. Suspiró y se volvió para abrir la puerta. Entró silenciosamente a la oscura habitación, notando la forma de Ikumatsu dormida. Dormir vendrá fácil esta noche. Extraño, se preguntó brevemente antes de dormirse, como las muertes se estaban convirtiendo en parte de una macabra rutina,

Kenshin se sentó en la base de la ventana, una mano presionando firmemente la herida de su mejilla. Su espada yacía sobre su hombre, siempre cerca. El cielo se volvió nublado luego de todos los fuegos artificiales – que afortunado su anfitrión. Kenshin mró el cielo, las nubes oscuras ocultando la luz de las estrellas.

Kaoru había intentado matarlo.

Kenshin se sacó la banda y observó la perfecta. 'X' roja.

Kaoru había intentado matarlo y, él sospechaba, que había sido algo que quería desde hacía un tiempo. Con lo que tenía a mano, ella había asumido la furia y la angustia de Tomoe Kiyosato, así también con la visión que sería mejor morir bajo la mano que te ama que la de un asesino de las calles. Podía solo adivinar, pero especulaba que Kaoru había intentando liberarlo de su debes como un asesino de las sombras – en un camino asesino.

Tiró la banda lejos, volvió la mirada hacia su reflejo de la ventana. Lo que Kaoru había dicho era cierto. Curiosamente, la cicatriz en forma de cruz parecía complementar sus rasgos. Extraño, pero cierto.

Al menos, pensó a su pesar, las personas no lo confundirían con una chica.

Era dificil tragar. Sin abrir sus ojos, sabía que no estaba cerca de amanecer. Pero, de pronto, Kaoru estaba despierta. Sucorazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Se sentía como si había despertado de una pesadilla, el miedo apretando su corazón con fríos y duros dedos. Sus propios dedos duros a centímetros de la pequeña espada que yacía debajo de la capa de Kenshin. Como sus dedos se cerraban en la empuñadura, lo escucho: el suave sonido de alguien respirando, respirando cerca.

Bajo instinto, Kaoru sacó su espada de su escondite para ubicarla en una posición de bloqueo. En el siguiente latido de corazón, ella estaba mirando detrás de la daga a los ojos de su atacante. El asaltante estaba encima de ella, empujando la daga hacia delante, intentando llevarla a casa. Kaoru intentó mantener el agarre de su espada contra la de su contrincante. Desesperada por acabar con el lento pero firme ataque de la daga, ella giró y golpeó la cola de su espada en el estómago de su enemigo. La daga de su oponente cayó sobre su futón mientras Kaoru rodaba fuera. Se volvió en cuclillas, su espada en posisión defensiva.

"¿Quién eres?" susurró con dificultad.

La forma femenina de su atacante se pasó, moviendo su corta espada. "Esto segura que lo sabes Kamiya-san."

Los ojos de Kaoru se agrandaron y tartamudeó, "¿Ikumatsu?"

La escolta se inclinó levemente. "Perdoname. Pero es mi deber."

Ikumatsu voló hacia Kaoru, golpeando y clavando con su larga daga. Kaoru se movió en círculos, esquivando cada estocada. Se movieron alrededor de la habitación, solo a centímetros de cada una, Se giraron y se volvieron en un baile mortal, sus pisadas eran calculadas y suaves sobre el piso de madera.

"¿Porqué no envainas tu espada??" La voz de Ikumatsu era serena a pensar de su combate.

"No quiero," respiró Kaoru, todavía en profunda concentración. Esta pelea estaba siendo mucho como su previa pelea con Kenshin, pensó secamente entre cada jadeo.

"Morirás si no lo haces."

Ikumatsu se movió rápidamente, apuntando hacia la yugular de Kaoru. Kaoru se movió para atrás intentando esquivarlo. La punta de su espada, sin embargo, cortó la piel de su cuello, una línea de sangre salió de ella. Se movió para atrás, tomando la pequeña herida que había amenazado su vida. Ikumatsu se enderezó, sus músculos visibles bajo la luz de la ventana detrás de ella.

"Por favor, desenvaina tu espada Kamiya-san." La voz de Ikumatsu se endureció.

"¡No lo haré!" dijo Kaoru entre dientes.

Detrás de ella, la puerta de shoji se abrió con un rápido movimiento.

"¿Qué está pasando acá?" la voz robusta de Kaatsura llenó la habitación. Al lado de él, Kenshin estaba con su espada brillando a su lado.

Ikumatsu se inmovilizó e inclinó su cabeza. "Katsura-san, Himura-san."

Kenshin tomó un paso amenazador en la habitación "¿Quién eres en verdad?"

Nuevamente Ikumatsu se inclinó, sus puños blancos de la presión en el agarre de su daga. "No puedo decirtelo."

Cuando Kenshin iba a gruñir otra demanda, Ikumatsu empujó su daga hacia su lado izquierdo. Sus ojos cerrados y sus dientes apretando su labio inferior, sacó su espada de su abdomen para luego girarla hacia arriba en un último instante. Ikumatsu cayó sobre sus rodillas, sus ojos abriéndose en un angustioso pedido. En un instante Battousai estaba a su lado, su espada detrás de ella.

Con sus pies helados sobre el suelo, Kaoru se mordió el puño, luchando por el grito que amenazaba salir cuando vio la hermosa cabeza de Ikumatsu rodar y su cuerpo caer al suelo. Kenshin blandió su espada y la guardó rapidamente. Sin mirar hacia atráas, avanzó hasta Kaoru y puso su cuerpo duro entre sus brazos. Aún cuando presionó su cabeza contra su pecho, sus ojos seguían abiertos del horror.

"Hara-Kiri," dijo Katsura, "El ritual del suicidio."

"Si, señor."

Katsura suspiró. Caminando hacia el cuerpo, sacó un pañuelo de su manga y tomó la daga ensangrentada. Cuidadosamente limpió la empuñadura, dejando el filo ensangrentado. Luego, goloeó la ventana con la cola de la daga, rompiendo el vidrio. Suspiró nuevamente y soltó la daga al suelo.

"Esta es otra situación." Gruñó en otro suspiro.

"¿Para quien crees que ella trabajaba?" preguntó Kenshin, todavía masajeando calor al cuerpo rígido de Kaoru.

"Probablemente Bakufu. Aunque puede seer cualquiera." Katsura frunció el ceño. "Creo, aunque, es poco probable que fuera capaz de transmitir información alguna."

"¿Qué hacemos?"

"Tu y Kamiya deben irse inmediatamente. Cubriré esto."

"¿Y cuando volvamos?"

"Mantén el perfil bajo y fuera de la atención de todos." Katsura se paró sobre el cuerpo, mirando al rostro que todavía seguía siendo hermoso a pesar de la muerte. "Una pena. Ahora," mandó, mirando hacia arriba, "Vayanse. Rápido."

---

"Y así," Katsura señaló a su anfitrión, Ieyasu Tokugawa, "Así es como los encontramos. No tengo idea de quien pudo haber hecho algo tan horrible."

Tokugawa avanzó hasta al ventana, mirando profundamente los vidrios rotos. "Ya veo. Entonces cuando viniste a la habitación, un hombre ya había matado a la mujer y estaba saltando a la otra. Luego, voló a través de la ventana."

"Eso es lo que pasó. Mi colega ya ha llevado a la otra mujer a la ciudad, para ser tratada en un hospital."

"Podrías haber esperado. Tengo un doctor en mi staff."

"Tal vez," Katsura levantó los hombres con cuidado, "Pero luego, no pensé que tendrías uno. Después de todo, la seguridad debió haber sido poco estricto para que un asesino haya entrado al complejo."

Tokugawa lo ignoró, eligiendo mirar la decapitada cabeza. Sus ojos viajaron por sus refinados ojos, nariz y labios gruesos. Una gota de sangre caía de su mentón hasta sus labios. Notando que un diente estaba bañado en sangre, pensó que se había mordido muy fuerte.

"Señor," vino la voz de su ayudante, Kazuma Ishigawa, "¿Nos diría el nombre de la otra mujer? Podríamos enviarle un regalo disculpándonos por nuestra falta de seguridad."

Katsura frunció el ceño. "No se su nombre. Era la escolta de mi colega."

"Entonces," preguntó Ishigawa, con fingida educación, "Denos el nombre de su colega. ¿O es un misterio para ti también? En cualquier caso, estoy seguro que los otros invitados sabrán su nombre."

Sonriendo peligrosamente, Katsura respondió cortante, "Kenshin Himura."

"No estoy familiarizado con ese nombre."

"Claro que no." Katsura se volvió a su anfitrión. "Ahora, si me disculpan, deseo irme mañana por la mañana."

"Si, si, por supuesto." Tokugawa observó la espada de su visitante. "Por cierto, ¿Sabías que hubo otro asesinato esta noche?"

Katsura se detuvo en la puerta.

"Un hombre bajo el nombre de Akira Kiyosato fue asesinado bajo los árboles de cerezo," Tokugawa continuó, "¿Sabes algo sobre eso?"

Katsura se volvió. "Por supuesto que no."

Cuando la puerta se cerró y los pasos no se escucharon más, Ishigawa habló su desconfianza.

"No confío ninguna palabra de lo que él diga."

"Por supuesto que no deberías," replicó Tokugawa, "Todo alrededor nuestro es una mentira."

"¿Qué crees que pasó verdaderamente aquí?"

Tokugawa miró el corte abierto en el estómago de Ikumatsu. "Hara Kiri," respondió simplemente, "Se suicido de la forma más antigua pero honorable."

Ishigawa asintió con la cabeza. "Ikumatsu falló. Fue descubierta. Pero," Pensó en voz alta, "¿Quién lo completó por ella? ¿Quien la decapitó?"

"No estoy seguro. Pudo haber sido ese hombre, Himura. Pudo haber sido el verdadero asesino de las sombras quien mató a Akira. Solo un espadachín sabría eso."

"Ella ni siquiera fue capaz de comunicar la información."

"Una pena."

"¿Podemos usar esto en contra de Choshu?"

"No sin llamar la atención a mi seguridad," Tokugawa rió con amargura, "Katsura sabe este juego tan bien como yo. Pero creo que él está ganando."

"¿Crees que sabe que mandamos a Ikumatsu?"

"Lo debe sospechar," el hombre levantó los hombros, "¿Pero qué puede probar?"

"Todavía no estamos cerca de descubrir quien es su asesino entre las sombras." Ishigawa maldijo.

"Pero lo estamos," explicó Tokugawa mientras tomaba la daga, la limpiaba y la guardaba en su manga, "Envía un espía."

"¿A quién?"

"Kenshin Himura por supuesto," replicó Tokugawa, "Podemos encontrar algo a través de él. Y consigue toda la información que puedas sobre la otra chica, su escolta. Tengo un presentimiento que Katsura está escondiendo algo de ella."

"Enseguida, señor. ¿A quien deberíamos enviar?"

"Al mejor espía que tengamos."

--------------

Cuando Kaoru y Kenshin entraron al departamento, las luces estaban encendidas y nuevamente, alguien los estaba esperando.

"No estoy aquí para envenenarte. Todavía."

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí entonces?" demandó Kenshin, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Kaoru simplemente observó, sorpresa escrito en su rostro. "¿Megumi-san?"

"Hola mapache," Megumi sonrió, "¿Me has perdonado ya?"

Kaoru se resistió a sacarle la lengua. La mujer la conocía muy bien. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Megumi-san?"

"Estoy aquí para darle atención medica," respondió, moviendo su cabello sobre un hombro y levantando una caja de la mesita de café. "Ven, siéntate."

Kaoru lo hizo, sentándose al lado de Megumi en el sillón como si fuera su hermana menor. "¿Qué queires decir?

"Es tiempo de una inyección, querida."

"¿Qué tipo de inyección?" preguntó Kaoru.

"Uno muy especial." Megumi evadió su pregunta y mojó el brazo superior de Kaoru con antiseptico.

"¿Qué tipo de inyección?" demandó Kenshin, parándose sobre ellos.

"Déjame decirte antes," dijo Megumi mientras revisaba la jeringa, "que estoy en _contra _de esto. Todo es cosa de Katsura."

"¿Qué inyección?" demandó Kenshin nuevamente.

"Medroxyprogesterona."

"¿Que demonios es eso?" Su paciencia estaba escaseando.

Megumi sostuvo el brazo de Kaoru. "También conocido como Depo-Provera." Rápidamente insertó la punta de la jeringa y luego la sacó. "Todo hecho Kaoru."

"¿Y qué," Kenshin dijo entre dientes, "es eso?"

Megumi se volvió para mirarlo. "Una inyección contra embarazo."

"¿Qué?" exclamaron tanto Kaoru y Kenshin al mismo tiempo.

Megumi levantó sus manos. "De nuevo, debo recordarles que esta no fue _mi_ idea."

"Gad," murmuró Kaoru, cruzándose de brazos y bajando la vista para ocultar su sonrojo. "Ese viejo Katsura piensa en _todo_, no es así."

"Necesitas esta inyección cada tres meses mapache," explicó Megumi. "Aunque esto segura," movió el mentón de Kaoru, "que no serás estúpida."

"¡Megumi-san!"

"Bien." Ella se volviópara mirar a Kenshin. "Recuerda, que tengo un mezcla especial de venenos químicos solo para ti."

Kenshin ocultó su expresión aturdida detrás de un ceño fruncido. Megumi no espero a los dos niños-adultos a recuperarse. Tomó su caja y avanzó hasta la puerta. "Cuídate, Kaoru," llamó sobre su hombro, "Y lo digo en serio" La puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

Kenshin podría escuchar la respiración fuerte de Kaoru desde donde estaba parado. Estaba muy avergonzada.

"Iré a hacer la cena," anunció, avanzando hasta la cocina.

La noche vino lentamente como el tiempo que pasa lento cuando los momentos son incómodos. Y cuando era hora de dormir, Kaoru estaba preparada. Sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el centro de la cama, usando un top y pantalones cortos, reflejó los eventos del día. Un golpe en la puerta resonó en su habitación.

"¿Kaoru?"

Kaoru se mordió el labio. "¿Si?"

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta y entró hesitando. "¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

"Estás tan formal de pronto," sonrió a medias.

Se sentó en la punta de la cama, sus piernas colgando, "¿Estás incómoda conmigo?"

"Ahora mismo," admitió, bajando la mirada.

"¿Y porqué es eso?" preguntó despacio, tomando un mechón de su pelo entre su dedo pulgar e índice.

"Por que," miró al techo, sus ojos vagando, "se siente…" sus palabras se perdieron cuando él bajó sus dedos hasta la longitud de su cabello. "Se siente tan planeado."

"¿Esto se siente falso?"

"¿Que es 'esto'?" preguntó Kaoru, todavía mirando el techo.

Kenshin tomó su mejilla y la hizo volver a mirarlo. "Esto es 'esto'," respondió suavemente, inclinando sus labios hasta su mentón.

Kaoru exhaló suavemente, dejando que su aliento caliente bañara su cuello. "No," respiró, "_Esto _no se siente falso." Pausó, "Pero la inyección contra el embarazo, la cosa de la escolta, el incidente en la casa de te del otro día – todo se siente tan artificioso. Tan manufacturado.

"Yo lo llamaría circunstancias fortuitos," replicó el hombre mientras comenzaba a plantarle besos húmedos en su mandíbula.

Kaoru inhaló y llevó sus largos dedos hasta tomar su rostro entre sus manos. Presionó su nariz contra la suya y observó sus ojos dorados sin pestañar. "¿Me _amas_?"

Hubo una pausa. "Esa emoción-"

"No solo la emoción." Kaoru negó con la cabeza así sus mechones rozaban sus mejillas.

"¿Entonces qué?"

"No lo sé en verdad."

Kenshin sonrió. "Quiero protegerte." Posó una mano sobre su hombro. "Quiero estar cerca tuyo." Posó su otra mano sobre su cintura. "Quiero tocarte." Sus dedos jugaron lentamente con el tirante de su hombro. "No quiero que nadie más te toque." Los dedos de su otra mano apretaron a su lado. "Quiero que pienses en mi, que me desees." Su lengua recorriendo su labio inferior. "¿Es eso lo que querías saber?"

"¿Qué es lo de mi que tu-"

"Oh Kaoru," dijo él, sacuendo su cabeza a ella. "Es todo. Todo sobre ti"

Bajó su cabeza y sonrió, todavía tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Cuando levantó la cabeza, él pudo ver un trazo de esperanza en sus ojos. Besó la punta de su nariz y él resopló, claramente no impresionado. Ella ahogó una risa y presionó sus labios bajo su mentón. Tímidamente, abrió sus labios y dejó que su lengua tocara la piel de su cuello. Cuando él tomó un ahogado respiro, ella se tiró hacia atrás, sorprendida. Él la estaba mirando, sus ojos entrecerrados – pero no de ira. Se acercó y, sobre sus rodillas, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó, sus labios moviéndose con urgencia contra los suyos. Ella se dejó, subiendo sus manos sobre sus brazos. Lentamente, con un brazo sobre su cintura, la bajó hasta su espalda. Jadeando suavemente, permitió que él hundiera su cadera con las de ella, mientras profundizaba su beso en pasión e intensidad. Sus labios se movieron hacia su cuello y comenzó a frotarse con ella.

Mirando hacia arriba, Kaoru vio las luces contra ella. El techo parecía demasiado cerca y las luces demasiado fuertes. Tragó saliva, su corazón latiendo violentamente. Ella comenzó a pelear por el aliento.

Kenshin comenzó a besar debajo de su cuello, sus dedos levantando su remera. Sus ojos se abrieron y sus puños se volvieron blancos de la presión. El pulgar de Kenshin rozó su pezón y su visión se volvió gris.

Kaoru empujó a Kenshin lejos y rodó de la cama, corriendo en dirección al baño. Colapsó frente al inodoro y vomitó violentamente.

Lo escuchó acercarse y volvió su cara hacia el otro lado, avergonzada y penosa. Los dedos fríos alrededor de su cuello la sorprendieron, levantó la mirada y se encontró con un vaso de agua. Lágrimas oscurecieron su vista mientras lo alcanzaba. Él la ayudó a mantener el vaso sobre esus labios y tomar, empujando el sabor ácido debajodesu garganta. Recorrió sus manos sobre su cabello, limpiando las esquinas de su boca con una toalla húmeda.

Volvió la mirada a las luces encima de ella. Su cuerpo convulsionó en arcadas otra vez, su pecho girando como su cuerpo recordaba otras luces brillantes.

_Las luces fluorescentes parecían moverse con ella mientras su cuerpo se movía mientras era reventado por otro. Palabras sucias eran susurradas en su oído pero su cara se mantenía impasible, volvió la mirada al techo. Estridentes risas llegaron a su oído mientras otro cuerpo entraba al suyo. Pero ella no vio quien era ahora el que estaba jadeando en su cuello. Sus ojos estaban en el techo, recorriendo la silueta del humo y de las manchas de agua. Mientras era destrozada y desgarrada, dejó que sus pupilas se quemaran con las brillantes e inhumanas luces arriba suyo. _

Todavía estaba vomitando, el sabor ácido ahora estaba mezclado con el sabor salado de su llanto.

_Estaban riendo. Riéndose con satisfacción, entre dientes, entre risitas, burlándose de su centro siendo destrozado, rasgado y mutilado. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, saboreando su sangre. Sus ojos todavía observando las siluetas del techo, notando que la mesa se sentía fria debajo de su espalda, que sus pies estaban perdiendo la sensibilidad que sus dedos estaban sangrando por haber clavado con fuerza sus uñas. _

Kenshin miró como su rostro se deshacía en más lágrimas mientras sacaba la cabeza del inodoro. Se pasó sin estabilidad, abrió la canilla y mojó su cara con agua helada, lavándose la boca. Se paró detrás de ella, alcanzandole una toalla. Kaoru miró la toalla luego su rostro, buscando. Su aliento se apresuró y rompió en más sollozos.

"Lo siento," lloró destrozada, cayendo entre sus brazos, "Lo siento tanto."

Él la envolvió entre sus brazos y silenciosamente la estrechó lo más cerca posible. "No tienes que pedir perdón por nada." Le dijo gentilmente.

"Pero yo -" ella se atragantó, su cuerpo estremeciéndose contra el suyo.

"No es tu culpa," La interrumpió con firmeza. "Nada de esto es tu culpa!"

Sus piernas se cansaron y antes de que pudiera caer al suelo, la levantó y la llevó a la cama. Cuando lloró hasta dormirse, la arropó entre las sábanas y vio como su cuerpo subía y bajaba en el sueño. Kenshin luchó por mantener la furia que tenía en su cuerpo. Luchó por regular su respiración furiosa y salió hasta el living para realizar algunos ejercicios de espada. No quería nada más que destruirlos, aunque no sabía quienes eran. Lo volvería loco.

La siguiente mañana, fue otra vez, incómoda. Kaoru se había levantado para encontrar a Kenshin vestido y esperándola en su sillón. Ella se sentó en el sofá y lo miró, reacomodándose incómodamente. ¿Pensaba menos de ella como mujer después de la noche anterior? Bajó la vista, su corazón hundiéndose. Escuchó al asesino, quien había comenzado a volverse un tesoro para ella, levantarse de su asiento.

"Vamos." Su voz era baja y comandante.

"¿Dónde estamos yendo?" Ella miró hacia arriba.

En respuesta, él le lanzó su uniforme del colegio en su falda. "¿Te olvidaste que día de la semanaes?"

"¿A la escuela?" Kaoru entrecerró su ceño.

"¿Podemos," inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, "ser normales por un día?"

"Pero pensé que Katsura-san había dicho mantener un perfil bajo-"

"Precisamente," dijo Kenshin, sus labios se movieron en una especie de sonrisa, "Estamos manteniendo la rutina y yendo al colegio una vez a la semana, como dijo." Estiró su mano callosa. "¿No querrías que las autoridades del colegio sospechen algo si no estás presente el día acordado, no?"

Kaoru sonrió, su alegría genuina en su rostro. Tomó su mano y permitió que él la empujara hacia arriba. Girando alrededor de su brazo, ella estalló en una risotada. "¿Alguna vez te escuchas? Autoridades del colegio," ella imitó su tono serio de voz, "presente en el día acordado... ¿Quién en todos los cielos te enseñó a hablar así?"

Las esquinas de los labios de Kenshin se levantaron, envolvió su cintura con un brazo y la hizo dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación. "¿Es tan fácil alegrar tu hurmo?"

Kaoru echó su cabeza atrás y rió mientras la habitación daba vueltas alrededor de ella. "¿Ves lo que digo?"

_¿Que quieres decir? _Los ojos del hombre cazador se suavizaron mientras daba vueltas a su enigma radiante y personal alrededor del apartamento. _ Ves que soy feliz cuando eres feliz. Que estoy furioso cuando estás triste. __Que si fuera a matarte estaría solo. _

Kaoru plantó un ruidoso beso en la cicatriz de su mejilla y fue a cambiarse.

_No quiero estar solo._

Sus dedos persistieron en los suyas mientras ella danzaba lejos, tratando de alcanzar algo de su vida. Viéndola, presionó su palma en su mejilla, donde ella lo había besado.

_Pero probablemente no esté en mi esa decisión.

* * *

_

Fin del capitulo 20. Continuará!

**Notas de Kao**: Las excusas no sirven pero solo diré que lamento muchisimo la tardanza.  
Y este capitulo fue demasiado fuerte de traducir. Lloré tanto con la última parte ):


End file.
